Demon Prince
by sistercullen
Summary: Bella descubre que la sesion espiritista hecha en su adolescencia; le marca la vida hasta lo altamente inprobable: la aparicion del principe de los demonios: Edward I.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una nueva idea…a ver que os parece…

Ya sabesi; todo está en vuestra mano. Si os gusta seguiré con ella. Si por el contrario veo que no funciona la eliminaré.

Sé que hay muchas historias como esta por aquí; pero bueno…también hay muchas de chico conoce a chica y bla,bla,bla….

Osea que vosotras decidis, ok?

Este capi será corto; pero podréis haceros una idea de la trama.

Señoritas he aquí una nueva locura mia.

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo no me pertenecen. La historia es mia. Aunque hay tantas subidas de este calibre que casi me da cosa; decir que es mia en su totalidad.**

**D E M O N P R I N C E**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO.**

**-¡No seas tonta, Bella! ¡Pon el dedo en el vaso! Total…¿Qué va a pasar? Venga….anda; ¡Podemos llamar a tu hermana Josephine…¿No quieres hablar con ella?**

**-No.**

**Bella miró los rostros de aquellas que se decían amigas.**

**Una: Jessica Stanley, que sonreía con morbosa anticipación a lo que estaba por venir.**

**La otra: Lauren Mallory, la trataba como si fuera anormal o careciera de mas de una neurona en su cerebro.**

**Aquella tarde Renneé habia sido generosa, con las nuevas vecinas del pueblo y habia invitado a sus hijas a merendar a su humilde casa.**

**Tanto ella; como si hija Bella, hacia varios meses que se habían mudado de Phoenix a aquel pueblecito dela penisula de Olympic: Forks…pero habían dejado a alguien en el camino. Su hermana Josephine; la hemana mayor de Bella.**

**Un extraño accidente de tráfico se la habia llevado al otro lado y se quedaron inmensas en la negación de lo perdido.**

**Josephine, murió a la tierna de edad de 19 años.**

**Era tan bella como Reneé; en sus tiempos de juventud; antes que el alcohol hiciera estragos en su cuerpo.**

**- Venga, Bella. No seas mojigata. No es nada mas que un juego. Pon el dedo encima del vaso.- Lauren Mallory, miraba a Jessica. Y ésta a la vez, le sonreía con malicia.**

**-Sí. Bella, concentrémonos.- dijo en un tono tierno Jessica.**

**Bella asintió débilmente. Y con la mano temblorosa, puso su dedo índice, encima del vaso de café que habían cogido de la cocina.**

**Lauren Mallory, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.**

**Se habían congregado en la habitación de Bella.**

**La rubia, Lauren Mallory habia tenido la genial idea de hacer una sesión de espiritismo.**

**Convocar a algún espíritu que les pudiera divertir la velada asquerosa y monótona en casa de aquella muchacha insulsa que era Isabella Swan.**

**La tabla de oüija, habia sido hecha a mano por Jessica,con una carturlina color negro que sobresalía de uno de los papeles amontonados que habia depositado Bella al hacer sus ejercicios de artes plásticas.**

**-Quien quiera que esté al otro lado. Presentate. Invoco a cualquier criatura que esté al otro lado.**

**Un silencio inundó el cuarto de la castaña y una brisa helada, movió el cabello de las tres muchachas.**

**El vaso comenzó a moverse y las dos ladinas amigas se miraron divertidas.**

**-¿Quién eres?.- preguntó la insolente amiga de Jessica, relamiéndose de ansiedad.**

**El vaso comenzó a dar vuelta como si estuviera desbocado;sin dar contestación alguna.**

**-¿Quieres algo de nosotras? Quien quieras que seas.**

"**No".-* el vaso paró en seco; encima de aquella palabra que yacia en una de las esquinas del carton.**

**-¿Eres alguna familiar, de alguna de nosotras?-.- preguntó de nuevo Lauren.**

"**No"**

**-¿Podemos preguntarte algo?**

**Las muchachas se miraban las unas a las otras. **

**Bella estaba completamente segura que alguna de aquellas dos chicas era la que movia el vaso.**

**Se contuvo de no hacerlas marchar de allí, de una manera seca, y les siguió el juego. No le importaba que ellas creyeran que ella podia ser victima de sus burlas el lunes; al llegar a la puerta del instituto.**

**No le importaba lo mas minimo…**

"**Si"**

**-¿Qué preguntamos…?.- Jessica, no podia desechar aquella risa malévola de su rostro y miró a Lauren que estaba tan alucinada como deshinibida.**

**-¿Existe el demonio?, podemos preguntarlo ¿no?.- Fue Lauren la que preguntó; completamente transtornadapor la excitación que emergia de la insconciencia de lo tenebroso, de lo no conocido.**

**El vaso se movió hacia el " si".**

**Se miraron las unas a las otras, y todo síntoma de alegría o de burla desapareció del rostro.**

**-Vamos a dejar esto, Lauren. Estamos en mi casa y esto ya me da miedo.- Bella, quiso quitar el dedo del vaso; pero Lauren se lo impidió.**

**-¿Qué quieres,tonta? ¿Qué se vengue de nosotras? Ya que hemos llamado a esta entidad; quien quiera que sea, tenemos que hacerle participe de nuestros miedos y preguntar. Y luego despedirla en paz.**

**Bella bajó los ojos mirando el tablero.**

**Aquello la estaba intimidando de verdad.**

**-Su nombre; queremos el nombre del demonio. No saldrá de nuestros labios. Dilo; quien quiera que seas.**

**El vaso no se movia .**

**El trio; a la vez estuvo tentada de quitar el dedo del vaso y salir disparadas de aquella habitación.**

**Pero comenzó a moverse muy rápidamente.**

"**y" "o" "s" " o" "y" "e" "l" **

**-¿Qué ha marcado?.-Preguntó Bella, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.**

**-"Yo soy él".- repitió Lauren, queriendo salir despavorida de aquella habitación, inmediatamente.**

**-Hay que seguir chicas, debemos preguntar y despedirlo. Asi lo manda la tradición y asi lo que tenemos que hacer. Una pregunta cada una. Simple….**

**Lauren estaba sin sido Jess la que habia dicho esto ultimo.**

**-Esta bien.- zanjó Bella.- Yo empiezo. Carraspeó.- ¿Con quien me voy a casar?**

**Aquella pregunta hizo que Lauren y Jessica se miraran y taparan sus bocas con la mano disponible….Bella Swan no podría casarse en su vida. Era fea y desastrosa.**

**El vaso comenzó a moverse.**

"**E" "D""W""A""R""D" "I"**

**-¿Edward?.- Jessica se carcajeó.- ¿Quién se puede llamar asi? ¿Un viejo? ¿Un imbécil?**

**A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a hiperventilar.**

**Su asma, habia tardado demasiado en aparecer.**

**Las emociones y las constares burlas. Habian hecho mella en ella.**

**Algo pasó. El vaso se precipitó en la pared.**

**Jessica y Lauren huyeron despavoridas.**

**Y Bella se desmayó. Dejando su cuerpo inerte y sin respiración a un lado de el carton; donde habían practicado la sesión espiritista.**

** Continuará...**

** Si vosotras quereis claro. Solamente hacedmelo saber. Mil besos corazones!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas. He aquí otra vez. Con esta locura mia.

Estoy muy agradecida con todas y cada una de vosotras que lo habeis leído y me habeis hecho llegar vuestro comentario.

La verdad no tengo palabras…

No me enrollo mas. Sé que quereis saber como continua esto…Besos, nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La idea es mia o casi mia.

**DEMON PRINCE**

**CAPITULO 2**

**-**_**Baja la puerta del garaje, Bella; sabes positivamente que asi no es…Dios mio hija eres imposible.- Reneé que llevaba dos bolsas asidas de sus manos, bufó y caminó hacia su hija, que se peleaba con el dintel de la puerta. Estaba atascado y había que hacer un ligero gesto con la muñeca para que la puerta cerrara correctamente.**_

_**Miró a su madre como lo habia hecho unas ciento de veces y a continuación; se explayó en mirar las nubes de aquel pueblo recóndito.**_

_**Hoy era un flamante dia soleado. Raro, muy raro. Pero ella se sentía dichosa.**_

_**Los días soleados en Forks no se prodigaban demasiado y estar en aquellas circunstancias, en aquel dia. Era todo un festin para ella.**_

_**Era sábado y habían ido a comprar al supermercado del pueblo. Allí se habían encontrado con Billy y Jake, quien amablemente las habia ayudado a meter las bolsas en el maletero del utilitario de Reneé.**_

_**Jacob estaba loco por Bella; y ella lo sabia.**_

_**Habian ido a cenar un par de veces a Port Angeles y también habian paseado por el bosque alguna que otra vez.**_

_**Pero para Bella, Jake era un buen amigo que no quería perder. Cuando comenzaba a plantear una posible intimidad con ella; Bella se tensaba y él lo notaba y se retractaba.**_

_**Era el amigo mas leal que habia tenido desde que se mudó desde Phoenix. Y allí habia estado hasta ahora. No la habia abandonado en ningún momento. Nunca.**_

_**Ni después de aquello….**_

_**Aquello…**_

_**Despues de la sesion espiritista nada fue igual.**_

_**Cuando despertó se hallaba en la cama del hospital del pueblo. **_

_**Le habia dado una gran crisis asmática y un poco más y no vive para contarlo.**_

_**Le daban escalofríos cada vez que lo recordaba…todo.**_

_**Cuando volvió a las clases todo parecía normal…pero los pupitres de Jessica y Lauren, permanecieron vacios durante varios días.**_

_**La clases estaba mas calmada que de costumbre y nadie le preguntó como habia estado en el hospital cuando estuvo convaleciente.**_

_**Y un dia se enteró…se enteró que Lauren y Jessica murieron al ser atropelladas por un camión cuando caminaban hacia su casa…el mismo dia que pasó aquello..**_

_**Un estremecimiento tenebroso le erizo el vello y siguió a su madre; ayudándola con la compra.**_

_**Pasaron a la cocina y Bella miró a hurtadillas las bolsas esparcidas por el mármol de la cocina. **_

_**Reneé habia reducido considerablemente el alcohol en su organismo. Pero todavía quedaban resquicios. Un par de botellas de brandy asomaban altivas; por los picos de las bolsas.**_

_**-Deberias tomar en serio a ese chico, Bella. Se ve muy interesado en ti.- Reneé sacaba, alimentos de las bolsas y los organizaba premurosamente en una de las estanterías de los armarios.**_

_**Bella no dijo nada y dejó que mantuviese sola la conversación . Total. ¿De que serviría? Jake no ocupaba su corazón.**_

_**-Debes de olvidarte ya de esos sueños romanticos. Esos libros que lees son puras patrañas, Bella. El príncipe azul no existe, Bella.- Reneé no la miraba, pero su gesto se hizo mas serio y preocupado.- Tienes 18 años Bella. Estas en el ultimo curso para graduarte y no has salido con ningún chico ni tienes tampoco entretenimiento.- Su madre dejó de colocar los alimentos en la repisa y la miró duramente.- A veces creo que no te interesa vivir, Bella…después de morir Josephine..**_

_**No…eso si que no. Ella no le iba a permitir que le mentara otra vez a Josephine…no.**_

_**-Mamá…no quiero hablar de Josephine; no hasta que no veas la realidad.**_

_**Reneé soltó un paquete de arroz en el suelo y éste se desparramó por todas partes.**_

_**-¡No sé de lo que me hablas, Bella!.- le grito, furiosa.**_

_**-Lo sabes perfectamente.- Bella fue a buscar el cepillo y el recogedor con los hombros caidos.**_

_**-No…**_

_**¿Por qué su madre se engañaba de ese modo?**_

_**¿Por qué prefería ver a Josephine muerta y enterrada cuando estaba vivita y coleando por ahí?**_

_**El jefe de policía Curtis; poco después de lo acontecido en su casa. Las visitó diciendo que su mujer habia visto a Josephine con un hombre extraño en la otra punta del estado.**_

_**Reneé habia hecho oídos sordos; pero Bella no.**_

_**Todo tenia forma en aquellos momentos. **_

_**Nunca se supo del cadáver de Josephine; el automóvil se precicipitó a uno de los acantilados de LaPush y no se pudo encontrar el cuerpo…pero claro ¿Qué cuerpo? ¿Si no habia cuerpo?**_

_**Josephine estaba viva y no quería saber nada de ellas. ¿Y su madre se lamentaba de ello?**_

_**Las habia abandonado, no quería saber nada de ellas….**_

_**No. Era mas fácil para Reneé cobijar aquel desconsuelo en el alcohol..mucho mas fácil.**_

_**Cuando volvió con el recogedor y el cepillo en su mano. Su madre estaba llorando desconsoladamente , sentada en un taburete.**_

_**Bella se acercó a ella, con miedo.**_

_**-¿Mamá?.- preguntó; como para pedir permiso.**_

_**Reneé miró a su hija con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y alzó los brazos en busca de algo de consuelo.**_

_**-Bella…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...-sollozaba, abatida.**_

_**-No lo sé mamá. No lo sé.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**En el pasillo pasillo del instituto todos los alumnos estaban alborotados. **_

_**El último curso; se preparaba para el baile de graduación y Bella caminaba cabizbaja.**_

_**Nada de aquello iba con ella.**_

_**No es que no le agradara la idea de ir al baile, pero era demasiado vergonzoso presentarse sin pareja.**_

_**Nadie la habia invitado a ir…Aunque bien podia presentarse sola para poder obsevarlo a él…**_

_**Él si que ocupaba sus pensamientos , él si ocupaba su maltrecho corazón.**_

_**¿Pero como podia siquiera soñar con la idea de tenerlo cerca?**_

_**Desde la desaparición de Josephine, jamás volvió a su casa de nuevo. **_

_**Él y su hemana, se habían enamorado locamente y comenzaron a salir a los pocos días de instalarse.**_

_**Carlisle Cullen….ese era el amor imposible de Bella. El ex novio de su hermana Josephine.**_

_**Carlisle estaba cursando la carrera de medicina cuando comenzó a salir con su hermana y su novizgo tan solo duró un par de meses…hasta que Jo, desapareció.**_

_**En la actualidad,él daba clases de biología en el instituto a los del primer curso.**_

_**Evitaba la mirada de Bella y ella se regocijaba en él; cuando se hallaba distraído o hablando con cualquier otra persona.**_

_**Bella suspiraba de deseo al imaginarlo en su mente. Todo en él era perfecto. La mirada de un angel en un rostro perfecto.**_

_**-¡EH! ¡Swan!.- alguien gritó.**_

_**Bella alzó su rostro y vió al imbécil de Mike Newton que se habia apostado en medio del pasillo; y no quería darle paso.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres, Newton?.- preguntó cansada…".Por Dios…que no empiece otra vez con sus bromitas pesadas"**_

_**El muchacho buscó los oscuros ojos de la joven y se sonrojó.**_

_**-Ven al baile conmigo.- inquirió, como una orden.**_

_**Bella, sorprendida, abrió los ojos.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Quiero que vengas al baile conmigo.-alzó la mano y le acarició el pómulo.- ¿Vendras?**_

_**-Isabella…**_

_**Bella notó como la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas y giró el rostro en busca de la voz de sus sueños, de sus anhelos…**_

_**Carlisle Cullen con andar elegante se dirigió hacia los dos adolescentes y miró a Mike con un brillo de ira en sus ojos.**_

_**-Profesor..-Susurró, Mike, cabizbajo.**_

_**-Newton, necesito hablar con Isabella. Ve a tus clases. Ya.- La ira contenida, ya no tenia cabida dentro de él y no controló sus impulsos.**_

_**Cogió a Bella de un hombro y la dirigió hacia la sala de profesores.**_

_**-Pero…-dijo Bella mientras caminaba a su lado.- Tengo clase ahora, con el señor Banner.**_

_**Él la miró tierno.**_

_**-No te preocupes. Te haré un pase preferente.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Es hora de que hablemos tú y yo, señorita Swan.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-Te repito. No es ella. No lo es.-Aro, sentado en su trono, miraba a su vástago, con crueldad y si no hubiera sido porque era su preferido, hubiese acabado con él en aquellos mismos momentos.**_

_**Edward I, príncipe de las tinieblas, sofocaba una risa entre sus dientes perfectos mientras miraba a su padre con altanería.**_

_**-Me da igual. La amo. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Es mi mujer. Es ella, la quiero a ella.- espetó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.**_

_**-¿Tu mujer?, Edward, hijo mio. Has tenido millones de mujeres. Esta bien podría ser otra mas. **_

_**-No. Sé que es un sentimiento mundano.- bajó la cabeza, alborotando su cabello extraño con las manos.- Me he enamorado; padre. Para ti puede que sea una total incompresion; porque en tu vida has amado a nadie, pero yo si sé lo que es amar y la amo.**_

_**-No quiero que te equivoques Edward. Tengo muchos planes para ti y para el futuro de los muñequitos de barro.**_

_**Edward masculló algo entre dientes y apretó el labio entre sus dientes.**_

_**-Oh.- carcajeó su padre.- Habia olvidado que esa muñequita es…de barro.**_

_**-Quiero que deje de serlo. Quiero que viva conmigo para toda la eternidad.**_

_**Aro miró serio a su hijo y vaciló.**_

_**-¿Ella también lo desea?.- preguntó**_

_**-Si…pero antes quiere ir a ver a su familia. Tiene una madre y una hermana. Necesita verlas.**_

_**-¿Y tu te crees eso. Edward?**_

_**Edward, apretó sus puños, hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.**_

_**Si no hubiera sido su padre el que estaba tratando de insultar a su mujer. Sin duda lo hubiese matado lentamente, hasta verlo morir..**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Bien. La mandaremos de vuelta. **_

_**-Gracias padre.- Edward, respiró. Aquello no habia sido tan difícil como habia creido.**_

_**Se despidió de él con una reverencia y se marchó hacia sus aposentos.**_

_**Giró la maneta de su habitación y allí se encontraba ella…tan perfecta y coqueta. Incitandolo a la pasión.**_

_**-Nena.- Se recostó junto a ella y le pasó la nariz por su cuello tenuamente oliváceo.**_

_**-¡Mmmm?**_

_**-Volveras a Forks…con tu familia.**_

_**Josephine dio un brico encima del lecho y le sonrió ladinamente a Edward.**_

_**-¿En serio?.- dijo, pegando su pecho al de él.**_

_**-Sí…bruja..- Edward bajó su rostro hacia las duras cimas de ella y la lamió con ferocidad; atrapándolas entre sus dientes, un poco mas afilados de lo normal.**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo …Edward?.- gimió ella, mientras, se ayudaba con las piernas a quitar las sabanas que le estorbaban.**_

_**- Dos semanas, Jo. Y seras mia para siempre.- Se inclinó hacia su pubis y suspiró.- Me vuelves loco…- y lamió con necesidad las partes intimas de ella.**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Ejem, ejem, ejem…. ¿Sorprendidas? Espero que si.**_

_**La actitud paranormal del primer capitulo tendrá bastante repercusión en el trama ok?**_

_**Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Haganmelo saber ok?**_

_**Esta tarde subiré Morir en primavera..o esta noche… ejejjeje**_

_**¿Se merece algún review? Espero que si, si no me hago el hara kiri Besos preciosas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas! Aquí otra vez…. Bueno mañana actualizaré Casanova…lo tengo un poco abandonado; pero ahí estoy, ejejejjej.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mia…(me da rollito, decir eso;pero bueno)

**DEMON PRINCE**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Sentada en la sala de profesores. Isabella Swan, se estrujaba nerviosa las manos sin levantar la vista de ellas.**

**No se explicaba que podia decirle Carlisle y porque la habia llevado hasta allí; haciendo de perfecto caballero salvador ante la propuesta de Mike Newthon.**

**Subió los ojos levemente y por sus gruesas pestañas vislumbró que el hombre le daba la espalda y miraba el nublado dia por el gran ventanal.**

**-Te preguntaras, que después de tanto tiempo….que quiero decirte…-comenzó él, casi en un susurro.- He visto como has ido creciendo desde lo lejos; avergonzado por no ser capaz de verte tal y como eras; ya que aunque sois muy diferentes hay algo en ti, Isabella, que me recuerda a Jo. – Carlisle se dio la vuelta y buscó su mirada y su cercanía andando hacia ella.- Bella….mirame, sin miedo.**

**Bella lo miró alzando levemente su rostro y el ardor hizo acto de presencia. La mirada de Carlisle, abandonada hacia algo que ella no podia comprender; la hacia ruborizarse, tal y como lo hacia cuando soñaba que era a ella a quien miraba; cuando por el contrario, miraba a su hermana, Jo.**

**-No entiendo.- Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de proseguir.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡No me has dirigido la palabra, prácticamente desde que Jo, desapareció?.- se sentía humillada, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía ahora?**

**-Bella.- susurró él, pasando una mano por su cabello nervioso.- He intentado por todos los medios no acercarme a ti, porque tu presencia me recordaba a tu hermana…¿no lo entiendes?**

**-Sinceramente, no. Yo y Jo, no nos parecemos en nada.- Isabella, miró hacia un lado. No quería sostenerle la mirada; era demasiado perturbador.**

**-No; pero sois hermanas y algo en vosotras es exactamente igual; vuestra esencia es la misma…**

**-Perdona, Carlisle…- Bella se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta.- Me marcho, si me has apartado de Mike para hablarme de lo mucho que me parezco a Jo, no gracias, no quiero saberlo. Adios..- Bella giró el pomo de la puerta y Carlisle puso su mano encima de la de ella.**

**-No soy un adolescente Isabella…Soy un hombre, un hombre mucho mayor que tú…que siente que esto se le está yendo las manos.- Acarició la mano de Bella y se la llevó a los labios.- Me gustas. Me gustas mucho.**

**A Bella se lo olvidó respirar.**

**El asma ¡Dios mio!, intentó sacar de el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el inhalador. Se le cayó al suelo y Carlisle lo recogió, preso de un pánico lamentable dado su rostro.**

**Bella se llevó a la boca el instrumento y dió fuertes sacudidas a los insertores, dejando que la medicina fluyera por el conducto ascendente.**

**Carlisle le acariciaba la espalda, sin dejarla de mirar y sonrió relajado, cuando ella recuperó su respiración normal.**

**Los ojos de Isabella estaban completamente enrojecidos y lacrimosos; pero aquello no era lo que le preocupaba.**

**Lo que a ella en realidad le preocupaba era si podia ser posible, haber oído bien aquello.**

**-¿Podias repetirme…lo..que…?.- se esforzó en decir.**

**-Me gustas, Bella.- Carlisle se acercó a la muchacha y le robó un beso fugaz.**

**Cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto y suspiró.**

**-¿Qué sientes tu por mi, Bella?.- le preguntó Carlisle sonriente, mirando a la chica que ahora rodeaba con sus brazos expertos.**

**-Yo…siempre te he amado…dijo, bajando sus preciosos ojos castaños.**

**El hombre le alzó la barbilla y sus ojos toparon con los de ella.**

**Isabella se mordió los labios y él suspiró.**

**-Dios mio…no hagas, eso, no…cuando lo haces … me vuelves loco, Isabella…- la voz de Carlisle tenia un deje sensual que envolvía a Bella en un ambiente denso y ocioso de placeres ocultos para ella.**

**-Bella…solo Bella…- susurró. Y sin contenerse, victima de la represión de tanto tiempo, se alzó de puntillas para buscar su boca, en un beso carnal y sediento.**

**Buscó su lengua, sin saber realmente como se hacia y suspiró al hacer el amor con ella, en aquella danza sensual.**

**Carlisle la apretó más a su cuerpo y Bella notó como sus pechos se hinchaban y sus cimas se volvían duras como piedras.**

**El deseo , palpitó en su vientre y descendió entre sus piernas haciéndola jadear.**

**El hombre se apartó de ella, con el brillo de la pasión en sus ojos y le sonrió, dulcemente.**

**-No, puedo perder el control contigo de esta manera. Bella. Quiero hacerlo bien contigo. Quiero ser honesto y respetuoso contigo.**

**Bella se quejó mentalmente.**

"**Seguro que con Jo, no se frenó para nada"**

**-Está bien. Dime…¿no estoy soñando, verdad?**

**El se carcajeó débilmente y le lamió los labios, dulcemente.**

**-No, Bella.**

**Bella se apretó mas a él y le habló muy cerca del oído.**

**-¿Sabes que he soñado contigo desde la primera vez que te ví?**

**ÉL pareció sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Sí…me enamoré de ti en cuanto te ví, Carlisle.**

**La estrechó con mas fuerza entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar, esta vez mucho mas calmado.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Edward le habia hecho el amor a Jo, tantas veces aquella noche, que habia perdido la cuenta de ello.**

**La mujer , lo encendia hasta el punto de volverlo prácticamente un animal.**

**Le amasó los glúteos con fuerza y descendió con su lengua un camino de saliva desde su pubis hacia el ano, sin darle tregua a la muchacha.**

**Le gustaba verla enroscarse de placer y gritar. No le preocupaba si alguien la oía. Le era completamente indiferente.**

**A veces en las fiestas de su padre, él habia tenido que ver las cópulas de los demonios de bajo nivel con las brujas y nadie se habia alterado por ello.**

**El sexo era una cosa natural y aceptada en aquella casa; el infierno.**

**La piel de Josephine era morena,casi olivácea . Sus ojos verdes y su cabello de un negro azabache, la hacian ver una diosa demoniaca cuando sucumbía a los placeres de la carne. Los únicos placeres dulces y violentos que festejaba con él.**

**La vió retorcerse en su sacudida final y besó sus labios carnosos con fiereza.**

**-No sé si seré capaz de pasar una semana sin ti. Quizas vayas a visitarte….**

**Ella sonrió abiertamente y le cogió la cara con ambas manos acercándolo hacia su boca.**

**-Te esperaré ansiosa.**

**-¿Qué le vas a decir a tu madre, Jo?**

**Josephine , se puso de repente seria y miró a Edward con fingido desprecio.**

**-¿Qué supones que le diré? Que un demonio se paró en mi ventana cuando llegamos a Forks y me hizo el amor la primera noche…**

**-Dí lo quieras…nadie te creería, y lo sabes.- dijo él con una sonrisa sardónica.**

**-No…claro que no le diré eso. ¿Cómo crees?.- Se arqueó con sus caderas, buscando su miembro, duro y potente.- La verdad es que estaba harta de vivir con ellas… mi madre está medio loca e Isabella es insoportable.**

**-¿Te hice un favor entonces?.- dijo él, frotando su miembro en la entrada de ella.**

**-Sí…aunque me separaste de Carlisle…**

**Edward se tensó y cambió su polla dura y por sus dedos . Enterrandolos en la intimidad de ella. Primero dos y luego tres, finalmente cuatro.**

**-No vuelvas a mentar a ese mortal absurdo…¿Y si tan bien estabas con él, porque viniste conmigo?.- le preguntó sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella.**

**-Tú eres único, Edward.- dijo ella jadeante.**

**-No soy el único. Soy el único para ti. ¿Entiendes? ¿eh? ¿Jo?.**

**Ella estalló en extasis y clavó las uñas en la espalda del demonio.**

**Edward sintió una ira tal que se apartó de ella con fúria y completamente desnudo se transformó en niebla y vagó hacia Forks, buscando la esencia de aquel macho que habia enamorado a la que era su mujer. Tenia que matarlo. **

**La noche habia llegado temprano a Forks, el cambio de horario y la repentina niebla, no dejaban ver la casa de Bella y estaban a escasos pasos de ella.**

**Carlisle le habia rogado que la dejara acompañarla a su casa.**

**Queria mostrarle los respetos a su madre. Decirle que a partir de ahora visitaría regularmente aquella casa para ir a buscar a Bella. El hombre quería hacer las cosas bien, y eso a Bella le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.**

**-¿Estas seguro?.- preguntó ella, un momento antes de bajar del BMW de él.**

**-Estoy seguro, pequeña.- le dijo, acariciando su mejilla y besándola suavemente.**

**Caminaron por la espesa niebla y antes de cruzal en umbral de jardín, Carlisle rodeó con sus brazos a Bella.**

**-Bella…quiero hacer esto oficial ¿entiendes?**

**-Si…- ella miró sus labios y comenzó a hiperventilar.**

**-¿Seras mi novia entonces?.- preguntó él, elevando una ceja.**

**Ella le sonrió y levantó una de sus piernas hacia atrás, buscando con sus labios la boca de él.**

**-Por suspuesto.**

**Edward, rió mentalmente. Nunca habia pensado que sus planes podían presentarse tan estupendos.**

**Mejor que un exnovio muerto, era sin duda un exnovio enamorado de la hermana de su mujer….**

**Dejó escapar unas gotas de esencia de sexo por la zona y marchó como habia venido.**

**No tardaría mucho en que aquel hombre hiciera suya a la hermanita pequeña de su mujer.**

**Estaba feliz, estaba pletórico.**

**Recordó el dia que se dejó caer por Forks.**

**La esencia de algún miembro de aquella casa lo hacia vibrar, hasta el punto de lo exquisito.**

**Se paró en uno de los grandes ventanales y aspiró fuertemente. La ventana estaba semiabierta y dentro, en una gran cama con dosel habia una dulce jovencita.**

**El cuerpo de él vibró ante su esencia y se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, tapándole la boca, ella abrió los ojos; presa del terror. Pero al verlo su mirada se obnubiló y se entregó a él de manera casi suplicante.**

**Jo, se metió en los poros de Edward como una enfermedad. Hasta que ….**

**Continuará….**

**Chicas, que les pareció? Sigo estando enfermita..pero aquí estoy…mañana Casanova y si puedo alguna mas. El jueves el cisne, ¡Prometido! ¿reviews? Besos preciosas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chicas, ya estoy con vosotras de nuevo.

Es el mejor tributo que puedo hacer por ella.

Una mujer que nunca se amedrentó ante nada y que luchó con uñas y dientes ante la vida y sus circunstancias.

Para ti.

Te quiero.

**Los personajes de esta trama no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es mia.**

**DEMON PRINCE**

**CAPITULO 4**

_**La cara de Reneé era literalmente un poema.**_

_**Al volver a ver a Carlisle Cullen, los recuerdos atormentados de la figura de su hija Josephine vagaron como fantasmas ante sus ojos.**_

_**No podia creer, en la calidad de qué habia vuelto a su casa. **_

_**Como novio de su hija; Isabella.**_

_**Escuchó atentamente todas las explicaciones que le dió el hombre y cuando dio su bendición a aquella relación que le parecía grotesca, corrió hacia la cocina en busca de algo que reconfortara su alma: un trago.**_

_**Bella sabia perfectamente que es lo que había ido a buscar su madre, con aquellos andares desestabilizados por el alcohol.**_

_**Miró a Carlisle que le habia cogido la mano, premurosamente . Los dos, sentados en aquel sofá barato, que se hundía hasta doler el coxis.**_

_**-Yo…- Bella, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no llegaron a sus labios. No podía.**_

_**-Tranquila, mi amor.- Carlisle acercó su rostro al de ella y suspiró.- Sé de su dolor y lo comprendo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en la manera que tiene de dormirlo.**_

_**Bella parpadeó un par de veces y recorrió las facciones de su príncipe.**_

_**Era prácticamente perfecto.**_

_**Su tez extremadamente blanca y aquellos ojos dorados que le hacian olvidarse de respirar.**_

_**Era el sueño mas preciado, el mas deseado…y al fin, conseguido.**_

_**El baile de graduación, pasó sin ser Bella protagonista de ello. Carlisle y ella habían decidido que no harian su noviazgo público, hasta que ella se graduara.**_

_**Aunque ya era bien sabido que el profesor de biología del primer curso, era asiduo de la casa de los Swan.**_

_**Aquello se prendió como un reguero de pólvora; pero ni a ella ni a Carlisle les importó.**_

_**Bella suspiraba cada dia, cuando después de las clases iba a verla. Charlaba con ella y le robaba varios besos, cuando su madre los dejaba solos unos minutos.**_

_**En el instituto, se miraban furtivamente y le sonreía, adquiriendo ese tono ,que al hombre tanto le agradaba en el rostro de su novia.**_

_**Isabella suspiraba todas las noches por sentirlo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo anhelaba algo mas de contacto que unos simples besos.**_

_**Pero Carlisle era todo un caballero y nunca había intentado tocarla si quiera encima de sus ropas.**_

_**Aquello preocupaba a Isabella. ¿Es que no la consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva? A veces su mente la llevaba hacia Jo, y la relación que un dia tuvo con él.**_

_**Un pinchazo de celos la invadía y un temor premonitorio vagaba por su mente al recordarla.**_

_**Jo, era voluptuosa y segura de si misma, su mirada de gata volvia loca a los hombres y en concreto a él.**_

_**A veces los habia espiado y Isabella sabia perfectamente lo muy pasional que podia ser Carlisle Cullen, y con ella no lo era….no lo era…**_

_**Llegó el dia de la graduación y los temores de Bella, como si de una niebla vespertina se tratase, se habia evaporado casi por completo.**_

_**Deseosa de tirar el birrete y entregarse a los brazos de su ansiado profesor, no veía el fin de la ceremonia aquel dia.**_

_**Reneé estaba allí, sentada entre la multitud de padres y familiares y a espaldas de ella, cuando le entregaron el diploma estaba él, con sus ojos dorados observándola con ternura.**_

_**Reneé habia invitado a Carlisle a comer después de la ceremonia. Y Bella estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que él compartiría con ellas, una comida intima, algo que jamás hizo con Jo. Una velada familiar , como si ya formara parte de su destructurado hogar.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-Jo, te voy a echar de menos…mi mente y mi cuerpo, de una manera totalmente agónica.- Edward, le recorría las piernas con sus manos, suavemente; llegando a los muslos y haciéndola jadear ante el contacto.**_

_**Ella se revolvió nerviosa, y así como lo tenia, arrodillando en sus pies, mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama, le dio un puntapié certero en la boca. Riéndose ; la muy malvada.**_

_**-No podré ir a visitarte, Jo…- le dijo él, tumbándola de nuevo en el lecho y posicionando su cuerpo en ella.- Tenemos Black Sabath y debemos estar todos reunidos durante esas dos semanas que estaras lejos de mi. ¿Tú también me echaras de menos, Josephine?.- Ella lo miraba a la boca. Aquella boca suya sensual y ardiente.**_

_**Su dulce hálito la envolvía en una bruma de excitación constante y sonrió con picardia.**_

_**-Claro que te voy a echar mucho de menos; Edward. – suspiró agónica de besos.- Necesitaré tu pecho por las noches y amarte sin descanso hasta desfallecer…no cambio eso; por las chácharas irrelevantes de Isabella o mi madre.**_

_**Él se detuvo bruscamente en su cuello y miró sus ojos. Escrutándola con la mirada.**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?.- le preguntó ella, algo nerviosa por el fuego que salía de sus orbes verdes.**_

_**-Ví a tu hermana.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.**_

_**-¿A Isabella?.- Ella quiso erguirse; pero el cuerpo firme de él, apretándola a la cama, se lo impidió.**_

_**-Si, a Isabella.**_

_**Josephine, hizo una mueca burlesca y lo miró divertida.**_

_**-¿Y que? ¿Sigue siendo tan remilgada? Oh…no me digas nada…la pureza y la santidad forma parte de su aura…**_

_**-La verdad, es que la vi de pasada.- dijo él sin pestañear. Intentando no perder ninguna de sus reacciones.**_

_**-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué fuiste con los humanos?¿Alguna alma que corromper, Edward?.- preguntó ella ,acariciando con su nariz el suave y marcado mentón de él.**_

_**-No, fui a matar a Carlisle Cullen.- espetó él, esperando reacción.**_

_**Josephine, sintió una punzada de dolor y su mirada cambió.**_

_**-¿A matarlo? ¿Porqué?...sabes perfectamente que él no significó nada respecto a mi…tú eres el único Edward, creí que eso habia quedado suficientemente claro.**_

_**-Tranquila.- él dibujó una sonrisa.- Ya no lo haré. ¿No imaginas con quien estaba?**_

_**Josephine apretó la mandíbula y tensó su cuerpo al comprender.**_

_**-Estaba con mi hermana….él estaba con mi hermana…- susurró.**_

_**Edward se levantó de la cama y ella lo siguió apretando su pecho en la espalda de él.**_

_**Edward tembló. Notaba los pezones marcados en la espalda y el bello púbico rozando la parte baja de sus glúteos. Ella era su maldita perdición.**_

_**-Veo , que me equivoqué. Tendré que borrarlo del mapa.- dijo seco, sin darse la vuelta.**_

_**-No Edward, no es eso. Es que me ha impresionado que Carlisle se fije en Isabella con la cantidad de mujeres bonitas que hay por ahí…**_

_**Él se volvió lentamente y la aniquiló con la mirada.**_

_**-Prometo fijarme mejor la próxima vez que vea a tu hermana. ..**_

_**-Edward ¡Bah!dejemos el tema.- ella se apartó de él y Edward en un arrebato de cólera la asió por el codo con mucha fuerza.**_

_**-Dos semanas, Josephine, dos. Y estoy de vuelta. Si hay olor en tu cuerpo de otro hombre. Lo mataré y a ti te haré el peor de los castigos.**_

_**Jo, tragó saliva fuertemente y cogió unas sabanas para cubrirse.**_

_**-Supongo que …¿tú en el Sabath si tendras relaciones sexuales con las brujas que te invoquen?**_

_**Él se sorprendió ante esa valentía. Le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.**_

_**-Sabes que debo de hacerlo. Hasta que no despose a mi compañera….tú.**_

_**-Y debo de conformarme con eso.**_

_**-Sí. Seré completamente tuyo de aquí a muy poco tiempo, te seré completamente fiel y lo sabes. Te quiero, como nunca pensé amar a nadie. Eres mi locura Jo. Hasta el punto de enfrentarme con mi propio padre. Que me folle a las brujas no debería importarte. En esos momentos soy un instrumento y nada mas. No las acaricio, no las beso , no les hago el amor. ¿entiendes Jo?.- Él se habia vuelto a pegar a su cuerpo y le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios.**_

_**Pero Jo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué el padre de Edward no la quería a ella? ¿Seria por ser humana?**_

_**-Edward…**_

_**-¿Mmmm?.- comenzaba a bajar hacia su clavícula, completamente excitado de nuevo.**_

_**-¿Por qué tu padre no quiere que sea tu compañera?- preguntó ella cortante.**_

_**-¿Qué importa eso, amor?.- susurró él, sin dar importancia a la pregunta.**_

_**-¿Habia ya alguien planeado para ti?**_

_**Él dejó de acariciarla y miró sus ojos hipnoticos, le besó la comisura de los labios y sonrió orgulloso-**_

_**-Tú.**_

_**Jo, explotó en una carcajada de felicidad y besó con destreza a aquel joven demonio que la devolvía por tiempo limitado a su antiguo hogar.**_

"_**Todos los hombres son tontos, incluso los demonios", pensó.**_

_**Nunca habría vuelto casa de su madre si no tuviese una idea impresa en la cabeza.**_

_**Desde hacia varios meses la idea de volver a ver Carlisle la perseguía. Soñaba con él y cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward, imaginaba que era Carlisle quien la amaba.**_

_**Sabia que enfurecer al hijo del demonio no era algo que debia hacer. Pero ¿Quién podría enterarse?**_

_**Edward demonio, o no. Era también un hombre y ya lo engatusaría ella como bien pudiese.**_

_**Lo tenia en sus manos. Bebiendo de ella. Lo manipulaba a su antojo y eso a ella la excitaba. Un hombre con tanto poder, seductor por su naturaleza malvada, que destilaba sensualidad por sus poros, con ella era dulce y amable; solamente cuando ella se lo proponía era rudo; y eso a Josephine la mojaba de sobremanera.**_

_**Si de algo estaba segura era; de que cuando volviese de Forks, Carlisle Cullen habría sido suyo, con las técnicas mas placenteras que habia aprendido de Edward,durante todos aquellos años.**_

_**Queria acariciar su cabello; rubio como el oro y contemplar aquellos ojos dorados, inflamados de placer, cuando le absorbiera su miembro con locura desmedida.**_

_**Ante aquellos sonrió dichosa. Se habia excitado nuevamente y Edward lo notó.**_

_**La tumbó en el suelo con desesperación y sin mas preámbulos la embistió hasta terminar con aquella locura.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-Nadie me habló de llevar un lastre, Edward…¿De quien ha sido la idea?.- Jo,maquillaba su rostro en el espejo de la cómoda de la gran habitación victoriana de Edward. Su mal humor crecía a pasos agigantados.**_

_**Edward chasqueó con la lengua y quiso acariciarle los hombros desde la espalda.**_

_**-¡No me toques!.- le gritó ella, al girarse.- ¿De quien ha sido la genial idea, Edward?.- Los ojos de Josephine eran puñales de ira.**_

_**-A mi padre…teme que hables mas de lo pactado. Sabes que ya ha decidido que te dará la inmortalidad, ósea que esto es algo que no tiene la menor importancia. No sé porque te comportas así. Dirás que es tu amiga y punto.**_

_**A Jo, le salía humo de las orejas; literalmente.**_

_**Josephine y la hermana melliza de Edward no se llevaban bien.**_

_**Habia algo en su mirada, que le daba autentico pavor. Aquella chiquituja de mierda que por alguna razón le recordaba a su hermana Bella, parecía saber todo lo que discurría en su cabeza. Los penetrantes ojos azules de Alice, destilaban advertencia cada vez que la observaban de un tiempo a esta parte.**_

_**-Supongo que tendré que aceptar. ¿Y le dará un informe a tu padre sobre todo lo que haga al final de dia, Edward?.- Josephine, habia lanzado la brocha del colorete por los aires. Estaba acorralada como un raton por un hambriento gatito.- Esto es para mandarlo todo a la mierda; pero ya. Exijo que comtemples las idea de mantenerte por encima de tu padre, Edward, tú serás su sucesor y pareces un hijo que está metido en sus faldas acobardado.**_

_**Edward tensó la mandibula y levantó la mano para pegarla…pero no tuvo el suficiente valor, se quedó a medias y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.**_

_**-Sacas lo peor de mi, Josephine. Atente a las consecuencias de no ir con Alice a Forks…**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?.- espetó ella, alzando el mentón.**_

_**-No iras a ningún sitio.- dijo él con una mueca de amargura en su rostro.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**Jo, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió sin mirar a Edward.**_

_**Este sería el último intento para manipularlo. Si no lo conseguía , ya haría ella, todo lo posible por quitarse a su gemelita de en medio antes de tener algún tipo de devaneo con el hombre que alteraba sus pasiones en esos instantes; Carlisle Cullen.**_

_**Miró hacia atrás, pidiendo por favor, que Edward la llamara o la siguiera hacia la salida. Pero no lo hizo.**_

_**Al final del pasillo una figura menuda la esperaba con la cabeza baja, era ella. La pesadilla con la que debería socializar aquellas dos semanas. ¡Aquello verdaderamente, si, iba a ser un infierno!**_

_**Cuando llegó a la altura de la joven, su cabeza se irguió y le mostró una sonrisa ladeada, muy propia de ambos mellizos.**_

_**-Josephine….estaré encantada de acompañarte…- Habia algo oculto en las palabras de Alice que a Jo, la hizo estremecer.**_

_**-Sí, claro.- espetó ella, caminando hacia delante sin mirarla de nuevo.**_

_**-Espera.- la llamó Alice.- Nos trasmutaremos inmediatamente….¿o como planeas salir de aquí, cuñadita?**_

_**La ira envolvió a Jo y la miró con aquel sentimiento plasmado en sus ojos.**_

_**Alice sonrió y cerró los ojos.**_

_**Cuando los abrieron, las dos estaban de pie, a las puertas de la que habia sido su casa; por tan breve estado de tiempo.**_

_**Alice odiaba a Jo.**_

_**Sabia perfectamente que aquella mundana no era buena para su hermano. Lo sentía. Pero si él la amaba, ella no podia hacer nada, porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.**_

_**Al llegar a la puerta de los Swan, la percepción de algo cercano y familiar, le nubló el olfato.**_

_**La mujer que llevaba al lado, abrió la puerta con toda la desfachatez que habia enamorado a su hermano y dentro de la estancia, se hallaban dos personas. **_

_**Una mas mayor y otra mas joven. Los ojos de Alice divagaron por la estancia y vió la precariedad de aquel hogar. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y el aire volvió a castigarla con aquella esencia tan maravillosamente familiar.**_

_**-¿Eres tú, Josephine?.- la voz de Reneé, era entrecortada y las lágrimas corrian por su rostro como ríos salvajes.**_

_**Bella se habia quedado conmocionada, al ver a Jo, para da en el umbral del comedor.**_

_**Aunque fue mucho peor mirar a su acompañante.**_

_**Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Aquella muchacha, era terrorífica, pese a su hermosura y sus dulces ojos azules.**_

_**Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y la muchacha le sonrió lentamente, como si algo en ella fuese extrañamente familiar y una conexión se creó entre ellas.**_

_**Reneé ya abrazaba a Josephine y Bella como paralizada, veía como aquella figura que parecía no andar sobre el suelo, se acercó a ella con demasiada rápidez.**_

_**-Encantada, soy Alice. Amiga de tu hermana.**_

_**Bella echó mano al inhalador. Estaba presa de un ataque de asma de nuevo. Demasiadas emociones…**_

_**Buscó en sus pantalones vaqueros y no lo encontró. Nerviosa, miró a Alice con desesperación.**_

_**-Mi…mi inhalador…lo nec….- Bella cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de su madre y su hermana que se abrazaban maravilladas por el contacto. Ajenas a todo.**_

_**Bella se quejó mentalmente, mientras sucumbía en la insconciencia. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no era victima de los ataques de asma y no llevaba el inhalador consigo. No lo necesitaba…y ahora en aquel mismo instante, iba a morir por imbécil; por no ser previsora.**_

_**-Tranquila, yo lo encontraré.- Alice, corrió hacia la cocina y como si aquella estancia fuera de su propiedad y supiese donde se encontraban todos los enseres, sacó la medicina de uno de los armarios y la metió dentro del inhalado, que habia justo a su lado, corrió hacia Bella y se lo puso en la boca, mientras que su hermana y su madre miraban aquello totalmente colapsadas.**_

_**-¡Respira!.- ordenó Alice, con fuerza.**_

_**Bella la oyó a lo lejos y obedeció.**_

_**Poco a poco , ella se fue calmando y la sentaron en el sofá entre Alice y Jo.**_

_**La nariz de Alice picaba y comprendió ahora todo, como si de un jarrón de agua fría se tratase.**_

" _**La medicina, tapó la esencia de ella…se equivocó….Edward se equivocó" .- al llegar a esa conclusión, besó a la muchacha en los labios, ante la mirada expectante de Jo y su madre.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Chicas, hola. No me he demorado mucho. Lo necesitaba. Ahora si muchas gracias a todas. Sabeis que siempre respondo a los coments, pero me he visto saturada de ellos estos días y no podia contestar a todos. Comprenderme.**_

_**De todas maneras, os agradezco mucho vuestras muestras de apoyo. La verdad; ustedes me han levaantado el animo mas que otra cosa y por ella y por vosotras,comienzo tan pronto….No olvidaré esto nunca. Ya no las considero amigas, ya forman parte de mi, como si fueran yo misma. GRACIAS. Sistercullen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas…de nuevo con Demon Prince… espero os guste. Lo siento hoy no estoy muy parlanchina. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

**DEMON PRINCE**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Jo, miraba divertida el rostro de horror de su hermana al abalanzarse Alice a ella, como lo hizo.**

**La virginal y testadura Bellita se veía atrapada en aquellos labios, que no la dejaban escapar. Como si de un embrujo se tratase.**

**-Eres preciosa…Bella.- Alice se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice, delicadamente.- Me gustas…y creo que también le gustaras a E…**

**-Aparta de mi hermana, Alice. No seas babosa.- Jo, la empujó, dejando a Bella con la boca abierta y el inhalador en ella para intentar aspirar con fuerza de nuevo.- Hola Bells…. Ella es Alice; mi amiga.- Los ojos de Jo, miraron a Bella detenidamente, y con verdadero asombro se dio cuenta que su hermana , habia alcanzado un grado tal de hermosura, que casi la eclipsaba a ella. Era mucho mas hermosa de lo que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar.**

**Tan diferentes como eran. Ella siempre habia sido la exuberante y la que se habia llevabo la mayor parte del pastel, en lo que a chicos concernía. En cambio Bella era una maraña de cabellos castaños y una cara comúnmente pálida….era una mas del resto…pero ahora algo habia cambiado. Su cabello se veía sedoso, sus ojos achocolatados desprendían un brillo exquisito y su boca sin maquillar; tenia un ténue tono melocotón, que daban ganas de morder. No le extrañó que Alice, le hubiese dado aquel beso. Era tentadora. **

**La imagen de Edward le vino a la mente ; como un mal presentimiento y torció la boca con asco.**

**-Hola Josephine.**

**Ese fue el escueto saludo de Bella, a su hermana mayor.**

**Se habia dado cuenta de su escrutinio y se sintió palidecer mucho mas de lo que estaba…**

…**Sus ojos viajaron hacia su terrorífica acompañante que le sonreía enseñándole toda su dentadura perfecta y nítida.**

**-Estas cambiada hermanita….aunque sigas siendo común y corriente…**

**Jo se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su madre que aún lloraba y no tenia ojos si no, para su hija mayor que habia vuelto al hogar….**

**-Hija mia…estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto. Tu habitación esta intacta; pero si quieres podemos cambiar algo para que este nuevamente a tu gusto…has crecido y supongo que tus gustos habran cambiado…**

**Jo se separó de su madre y suspiró; resignada.**

**-Mama…me voy a quedar una semana. Solo eso. Debo volver.**

**La cara de Reneé hizo una mueca de horror y le sujetó el brazo c on fuerza.**

**-¿Te marcharas otra vez? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quien? ¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo hija? Pensamos que habías muerto…**

**-Eso no es cierto, mamá…tú querías pensar que habia muerto; sabes muy bien que Jo estaba viva y nos abandonó….ni una llamada en todos estos años ¿A que es lo que vienes realmente, Josephine? Ahora justo cuando…**

**-¡Isabella!.- le gritó su madre.- Parece que como si no te alegraras de ver a tu hermana…no será porque…..- Reneé miró a Josephine y le sonrió con ironía.- ¿Sabes que sale con Carlisle?**

**Bella creyó morirse..y Josephine también.**

…**..**

**Alice miraba la escena, curiosa y atenta a todas las reacciones de las tres mujeres. Pero sobre todo la de la castaña, que la tenia embelesada completamente.**

"_**Cuando Edward la huela, va a enloquecer"**_**rió mentalmente, mientras la analizaba con detenimiento.**

**Su rostro era perfecto. Parecia una muñequita con aquellos ojos tan profundos, grandes y aquella boca perfecta; virgen para complacer a su hermano y hacerlo caer en la mas placentera de las locuras.**

**Edward…Alice amaba a su hermano demasiado, y verlo con Josephine la desquiciaba a mas no poder. Sabia que ella; a su manera, lo envolvía como la araña a la mosca y él, desdichado, no se daba cuenta.**

**Alice comprendió perfectamente el motivo de que la ramera de su hermano, volviese a casa de su familia, después de tanto tiempo.**

**-Carlisle…- susurró Josephine.- ¿Sales con Carlisle?.**

**La mirada que le lanzó Jo, a Bella fue venenosa y purulenta. La odiaba. ¿era posible odiar y querer ver muerta a tu hermana, después de no verla en tanto tiempo? Si. Lo era. No la quería en aquel mundo mientras ella estuviese.**

**-Somos novios.- Bella alzó la barbilla al decir esto.**

**Jo, rió;gutural y Alice comprendió todo de golpe.**

**Josephine, era a además de humana. Tonta. **

**Por aquel motivo habia vuelto…el novio de su hermana….**

**-No temas Bella. No te lo voy a quitar…..**

**-No tengo miedo.- espetó Bella,seca.**

**Y corrió hacia su habitación intentando tapar las lagrimas que comenzaban a surcarle por sus ojos cafés.**

**Jo, habia vuelto y Carlisle se le escaparía como arena entre las manos.**

…

**Unos golpes levantaron a Bella de la cama y se frotó con fuerza los ojos.**

**Llevaba mas de media hora llorando.**

**Todo por culpa de su inseguridad…**

**-¿Puedo entrar Bella?.- la voz de su hermana le hizo cerrar los ojos y tragar la saliva que se le agolpaba en la garganta.**

**-Pasa Jo.- le dijo, intentando parecer distraída, admirando un libro que yacia en su mesita de noche.**

**Jo, pasó con gesto cambiado y le acarició la coronilla dulcemente.**

**-No temas, hermanita. No he venido a quitarte a Carlisle. Yo….estoy con un hombre maravilloso. Y lo mas importante. Lo amo y él me ama.**

**-¿Si?**

**El rostro de Bella cambió y sonrió abiertamente a su hermana.**

**-Si. Tonta.- Jo, le propinó un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó con ella en la cama.- Me alegro de que seas tú la novia de Carlisle. Es un hombre bueno y se merece lo mejor..aparte de lo buen mozo que es…tú ya me entiendes.**

**Bella asintió y se restregó las manos, nerviosa.**

**La calma habia vuelto a ella.**

…**.**

**Todas dormían. Habia sido una noche extraña, para su futura cuñada. Pero Alice, no le faltó tiempo para materializarse en presencia de su padre, tal y como habían quedado antes de abandonar el infierno.**

**Una leve inclinación. Como era debido . Y Aro saltó del mullido sillón, para abrazar a su hija adorada.**

**-Nena….¿Que tal…todo?**

**Alice , respondió al emocionado abrazo de su padre y le sonrió.**

**-Esa humana además de ser la puta de Edward; es tonta. Padre.**

**Aro, la miró complacido y asintió llevándose una mano a su cabello, extremadamente largo en aquellos momentos.**

**-Tu hermano esta ciego y sordo, hija. Ya lo sabes. No hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

**-Ya sé porque ha ido a ver a su familia. **

**Aro rió, llevándose una mano a los labios, seguidamente alzó una ceja.**

**-¿Crees que yo, no lo sé, nena? Sé perfectamente que ha ido a encontrarse con un humano . Ese con quien se retorcía, antes que tu hermano…..**

**-¿Tú?**

**-Yo vigilo los sueños, hija….soy como el aire que respiramos. No hay nadie que pueda engañarme, porque puedo ver sus anhelos, sus miedos…su todo….**

**-Menos mamá…**

**-Tu madre era especial.**

**En el rostro de Aro, se percibió una sombra de agonia y Alice suspiró. Su padre habia amado mucho a su madre y aún la amaba, aún cuando ella habia decidido abandonarlo hacia ya mucho tiempo.**

**-Papá…**

**Alice quería reconfortar a su padre. Pero sabia que aquel tema era demasiado delicado y doloroso. Demasiado, incluso para él, que era absoluta maldad.**

**-Quiero que me cuentes…. ¿La has visto?**

**Alice se quedó paralizada.**

**-¿A quien se supone que he debido de ver?**

**-A ella; a Isabella.**

**-¡Tu sabias que era ella y no Jo!**

**Aró rió con ganas y dio dos palmaditas en la espalda de su hija.**

**-No hay nada que se me escape; pequeña.- volvió a reir y esta vez Alice, acompañó a su padre.**

**-Ella es especial papá. Me gusta.**

**-Isabella será la locura de tu hermano, aunque ahora mismo, suspire por esa puta que es Josephine. Ella solamente es un peón en este juego. Isabella es la reina y hay que llegar a ella, aunque se sacrifiquen peones en el camino. ¿comprendes?**

**Alice asintió.**

**- Su esencia se tapó por la medicina que toma. Por eso motivo Edward no la reconoció y fue hacia la hermana. La esencia de Jo; aunque es buena, no tiene ni la milésima parte de la de Isabella; papá. Es embriagadora. Tentadora. Única.**

**-Estallo en deseos que tu hermano la conozca. Esto va a ser muy divertido.**

**-¿Qué va a ocurrir papá? ¿Bella sufrirá?.- Alice hizo un pequeño mohín y su padre la miró algo nervioso.**

**-Tu cuñada, cree estar enamorada del humano. Y sufrirá con sus actos. Pero tranquila hija, todo esto hará mas divertido el juego. **

**-Papá, me duele que sufra. Ya he creado el vinculo con ella. Supongo que Edward cuando la vea lo notará.**

**-No. No lo creo…Isabella es como tu madre para mí.**

**-¿Quieres decir, que Edward….?**

**-No, la locura de tu hermano, aparte del amor y la pasión por ella también será por no poder meterse en sus pensamientos y saber que trama o que piensa en cada momento….lo tendrá sumido en una inseguridad digna de ver. Te lo aseguro.**

**-¿Edward inseguro?**

**-Si hija, si.- volvió a reir y comenzó a gesticular con las manos.**

**-Corre, marchate. Edward ha de venir esta noche, y no quiero que te encuentre aquí. Mañana nos vemos hija. Cuida de tu cuñada como si fueras tu hermano y maldice a su hermana a cada momento.**

**-Si padre.**

**-Adios. Alice.**

**Y Alice se desmaterilizó.**

…

**-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.**

**Bella miró a Alice y ésta le sonrió dulcemente.¡Quien se podia negar, con aquella sonrisa!**

**-Vale. Sube.¿No se enfadará Jo, al no verte?.- Bella frunció el ceño. Aquella chica habia hecho lo realmente inhumano, para pegarse a ella como una lapa durante todo el dia.**

**, sabe cuidarse muy bien solita.**

**Bella se giró hacia ella, antes de subir a la chevy.**

**-Yo también.**

**De nuevo Alice sonrió.**

**Bella le abrió la portezuela del copiloto, que no podia abrirse por la parte de fuera y la miró con extrañeza por enésima vez.**

**Aquel nerviosismo, habia desaparecido y también aquel terror al contemplar su belleza perfecta. La sentía como si hubiera creado algún tipo de vinculo con ella. Como si fuera su hermana…o ella misma.**

**-Puedo darte ideas. Ya sabes.- declaró Alice, haciendo que Bella comtemplara su indumentaria.**

**-Me importa un bledo ir con vaqueros y camisa tejana. Es una cena informal y queda una semana. No sé a que vienen tantas prisas.**

**-Es una situación especial. Ed…bueno el novio de tu hermana. Tú y tu novio se conocerán antes de que Jo se marche. Debes de causar buena impresión…**

**-No me gusta ir de tiros largos. Lo odio.**

**Alice soltó una risilla.**

**Estaba segura que para Edward no habría ni tiros largos y ni medios. La tendrían amarrada a la cama durante un tiempo…**

**-Bueno; tranquila. Elegiremos algo que se adecue a tu estilo. Nada fuera de lugar.**

**- Esta bien…Oye Alice..¿Tu conoces al novio de Josephine?**

**¡Bingo!**

**Intentó no saltar del sillón de la camioneta.**

**-Si.**

**-¿Y que tal hombre es? ¿La ama?**

**-No me incumbe.- Alice fue escueta y esto llamó la atención de Bella.**

**-¿Tú…tu…?.- Bella se sintió avergonzada ante la pregunta que tenia intención de hacer en aquellos momentos.**

**-Pregunta; Bella. Sin paños calientes. – Alice tocó el salpicadero y frunció el ceño. **

**-¿Tu no estaras liada con Jo?**

**Alice la miró sorprendida y se echó a reir con ganas.**

**-No…no tranquila Bella; me gustan los machos….aunque…- dejó de reírse y la miró intensamente.- No me importaría cambiarme de acera por ti.**

**Bella dio un volantazo; azorada.**

**Miró a Alice a hurtadillas y sonrojó.**

**-Bella; tranquila. Tu ya tienes asignado a tu marcho…y seguro que matará cuando se entere de lo que he dicho.**

**-Carlisle no se enterará de nada. Claro, si tú no se lo dices cuando lo conozcas.**

**Alice puso los ojos en blanco.**

**¿Quién estaba hablando de Carlisle?**

**Era Edward, quien la iba hacer pedacitos cuando supiera la clase de pensamientos que habia tenido con ella….a Alice le atraía Bella. Algo que era completamente inusual.**

**El silencio inundó el trayecto; pero tanto a Bella como a Alice no les importó.**

**Bella pensaba en Carlisle y en la llamada que le habia hecho aquella mañana y Alice intentaba contener la risa. Su hermano era tonto y ella lo iba a corroborar en profundida.**

…**.**

**El sonido del timbre inundó la estancia de los Swan.**

**Josephine cerraba el grifo de la ducha y salía con una toalla escasa y algo deshilachada.**

**Carlisle habia picado el anzuelo. Podia jurar que era él.**

**Alice se habia marchado con la imbécil de su hermanita.**

**Su madre estaba arriba durmiendo la mona.**

**Y ella estaba mojada y caliente; lista para él.**

**Cuando lo llamó por teléfono, no dudó en refregarse contra la almohada pensando como podia ser tenerlo entre sus piernas.**

**Oleadas de excitación la devoraron y suplicó a Carlisle que se vieran a solas; antes de verse oficialmente, cuando fuese a recoger a Isabella.**

**Él algo nervioso y monosílabo le susurró un de acuerdo no muy convincente.**

**Pero allí estaba.**

**Y ella estaba caliente; muy caliente.**

**Pensando oscenidades acerca de su exnovio y su majestual polla entre sus muslos juguetones. Haria que olvidase a Bella aquella semana…que seguro que seguía virgen y pura y luego volveria con su potro salvaje…Edward.**

**Abrió la puerta , cubierta solamente por la escueta toalla y allí estaba él. Como un angel del señor…pero con sexo….**

**-JO…**

**-Carlisle…**

…

**-¡Necesito verla, padre!.- el grito foribundo de Edward rebotó en las paredes de la sala.**

**-No puedes abandonar el Black Sabbath, hijo.- Es imposible.- Aro le miraba serio.**

**-La necesito.- susurró.**

**-Eres demasiado débil con esa mujer. Y ella lo sabe. Te manipula. Edward.**

**-Con todos los respetos padre. Me insultas y también lo haces a ti mismo.**

**-No te comprendo, hijo.**

**- Creo saber, que abandonates tu ultimo Sabbath, para estar con mamá. Dejame hacer lo mismo. Deberias comprenderlo…**

**-Lo siento hijo. Pero no puedes hacerlo. Las brujas necesitan ser folladas por ti. Mi hijo…cuando este Sabath acabe, tu volveras con tu futura esposa y te olvidaras de todo hasta que yo abdique.**

**-¿Abdicaras?**

**-Si. No puedo vivir sin tu madre. Marcharé en su busca.**

**-No…**

**-Tranquilo hijo.- Aro, le puso la mano en el hombro a su hijo.- Sé que lo harás bien. Y tu compañera será fiel y digna sucesora de tu madre. **

**-Sé que Jo lo será padre. Gracias por confiar en ella.**

**Aro prefirió callarse y omitir.**

**Edward y Bella sufrirían mucho; pero su destino final, seria tan sorprendente para ambos como el profundo amor y devoción con el que se entregarían.**

**-De nada hijo de dada. Ahora marchate con tu deber….**

**Edward hizo una leve inclinación y se marchó algo mas contento.**

**Aro aceptaba a Jo.**

**Algo positivo, habia en todo aquello.**

…**..**

**Los ojos de Carlisle viajaban por el cuerpo de Jo, sin vegüenza. Él ya sabia lo que era pasear sus manos por aquellas carnes.**

**Gimió interiormente y pasó con la cabeza agachada como un cordero que entra al matadero sabiendo que lo van a ajusticiar.**

**-He venido por ti y lo sabes.- Esta frase dejo a Carlisle helado y la miró interrogante.**

**-Yo creía que estabas muerta, Jo. Lo creía de verdad.**

**-He venido por ti. Deseaba estar contigo de nuevo. No te he olvidado.- la voz de Jo, ronca y sensual, habían descargado en Carlisle el deseo ardiente por despojarla de la toalla y hacerla suya allí mismo, en el salón.**

**-Yo estoy con tu hermana. Se lo debo. La amo.-Esto ultimo lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y algo confundió por el dolor de entrepierna que habia empezado a obnubilarle el pensamiento.**

**-A ella la podras tener siempre…yo estoy aquí por tiempo limitado y no nos veremos nunca mas….**

**Carlisle la miró sorprendido y dudó.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estaras aquí?**

**-Me quedan seis días. Seis días Carlisle. Puede ser maravilloso y nadie tiene porque enterarse. Solo tú y yo, y nuestros cuerpos…**

**El hombre tragó en seco y se hizo una imagen mental de lo que podia ser aquello.**

**-Soy un hombre de honor.**

**Jo, dejó resbalar la toalla entres sus piernas y se tocó uno de sus pechos con ardor.**

**-Y yo estoy mojada por ti. ¿No quieres ver lo calientes que me tienes cariño? Ven.- le dijo en su susurro, mira.- Abrió lentamente los pliegues de su sexo y se tocó para mostrale.- Estoy empapada y tú tienes la culpa. Fóllame Carlisle. Meteme hasta los huevos…**

**Continuará…**

**Dios que cerda!**

**Bueno les gusto? Díganme algo ok?He estado de carnavales, tengo mensajes que responder, ejejjeejejej…Besos hermosas mañana intentaré el cisne y también promocionaré algún fice de vosotras ok? Besos hermosas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas!

Otro capitulo de Demon Prince. Espero os guste. Mil besos; nos leemos abajito!1+

**DEMON PRINCE**

**Capitulo Seis.**

**El Black Sabbath.**

**Edward habia adquirido la forma de macho cabrío; tal y como mandaba la tradición.**

**Expuesto en aquel gran sillón de cuero nuevo y en su mano, un bello y antiguo candelabro, daba la luz suficiente, para poder asimilar con egocéntrismo todo lo que ocurria en aquel lugar.**

**A lo lejos, la hoguera estaba en pleno auge y las brujas y brujos, bailaban alrededor de ella, mientras que otros tantos le ofrecían: pollos, cabras o algún que otro animal desviscerado.**

**Despues de dar una fuerte reprimenda a alguno de ellos. Maltratar, fustigar, quemar y devorar por las llamas a otros tantos; Edward pensó que seria bueno trasmutarse y buscar a Alice para preguntarle sobre Jo.**

**La orgia a la que se habia sumado; hacia breves horas, le habia hecho entrar en un misterioso trance.**

**Mientras envestía furiosamente, en forma de macho cabrío, a aquella bruja en celo; su vista se habia apostado en una pareja que follaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, frente a él.**

**Aquellas caras; fueron transformándose, poco a poco, en Jo y en aquel humano frágil. Carlisle.**

**Su ojos rojos, centellearon y comenzó a mecerse con mas y mas fuerza entre las piernas de aquella puta bruja…antes de darse cuenta; su miembro se habia convertido en el de un caballo; y habia reventado a la mujer, por dentro.**

**Con furia se marchó de allí y clavó sus pezuñas en el perfecto sillón de cuero negro.**

**Estaba desesperado por buscar a su hermana ….tendria que hablar con ella. **

**Aquella visión debia de significar algo. Y no podia confiar en Aro…..**

…

**-Alice; no hace falta que entres conmigo al probador. De verdad. No hace falta.- Bella tenia un continuo rubor en su rostro. La miradas lascivas de la amiga de su hermana, le hacian ponerse excesivamente nerviosa.**

**-Es que necesitas alguien que te asesore; Bella. ¿Has visto lo que llevas puesto? Eso no le acelera el pulso ni a un mosquito…. Confia en mi.**

**Bella, tapó su desnudez, con un escaso suéter color frambuesa y miró a Alice con resignación.**

**-Está bien. Seguiré todos los consejos de tu parte. Pero por favor…sal del probador…Cuando esté vestida, saldré para que me des el visto bueno.**

**- Bien.**

**Alice; apartó la cortinilla del estrecho probador de señoras, y salió de él, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus bellos labios.**

**Le encantaba el rubor de su futura cuñada. Le acentuaba sus dulces rasgos virginales….Edward la devoraría viva..sin lugar a dudas.**

**Comenzó a dar vueltas para escoger una indumentaria perfecta para Bella. Si bien es cierto que en un primer momento solamente iban a comprar un vestido perfecto para la presentación oficial de Edward en casa de la madre de Jo.**

**Despues pensó que seria mejor renovar todo el vestuario de su futura cuñada. Seria mucho mas divertido, si veía sangrar a Edward por la nariz cada vez que la mirase.**

**Bella salió timida del provador.**

**Estaba adorable.**

**Aquel fino sueter de pico color azul y aquellos jeans tan pegados, que parecían una segunda piel, le daban un aspecto delicioso.**

**-Espera.- Alice fue en busca de los zapatos de tacon, que habia visto no muy lejos de allí.**

**Bella se los calzó y notó que sus finos tobillos se revolvían contra ella.**

**-Perfecta. Ahora pruébate esto, esto….- Alice, comenzó a amontonar cantidades descomunales de ropa encima del cuerpo delgado de Bella.**

**-Espera Alice. Yo no voy a comprar mas que esto que llevo puesto. No hay mas ropa para mi.¿entendido? .- Bella, puso los brazos en jarras y suspiró al ver el mohín ansioso de los labios de Alice.**

**-Vale. Está bien. Pero queda el vestido. Te lo regalaré yo. Que menos que ser cortes con quien me ha salvaguardado en su casa sin conocerme de nada…**

**-Esa ha sido mi madre, y no yo.- espetó Bella; algo seca.**

**-¿Si no lo hubiera hecho ella, tú no me hubieses abierto las puertas de tu casa?.- Alice frunció el ceño y miró a Bella intensamente.**

**-No habría dejado que Jo, volviese. Cuando vuelva a marcharse, me tocará a mi recoger los pedazos rotos del corazón de mamá.**

**-Lo siento; Bella.**

**-No…No te preocupes..- Bella se apretó las manos; nerviosa.-¿Dónde esta el famoso vestido?. Quiero salir de este centro, ya. Odio ir de tiendas; no sé como me has convencido de venir.**

**Alice le sonrió y tendió sobre sus manos un lindo vestido azul turquesa.**

**-¡Pero si aquí no hay apenas tela!.- gritó Bella al mirar el vestido con una ceja alzada.-¿Dónde quieres que me ponga esto, en un brazo, a modo de brazalete? Creo que no hay otra opción.- Bella se quedó mirando el vestido horrorizada.**

**- Mira Bella. Si no quieres que entre yo misma y te lo ponga. Ya puedes probarte esa monada ahora mismo. Seguro que estas para comerte.**

**Bella la miró por el rabillo del ojos y repasó mentalmente sus palabras.**

**Seria mejor probarse el vestido ella misma…si; decididamente eso seria lo mejor.**

…**..**

**La mente de Carlisle era una autentica lucha.**

**Sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podían obviar la Diosa escultural que tenia ante él.**

**Pero en un recóndito lugar de su cerebro, algo chasqueó y no cedió a sus impulsos mas primitivos.**

**-Vistete, Jo. No. Esto no está bien. Yo estoy con Bella. Ella es una buena chica, y me ama…y yo también creo amarla.**

**Jo, lo miró con ironía y recogió la toalla del suelo; tapando impúdicamente el principio de su pubis. Dejando sus pechos completamente descubiertos.**

**-Te he echado de menos; Carlisle. He venido para volver a estar contigo…aunque sea la última…- su voz se habia dulcificado. **

**Jo, prefirió cambiar de estratagema. Con su desnudez y sus palabras malsonantes. Aquellas que a Edward tanto le agradaban; lo único que habia conseguido es asustar al angelito de Carlisle. **

**Se acercó a él lentamente y rozó con sus puntas erguidas, el firme pecho de él.**

**-Pero tú…tú amas a otro hombre….- alcanzó a decir él, ténue como un susurro.**

**-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, Carlisle.- acarició el duro pecho de él, con ansias.- Esto es deseo. Te deseo. Y quiero que me hagas tuya. ¿recuerdas, cuando lo hacias? ¿ No te apetece, hacerlo ahora mismo? Estamos solos…y con suficiente tiempo, para poder unirnos con tranquilidad.**

**Carlisle dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.**

**-No me tientes; Jo. Dos personas esperan por nosotros. No tenemos derecho a hacerles daño.**

**Como una tarada mental; Jo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mirando al hombre como si se le hubiese girado la cabeza.**

**- Seis días, Carlisle. Seis días y caeras sobre mi cuerpo para taladrarme con tu verga potente y aprisionadora….**

**Ella se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto sus posaderas esbeltas, banboleandose de un lado a otro, mientras caminaba. **

**Aturdido, malhumorado y excitado, Carlisle dio un fuerte portazo antes de salir.**

**Todavía sentía algo por Jo. Pero también sabia que ella era maligna para él, y para todo el que estuviese a su lado.**

**Cogió el Audi, para dirigirse de nuevo a su casa. Omitiria aquella visita a casa de Bella. Por el bien de ella, por el bien de él, por el bien de todos…..**

…**..**

**-Mira no digas tonterías, Bella. Lo he hecho por que me ha apetecido de hacerlo. No le des mas vueltas a la cabeza. Queria hacerte un regalo, y pues…te lo he hecho.**

**Bella se calló la boca, antes de salir de la tienda y asió con fuerza la bolsa de las prendas textiles.**

**-¿Te parece que comamos algo? ¡Estoy agotada!.- Bella la miró con sorna y cerró los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco seguidamente.**

**-¿comer? ¿Dónde?.- preguntó Bella, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.**

**-Allí hay un restaurant. Lo pasaremos bien.- Alice le cogió una manita y cruzaron la calle como si fueran de excursión.**

**El chico del restaurant, se quedó embelesado al ver a Alice y aquello hizo que Bella soltara una risilla nerviosa. Seguidamente, las acompañó a una mesita redonda, justo en un lateral de la sala.**

**-Un tanto intimo ¿no?.- preguntó Bella.**

**-Lo suficiente.- Alice la miró con una expresión indescriptible y tomó la carta entre sus manos.**

**Bella hizo lo mismo y cuando pasaron breves segundos; el chico del restaurant, habia vuelto para tomarles la nota.**

**-¿Ya han decidido?.- preguntó.**

**-Si. – contentó Alice, sonriente, mirando el rostro del joven.- Raviolis con setas para las dos…ah..y de beber dos coca- colas.**

**Bella alzó las cejas asombrada y dejó escapar un "oh" con su boca.**

**-¿Cómo sabias?...-comenzó a preguntar Bella.**

**-Yo lo sé todo; querida.- explicó Alice de manera indiferente, ajustándose uno de los brazaletes extraños; en su muñeca.**

**Bella recapacitó…¿seria aquello cierto? Si bien, ella no hacia nada mas que darle vueltas a la manera en que Alice encontró el inhalador tan rápidamente…como si ella supiera donde estaba guardado desde siempre.**

**Quiso dejar zanjado aquel tema y bajó la mirada hacia el plato vacio.**

**Buscó su bolsó y lo abrió con nerviosismo. Buscaba el inhalador. Aquella muchacha pragmática, la ponía exageradamente nerviosa…y era un total contrasentido, pues era buena y amable con ella.**

**Alice la miró malhumorada.**

**Le tocaba las narices que ella se sintiera incomoda. Bella iba a ser su futura cuñada…y estaba tentada a gritarle a los cuatros vientos, quien era y lo cerca que iban a estar la una de la otra; pero sin duda aquello fuera de ser una alegría para Bella; la haría tener un ataque cardiaco como minimo.**

**-Alice….**

**Bella pudo ver como los rasgos de Alice se transformaban y juntó sus dos manos nerviosa, debajo de la mesa.**

**Una figura oscura; se paró ante ellas y Bella inhaló profundamente antes de alzar los ojos.**

**-¡Edward!.- gritó Alice; dando un saltito y agarrándose a los hombros de aquel gigante.**

**Bella se quedó atónita.**

**Reconoció rápidamente el nombre…Edward…aquel debia de ser el hombre con quien su hermana Jo, habia vivido todos estos años.**

**Cuando los ojos de él, se pararon en los suyos; ella apartó la mirada algo intimidada.**

**-Ella…ella es Bella. Edward. La hermana de Jo.- Los ojos de Alice, chispeaban de felicidad.**

**-Hola.- dijo tajante; ella.**

**Edward, habia visto de lejos a su hermana. Y la habia llamado mentalmente. Pero por alguna razón ella, no le habia hecho ni puto caso.**

**Alice estaba acompañada. Y en un primer momento Edward, pensó que podia ser Jo, pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no tenia nada que ver con su amada Jo.**

**La habia observado desde la distancia; y casi se habia regocijado en ello.**

**Los humanos, tenían una especie de alerta cuando un demonio andaba cerca. Su tensión aumentaba y así también; su nerviosismo. Y sin duda alguna aquella chica lo estaba.**

**Tambien concentró su atención en Alice.**

**Se rió mentalmente. Habria jurado sentir en sus venas que aquella chica y su hermana habían creado una especie de vinculo. Pero aquello era técnicamente imposible. Ya que con los únicos que se podían crear vínculos eran con las brujas, las elegidas o las futuras hermanas.**

**En ese momento recordó a Jo, y también el porqué él estaba allí. El porqué habia abandonado el Sabbath.**

**-¿Edward? ¿No saludas a Bella?.- Alice, miraba divertida a Edward; mientras él observaba a Bella con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Si….Hem…Hola.- Edward apartó la mirada de Bella, con desgana y miró a su hermana, para dirigirse a ella mentalmente.**

"**¿Dónde coño esta Jo? ¿Y que haces con la hermana?**

**Alice, fue rápida en contestar.**

"**Tu amiga me cae como una mierda. Su hermana es muchísimo mas divertida"**

"**¡Tu deber era estar con Jo, no con esta". Rugió Edward mentalmente.**

" **Mi deber es cuidar de mi futura cuñada y hermana. Y puedo jurar por nuestro padre, hermano, que es lo único que hago"**

**-¿Molesto?.- La irrumpcion de Bella, fue premeditada; ya que con incomodidad observaba como aquellos dos se miraban sin decirse nada. Se sentía como una gilipollas en aquella mesa.**

**Alice negó con la cabeza rápidamente y le cogió una de las manos a Bella.**

**-Tú nunca querida.**

**Edward se quedó mirando esta caricia, y miró a ambas divertido.**

**-Ya veo.- sugirió.- Por lo visto no he llegado en buen momento.- Miró a Bella y comenzó a picarle la nariz. Aquella chica, parecía intoxicada de algún tipo de anomalía en su esencia.**

**-No es nada de lo que imaginas; Edward. Si lo fuera me….**

**Bella cansada y agobiada por aquella conversación de borregos, arrastró la silla y se levantó.**

**-Me marcho Alice. Te dejo sola. Te espero en la camioneta.- **

**Pasó delante de Edward; al que ni siquiera miró y salió del restaurant algo intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre. **

**Algo habia hecho click en su cerebro, al verlo.**

**Tambien, abruptamente recordó la sesión de espiritismo.**

**Y recordó el nombre de aquel con el que ella se casaria: Edward I**

**Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta del restaurant, negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a las cejas; a modo de visera. El sol se ponía…..**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno..el encuentro no ha sido como esperabais; pero es natural, la cosas han de ser poco a poco…aunque no sé si Alice pueda…jejejje. ¿se merece algún review? Besos hermosas ¡! Las quieroooooooooooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas!

Aquí os dejo con Demon Prince.

Sé que muchas estabais deseando este nuevo capitulo…pues aquí está. Nos leemos abajo cielitos!

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama y el argumento son prácticamente míos.

**DEMON PRINCE**

Me marcho Alice. Te dejo sola. Te espero en la camioneta.-

Pasó delante de Edward; al que ni siquiera miró y salió del restaurant algo intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre.

Algo habia hecho click en su cerebro, al verlo.

Tambien, abruptamente recordó la sesión de espiritismo.

Y recordó el nombre de aquel con el que ella se casaria: Edward I

Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta del restaurant, negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a las cejas; a modo de visera. El sol se ponía…..

**CAPITULO 7**

**-Podias haber sido un poco mas galante con la hemana de Josephine, ¿no te parece hermano?.- Preguntó Alice a Edward, mientras él se acercaba lentamente a la silla que habia ocupado Bella y fruncía el entrecejo extrañado, por el ligero efluvio escondido de la chica.**

**-No tengo porqué.- Hizo un ademán con la mano, y se sentó frente a su hermana.- Te dije que no le quitaras el ojo de encima a Jo. ¿Qué haces con la hermana? ¿te gusta o que?.- una sonrisa pecaminosa se escapó de su sensual boca y Alice sonrió a su receptor.**

**-Si me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Y a ti también debería gustarte. Es hermana de tu " amiga"….**

**Edward volvió a sentir el ligero efluvio de la esencia real de Bella y su corazón cabalgó algo mas rápido de lo normal.**

**Alice que observaba a su hermano con atención, sonrió interiormente.**

**La verdadera esencia de Bella estaba en el ambiente y a Edward no debía de pasarle inadvertida. **

**Ella la sentía. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirla él? La pequeña y frágil humana estaba predestinada para él desde el momento en que nació, tal y como mandaban los cánones.**

**-He abandonado el Sabbath; Alice. ¿Sabes porque lo he hecho?.- La mirada foribunda de Edward, estremeció a su hermana. Edward era bondadoso con ella; pero sabia perfectamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la negatividad de su padre con respecto a Jo, no ayudaba en absoluto a que los hermanos tuviesen aquella complicidad de antaño.**

**-No….**

**-He tenido una visión. A veces ha ocurrido. Pero eso es asunto tuyo. Quisiera que me ayudases a comprender…**

**-Dime que has visto; Edward.- preguntó su hermana, entrelazando las manos y apoyando en ellas su gracioso mentón.**

**-He visto a Jo, con el humano que anda con su hermana. – sentenció Edward.**

**-¿Sabes que fueron amantes antes de que tú la reclamaras como tuya?.- Alice, quiso despejar algunas cartas; festejando la incomodidad de su hermano, por aquella conversación.**

**-¡No digas tonterías, Alice! ¡Fui el primer macho para Jo! ¿De donde has sacado eso?.- Edward, estaba realmente enfurecido y apretaba los puños con tal intensidad que se marcaban las venas perfectamente en los nudillos.**

**-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Edward. Tú no fuiste el primero. Y lo sabes…¿o es que acaso no sabes diferenciar a una virgen de la que no lo es? **

**-Ella…sangró.- susurró él, desviando la mirada hacia la calle.**

**-Eso no es suficiente; Edward. Puede que la chica estuviese punto de tener el periodo y al hacerla tuya, forzaste esa situación….Preguntale a ella…a ver que te dice…**

**-No dudo de Jo…**

**-Ese es tu problema Edward….y no es por darle la razón a papá. ¿Pero te has dado cuenta que no es la mujer del que se te habló en un primer momento?**

**-No…pero tiene muchas semejanzas…además fue su esencia la que me llamó. Yo pasaba por allí de casualidad.- espetó Edward algo duro. Intentando zanjar la conversación.**

**-Realmente…la amas….**

**-Sí.**

**Alice bajó la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces confirmando sus temores. Su hermano iba a sufrir el linchamiento de todos los demonios si aquella fulana lo degradaba. Y eso era justo lo que Jo debia de hacer, para que él se diera cuenta de quien era realmente.**

**Edward volvió a mirar hacia la calle y observó con atención, como la hermana de Jo, se metia un pequeño inhalador en su boca y apretaba un par de botones que habia en la base.**

**Sus cejas se juntaron y miró a Alice interrogante.**

**-Bella es asmática.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-¿Es bonita a que si?.- Lo tentó ella.**

**-Es diferente a Jo. Pero yo no diria que es bonita. Tiene un halo de santidad que me repugna…debe ser un dechado de virtudes….**

**-Es magnifica. Te lo aseguro…y muy apetitosa…**

**Edward miró a su hermana con picardia y le sonrió abiertamente.**

**-En realidad te gusta, hermanita….**

**-Mucho.- suspiró Alice.**

**Llegaría el dia que Edward le gruñiría , al recordar aquella conversación.**

**-Alice….Se que es algo personal y no debo meterme…¿Has creado vinculo con ella? He podido sentir algo.- Preguntó Edward algo mas serio.**

**-Si. Lo he creado.**

**-¿La deseas entoces?.- Edward alzó las cejas y valoró la situación.- A Aro no le gustará nada tu adquisición.**

**-Apuesto a que si….**

**-No me has contestado…¿La deseas?.- volvió a preguntar Edward, algo incomodo.**

**-Deseo tener una relaccion mucha mas estrecha con ella; por supuesto.**

**Alice hablaban con la boca pequeña.**

**Estaba hablando demasiado, y no quería ver a su hermano el dia de mañana como un fiero ogro a sus espaldas cada vez que ayudara a Bella a bañarse, a vestirse o simplemente en compañía de ella.**

**-No entiendo lo que puedes ver en ella…**

**-Tiene un efluvio estupendo, cuando no esta marcado por la medicina que toma…¿no te has dado cuenta, hermano?**

**-No.- mintió Edward.**

**Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de la silla para ir en busca de Bella que ya llevaba suficiente rato sola en la calle.**

**-¿Nos acompañas Edward? – sugirió Alice.**

**-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo. Si no; iría. He abandonado el Sabbath.**

**-¿Y entonces, cuando haras acto de presencia en casa de tu futura suegra?.- preguntó Alice mientras caminaba hacia la salida, junto con Edward.**

**-Mañana por la noche iré a visitar a Jo; pero no le digas nada. Es una sorpresa.**

**Alice sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, se despidió de él con la mano al salir a la acera de con concurrida calle y caminó hacia Bella que se hallaba esperándola con paciencia.**

**Edward observó como los ojos de Bella lo miraron un segundo. No supo porqué se sintió intimidado. El rostro de su hermana Alice también se giró para dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria, él giró y caminó hasta la esquina mas cercana, desapareciendo en el acto.**

…

**-Carlisle ha estado aquí.- la sonrisa venenosa de Jo, aguijoneó a Bella en el corazón, muy hondo.- No ha querido esperarte.**

**Jo, pasaba la carne a su hermana y la miraba a hurtadillas.**

**Le fastidiaba horriblemente que Bella estuviese cada dia mas hermosa. Su blanca piel conjuntaba perfectamente con aquellos sonrosados colores que de vez en cuando burbujeaban en su piel.**

**-Acabo de hablar con él y no me ha dicho nada.- dijo ella, sumida en sus pensamientos.**

**-Oh.- Jo, se llevó la mano a la boca y giró su rostro hacia Alice, que miraba la escena **

**complacida. ¿Podia ser alguien tan malvado con su propia sangre?**

**Bella sintió morir. Sus peores temores iban tomando forma.**

**Despues de haber vuelto de Port Angeles con la pizpireta de Alice; habia llamado a Carlisle y lo habia notado algo mas serio de lo habitual.**

**Ella le habia hablado de Jo y de su vuelta y él habia callado y asentido tímidamente.**

**Le hubiera gustado verle el rostro; ya que la breve conversación se habia mantenido por teléfono.**

**Él habia ido a su casa…y habia visto a Jo…**

**¿Por qué no le habia dicho nada? ¿Qué debia de esconder?**

**Sintió el agujero en el pecho; tan conocido para ella y se le quitaron las ganas de comer.**

**-Yo…Lo siento. No tengo ganas de comer. Ha sido un dia muy ajetreado y estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama.- Se levantó de la silla y solamente Alice, la miró.**

**La pequeña súcubo, arrastró la silla y la siguió malhumorada.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Bella?.- Le siseó, mientras subían las escaleras.**

**-No tengo hambre Alice. Es cierto.- susurró ella, perdida en aquel mar de dudas que la arrastraba.**

**-No. No es cierto. – Habian llegado al piso de arriba y Alice le sujetó el hombro y le alzó el mentón con una manita.- ¿Es por ese hum..hombre, no? ¿Carlisle?- preguntó.**

**Bella se creyó fundir en los ojos color oro de aquella compañera que le estaba haciendo tanto bien , desde la llegada de Jo.**

**Era ella la única que se preocupaba por ella, ya que su madre solamente tenia ojos para su hermana, y su hermana…no quería pensar en Jo. No de la manera en la que estaba pensando.**

**Asintió débilmente, bajando los ojos.**

**Notó como las lagrimas iban rebosando de ellos, y entonces la pequeña duende la abrazó.**

**Bella se sintió intimidada; pero a la misma vez encontró calor en aquel gesto.**

**-Ese hombre no es para ti; Bella. Creéme, no lo es.- le dijo Alice, acariciando aquel cabello caoba que envidiaba.**

**-Yo….yo lo amo…y tengo miedo.- se oyeron pasos y volvieron su vista.**

**Allí estaba Jo, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y mirándolas a ambas.**

**-Bella…mamá ha cambiado mis cosas a tu habitación…Espero no te molestes, pero siempre me ha gustado mas la tuya. Ese ventanal que hay en mi cuarto es horrible. Las ramas del abeto de enfrente dan contra el cristal y no me han dejado dormir en toda la noche…¿ No te molesta,no?**

**-No.-susurró.**

**¿Qué mas daba? **

**-Buenas noches Bella. Ah…- Jo, se llevó una de las manos a su cadera y sonrió.- Supongo que Carlisle no te habrá dicho nada, porque ha sido algo incomodo. Yo salía de la ducha….**

**Bella sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón.**

**Carlisle habia visto desnuda a Jo….**

…**.Habría recordado sus acaloradas luchas nocturnas.**

**Aquellas que ella se negaba a escuchar desde la habitación de al lado.**

**Notó el apretón de Alice en una de sus manos y el arrastre hacia la habitación que siempre habia sido de Jo.**

**Alice cerró la puerta y se mordió la lengua con fuerza.**

**Odiaba a aquella mujer, ¡La odiaba!**

**Bella desmadejada y herida se ovilló en la cama y Alice fue a su encuentro acariciando su rostro, tibiamente.**

**-No llores, Bella….no lo merecen. Ninguno de los dos.**

**-Oh…Alice, siento tanto dolor…aquí.- le dijo Bella, señalando su roto corazó, la miró con los ojos tristes y la abrazó con fuerza.- El pecho me arde y me siento rota…Jo, ha venido a algo mas que a despedirse de nosotras…ya no me queda la menor duda…también quiere quitarme a Carlisle…**

**Alice, notó como la respiración de Bella se aceleraba y presintió que estaba siendo victima de otro ataque de asma.**

**Nadie se enteraría si aplicaba un poco de su don en aquella humana perfecta.**

**La mecíó delicadamente entre sus manos, tarareando una de las nanas que Edward habia compuesto para ella y cuando la tuvo casi insconciente abrió delicadamente el capullo de su boca y se acercó a ella para inhalar aquel mal, momentáneamente.**

**Aspiró con profundidad y lo expulsó en una acentuada tos ronca.**

**Se levantó del lecho y la desnudó, admirando el cuerpo níveo de su cuñada y su perfecta piel, le acarició el cuerpo con las suaves sabanas de algodón y se despidió de ella abriendo la ventana sordamente. Era una noche calurosa y Bella habia comenzado a sudar.**

**Antes de salir del habitáculo, aspiró con satisfacción. Era una pena que Edward no visitara a Jo, aquella noche y se diera de bruces con la esencia pura de Isabella….el destino planeaba en su contra.**

…

**Edward estaba agotado.**

**El Sabbath, habia sido algo perturbador después de aquella visión.**

**Despues de haber hablado con su hermana, habia vuelto a él y habia seguido haciendo lo que de él se esperaba.**

**La tentación de ver a Jo, le aguijoneó su entre pierna y suspiró.**

**¿Qué mas daba hoy que mañana?**

**Se rió mentalmente y se desmaterializó, llegando a si , aquella casa a las afueras de Forks.**

**Notó como se tambaleaba. Algo extrañado, y acobardado ,subió entre las tuberías a la habitación de Jo. La ventana estaba abierta.**

**Las fuerzas le faltaban. La esencia de Jo, al volver con su familia se habia hecho mucho mas fuerte de lo que él recordaba, volvió a tambalearse y en la oscuridad se acercó al lecho.**

**Aspiró con violencia y se sintió rendido.**

**Rendido de amor….**

**Continuará….**

**Ups! No me maten! Ajjajajjajajaj! ¿les gustó?**

**Diganme algo si?**

**Besos hermosas . Las quiero muchooooooooooooooooo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas!

Despues de estar desaparecida mas tiempo del que debería; aquí estoy de nuevo. Jejjeejjej!

Bueno ; no me enrollo que debeis estar deseando saber como continua la historia.

Un beso nenas; nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

Edward estaba agotado.

El Sabbath, habia sido algo perturbador después de aquella visión.

Despues de haber hablado con su hermana, habia vuelto a él y habia seguido haciendo lo que de él se esperaba.

La tentación de ver a Jo, le aguijoneó su entre pierna y suspiró.

¿Qué mas daba hoy que mañana?

Se rió mentalmente y se desmaterializó, llegando a si , aquella casa a las afueras de Forks.

Notó como se tambaleaba. Algo extrañado, y acobardado ,subió entre las tuberías a la habitación de Jo. La ventana estaba abierta.

Las fuerzas le faltaban. La esencia de Jo, al volver con su familia se habia hecho mucho mas fuerte de lo que él recordaba, volvió a tambalearse y en la oscuridad se acercó al lecho.

Aspiró con violencia y se sintió rendido.

Rendido de amor….

…..

**DEMON PRINCE**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Edward caminó despacio hacia el lecho donde se encontraba su dulce Jo, y alzó una de sus manos para descubrir su magnifico cuerpo y deleitarse con él.**

**La deseaba; y de qué manera. **

**Aspiró profundamente de nuevo e inclinó su rostro hacia la figura de la joven que reposaba en aquella cama.**

**Apartó suavemente las sabanas que la abrigaban y cerró los ojos embriagado por aquella fragancia que lo envolvía en un torbellino de sensaciones mucho mas perturbadoras de lo que habia sentido jamás.**

**Se acercó a ella levemente y acarició una de sus piernas; estremeciéndose ante aquel contacto. Gimió y se llevó la otra mano a su entrepierna adolorida. Queria zambullirse en su cuerpo con urgencia.**

**Pero de pronto la muchacha se movió y giró todo su cuerpo.**

**Edward apartó la mano de la chica como si le quemara y dio dos pasos hacia atrás con paso incoherente.**

**Cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó comprender.**

**-No puede ser .- susurró.- No puede ser.- repitió intentando convencerse a él mismo.**

**Se llevó las manos a la cabeza horrizado, nervioso. Terriblemente alterado y casi rugió.**

**¡Él amaba a Jo! Y aquella figura que estaba tendída, en aquella cama no era ella. Era su hermana. Isabella.**

**Foribundo ante tal descubrimiento, salió de allí dando tumbos y dio de cabeza contra el cemento de la entrada; al caer por la ventana.**

**Estaba realmente aturdido.**

**¿Acaso habia sido el efluvio de Bella el que le llamó poderosamente la atención aquella noche?**

**¿Por qué entonces creyó que era Jo?**

**La medicina que tomaba Bella; recordó. ¿Pero porque aquella noche su aroma era tan exquisito que lo llamaba para volver de nuevo hacia ella y reclamarla como un loco de atar?**

**Se desmaterializó completamente y rugió mientras aparecia de nuevo en una de sus habitaciones.**

…

**-Hola.**

**-Hola.**

**Carlisle se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió a su novia de manera nerviosa.**

**Bella se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios; que le supo a gloria.**

**-Ven ; entra. Quiero presentarte a alguien.- Bella cogió al hombre de la mano y cerró la puerta ayudándose de uno de sus pies.**

**Carlisle agarró de la cintura a Bella y besó con dulzura su cuello.**

**-Estas preciosa.**

**Bella notó como su rostro se sonrojaba y Carlisle le dio un fuerte beso en los labios ; adorando esa manera de ruborizarse.**

**Jo, siseaba alguna cancioncilla entre dientes y sacaba la lengua a Alice de manera mal educada.**

**Al ver entrar a Carlisle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se enmarcó en su rostro y corrió hacia él; ignorando a Bella.**

**-Oh…Carlisle..que bien que hayas aceptado cenar con nosotras. Es todo un placer.- Bella notó un deje de segundas intenciones en aquella frase y puso los ojos en blanco; mirando a Alice.**

**La pequeña súcubo rió y estrelló los cubiertos con fuerza encima de la mesa.**

**Jo, se volvió; ya que estaba hablando con Carlisle y miró a la hermana de su novio con gesto irritado.**

**-Cualquiera diría que echas de menos a Edward. Jo.- La lengua viperina de Alice comenzó a trabajar sin apenas darse cuenta.**

**Jo, se separó de Carlisle con miedo en los ojos y caminó hacia la mesa con paso vacilante.**

**-No digas tonterías Alice. Lo echo muchísimo de menos. –siseó ella; doblando las servilletas y poniéndolas debajo de los cubiertos.**

**-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu novio querida?.- Reneé salía con una botella de vino en la mano y el abre botellas en la otra.**

**-Edward es un hombre muy ocupado.- susurró Jo, intimidada por la mirada de Alice.**

**-¿Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que venga a cenar? Somos una familia y me gustaría conocer a mi yerno.- Reneé miró a Isabella con desaprobación.- Lástima que te marches tan pronto, Jo….con lo bien que me entiendo contigo.**

**Un aguijonazo de dolor surcó el pecho de Bella.**

**Siempre habia sido Jo…siempre ella; la preferida de Reneé.**

**-Yo..no sé si eso será posible…Edward tiene que atender deb…**

**Alice la interrumpió dando saltitos y colocándose a su lado.**

**-Llamaré a mi hermano. Supongo que utilizará cualquier pretexto para verte. Estan tan enamorados.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con socarronería.**

**Los ojos de Carlisle caminaban lujuriosos por las suaves curvas de Bella.**

**Aquel vestido azul turquesa, levemente entallado con escote en v y altura hasta encima de la rodilla; la hacia ver de una manera sexual y sugestiva.**

**Se encontró pensando en como seria tener a Bella debajo suyo y hacerla estremecer.**

**De repente sintió como sus pantalones se hicieron mas pequeños en su entrepierna.**

**No dudó en comparar a las dos hermanas por unos segundos.**

**Jo; era voluptuosa y sexual, pero rozando lo ordinario.**

**Isabella era exquisita, elegante y misteriosa; algo de lo que no se habia dado cuenta, hasta hacia muy poco.**

**Suspiró; algo desesperado por las constantes insinuaciones de Jo y buscó a Bella con la mirada.**

**Ella le sonrió, mientras aquella pequeña mujer que daba saltos y sonreía sin parar, hablaba por teléfono.**

**-Estupendo.-dijo una muy emocionada, Alice.- Jo, Edward cenará con nosotros esta noche. ¿No estas emocionada?**

**Jo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.**

**Maldijo entre dientes a la maldita demonio que le pisaba los talones. Le quedaban tan solo cinco días y quería meter en su cama a Carlisle fuese como fuese; estando Edward de por medio, las cosas se ponían mucho mas difíciles.**

**-Esta es Alice; Carlisle.- Bella abrazó a su novio por la cintura y esperó la reacción de su pequeña amiga.**

**-Hola.- Alice le ofreció su mano.- Encantada. He oído hablar mucho de ti, por activa y por pasiva.- Alice sonrió enigmaticamente y estalló en una carcajada.**

**Carlisle frunció el ceño y miró a Bella interrogante.**

**Ella hizo un ademan con la mano ; quitándole importancia.**

**-Es un demonio…pero me encanta.- expuso Bella; sin darse cuenta de cuanta verdad habia en aquellas palabras.**

**-Es extraña.- le susurró él, llevándosela a un rincón en penumbra del salón.- Te mira como si fueras comestible.**

**Bella alzó una ceja y sonrió.**

**-¿Y lo soy?**

**Una sonrisa de aquellas que cortaba el aliento surcó los labios perfectos de Carlisle y Bella los mordió con dulzura.**

**-¿Dime, lo soy?**

**-Eres tentadoramente irresistible.- le dijo muy bajito, rozando el oído de ella, con sus labios.**

**-¿Tanto como Jo?.- preguntó Bella; al pensar en Jo y en la situación que habían compartido ella y Carlisle.**

**Carlisle agarró la carita de Bella y la arrimó hacia si.**

**-Tú eres tan verdadera que ahogas Bella. Pura, honesta, franca…y eres increíblemente hermosa….**

**-Pero Jo, tiene mejor cuerpo…**

**-Shhhh…- El hombre le puso un dedo en los dedos.- El cuerpo de tu hermana es ordinario, querida, él tuyo está por descubrir, tierno,virgen…perfecto…para el hombre que tenga esa dicha.**

**Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos; victima de aquellas palabras y de la posición adquirida con Carlisle; la tenia atrapada en un rincón; con su cuerpo lacerante muy cerca del suyo.**

**-Yo …yo… quiero…- Bella tragó saliva y se decidió.- Quiero ser tuya, Carlisle.- Bella lo miró a los ojos y esperó la reacción.**

**Sus ojos color miel la absorbían literalmente y el preludio de una sonrisa se escapó entre los labios del hombre.**

**-¿Me vas a conceder ese honor, pequeña?.- le dijo; tierno.**

**Ella asintió lentamente.**

**Sin perder la visión el uno del otro sus caras se inclinaron para sellar aquel pacto; pero unos golpes en la puerta, insistentes; los hicieron salir del embrujo de aquel momento.**

**Reneé caminó nerviosa hacia la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**-Ho…vaya….- miró al hombre que estaba apostado en el umbral y luego giró su cabeza para mirar a su hija Jo, con picardia.- ¿Edward?**

**Edward asintió tenso.**

**Antes de darse cuenta tenia unos brazos rodeados en el cuello.**

**Quiso deshacerse de ella y buscó a Jo; con la mirada.**

**-Mamá…- reprochó Josephine, algo molesta.**

**La mujer se apartó dando paso a Edward y cerrando la puerta suavemente.**

**-Oh…Jo, vaya hombre…es perfecto.- Reneé miraba a Edward como si fuera comestible y Jo, apurada, notó como éste se incomodaba.**

**-Apuesto a que es tu madre.- Espetó Edward mirando a Jo, con autentica pasión.**

**Ella sonrió dulcemente a su demonio y asintió.**

**-¡Hola hemanito!.- Alice se interpuso entre Jo y Edward y lo abrazó fuertemente; casi colgándose de él.**

**Alice observó su planta y se sintió orgullosa. Su hermano era bello. Casi rozando el metro noventa, de complexión atlética, fuerte mandibula, hermosos ojos verdes, unas muy marcadas cejas y un cabello exótico; por el color: cobrizo.**

**Edward ensanchó aquellos labios suyos y sonrió sinceramente a su hermana.**

**-Hola Alice…y ahora.- La apartó caminando hacia Jo.- Dejame darle un beso a mi futura mujercita…**

**En dos breves zancadas llegó hasta y Jo y la acopló en su cuerpo con el ansia de cubrirla en aquel mismo momento; pero algo lo aturdió y a una velocidad sobrehumana, inhaló la esencia encubierta que se hallaba a breves metros de él.**

**Respirando agitadamente, clavó los dedos fuertemente en la cintura de Jo y cerró los ojos con violencia.**

"**Mierda".- pensó.**

**Bella caminó hacia su hermana y el tal Edward.**

**Parpadeó un par de veces; al verlos en tan extraña situación; aquel hombre parecía estar conteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa.**

**Bella hizo una mueca de repulsión.**

"**Seguro que quiere tumbarla aquí mismo y follarsela"**

**Elevó las cejas, divertida, y una sonrisa petulante apareció en su rostro.**

**Jo, sentía los dedos de Edward como si fueran cables de acero a su alrededor y se sintió adolorida hasta el punto de sollozar en los brazos de él.**

**-Edward….- gimió; azotada de dolor.**

**Edward, intentó no respirar aquella frangancia y volvió en si; mirando a Jo, con gesto preocupado por aquella reacción.**

**-Lo siento; Jo…no sé que me ha pasado.- le susurró; sin que lo oyeran nada mas que ellos dos.**

**Ella le dio la espalda y lo dejó tenso y jadeante.**

**Caminó como si nada hasta su hermana y Carlisle, y los presentó de manera informal.**

**-Edward. Estos son Carlisle e Isabella.**

**Carlisle asintió y tensó la mandibula; habia algo en aquel individuo que le hacia envararse como una gato.**

**-Nosotros ya nos conocíamos.- dijo Bella, escondiéndose en el cuello de Carlisle, emocionada por los momentos acaecidos minutos antes.**

**-¿Que os conoceis? ¿Cuándo…?- preguntó Josephine con la voz ligeramente subida de tono.**

**Las miradas de Jo y Carlisle eran acusadoras y Bella se apartó de Carlisle haciendo un mohín de disgusto.**

**-Ayer cuando salí con Alice, lo vimos. Eso es todo. ¿Algun problema?- Bella elevó una ceja y miró reprobatoriamente a Carlisle que se habia vuelto palido de repente.**

**-No; claro que no.- espetó; caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose en una de las sillas.**

**Bella caminó tras él y la fúria la invadió.**

**Como le gustaría al tal Edward, decirle de la guisa que se habia encontrado a su mujercita su novio el dia de antes.**

**Seguro que todo habia sido premeditado. Conociendo a Jo y su truculenta manera de pensar; Bella ya daba por hecho que aparecerse prácticamente desnuda frente a Carlisle habia sido un plan perfecto para que le echara un polvo.**

**-Chicos. – Reneé, llamó a Josephine y Edward.- Vamos a cenar; poneos comodos.- René les ofreció las sillas que estaban justamente de frente a Isabella y Carlisle quedando ella en un extremo y Alice en el otro.**

**Durante la cena, un clima tenso los invadió ; pero pese a todo, charlaron de varios temas y todos los comensales emitieron su apreciación de los hechos que según iba avanzando la noche se iban sucediendo.**

**Edward evaluó a Bella con detenimiento.**

**Sin quererlo, la comparaba con Josephine y se preguntaba si podían haber dos hermanas tan increíblemente desiguales.**

**Tambien observó las caricias que le regalaba a aquel humano asquerosamente dulce, que la miraba como si fuese la única hembra viva del mundo.**

**A veces se encontró suspirando y con un terrible agujero en el estomago, viendo estas declaraciones de amor en toda regla.**

**-¿Y entonces donde viviréis cuando Jo se vaya contigo?. Reneé ya se habia bebido mas de media botella de vino y a duras penas podia enlazar una palabra con otra.**

**Bella la miró apenada e intentó quitarle la copa que aun descansaba en su mano.**

**-¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! .- Reneé; gritó a su hija colérica y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas como si fuera una demente.**

**Bella saboreó sus labios con la lengua y notó como el nudo que atenazaba con romper todas las barreras de su cuello, iba a explotar de un momento a otro.**

**-Nos iremos lejos.- dijo tajante Edward; mirando con intensidad a Reneé.- Quizas nunca mas, vea a su hija.**

**Reneé, apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y revolvió su cabello bruscamente.**

**-Mi hija…Josephine…- comenzó a sollozar.**

**Bella miró a Carlisle con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas.**

**Alice miró a Bella y se mordía el labio inferior; ya habia tenido visiones sobre aquella cena….**

**Y Edward miraba a Josephine, que a su vez ésta, miraba a su madre con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos…como si supiera lo que iba a venir después de aquello.**

**-¡Ya podias haber encontrado a Isabella y no a mi Josephine…..! ¡Maldita!.-, el rostro de Reneé, rojo y desgarrador se puso a breves centimentros de los de su hija pequeña.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú y no Josephine la que se quede conmigo?**

**Bella se levantó y por primera vez en su vida contestó a su madre con la verdad; por muy dolorosa que esta fuera.**

**-La verdad de todo esto es que yo te amo mamá; y pienso en ti sobre todas las cosas. **

**Reneé se acercó mas ,escupiéndole casi en el rostro al hablar.**

**-¿Quieres decir que mi hija no me quiere?**

**-Estoy segura que Jo, no sabe lo que es amar a nadie. No se quiere ni a si misma.**

**Silencio.**

**La mano de Reneé se alzó y no llegó al rostro de Isabella.**

**Llorando y acobardada levantó la mirada y se encontró con los frios ojos de aquel hombre que se decía novio de su hija: Edward.**

**Continuará….**

**Chicas!**

**Ya estoy mejorcita, ejejjejje. Curada!**

**Ruego me perdonéis pero no estaba para nadie. ¿Me diréis que os pareció?**

**Besotes y os quieroooooooooo!**

**Ah! Hasta ayer f.f no me dejaba contestaros a los r.r. por eso lo he hecho por mensaje privado. Besos! Y eso sin contar que tampoco me dejaba subir esta historia ...bufff! que desesperacion!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno…chicas…Estoy infinitamente agradecida por lo de ayer.

Mi cuenta habia sido manipulada; puede que por mí; sin saberlo o por mis hijos en un descuido al dejarla abierta y ellos coger el pc.

Tenia deshabilitadas todas las alertas y comentarios. Ósea que no me entraban en la bandeja de entrada.

Ademas que ayer no me dejó subir La dulce y Orgullosa Isabella…no sé lo que pasa con f.f..la verdad; esto pasa de castaño oscuro.

No pensaba subir capi nuevo de este fice todavía. Pero lo voy a hacer; en premio a todas vosotras y a vuestro apoyo al problema de ayer.

Os quiero mucho a todas; de verdad.

Bueno…disfrutad, ejjejejejejejj!

Sistercullen.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La historia es mia.

DEMON PRINCE

-Capitulo 9-

-La verdad de todo esto es que yo te amo mamá; y pienso en ti sobre todas las cosas.

Reneé se acercó mas ,escupiéndole casi en el rostro al hablar.

-¿Quieres decir que mi hija no me quiere?

-Estoy segura que Jo, no sabe lo que es amar a nadie. No se quiere ni a si misma.

Silencio.

La mano de Reneé se alzó y no llegó al rostro de Isabella.

Llorando y acobardada levantó la mirada y se encontró con los frios ojos de aquel hombre que se decía novio de su hija: Edward.

-Deja a mi madre; Edward. No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en cosas de la familia.- La voz de Jo, serena y cruel hizo que Edward girara lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

Edward estaba enfurecido y ni siquiera podia decirse, que comprendiera la razón de su cabreo monumental.

Un sentimiento de protección lo embargaba. Una ira descomunal habia estallado dentro de sus entrañas al ver como aquella madre desnaturalizada descargaba contra una de sus hijas; el favoritismo de la otra.

A Bella Swan se le habia olvidado respirar, parpadear, su alma volaba inerte encima de su cabeza; mientras era testigo de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel pequeño salón comedor, de su morada.

Aquel extraño; habia sido el único que habia salido en su defensa.

Volvió en sí y carraspeó.

La imagen era burda: ya que Reneé estaba de pie; Jo estaba al lado de Edward y éste no soltaba la muñeca de su madre y la miraba con un odio tan profundo que parecía que todo aquello fuera con él.

Bella y Carlisle estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro y el rubio ni siquiera se habia inmutado en aquel conflicto.

Alice miraba a su hermano; con clara aprobación, mientras que una sonrisilla enigmática danzaba por sus perfectos labios carmín.

-Dejala; Edward.- volvió a increpar Jo.- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Jo, tocó el hombro fibroso del demonio y él soltó la muñeca de Reneé, asqueado.

Miró a Bella ceñudo y se perdió en el mar de aquellas orbes chocolates intentando buscar una respuesta a aquel acto suyo de buena voluntad. ¡Él era un demonio! ¿Qué mas le daba si aquella castaña débil y sin curvas se moria al cruzar la esquina?

Aquella pregunta le hizo ahogarse en un amargo sabor de tristeza y sin poder evitar el magnetismo producido por la mirada intensa de la joven; se dirigió a Jo, sin mirarla.

-Ven fuera conmigo. Se me ha agotado la paciencia, Jo. Nunca debí venir.- Se mordió la lengua y agarró a la morena por la cintura llevándosela casi en volandas hacia la puerta. La abrió y en un periquete, se trasladó con ella hacia un claro; mas profundo del bosque.

-Tu madre tendría que tener mas consideración con tu hermana pequeña…- le dijo; mirando hacia otro lado; de frente a ella y con gesto preocupado; por aquella reacción suya, a favor de la castaña.

Jo,se rió fuertemente y le cogió con ambas manos los glúteos bien desarrollados del demonio; apretándolo contra si.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da lo que haga la borracha de mi madre con la pequeña y enclenque de Isabella? .- volvió a reir.-Creí que te iba a divertir la escena; tú Edward I; príncipe de los demonios, hijo natural de Aro; el gran demonio…¿haciendo de angel vengador? ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en el Sabbath…te has follado a una monja y te has comido su corazón puro?.- Ella se relamió los labios gustosa, haciendo que Edward volviese su rostro para mirarla.

-Serias fantástica en nuestras filas…de eso no hay ninguna duda; pero lo que no puedo entender es como no amas a tu familia. Yo amo a mis hermanos y hermanas….pero tú…

-Yo te amo a ti, Edward. Es lo único que quiero; lo único que necesito.

Josephine; agarró la nuca de Edward y acarició levemente el suave cabello; el demonio cerró los ojos; henchido de deseo y la besó con una pasión desgarradora.

-Te he echado tanto de menos mi amor.- le decía ella; mientras se deshacía de las ropas de él, con celeridad.- Tanto.

Edward respondió a la llamada del deseo de la hembra humana; pero pudo notar notablemente que algo habia cambiado en su cuerpo; su réplica no era la misma; notaba los brazos densos y las caricias de ella; no era como en otro tiempo.

Rugió al notar la mano firme de ella sobre su falo; erecto,y perfecto….pero como si de un hechizo se tratase sus ojos se velaron y al abrirlos se encontró con aquellos majestuosos ojos chocolate y no pudo resistir mas; enloquecido, tumbó a Josephine sobre el césped y la hizo suya de una manera bestial; pensando en aquello que habia visto habia sido una locura transitoria y que la humana débil y flacucha era una virgen con buena esencia ; pero nada especial…trataría de pensar que era aquello y no otra cosa.

…..

Dos días.

Dos días después de aquella cena…

Bella suspiraba fustrada; recostándose en el enorme ventanal de aquella que fuera habitación de Jo y que ahora era la suya.

Todo acabaría en tres días mas…tres días mas.

Se llevó la mano a la frente; acalorada.

Contra todo pronostico. Estaban haciendo unos días realmente calurosos en Forks y ella que adoraba el sol y la calidez; no soportaba las noches bañada en sudor y pegajosa.

El rubor atenuó su belleza ,al recordad lo que la ponía en semejante estado.

Su hermana Jo y Edward.

Las dos últimas noches; Edward iba a visitar a Josephine por las noches y hacian el amor.

Los gemidos de su hermana; la incomodaban e incluso la avergonzaban.

Pero los roncos bramidos de Edward; la excitaban y la llama del deseo predía en ella como un anhelo voraz.

Habia intentado taparse los oídos; pero algo innato en ella la obligaba a seguir escuchando.

Notaba como su centro se humedecía y aquel fuego correoso y electrizante le brotaba, hasta llegarle a los muslos.

Lejos de sentirse incomoda con la situación; brotaba en ella una nueva "yo" que no habia descubierto que existía hasta oir a su hermana y su novio ebullir en las llamas de la pasión.

Se habia descubierto excitada; hasta el punto de tocar aquella cresta mágica que emergia de su sexo y con una suavidad y un deleite sin fin, habia caído en los brazos engullidores del orgasmo casi a la par del hombre que se tiraba a su hermana; en la otra habitación.

Sofocada; habia dormido, pero sin olvidar bajo los brazos de Morfeo; aquella árdua y apasionante explosión. Se despertaba a mitad de la noche, acalorada y con los labios resecos. Anhelante…deseosa de fundir su cuerpo con su hombre: Carlisle.

Despues de haber hecha suya en aquel claro del bosque a Jo; la llevó hacia su cuarto y allí volvió a tomar su cuerpo como un completo animal.

La siguiente noche también se perdió entre las sábanas de Jo; pero con los sentidos mas agudizados pudo percibir un olor que lo enloqueció a medida que él iba acercándose al climax; intentaba no besar a Jo; porque perdía el aroma en el momento que se acercaba a la hembra humana.

Era dulce y aromatizado sutilmente, especiado; también se adivinaba la salinidad del sudor en aquella escena envolvente; cuando mas se sumergía en aquel olor a hembra deseosa de ser poseída por un macho; mas fuerte pegaba sus cadera a Jo ; embargado profundamente en aquel hedor que lo tenia al limite de la demencia, estallaba en un orgasmo tal que lo llevaba al limite de la perdida del conocimiento.

-¿Edward?

La voz de Jo; hizo que su falo se encogiera; y salió de ella; casi precipitándose en el suelo al caminar hacia atrás; del lecho.

-¿Hum?

-No estamos solos. ¿Sabes? Ruges como un animal…no es que me queje; pero no estamos solos. No tengo que recordarte que la virginal y puritana Isabella; duerme pared con pared ¿no?

Edward tragó en seco.

Habia tratado de quitarse de la cabeza a la castaña débil…

-Seguro que se excita oyéndonos.

El hombre-demonio se llevó la mano a la frente; confuso.

Entendiendo así; el olor a hembra en celo; que jamás habia olfateado, en Jo.

Dejó caer sus posaderas en el colchón y el cuerpo oliváceo y terso de Jo, se acopló a su espalda.

-¿Te preocupa que nos oiga?.- escupió Josephine con sarcasmo.- Seguro que anhelará a Carlisle como una puta virgen que es…

Edward se volvió hacia ella y la miró colérico.

-¿Por quien te jode realmente? ¿Por Isabella o por el humano?

Josephine cambió su expresión malvada a una buena e inocente; imitando asi; las maneras de Bella.

-Por Bella; por supuesto.

-¡Mientes!.- dijo él; mas que fiero.- Envidias a tu hermana…y no logro comprenderlo. La miras como si tuviera algo que tú anhelas; te fijas en su melena, en sus labios, en sus ojos…ví como te perdias en sus pechos…¡La envidias Jo!¡ Envidias su fragilidad y la bondad que destila en toda ella!

Josephine, alzó el mentón petulante.

-Veo que tú… no has perdido detalle….

-No digas tonterías.- farfulló Edward.- Es Carlisle quien me preocupa…

Jo se acercó a su demonio y lo abrazo; aplastando sus pechos en los de él.

-Edward…no temas nada. Lo que hay entre nosotros es demasiado fuerte…tres días mi amor…tres días…

-¡Vamonos ahora mismo, Jo! ¿Qué nos detiene?.- Edward la asió de una mano y le sonrió de manera vulnerable.

Ella dudó y bajó los ojos; intentando esconder algo oculto en su mirada.

-Edward….respeta el trato. Es mi madre…mi hermana.

El demonio suspiró y cogió a su hembra de la cintura apretándola mas contra si.

-Sabia que no podias ser tan insensible en lo que respecto a tu familia se refiere…

La besó y volvió a caer con ella, en el colchon.

….

-Debes hacer lo imposible; Alice.- Aro miró el el astro de la noche; mientras los lobos aullaban entonando el llanto amargo del miedo; el demonio estaba cerca.

-Padre. Debes mantener a Edward lejos de ésa; ella está esperando que el humano caiga en sus brazos…y entonces haremos que Edward vuelva y se dará cuenta de cómo es realmente esa tal Jo…

Aro; miró hacia la espalda de Alice y su rostro adaptó una expresión dulce.

-¿Alice?.- la voz de Bella sonó intranquila.

Alice; se volvió rápidamente y vió a la castaña, que caminaba hacia ella en camisón y descalza.

-Bella…¿Qué haces aquí? Deberias estar durmiendo…

Bella miró al hombre que se hallaba con Alice.

-Si. Y tú también.-dijo Bella mecánicamente. Habia algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que le era vagamente familiar.

-Mi padre….Bella; mira sé que esta no es manera de presentarte a …

-Encantada.- sonrió Isabella, caminando hacia el hombre y ofreciendo su blanca mano.

-No.- susurró Aro.- La familia se saluda asi. Hija mia…- cogió su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo asi¸ el aroma de la exclusividad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- La voz de Edward resonó como un trueno; en la parte delantera de la casa.

Bella se separó de Aro y miró el porte gallardo de Edward; achicó los ojos y sus verdes orbes se fijaron en ella.

-Reunion familiar.- espetó Aro; mientras caminaba hacia su hijo y lo abrazaba de la misma manera que habia abrazado a Bella.- Debes acompañarme hijo; es vital para nuestra raza.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó él; incomodo.

-Solo son tres días; Edward y `podras venir a por tu hembra.

Edward se separó de su padre; que le habia dicho esto; en un sordo murmullo.

-Lo que tú me digas; será obedecido; padre

Aro; elevó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

-No todo; hijo; no todo.

Continuará…..

Chicas…¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado porque si no me hago el hara kiri!

Jajajjajajaj!

Besos hermosas; las quierooooooooooooooooo!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorpresa!

He decidido darle vidilla a este fice; ya que os gusta horrores…mañana actualizaré ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?…jjajajajjaj ¿Contentas?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

DEMON PRINCE.

Bella miró al hombre que se hallaba con Alice.

-Si. Y tú también.-dijo Bella mecánicamente. Habia algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que le era vagamente familiar.

-Mi padre….Bella; mira sé que esta no es manera de presentarte a …

-Encantada.- sonrió Isabella, caminando hacia el hombre y ofreciendo su blanca mano.

-No.- susurró Aro.- La familia se saluda asi. Hija mia…- cogió su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo asi¸ el aroma de la exclusividad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- La voz de Edward resonó como un trueno; en la parte delantera de la casa.

Bella se separó de Aro y miró el porte gallardo de Edward; achicó los ojos y sus verdes orbes se fijaron en ella.

-Reunion familiar.- espetó Aro; mientras caminaba hacia su hijo y lo abrazaba de la misma manera que habia abrazado a Bella.- Debes acompañarme hijo; es vital para nuestra raza.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó él; incomodo.

-Solo son tres días; Edward y `podras venir a por tu hembra.

Edward se separó de su padre; que le habia dicho esto; en un sordo murmullo.

-Lo que tú me digas; será obedecido; padre

Aro; elevó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

-No todo; hijo; no todo.

…..

Capitulo 10.

Aro y Edward caminaron a través del bosque con pasos ágiles.

Atrás se quedaron Bella y Alice; la una, mirando como su padre y hermano se marchaban. Y la otra, con el presentimiento de que aquello rozaba todo, menos lo normal.

-Vamos a casa; Bella.- Alice agarró del brazo a su amiga y ella asintió sin mirarla. Bella se miró sus pies descalzos, que ahora estaban mojados por la humedad del césped y se limpió con un trapo seco antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

El rostro de Jo; fue lo primero que vió al levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué haceis despiertas a estas horas? ¿Y en el patio? ¿No será cosa tuya, Alice?.- Jo; que casi no llevaba ropa, tapando su cuerpo, iba sarpullida de unos leves arañazos que se disponían a lo largo de sus muslos y caderas.

Bella la miró con atención y un estremecimiento de deseo la embargó.

Ceñuda, pasó para adentro sin contestar si quiera y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que habia llegado Jo, era tan extraño…y ella sentía que algo cambiaba dentro de ella. Una metamorfosis que la empujaba a sentirse mas segura de si misma y sensual.

Era como si toda ella desplegara una vigorosa energía sexual alrededor suyo…sentía que su cuerpo delgado, era el mismo; pero que su apreciación sobre el mismo, no era ni mucho menos igual.

En la habitación de Jo; un espejo de cuerpo entero; ovalado, la reflejaba por completo; se acercó a él, poco a poco y estudió sus finos rasgos y su cuerpo a la luz de la luna. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió su pezón erguirse descarado.

Una fina brisa la envolvió; pero en contra de todo pronóstico, el calor llameando de esta brisa hizo que Bella se sintiera incomoda y terriblemente acalorada.

Se pasó una mano por la frente; que rezumaba perlas de sudor y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos chocolates que parecía que tuviesen inteligencia propia.

Jadeó y cerró los ojos. Dejó escapar la tira del camisón de algodón suavemente, dejándola en unas diminutas bragas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Mirando su cuerpo en el espejo; se excitó y pasó sus manos finas y blancas, alrededor de sus pezones.

Se deshizo de las braguitas y contempló su cuerpo entero, meció su melena con sensualidad, cerrando los ojos.

Un ruido la obligó a volverse hacia la ventana….

…Una sombra..quizas un gato o una paloma...

…pero algo le decía que no; que aquella sombra era como ella y la habia observado entre las copas de los arboles que daban de frente a su ventana.

…

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme a la casa de mi hembra? En verdad es la primera vez que veo que te saltas el protocolo sin miramientos padre. Debe ser muy importante lo que has venido a decirme.- Edward se paró en un claro del bosque y miró a su padre con determinación.

Aro, contuvo la respiración por un momento.

-Los demonios de clan Denalí quieren que te unas a Tanya….ya sabes que cuando vamos allá, la visita debe durar un minimo de tres días….Edward.- Edward tenia apretado los puños. Tanya habia sido tan acosadora como una bruja demente.

Aro, apretó un puño con la mano a su hijo y lo reconfortó.- Debes llenarte de la esencia de tu hembra y mostrárselo. Ya sabes; solo así no se armará una guerra en el infierno. Eleazar siempre ha querido que unamos los diferentes emplazamientos del inframundo, y la unión de su hija contigo, hijo mio; seria un triunfo…. Supongo que te será fácil destapar el botecito de la esencia de tu hembra…si es que es ella la indicada…

-¡Otra vez con eso padre!.- bramó furioso, Edward.

Aro palmeó la mano de su hijo y caminó sobre el claro, pensativo.

-La hermana. Isabella. ¿Has captado su esencia?.- Aro lo escrutó con la mirada, analizando cada musculo del rostro de su hijo. Impasible.

-No.- mintió.- Es Jo, quien canta para mí. Ella es mi hembra. La amo. Y me gustaría que de una vez por todas se te metiera eso en la cabeza…

Aro rió.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tres días Edward . Los Denalí requieren una visita de cortesía de tres días…si les muestras el aroma de tu exclusividad. Eleazar no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

Edward asintió y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Aro vió, en en los ojos de su hijo la duda florecer. Habia plantado una semilla fructífera; la semilla de la duda.

-¿Me acompañas entonces hijo?

Edward frunció el entrecejo y paseó la mirada por la fachada de la casa Swan.

-No. Debo de ver a Jo. Ya sabes; tengo que embriagarme de su esencia para mostrársela mentalmente a Denalí. Luego te busco padre. No partiría sin despedirme de ti.

Aro se despidió de su hijo de manera militar y cuando Edward volvió su mirada, ya no estaba.

Suspiró fuertemente y buscó el tronco de un árbol donde apoyarse.

Los Denalí…Tanya…

Si bien ella ya habia formado parte de la multitud de mujeres; demonios o no, que se habia follado. Ella era todo; menos una buena compañera.

Era técnicamente un cuerpo sin nada en su materia gris. Caminaba si él se lo pedia y mataba si él lo deseaba.

Pero Jo…..

A Jo la amaba…

…Aunque algo desconcertante estaba cambiando con respecto a ella. Y él sabia perfectamente que es lo que era. Isabella Swan, su hermana.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarla de su cabeza.

-Hermano..- la voz de Alice retumbó en sus oídos como campanillas.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward alcanzó una mata verde y la metió en su boca.

-Los Denalí quieren que me una a Tanya. Padre me ha dicho que tengo que ir hacia allá y mostrarles la esencia de mi hembra.

Alice hizo un mohín altanero; dando una patadita al tronco donde se hallaba recostado su hermano.

-Pues dudo que vayan a quedarse satisfechos. Esa mujer tiene esencia ;pero no la indicada para ti.

Edward soltó una serie de maldiciones que Alice no pudo entender.

-¿Tú que mierda sabras; Alice?

-Sé. Y punto. ¿Recuerdas que llevamos la misma sangre? La mujer que será su esposa también canta para mi…pero de una manera diferente,claro….¡No quiero morir joven y en tus manos! Si te emplazas con los Denalí y les muestras la esencia de tu putita…tendrás que casarte con Tanya…y creo que eso hermanito..no te haría muy feliz.

-¡Vete al infiero; Alice!.- siseó Edward

Alice comenzó a reir con ganas y Edward se irguió para ir en busca de Jo.

-Ve a por la esencia de Bella. Debe de estar dormida…su olor..es mucho mas fascinante, dominante, exclusivo…sensual….

-¡Callate Alice!

La pequeña súcubo pegó un saltito.

-¡Lo notaste! ¡Me mentistes!

Edward no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda y alzó los hombros con desprecio.

-Santa Isabella.- ironizó él.- de aquí al cielo con su novio rubito con cara de querubín.

Alice rompió a reir de nuevo.

-Me marcho Edward. Sin duda ha sido una noche…¿Cómo lo diría? ¿reveladora? Si….-Alice caminó hacia la puerta .- Adios Edward. Recuerdos a la insaciable de Tanya..- Alice tapó su boquita y Edward la vió desaparecer.

Caminó hacia el viejo árbol que habia en un lateral de la casa. Respiró varias veces , intentando plantearse que hacer o no.

Sus manos se aferraron a la corteza del árbol como garras, subiendo como un animal; sin ningún esfuerzo.

Las copas de los arboles eran frondosas y algunas ramas, golpeaban la ventana de la habitación de Bella.

Estaba abierta.

Sigilosamente, se apoyó en el alféizar y cuando alzó la vista se quedó paralizado.

Ella estaba casi desnuda; mirando su cuerpo en un espejo.

Su cuerpo se cimbreaba como una llama salvaje, y él pudo oir su llamada: Estaba en celo y lista para ser poseída. Edward se lamió enérgicamente los labios sin poder digerir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ella estaba meciendo sus aureolas con sus manos y cerraba los ojos como una maldita bruja devoradora de hombres. Estaba resplandeciente. Parecia una Diosa del martirio del placer…del sexo, de la deshibicion….

Sin mover ni un musculo; los sonidos atronadores de su corazón, ser pararon en el acto, al ver como se deshacía de sus bragas y contempló el triangulo de sus rizos oscuros. Edward se tragó el bramido animal que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. La enorme erección se convertía en dolorosa y sus testículos llenos, habían subido hasta casi desaparecer. "Hermosa", pensó, cerrando los ojos y aspirando aquel olor a hembra en celo que despedia.

Al abrir los ojos; completamente ciego y excitado, la vió mecer su melena al viento y su polla vibró como un martillo al aporracearlo; tragó un débil gemido antes de que escapara de su boca; pero la madera de la ventana cedió al intenso agarre de sus garras.

Cuando vió que iba a darse la vuelta, desapareció de aquel lugar.

Loco, excitado y con una duda existencial en su cabeza.

¿Quién coño era Isabella Swan para él? ¡Él amaba a Josephine!

Continuará…

Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Premia para ustedes! Para todas ustedes que las quiero un monton!

Ya me diran que les pareció ok?

Besos hermosas…mañana hay sorpresa..¿adivinan? Una que tienen muchas, muchas ganas que actualice..ejejjejjejejj!

Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas. Aquí estoy de nuevo con Demon…

Quisiera agradecerles el apoyo de este fice; en serio. Estoy conmovida.

Tambien decir a **Sophia; Nenita linda; no puedo mandarte mis agradecimientos cuando comentas porque no me deja tu cuenta….Lo siento.**

A las demás; ya saben que procuro responder a todos sus comentarios que son mi apoyo en estas circunstacias que vivo ahora mismo. No estoy pasando por un buen momento personal y mis animos están por los suelos.

Pero gracias a todas vosotras, evado mis pensamientos negativos y me posee la loca que llevo dentro tecleando las teclas del pc..jejejejej!

Bueno..no me enrollo mas…Nos leemos abajo.

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Sin mover ni un musculo; los sonidos atronadores de su corazón, ser pararon en el acto, al ver como se deshacía de sus bragas y contempló el triangulo de sus rizos oscuros. Edward se tragó el bramido animal que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. La enorme erección se convertía en dolorosa y sus testículos llenos, habían subido hasta casi desaparecer. "Hermosa", pensó, cerrando los ojos y aspirando aquel olor a hembra en celo que despedia.

Al abrir los ojos; completamente ciego y excitado, la vió mecer su melena al viento y su polla vibró como un martillo al aporracearlo; tragó un débil gemido antes de que escapara de su boca; pero la madera de la ventana cedió al intenso agarre de sus garras.

Cuando vió que iba a darse la vuelta, desapareció de aquel lugar.

Loco, excitado y con una duda existencial en su cabeza.

¿Quién coño era Isabella Swan? Él amaba a Josephine.

…

**CAPITULO 11**

**Territorio del Clan de Demonios Denalí.**

**Primer dia.**

Edward habia huido como un poseso de Forks; ni siquiera habia ido a despedirse de su amada Jo. Con el pensamiento atorado por la imagen de la pequeña Swan y el sonido de su corazón inhumano tronándole en los oídos. Estaba completamente confuso.

Buscó entre sus recuerdos el anhelo de la pasión, para poder entregársela como un firme presente a Eleazar.

Aquello seria una prueba que daría al traste con la intención de desposarlo con la infame de Tanya.

Pero con una mueca de desagrado tuvo que desecharla. Si realmente quería formar un futuro con Jo; no era la esencia de ella la que tenia que percibir el patriarca del Clan Denalí. Si no la de la hermana. La de Bella.

Aquella, que seguía cosquilleándole la entrepierna y alzando su espada del placer. Deseando buscar su vaina perfecta donde guardarla para toda la vida.

Se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Iba a engañar a Eleazar. ¿Pero que coño importaba? No le mostraría la imagen de ninguna de las dos hembras.

Edward habia dejado correr demasiado tiempo.

Tenía que haber desposado ya, a una hembra. Bien demonio o humana, ninfa o Diosa…pero siempre hizo caso a la leyenda que su madre le contaba cuando era un niño.

Su cantante. La mujer por la que se dejaría matar o se dejaría morir. La hembra que lo incapacitaría como demonio dentro de los dominios de ella. Que serian todos a los que él le permitiera acceso. Vinculada al trono, seria la Princesa por excelencia.

Bufó al llegar al gran porteón de piedra.

En una escritura antigua; hecha de a cincel y martillo se podia leer " Tierras Denalí"

Edward abrió las puertas con la mente, dado el poder que ostentaba.

Eleazar y su familia esperaban su visita; podia olerlo. La guardia de la legion personal de los Denalí, alzaron sus colosales espadas para darle paso al Principe de los Demonios que acababa de incurrir en aquellas tierras.

Edward siguió el olor a carne muerta y a incienso.

…..

**Tercer dia antes de la partida de Jo.**

**-¿ Y entonces…a que universidad piensas ir…Bella?. La voz de Jo, claramente sarcástica, hizo que Bella emitiera un ligero siseo y cerrara uno de los armarios de la cocina con algo de fuerza.**

**-No tengo dinero para ir a la Universidad. Creo que de sobra lo sabes. Mamá se ha dilapidado todo lo que teníamos y ahora tendré que ponerme a trabajar…**

**Jo, caminó hacia su hermana.**

**Llevaba un ligero vestido de lino blanco. Holgado pero no por eso lo hacia menos sensual. Su melena oscura ondeaba al moverse y sus rasgos marcados y bellos eran un marco perfecto para aquella piel olivácea que ella ostentaba.**

**-Lastima.- dijo muy lentamente.- Podrias hacerte cargo de los hijos de Edward y míos. Serias una fantástica canguro….pero nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí.- le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.**

**Bella se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y tomó un vaso para rellenarlo de algo de zumo de naranja.**

**-¿Dónde Jo? Ese hombre al que amas…me inquieta…Nunca nos ha dicho donde te marcharas a vivir…**

**-¿Te inquieta? ¿Tanto como Carlisle?.- Jo, siseaba como una cascabel antes de atacar a su presa.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… yo no pienso en tu novio de esa manera….- Bella notó como su rostro ardía y la inseguridad campó a sus anchas en todo su cuerpo.- Yo amo a Carlisle…sobre todas las cosas. No me fijo en nadie mas.**

**La risa de Jo, fue como pequeñas pullas en su corazón inocente.**

**-Edward es la sensualidad, la corrupción, el anhelo, el deseo, la carne….dudo de tus palabras. Todas las mujeres se fijan en él. Soy muy envidiada. No creo que tú seas la excepción querida hermanita….**

**-Me es indiferente lo que tú opines, Jo. Tu novio es para mí como una botella de agua mineral para mamá. Huye de ella…..**

**La entrada a la cocina de Alice hizo que Josephine hiciese una mueca hosca de desagrado y salió sin saludarla ,meciendo levemente las caderas y mirando a Bella sin pestañear.**

**La , odiaba a su hermana Isabella.**

**-Bells…**

**Alice, quitó la diadema de sujetaba el cabello de Bella y la miró con un gesto preocupado.**

**-Estoy seriamente preocupada por tu manera de vestir, Bella. No explotas tu potencial. El dia de la cena estabas hermosa; pero no bella . Tienes que dejar que te ponga las manos encima algún dia.**

**Bella alargó su mano hacia la diadema y se la quitó a Alice.**

**-No. **

**-¿De que tienes miedo?.- preguntó Alice caminado hacia ella. Abriendo una depredadora sonrisa de demonio.**

**-¿Si te dijera que a tí?**

**Alice rió con ganas.**

**-No me extrañaría.**

**Bella la miró sin pestañear y se colocó de nuevo la diadema en su cabeza.**

**-¿Esperas a Carlisle?**

**Bella sonrió. Alice habia dado en el blanco.**

**-Si..- y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la joven súcubo.**

**Alice, imitó a Bella pero notó como sus tripas de demonio se retorcían.**

**Bien cierto era, que aquel humano insolente no tenia la culpa que Edward fuera un estúpido y no viese lo que estaba tan pegado a sus narices…pero ¿ella?**

**¿Bella no sentía nada por Edward?**

**Claro que su hermano, se habia comportado como un ser indiferente hacia ella. Alice se frotaba las manos pensando en el momento que su hermano diera con la verdad. Le iba a estallar en las narices….iba a morir por verlo.**

**-Me voy a entregar a él.**

**Las palabras de Bella azuzaron a Alice como un temporal de arena y lodo.**

**Miró a su cuñada con los ojos como platos y maldijo entre dientes para sus adentros.**

**-¿Qué?.- pudo decir, desalentada.**

**-Me voy a entregar a Carlisle. Lo he pensado mucho y lo voy a hacer. Es una decisión que no tiene marcha atrás. Lo deseo; lo he deseado siempre, desde que Josephine entró con él en esta casa. Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo ví. Es él. Lo sé. Es mi amor. El amor con el que he soñado toda mi vida.**

**Alice caminó hacia la humana cálida y hermosa ,envolviendo sus manos entre las suyas.**

**-¿Estas segura Bella?**

**La castaña asintió y sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña súcubo.**

**-Es una decisión muy importante Bella. Si estas segura yo no soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas. Haz caso a tu corazón.**

**Bella se mordió el labio. Cuanto hubiese anhelado una hermana como aquella chica que habia venido del brazo de Jo…**

**-Créeme cuando te digo que se lo hago. Lo amo ardorosamente.**

**Alice sintió que aquellos tirones en sus tripas se estaban convirtiendo en latigazos.**

**¡Ella tenia que ser poseída por Edward! ¡Solo por él!**

**¿Pero que derecho tenia? ¿Él que habia estado retozando con cuanta hembra se habia parado a su paso, incluida la hermana de ella? ¿Él podia ser promiscuo hasta la saciedad y su futura esposa, virgen perpetua hasta que la verdad le corroyera las entrañas?**

**Sería bueno que Bella perdiera la virginidad en manos de aquel humano. Un puñetazo a la cabezonería de su hermano por el puton verbenero que él creía amar….**

**Pero sin duda ella se iba a llevar todas las de perder si llegara a oídos de él que había sido confidente de Bella en respecto a aquello y no habia hecho nada para intentar pararle los pies….**

**-¿Cuándo planeas entregarte a él?**

**-Cuando Edward vuelva a por Jo.**

**-¿Antes o después?**

**-Antes.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Quiero decírselo. Quiero refregarle esa verdad por las narices….**

**Alice apretó fuertemente los puños y puso su mente a trabajar. ¡Tres días! ¡Tenia tres días para ahuyentar ese pensamiento de la mente de Bella!**

…

**Tierrras del Clan de Demonios Denali.**

**Segundo dia.**

Los chillidos de los demonios alados que volaban por aquel cielo cobrizo despertaron a Edward.

La mejor habitación para el mejor inquilino.

Se movió inquieto y notó en cuerpo suave y frio que lo acompañaba en el lecho.

Carmen.

Se llevó las manos a la frente recordando.

La esencia de la humana. De la hermana de Josephine habia sido impactante para Eleazar. Tanto que no habia dudado ni un momento el hecho que aquella esencia era la única y verdadera esencia de la verdadera futura reina de los Demonios.

Edward también se habia inflamado de ella y se habia sentido volar, cuando su excitación habia viajado hacia limites insospechados. Habia dejado que Eleazar viese el rostro blanco y frágil de la hermana de Jo…cuando estaba desnuda delante de aquel espejo….pareciendo una Diosa de lujuria y la perversión.

_FLASH BACK-_

_-Verdaderamente esta humana es la elegida, querido Principe….¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Te lo mostro alguien, tu padre quizás?.- La voz de Eleazar sombría y monocorde llegó a el alma corrompída de Edward, intentando aniquilar la imagen de Isabella con un mazazo._

_-No. Llegué a su lugar de origen por puro instinto. Su esencia me embargó y supe que era ella…_

_Eleazar se acarició la mandibula pensativo…_

_-Sus dulces rasgos me inducen a pensar que todavía no la has hecho tuya.¿A que esperas para reclamarla? No comprendo como no lo has hecho ya._

_-No sin grandes esfuerzos.- sentenció Edward._

_Eleazar sonrió._

_Estaban sentados en el suelo. Se ofrecían una pipa inmensa de incienso que ondeaba de un lado a otro, haciendo del momento mas místico y transcendental._

_-Mi hija te desea. Siempre lo ha hecho, sé que ha sido tuya y eso me honra. Pero esto es otra cosa. Habiendo visto e inhalado el perfume de mi futura Reina me siento mas que halagado.- Eleazar ofreció la mano a Edward en un gesto tan antiguo como el tiempo.- Estoy orgulloso de tu elección y también te envidio. Cuidala. Es única._

_Edward abarcó aquella mano dura, callosa y asumió el control de aquello con frialdad._

_-Lo sé._

_La vision de Isabella desnuda en el espejo, balanceando sus pechos y tocando su cuerpo, anhelante, llegaron al patriarca de los Denalí con un terrorífico tormento._

_-Comprendo tu anhelo; Principe. Te ofrezco cualquiera de mis mujeres para saciar ese dulce apetito que te embarga. Tú eliges._

_Edward sonrió. Diabólico._

_Su vista vagó hacia la castaña que lo miraba con ojos de deseo. _

_Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Bella lo veló._

_Acabó haciendo de aquella demonio, una esclava en sus brazos._

_Viendo los rasgos de la hermana de su amada en el rostro de la demonio que gemía entre sus brazos._

Edward se levantó de un saltó y vistió su cuerpo con las sencillas prendas que habia tirado en el suelo la noche antes.

Un sencillo suérter negro, unos pantalones del mismo color.

Sacudió la cabeza mirando el cuerpo que descansaba en su cama y salió de la habitación con el propósito de visitar las tierras Denalí. El segundo dia habia comenzado e iba a investigar como trataba Eleazar a los confederados que tenia en la mina de almas.

Continuará….

Chicas,…pronto aparecerá Jasper!

Jejejejejje!

El próximo será muy revelador…..!

Decidme que os pareció ok? Besos inmensos de vuestra amigaaaaaaaaaa!

Sister


	12. Chapter 12

Holas chicas….Hoy Demon Prince.

Sé que algunas estais deseando que suba rápidamente capis de este fice.

Pues ala…aquí va el numero doce.

Espero os guste- Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen. La historia es creación de mi única neurona que pasea libre adentro de mi cerebro.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

La vision de Isabella desnuda en el espejo, balanceando sus pechos y tocando su cuerpo, anhelante, llegaron al patriarca de los Denalí con un terrorífico tormento.

-Comprendo tu anhelo; Principe. Te ofrezco cualquiera de mis mujeres para saciar ese dulce apetito que te embarga. Tú eliges.

Edward sonrió. Diabólico.

Su vista vagó hacia la castaña que lo miraba con ojos de deseo.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Bella lo veló.

Acabó haciendo de aquella demonio, una esclava en sus brazos.

Viendo los rasgos de la hermana de su amada en el rostro de la demonio que gemía entre sus brazos.

Edward se levantó de un saltó y vistió su cuerpo con las sencillas prendas que habia tirado en el suelo la noche antes.

Un sencillo suérter negro, unos pantalones del mismo color.

Sacudió la cabeza mirando el cuerpo que descansaba en su cama y salió de la habitación con el propósito de visitar las tierras Denalí. El segundo dia habia comenzado e iba a investigar como trataba Eleazar a los confederados que tenia en la mina de almas.

…

**Capitulo 12.**

**Desierto de Amenek. Tierras Denalí: Mina de Almas.**

**Segundo dia.**

**Los esclavos que Eleazar empleaba para explotar la mina de almas; eran demonios de bajo nivel que después de haber sido torturados y cumplir una justa condena; pasaban sus últimos días de calvario; protegiendo la vida de las tres brujas.**

**A lo largo de toda la historia demoniaca era bien sabido, que insurgentes creyendo tener aquellos derechos que los desmerecían, se habían apostado en las minas queriéndo llevar con ellos a alguna de las tres brujas que cortaban el hilo de la vida de algún ser mortal.**

**Las brujas se alternaban el único ojo que compartían y cuchicheaban entre ellas al ver un futuro incierto en cualquier individuo.**

**Se relamían gustosas con un fatídico final o se estremecían de pánico cuando en el ultimo momentos se redimían y pedían perdón al " Gran Salvador" y él, los perdonaba de cada uno de sus pecados.**

**Las almas se guardaban en gruesas arcas, que eran movidas por los esclavos cada cierto tiempo.**

**Habia demonios que se alimentaban de ellas y éstas iban muriendo lentamente; teniendo plena conciencia de lo que les estaba ocurriendo.**

**Jasper Withlock; teniente confederado de la Guerra de secesión Estado Unidense, se llevó las manos a los ojos al ver la larga y estrecha figura vestida de negro que caminaba lentamente hacia el porteon de la Mina.**

**Sacudió el polvo de sus botas entre las rocas de Hierro rojo y ajustó el sobrero de ala ancha que le protegía el cabello.**

**Convertido en un demonio de bajo nivel. Su vida en las tierras Denalí era monótona y pausada.**

**Observó unos instantes el rostro del individuo que se acercaba a él con paso desgarbado y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.**

**-Señor.- saludó Jasper.- No puede adentrarse en la mina. Las brujas están cortando. Llevan todo el dia haciéndolo. Por lo visto ha habido un temporal en Asia y ha devastado gran cantidad de terreno. Imaginese a lo que a almas se refiere.**

**El hombre; pareció no escuchar, y se andentró en el umbral.**

**Jasper se interpuso y llevó una de sus manos al sombrero. Lo tiró al humeante suelo rojizo.**

**-Se lo suplico. Sólo los altos mandos del infierno pueden adentrarse en este edificio. ¿Lo es usted?**

**Edward miró de arriba abajo a aquel ridículo personajillo y sonrió.**

**-¿No me conoces?.- le preguntó con sorna.- Es bueno saber que todavía existen demonios que no saben el rostro que tiene su futuro rey. Soy el primogénito de Aro. Edward I.**

**Jasper tragó con dificultad y plantó una rodilla en el suelo; bajando la cabeza con total devoción.**

**-Señor..yo lo siento. Señor. No sabia. No sabia que usted se prodigaba por estos lares…..**

**-No importa.- Edward hizo un ademan con la mano para que el demonio inferior se levantara.- Me agrada saber que eres un demonio apto para proteger a las tres brujas y las minas de almas.**

**-Gracias señor.- titubeó Jasper.- Es gratificante sentirse útil. Señor.**

**Edward analizó al tipo lentamente y asintió.**

**-Acompáñame. Deseo invocara a Himrum. ¿Crees que será posible?.-La boca de Edward se torció al pronuncias el nombre del demonio.**

**-¿Himrum?.- Jasper no pudo reprimir la mueca de horror.- Por lo que tengo entendido es el mas ferreo enemigo de su padre. ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo?**

**Una sonrisa cruel se abrió paso entre los labios de Edward.**

**-Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como se retuerce su alma. Eso si que seria realmente gratificante…**

**Jasper lo miró atónito y metió la mano en la puerta dando dos vueltas rápidas.**

**El gran porteón se abrió en dos lamas y ambos demonis pasaron uno al lado del otro; como iguales.**

…**.**

Dos días antes de la partida de Jo.

La casa de Carlisle Cullen estaba apartada de Forks.

Era amplia y minimalista. Nada que ver con la casa de Bella y Jo.

Se retorció la manos inquieto. Aquella noche habia invitado a Bella a cenar y ella habia accedido.

Ultimamente algo en ella habia cambiado. Se veía mas salvaje y sensual.

Murmuró algo entre dientes al recordar la conversación de la cena familiar en casa de ella.

Queria entregarse a él. Que fuese suya. Dos hermanas poseídas por el mismo hombre…aquello parecía novelesco.

Habia comprendido después de aquellas palabras; que Jo al lado de Bella era algo sucio y oscuro…como aquel novio suyo que habia aparecido de la nada…

Edward…¿Pero Edward qué?

Pensar en él lo inflamaba…lo cabreaba… lo dejaba roto.

Tenia un mal presentimiento con aquel bastardo.

No le gustaba la manera que tenia de mirar a Bella.

Su novia no se habia dado cuenta; pero él si habia deparado en aquellas miradas ocasionales que le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Lejos de ser siniestras; sus ojos cambiaban de tono y parecían mas dorados que verdosos. Parecia que mirar a Bella lo convirtiera en una polilla de la luz; Sus ojos se cegaban nada mirarla.

Habia tenido ganas de increparlo. Pero ¿Para qué? Suficiente fue, el altercado con Reneé y la manera que salió a defender aquel bastardo a a su Bella. Como si ella le perteneciese….

…. A veces tenia la extraña sensacion que estaba involucrado en una historia en la que era un simple peón.

Oyó un coche; asomó su cabeza rubia entre los visillos de la cortina del comedor y sonrió.

Era demasiado pronto. Pero allí estaba la camioneta de Bella aparcando.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello color miel y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa de anticipación.

…..

-¿Me iras a decir que esperas que te llueva el dinero del cielo?.- Alice miraba a su amiga con los ojos tiernos y una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios.- ¿De verdad no tienes fondos para la universidad, Bella?

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo .

Alice habia dedicido que hoy era un buen dia para jugar a Barbie Bella y habia comenzado muy temprano con aquella tarea inconmensurable.

En aquel momento la castaña llevaba un emplaste de arcilla y que sé yo, en su rostro.

-Nada. Alice. El saldo de mi libreta de ahorros para la universidad está en números rojos…

La pequeña súcubo maldijo entre dientes y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te pondrás a trabajar? ¿Y tus estudios? Eres inteligente; Bella. Podrias llegar a donde te propusieras. Déjame ayudarte.

Bella alzó una mano sin mirarla.

- Siento que la mierda esa que me has puesto en la cara se cuartea. ¿Es normal?.- Espetó Bella; algo seca.

-No te preocupes. Vamos al lavabo. Hay que sacar todo eso. Luego comenzaremos a hidratar ese cutis tan maravilloso que tienes…

- Tiemblo de puro horror. Alice.- siseó.

-¿Decias?.- Le sonrió Alice, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el baño.- En serio Bella. Si tú me dejases yo te ayudaría…

-Alice. ¿Qué edad tienes?

La pregunta de Bella pillo a Alice por sorpresa e intentó sacar a flote su temperamento mentiroso de súcubo; para que no notase la reacción.

-18 .

-¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando también?.- La voz de Bella sonó dura.

-Soy muy aventajada querida. No podrías creer hasta donde llegan mis conocimientos.

Bella ; que ya habia despojado toda la arcilla de su rostro. Se secó la cara con la toalla y la miró fijamente.

-¿Y el dinero? ¿De donde sacas el dinero?

-Mi padre es un hombre…influyente…no me niega nada. Soy una hija obediente y él un padre entregado.

Bella acomodó la toalla en su sitio y alzó las cejas.

-¿Ricos? ¿Sois Ricos? Desde luego Jo; no ha podido tener mas suerte. Tiene un Dios griego como hombre, que además esta bañado en dinero.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron de sorpresa ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Un Dios griego; Bella? …No te habia oído nunca referirte a Edward de ese modo….

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno…es tan obvio. Es tan perfecto. Los dos lo son. Josephine y él. Parecen sacados de una revista de modelaje.

Alice rió y cambió de conversación. La cabreaba enormemente pensar en el ciego y sordo de Edward.

-A papá le caíste muy bien Bella. No me negaría que inyectara algo de fondos a tu precario extracto bancario…..

-Pero…si apenas me conoceis…¿Qué sois? ¿Angeles?

Alice, rió mas alto y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-Algún dia lo fuimos. Pero ahora estamos muy lejos de serlo. Caímos demasiado rápido y fuerte. El golpe nos hizo saber del dolor…

Bella caminó tras ella y la siguió hasta su habitación.

Allí la hizo sentar delante del espejo y comenzó a trazar dibujos en su rostro con una crema maleable.

Bella dudó en hablar. Pero cuando lo hizo fue contundente.

-Será esta noche. Alice. Esta noche me entregaré a Carlisle.

Los deditos de la pequeña súcubo se quedaron enquilosados por la información.

-¿Qué?.- susurró.

-Lo amo. Ya te lo dije ayer. Lo he decidido. Será hoy. Me ha invitado esta noche a cenar y me voy a quedar allí a pasar la noche. Ni mamá ni Jo, extrañaran mi presencia.

La boca de Alice hizo un mohín.

-Yo si…..

Bella, tomó ambas mejillas de su amiga y besó su pómulo alto.

-Cuanto hubiera dado por tener una hermana como tú Alice. Cuanto….

Alice parpadeó varias veces y notó como de su ojo ; lentamente bajaba una lagrima. La sorbió al llegar a su boca y notó el sabor salado de su emoción terrenal.

-Yo quiero que lo seamos Bella. Acepta lo que deseo darte. Quiero que te formes. Quiero ser tu amiga. Tu confidente. Quiero que seamos hermanas.

Bella sonrió tierna.

-¿Hermanas de sangre?- dijo; buscando algo entre sus cosas.

-Si.- suspiró Alice.

-Perfecto. Vamos a hacerlo. Lo he visto en infinidad de películas.

-¡Auch!.- Antes de que Alice dijera o hiciera nada; Bella ya habia tomado una afilada cuchilla y habia cortado levemente la yema del dedo índice de su amiga.

Bella hizo lo mismo con el suyo y frunció el ceño; en un claro síntoma de repulsión.

-Juntemos nuestros dedos y proclamémonos hermanas de sangre…

-Si….

Sus dedos se juntaron y Bella cerró los ojos explotando en su interior.

Un fuerte caudal de emociones la embargó y una explosión final la dejó tenuemente mareada. Cuando abrió sus ojos; Alice la contemplaba con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa de felicidad en su boca.

- Ya está.- dijo la pequeña.- Ya somos que lo siempre tendríamos que haber sido. Hermanas.

….

**Desierto de Amenek. Tierras Denalí: Mina de Almas.**

**Segundo dia.**

**Las tres brujas ciegas se habia deshecho en elogios para el joven príncipe que clamaba a las paredes de las minas la presencia del alma de Himrum.**

**Jasper notó como los vellos se le ponían de punta al oir el bramido del príncipe; finalizando el rito de invocación.**

**El joven príncipe se posicionó en un lateral del tapiz trazado sobre sus pies y entonces apareció la figura fantasmal de un hombre con los ojos de un carbón profundo.**

**-¿Himrum? ¡Bastardo infernal! Apoya tus inexistentes extremidades en el tapiz. Venera a tu príncipe.**

**La voz de Edward; arrolladora sonó con potencia entre aquellas cuatro paredes.**

**Una carcajada ronca comenzó a alzarse y el tapiz voló hacia los aires.**

**Jasper quiso ir hacia su príncipe; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Himrum; lo habia estampado contra una de las paredes y comenzaba a abrir la boca para absorberlo.**

**-¡Busca a mi padre! ¡Esto es un confabulación! ¡ El tapiz estaba tejido a la inversa! ¡Jasper, busca a mi padre! ¡No dejes que liberen las almas! Seria, un completo caos….**

**La voz de Edward se apagó y también la figura fantasmal que lo envolvía.**

**Himrum lo habia engullido. **

**Ahora si no contenían a las almas en sus cajas. Se esparcirían por el infierno causando las mil y una maldades entres los demonios.**

**Corrió hacia el cielo cobrizo y se desmaterializó frente a las puertas del despacho del gran rey Aro.**

**Himrun se habia llevado al principe Edward y aquello significaba que pasaría casi una década humana ; hasta que el fuese liberado.**

**Ahora debían contener las almas….**

…**..**

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Jo?.- La voz de Carlisle era dura y sus ojos dejaban claro que no era bienvenida.

-Dejame pasar; Carlisle. Por los viejos tiempos. Ademas he venido a hablarte de Bella.- Jo, parpadeó varias veces y ofreció sus labios; lamiéndolos lentamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre con Bella?.- El tono de Carlisle varió y se apartó de la puerta para dar paso a Jo.

-Dejame entrar y te lo diré.- sonrió.

Al avanzar hacia el amplio pasillo Jo, sintió que su anhelo estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Estaba en casa de Carlisle. Ella y él a solas.

Lo atraparía con sus tretas y lo volveria loco por poseerla.

Sonrió; muy complacida de sí misma….

…. Bella.

Seria maravilloso que Bella los viese haciendo el amor.

Como ella se retorcia debajo del cuerpo de Carlisle; mientras él la embestía con la fuerza de la pasion contenida por tanto tiempo….

Cerró los ojos muy segura de si misma.

El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas y le ofreció asiento a ella en otra.

-¿Qué ocurre con Bella?

Jo sonrió ladinamente y ladeó la cabeza con sensualidad…..

…

-¡No puedes ser! ¡No puede ser!...¡Maldito insensato! ¿Qué significado tiene para ti que quisiese invocar al demonio Himrum; joven Jasper?

-No tengo indea. Mi señor.

-Esta bien. Libraremos una dura batalla para organizar de nuevo a las almas. Tú me ayudaras. Ahora dejame solo. Mi lacayo te llevará junto a mi ejercito. Buena suerte joven Jasper.

-Gracias mi señor.- Jasper hizo una reverencia y marchó con paso seguro detrás de uno de los criados del rey.

Con la mente puesta en su hijo; clamó con ira muda el nombre de su hija Alice y al cabo de breves segundos su pequeño cuerpecito ya estaba presente.

-Padre.

-Hija. Hija mia. Ha ocurrido algo horrible…

Alice avanzó hacia su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco tengo buenas noticias padre. Bella quiere entregarse a otro hombre. Si Edward no se da cuenta que es su hembra, esta misma noche ella….

-Edward…hija… Edward ha sido llevado al otro lado por Himrum…

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos.

-No entiendo….

-Edward lo invocó. No me preguntes porqué. Pero lo hizo. Y se lo ha llevado. El tapiz estaba al revés…creo que ha sido una treta de los Denalí. No estoy seguro de ello pero….

-¿Entonces?

-Siete años. Alice. Deben pasar siete años antes que Edward regrese. Aunque el tiempo para él no tendrá ese marco…serán siete años terrenales…

-Bella….

-No. Algo haremos….¿Dónde esta mi futura hija, ahora mismo?

Alice miró a su padre a los ojos profundamente.

-Conduciendo hacia las afueras de Forks. Hacia la casa del mortal…

Continuará….

¿Les gustó?

Buaaaaaaaaa chicas! Estoy muy cansada he tenido un dia de trabajo…agobiante.

Mañana subiré Morir en primavera. Besos hermosas. Las quierooooooooooooo!

¿Me diran que les pareció?'


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas…jejejjeejj, de nuevo con ustedes…¿Qué tal?

Bueno no me enrollo y doy paso al capi nuevo jejejejjeej!

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía. Espero que os regocijéis con el capi, quiero que sea de infarto. Jejejjejej!**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

No puedes ser! ¡No puede ser!...¡Maldito insensato! ¿Qué significado tiene para ti que quisiese invocar al demonio Himrum; joven Jasper?

-No tengo indea. Mi señor.

-Esta bien. Libraremos una dura batalla para organizar de nuevo a las almas. Tú me ayudaras. Ahora dejame solo. Mi lacayo te llevará junto a mi ejercito. Buena suerte joven Jasper.

-Gracias mi señor.- Jasper hizo una reverencia y marchó con paso seguro detrás de uno de los criados del rey.

Con la mente puesta en su hijo; clamó con ira muda el nombre de su hija Alice y al cabo de breves segundos su pequeño cuerpecito ya estaba presente.

-Padre.

-Hija. Hija mia. Ha ocurrido algo horrible…

Alice avanzó hacia su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco tengo buenas noticias padre. Bella quiere entregarse a otro hombre. Si Edward no se da cuenta que es su hembra, esta misma noche ella….

-Edward…hija… Edward ha sido llevado al otro lado por Himrum…

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos.

-No entiendo….

-Edward lo invocó. No me preguntes porqué. Pero lo hizo. Y se lo ha llevado. El tapiz estaba al revés…creo que ha sido una treta de los Denalí. No estoy seguro de ello pero….

-¿Entonces?

-Siete años. Alice. Deben pasar siete años antes que Edward regrese. Aunque el tiempo para él no tendrá ese marco…serán siete años terrenales…

-Bella….

-No. Algo haremos….¿Dónde esta mi futura hija, ahora mismo?

Alice miró a su padre a los ojos profundamente.

-Conduciendo hacia las afueras de Forks. Hacia la casa del mortal…

Continuará….

…**..**

**.-Capitulo 13.-**

**Aro se llevó las manos a las sienes y estuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.**

**Alice intranquila; aprisionaba el labio inferior en sus dientes; un gesto que habia adquirido de su " hermana y amiga", Isabella Swan.**

**-Déjalo todo en mis manos; Alice. Ahora ve detrás de tu hermana. Vigílala y dejala que se apoye en tu hombro cuando sucumba a su dolor. Ya todo esta escrito y esto debia de ocurrir. No tengo la menor idea de porque Edward fue en busca del alma de Himrum.- Aro buscó el espacio infinito en una columna del gran salón y torció el labio en una mueca de repulsión.- Himrun fue el principal culpable del abandono de tu madre. Cuando Eleazar lo confinó a la mina de almas, pensé que habían acabado los problemas..y ahora esto….**

**-Himrum es el demonio del odio profeso, padre….¿Que debia buscar Edward clamándolo?**

**Aro miró a su hija con insistencia.**

**-La verdad; Alice. Tu hermano ama a esa humana mundana y perra; pero no puede negar el influjo al que se somete cuando esta cerca de Isabella. Su alma inmortal la ama. Sabe que ha encontrado su otra mitad y le clama la verdad…pese a ser un demonio y estar dominado por la maldad, es fiel a su convicciones. No quiere dejar de amar a la mujer que cree suya...**

**-¿Quieres decir que …?**

**Aro asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Él quería odiar con toda su alma impura a Isabella….creo que por eso invocó a Himrum..**

**Alice paseó para alcanzar a su padre y lo abrazó apoyando su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de él.**

**-Como puede estar tan ciego…padre…**

**-Deja que el tiempo pase…quizás todo esto sea lo mejor para todos…**

**Alice alzó el rostro y observó los ojos color carmín de su progenitor.**

**-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho padre?**

**-Si hija. Y puedes tener la certeza de que lo que temes. Nunca sucederá.**

…**.**

**7 AÑOS DESPUES….**

**-Estoy harta de la Chevy. Bella. ¿No seria hora que te desentendieras de ella?**

**-No.**

**Alice corría detrás de la mujer organizada y esplendorosa en la que se habia convertido Isabella Swan.**

**Despues de haber accedido a que Alice le ayudase a pagar sus estudios universitarios. En la actualidad no podia quejarse de los beneficios que estaba obteniendo su negocio.**

**Nadie habia dado un dólar por aquella idea..sin embargo el padre de Alice; un dia, después de salir de la ultima sucursal del banco que le denegó el crédito, se tropezó con ella y la invitó a un café.**

**Aún se preguntaba como pudo acceder a aquello.**

**-Sé que lo haras bien. Confio en ti y en tus intereses que son los míos.- le dijo él.- Si el amor propio te impide no dejar atrás este favor, permitiré que me vayas pagando a plazos el crédito de tu muy astuto negocio….**

**-Gracias. Asi lo haré.**

**Isabella siempre recordaba los ojos demasiado rojos de Aro.**

**Se estremecía al recordarlos y los vellos se le ponían de punta.**

**El dinero de Aro para la agencia. La astucia de Alice y la preparación de Bella, fue un bálsamo cuidadoso para la eclosión en el mundo financiero de las agencias de contactos.**

**Bella era feliz viendo como miles de chicos y chicas; llenaban folios blancos con su perfil y su foto para encontrar su media naranja….**

**Quizás aquel anhelo era un fallo en su sistema. Algo que ella nunca podría tener.**

**Porque el hombre que amaba; el único hombre en su vida era el marido de su hermana. Carlisle Cullen.**

**Encendió el motor de la Chevy y sin mirar a Alice, condujo hasta la pequeña casa que un dia habia sido la suya.**

**Actualmente eran mejor que unas hermanas; ya que con su hermana real, le era una total desconocida…y la odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma. Josephine le habia quitado a Isabella lo que debia de haber sido de ella.**

**Pero todo cambió aquel dia que abandonó su casa con el utilitario de Reneé; ya que su Chevy habia desaparecido.**

**Iba a entregarse a Carlisle y se extrañó al encontrar en el césped magullado de la entrada de la casa de éste, su furgoneta mal aparcada.**

**Lo siguiente era algo que nunca podría olvidar…**

…**el cuerpo desnudo de Jo y las embestidas furiosas de aquel al que ella habia pensado entregar su virginidad…**

**Apresada entre la pared y el cuerpo bien formado de Carlisle. Bella creyó morir al ver aquel espectáculo por una de las ventanas que se disponían en el exterior.**

…**. Volvió a su casa sin decir nada a nadie y con la esperanza de que aquel sombrío hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo volviese en busca de Jo y se la llevara bien lejos para poder recuperar a Carlisle. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió y ahora Carlisle era el marido de Jo y tenían dos hijos que eran encantadores.**

**Los dos habia heredado el cabello color miel de Carlisle y su bendita sonrisa y eso a Bella la mataba lentamente.**

**El matrimonio vivía con su madre; en una felicidad que conocía limites, Reneé, les hacia de criada y de nanny cada vez que a Jo le venia en gana.**

**Siete años..siete años y Bella seguía amando a Carlisle con una intensidad que ni ella misma comprendía.**

**Bien cierto era que durante aquellos años habia conocido hombres. Pero nunca, ninguno llegó a mayores con ella…su mente era del rubio y asi seguiría siendo.**

**-Hoy es el aniversario de Carlisle y Jo. ¿Estas segura que debemos ir?.- preguntó Alice sin mirarla.**

**-Si.**

**Monosilabos. Aquella tarde-noche, estaba destinada a mantenerse por monosílabos…duros y llagueantes monosílabos…..**

**Alice habia sido todo para ella. Pero Bella todavía no comprendia la desaparición de Edward de escena. Se suponía que debia de haber ido a buscar a Jo…a él también lo odiaba. Por no haber ido a buscarla, por haber dejado que todo aquello ocurriera. El maldito habia desaparecido y su hermana Alice, siempre respondía con evasivas cada vez que se sacaba el tema.**

**Al llegar a la explanada que se contemplaba antes de llegar a la casa de Reneé; Alice se tensó.**

**Algo demasiado conocido para ella cargaba el ambiente y dudó si desaparecer o mantenerse en la distancia por si algo ocurria.**

**Edward habia vuelto.**

**Habian pasado siete años y el demonio habia vuelto ha buscar a su amada Jo, que ahora era propiedad de otro hombre.**

**Bella se bajó de la chevy y miró a Alice interrogante.**

**-¿Qué?.- preguntó.**

**-Creo que se me ha olvidado dejar los partes de asimilación de datos en delegación…Bella. Dame las llaves. Necesito volver. Tú entra. Yo ahora vuelvo y te acompaño…**

**Bella se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.**

**-No puedo creerlo. ¿Me vas a dejar con los leones?**

**Alice rió con ganas y agarró de la mano de Bella las llaves usadas de la chevy.**

**-Recuerda que mi leona preferida eres tú.**

**-Permíteme que me ría Alice.**

**-En serio Bella. Ese traje de falda y chaqueta. El cabello acariciando tu espalda y esos ojos adorablemente tentadores y fieros cuando se lo proponen te hacen una autentica leona. No entres si no quieres. Espérame fuera.**

**Alice ya arrancaba y se marchaba..**

**-Pero entonces…. déjame que me marche contigo…..- balbuceó Bella.**

**El motor rugió nuevamente y Bella caminó hacia la entrada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró.**

**Pero de repente notó un par de ojos de su espalda. Se giró y abrió mucho sus orbes color chocolate; al ver de quien se trataba.**

**-Edward….**

…**.**

**Edward habia vagado por el enjambre de almas que claudicadas; flotaban por el rio de Ades.**

**Pero el tiempo habia sido breve. Demasiado breve.**

**Su mente no habia adquirido aquel odio mortal que debia haber fabricado hacia aquella humana simple y callada que era la hermana de su amada Jo.**

**Podia oir las risas de Himrum y la frase que azotaba su cabeza. " La verdad la hizo libre"**

**Edward sabia perfectamente que aquella frase iba dedicada a su madre.**

**La madre de Edward y Alice habia sido una mortal con muchas de las particularidades que Jo debia de tener para él.**

**Edward y Alice ya habían nacido cuando Himrun, enamorado de la esencia y la bondad de su madre; la informó de quien era el padre de sus hijos y los propios: Demonios.**

**Aquello la hizo huir. Nadie sabia donde…su dulce madre….Desapareció.**

**Sabia que Himrum podia hacerle olvidar la esencia de Isabella Swan. Hacer borrar de su memoria su dulce silueta y el aroma provocativo de su cuerpo….**

**Pero deshecho ya de su embrujo y de nuevo en el lugar de partida; El recuerdo de su esencia ardía, como una llama latente en él.**

**Aunque también estaba Jo y el amor profundo que le procesaba…**

**Iria a buscarla.**

**Ella lo habría esperado.**

**Él, sabia que si.**

**Cuando se desmaterializó delante de su casa y vió la sensual figura que dudaba en el umbral de puerta de entrada, quiso abalanzarse sobre ella y quemarla de ardor…era Jo..no podia ser otra.**

**Aquellas formas y aquel cabello. Los gemelos endurecidos al llevar aquellos tacones y la falda adherida a sus caderas como una segunda piel.**

**La deseaba, la amaba, la esencia era magnifica y creyó morir. ¡Era ella! Isabella habia muerto para él….mordió sus labios porque si no la hubiera mordido a ella..**

**Pero entonces se giró y desapareció todo…**

**Aquellos ojos…**

**Aquella boca….**

**Todo habia cambiado para perfeccionarse y la miró sin reservas. **

**Embobado ante aquella mujer; escuchó su nombre…**

**-Edward…**

**La miró inquisidor.**

**-He venido en busca de Jo…**

**Entonces ella se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho y a llorar…**

**Maldiciéndolo y embriagándolo de su esencia maravillosa.**

**-¡Maldito! ¡Ahora no! ¡Ahora ya es demasiado tarde!**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno….¿que les pareció? Espero que me digan que les encantó! Porque ya empieza la acción entre esta pareja que tanto nos gusta! Bueno espero que me digan que les pareció.**

**Besos y gracias de todo corazón. Las quieroooooooo!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chicas…Lo siento.

Me he desaparecido por días; pero es que he estado malita….

Bueno. No tengo la mejor de mis rachas; entre lo de mi hermano y yo que estoy baja de defensas, las he abandonado.

Pero bueno; aquí estoy de nuevo con un capi de Demon. Espero que os guste. Ya me diréis.

Los reviews atrasados los contestaré esta tarde sin mas tardanza. Ok?

Nos leemos abajo preciosas!

**Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Cuando se desmaterializó delante de su casa y vió la sensual figura que dudaba en el umbral de puerta de entrada, quiso abalanzarse sobre ella y quemarla de ardor…era Jo..no podia ser otra.

Aquellas formas y aquel cabello. Los gemelos endurecidos al llevar aquellos tacones y la falda adherida a sus caderas como una segunda piel.

La deseaba, la amaba, la esencia era magnifica y creyó morir. ¡Era ella! El fantasma de la esencia de Isabella muerto para él….mordió sus labios porque si no la hubiera mordido a ella..

Pero entonces se giró y desapareció todo…

Aquellos ojos…

Aquella boca….

Todo habia cambiado para perfeccionarse y la miró sin reservas.

Embobado ante aquella mujer; escuchó su nombre…

-Edward…

La miró inquisidor.

-He venido en busca de Jo….- le dijo; dedicándole una intensa mirada.

Entonces ella se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho y a llorar…

Maldiciéndolo y embriagándolo de su esencia maravillosa.

-¡Maldito! ¡Ahora no! ¡Ahora ya es demasiado tarde!.-

Edward se dejó vapulear por Isabella Swan; sin entender el porqué de los impulsos de ella. Dejó que se calmase y entonces; la cabeza de ella que reposaba en su pecho se alzó; haciendo una conexión electrizante con los ojos de él….

…

**Capitulo 14,**

Bella hizo caso omiso a la contracción acalorada que emitió su vientre al contemplar los verdes ojos de Edward. Su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar de una manera extraña al entrar en contacto con el fuego de sus ojos. Unos ojos que le eran completamente indiferentes.

-Suéltame.- le susurró, desmadejada.

Él emitió una suave risa y alzó las cejas provocándola.

-Eres tú, la que te has echado a mis brazos .-él cambió la expresión de su rostro y la miró intensamente.- ahora debes de explicarme eso de que ahora es demasiado tarde. Hace días que dejé a Jo en esta casa, en espera de que viniera a buscarla…

Bella lo miró con horror.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué…?

Edward achicó los ojos y negó con rápidez.

-¿Dónde has estado estos siete años, Edward?.- la voz de Bella ahora era enérgica y llena de reproches.

Él jadeó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás; pareció tambalearse y entonces miró a la castaña, mas detenidamente.

Sí. Ella parecía ahora mas mayor; quizás tuviese la misma edad eterna que él tenia.

Su cabello habia crecido y el ovalo de su rostro se habia alargado levemente.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a maldecir comprendiendo todo lo que habia sucedido en realidad.

-Himrum….-siseó.- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me vas a joder toda mi maldita vida..hijo de mala madre! …

Bella avanzó hacia él rápidamente y lo hizo callar apretando fuertemente el suéter negro que vestía.

-¿Quieres que te oigan?.- siseó ella.- Lo que debes hacer ahora mismo es largarte. ¿O es que no entiendes?

Él apresó la mano de ella entre las suyas y notó una corriente devastadora que le hizo estremecerse; se separó de Bella dando dos pasos hacia atrás y apretó la mandíbula.

-No me toques.- le increpó seco.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y casi sonrió con altanería.

-Ha sido un impulso. No me muero por tocarte, te lo aseguro. Ahora marcharte. No eres bienvenido a esta casa.

-Y tanto que lo soy. Vengo a buscar a Jo, me es indiferente si han pasado siete o cien años. He venido a buscar a mi futura compañera y es lo que voy a hacer. – Caminó junto a ella en dirección a la puerta de entrada y Bella se interpuso.

- Ni lo sueñes. No voy a dejar que rompas una familia…

De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro triste y solitario de Carlisle.

Deparó en Bella y seguidamente en el individuo que estaba cerca de ella: Edward. El antiguo novio de Jo.

El rubio se tensó y apretó los puños.

-Bella. He oído voces y he pensado….

Edward caminó hacia la entrada, apartando a Bella bruscamente, subió los dos escalones para enfrentarse al hombre que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella caminó deprisa y se interpuso entre ellos.

Miró a Carlisle con ternura y luego miró a Edward.

-No tienes nada que buscar aquí. Este es un hogar feliz y aquí todo el mundo te ha olvidado. Márchate.-le dijo ella, clavando sus ojos chocolates en él. Desafiándolo.

Edward oyó las risas de los niños que habitaban en aquella casa y comprendió en seguida la situación. Bella y el humano se habían casado y habían tenido descendencia. Aquello lo hirió sintiéndose momentáneamente abatido; pero de seguida pensó en Jo.

-Carlisle….Edward ya se marchaba. Ha sido un error. ¿verdad Edward? Él….él…- la voz de Bella cada vez era mas tensa.

-Jo. Quiero sab….-comenzó a decir el demonio.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Carlisle…? ¿Quién….?

Jo se paró al lado de Carlisle agarrándolo por la cintura y luego miró a Bella con desprecio y altanería; apresando a su marido con posesividad contra ella. Oyó un rugido y se topó con la mirada de él…..de Edward.

Unos pasos agitados corrieron hacia el umbral de la puerta y entonces dos niños de apenas 5 y 3 años se colgaron de las piernas de su madre.

-¡Tía Bella!.- gritó el mayor.

-Tía Mella..-lo imitó el mas pequeño.

Bella miró a Edward con ojos suplicantes y el demonio perdido en en sus pensamientos observó los dos pequeños vástagos de cabello color miel que se abalanzaban a los brazos de la castaña sonrientes.

Sus ojos volvieron a Jo y ésta, que se habia desmayado, yacía con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, en la entrada de la puerta.

Todo habia ocurrido demasiado deprisa y ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta del desmayo de la mujer que habia creido suya.

Quiso abalanzarse, y cogerla entre sus brazos, pero fue su marido el que lo hizo en vez de él.

Se quedó petrificado mirando la escena y se sorprendió cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse.

Estaba llorando. Habia perdido a Jo.

Ella, se habia cansado de esperarlo y habia unido su vida a aquel hombre que fue el novio de su hermana…

Bella…la miró a ella y suspiró.

-Id hacia dentro amores. Ahora entro yo. Voy a hablar con este señor.- les dijo ella, amorosa.

-¿Es tu novio tia Bella?.- le preguntó el mayor, mirando a Edward con curiosidad.

-No. Es un antiguo amigo, ahora id con papá y mamá….

Los niños asintieron, y volvieron a mirar al desconocido que se mantenía inmóvil en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

Bella se irguió y agitó su melena con despreocupación.

El olor autentico y característico de la esencia de ella, sacudió a Edward como un relámpago, tensándose tanto que comenzó a notar como el musculo de su entrepierna crecía y crecía haciéndose notar debajo de sus pantalones.

Se sintió incomodó e intentó tirar del suéter negro que lo abrazaba.

Carraspeó nervioso.

-Debes marcharte. Sabes que es asi, no hagas esto mas difícil Edward. Te lo suplico.

Él no parpadeaba, perdido en aquella voz y su cadencia.

-Tengo que hablar con ella. Aunque sea solo una vez. Tuvo que ser tremendo para Jo, que pasaran los días, los meses y yo no diera signo de vida alguno.

Bella bajó la cabeza y sobre pesó decirle la verdad.

Quizás era mejor que él pensara que Jo, lo habia esperado como se prometieron en un primer momento.

-Sí. Fue duro para ella.-mintió Bella bajando la mirada.- Para todos en realidad. Por eso no tienes derecho en presentarte ahora como lo haces. Hace daño tu presencia….

-¿Y tú…tú como lo soportas?.- La voz de Edward era tensa, pero amigable.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que debo de "soportar"?.- ella intentó sonreir y mostrarse indiferente.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y siseó una maldición.

-No mientas. Sé que amabas a ese hombre. No puedes estar serena, no cuando ves lo que he visto yo…

- Se aman…- susurró ella casi sin aliento, caminando hacia un pequeño claro en el jardín.

Edward la siguió, sin darse cuenta y se posicionó detrás de ella.

-Exacto….pero no me voy a rendir. Jo es mía y siempre lo será. –sentenció Edward.

Bella se giró y encontró el cuerpo del demonio mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Lo miró a los ojos y luego sin saber porqué contempló la boca del hombre, entreabierta y sensual. Como embrujada, se apresó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Edward hipnotizado y correspondiendo a aquel gesto, sacó muy despacio su lengua y se lamió el labio superior.

Avergonzada y sin saber que le habia ocurrido, apartó la vista de su boca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, intentando crear mas espacio entre ellos.

-Nada puedes hacer. Desde luego. Debes rendirte, es lo mejor.- dijo ella, apretando sus manos nerviosa.

Edward iba a responder cuando los faros de un vehículo lo interrumpieron.

Vió bajar a su hermana Alice, lentamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Cuando llegó a su lado, rodeó con los brazos su cuello y lo besó cariñosamente en la cara.

-Hermanito. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones forzadas?.- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Alice…- siseó Edward.- Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? .- Alice parpadeó divertida.- Estamos invitados a un festejo. ¿sabes Edward? El aniversario de Carlisle y Josephine…..

Edward apretó tanto los puños, que las venas se veian claramente en sus manos.

-Alice.- rogó Bella.

-Edward….¿Has visto lo hermosa que esta Bella?.- Alice no dejó que Edward respondiera; ya lo hizo ella por él.- Si, si lo está. Es un total contrasentido que no tenga pareja ni nada que se le parezca. ¿Qué diferencia entre las hermanas verdad?...La una, comedida hasta aburrirse y la otra :zorra desde el minuto uno….

Edward se acercó a su hermana rápidamente y levantó su mano para propinarle un bofetón.

-Ni lo intentes Edward. ¿La verdad duele, eh? Pregúntale a Bella. Ella sabe lo que es eso. No tú. Ha tenido que ver como el hombre que pensaba amar se casaba con su hermana y tenia hijos con ella. Haciendo trizas sus ilusiones de adolescente….

-Josephine se cansó de esperar. Es lógico que buscara a otro hombre….- la disculpó Edward.

-¡Pero hermano, esa mujer te sorbió el cerebro o qué! Eres un imbécil si crees que ella te esperó por años, ni por meses, ni siquiera por días…

Edward cogió a su hermana de la nuca y tiró de sus cabellos haciendo que Alice inclinara la cabeza y sus ojos se enfrentaran con los de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Alice? Dí lo que sabes si no, te juro que te arranco la cabeza. Me importa una mierda que seas mi hermana o no, están injuriando a la mujer que amo y eso se paga con la muerte. Lo sabes bien.

Alice curvó su boca y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Bella, quien observaba la escena con las manos apresadas en el corazón y la cara agonizante.

-Bella los encontró follando como animales dos noches antes de la fecha en la que debías de venir a buscar a" tu inmaculada mujercita" .- Edward soltó a su hermana de golpe, lanzándola hacia atrás, varios metros.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente y en un segundo llegó a Bella a la que agarró de la mandíbula con una mano y elevó con brusquedad su rostro; para mirarla.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¡Y habla! ¡no te voy a permitir que encubras al malnacido ese del que estas enamorada! ¡Habla maldita estúpida!.

La voz de Edward era casi un rugido y Bella se estremeció de autentico horror. Parecia una bestia….un demonio.

Comprendió lo que esa furia podia desatar sobre su amado Carlisle y sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas, cayendo de rodillas al césped verde. Edward la acompañó y la agarró de la nuca, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Habla! Maldita si no….

-Si. Es cierto.- susurró ella cerrando los ojos. No podia mirarlo.- Pero fue ella la que fue a buscarlo. Carlisle no es el único culpable. Josephine lo buscó y él respondió ….- Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Edward con severidad.- Tú eres el autentico culpable. Debiste venir a por ella cuando cumplió el plazo, pero no. No lo hiciste y ella tejió su telaraña alrededor de él. De mis labios nunca se hubiera sabido lo que ocurrió en casa de Carlisle entre ellos dos. Pero al no regresar…..- Bella se secó las lagrimas con rabia.- Ella lo enredó hasta quedarse embarazada de él….estuve haciéndome la desentendida unos meses, esperando como una loca tu aparición, pero tú maldito, nunca apareciste. ¡Sueltame!.- Le gritó ella y él lo hizo, como hipnotizado, analizando cada una de las palabras de ella.- ¿Ahora que piensas hacer? ¿Llevartela? ¿Privar a esos niños de su madre?

Edward tensó la mandíbula y se irguió.

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y luego sus ojos volaron de nuevo hacia Bella.

-La deseo y quiero tenerla, aunque sea para hacer de su vida un autentico infierno…..- Edward dejó escapar el aire lentamente por su boca y sonrió de una manera tan cruel que a Bella se le erizó el cabello de todo su cuerpo.- El humano….simplemente morirá…

Bella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y caminó hacia él ,cayendo de bruces y cogiendo las rodillas de él.

-Por favor….no. No me dejes sin él….no podría soportarlo. Por favor…- Bella comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Quita, mujer. ¿Tan sacrificada eres que prefieres verlo con la puta de tu hermana antes de muerto?.- Edward rió de manera gutural.- Nunca me equivoqué contigo, santa Bella…..te rodea un aire de santidad que me repugna.- Edward volvió la cabeza hacia Alice.

-Agarra a esta mujer, debo marcharme. Tengo que ver a nuestro padre. Pero volveré. Debo de acabar lo que he venido hacer a esta casa.

Bella que estaba sujeta a las piernas de él, limpió sus lagrimas sobre sus rodillas, miró su rostro anguloso desde aquella perspectiva y se soltó, quedando tirada en el césped. Desmadejada.

-Calma Bella….calma hermana. Esto era necesario, tenia que pasar… -Alice abrazó a su amiga y vió a hurtadillas como Edward se desmaterializaba.

-Alice.- Bella miró a su amiga, apresada en un llanto sin medida.- Por favor…-balbuceó.- Impide que tu hermano le haga daño a Carlisle…

Alice no supo que responder, y la abrazó con mas fuerza.

El autentico Edward habia regresado. Lo habia visto en sus ojos. Despues de que la verdad estallara en sus ojos , de la manera que lo habia hecho….

Edward volvia a ser el demonio cruel y sanguinario al que temian todos…el que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Continuará….

**Queeee?¿?¿?¿? Les pareció¿?¿?¿?**

**Jejejejjejj! **

**Chicas me quedan montones de reviews que contestar; pero no se preocupen que lo haré entre esta noche y mañana por la mañana. Quizas mañana suba enemigo natural… si supongo que si.**

**Bueno chicas. Besitos y espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado.**

**Las quierooooooooooooooooooo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chicas he vuelto con Demon. Como casi todos los lunes.

Espero que os guste el capi. Ósea que a disfrutar.

Nos leemos abajo.

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Edward tensó la mandíbula y se irguió.

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y luego sus ojos volaron de nuevo hacia Bella.

-La deseo y quiero tenerla, aunque sea para hacer de su vida un autentico infierno…..- Edward dejó escapar el aire lentamente por su boca y sonrió de una manera tan cruel que a Bella se le erizó el cabello de todo su cuerpo.- El humano….simplemente morirá…

Bella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y caminó hacia él ,cayendo de bruces y cogiendo las rodillas de él.

-Por favor….no. No me dejes sin él….no podría soportarlo. Por favor…- Bella comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Quita, mujer. ¿Tan sacrificada eres que prefieres verlo con la puta de tu hermana antes de muerto?.- Edward rió de manera gutural.- Nunca me equivoqué contigo, santa Bella…..te rodea un aire de santidad que me repugna.- Edward volvió la cabeza hacia Alice.

-Agarra a esta mujer, debo marcharme. Tengo que ver a nuestro padre. Pero volveré. Debo de acabar lo que he venido hacer a esta casa.

Bella que estaba sujeta a las piernas de él, limpió sus lagrimas sobre sus rodillas, miró su rostro anguloso desde aquella perspectiva y se soltó, quedando tirada en el césped. Desmadejada.

-Calma Bella….calma hermana. Esto era necesario, tenia que pasar… -Alice abrazó a su amiga y vió a hurtadillas como Edward se desmaterializaba.

-Alice.- Bella miró a su amiga, apresada en un llanto sin medida.- Por favor…-balbuceó.- Impide que tu hermano le haga daño a Carlisle…

Alice no supo que responder, y la abrazó con mas fuerza.

El autentico Edward habia regresado. Lo habia visto en sus ojos. Despues de que la verdad estallara en sus ojos , de la manera que lo habia hecho….

Edward volvia a ser el demonio cruel y sanguinario al que temian todos…el que nunca debió dejar de ser.

…**..**

**CAPITULO 15**

Aro sabia que su hijo ya habia sido liberado del cautiverio de Himrum. Y también sabía que lo primero que habia hecho después de sentirse libre era confirmar el amor de Jo.

El tiempo en el laberinto de Himrum habia sido deliberadamente rápido para Edward; pero no así para los seres mortales y para los demonios mismos.

Aro habia visto con horror como la que un dia seria la esposa y futura reina de los demonios era vapuleada por su hermana y la fragilidad del hombre que ella creía amar.

También había sido testigo de la belleza notable que habia adquirido en aquellos siete años.

La habia apoyado hasta donde se había dejado apoyar; ya que su futura nuera era testaruda y perspicaz. Alice lo habia ayudado, a ganarse su confianza y en las breves incursiones que habían tenido juntos, tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablar según qué temas.

Nunca habia mencionado Aro, el nombre de su hijo en presencia de Isabella Swan. Sabia positivamente que aquel nombre para la sencilla criatura era completamente indiferente. Era el rubio mortal Carlisle Cullen el que la tenia mas delgada de lo que debia estar y con aquellas tenues manchas oscuras debajo de sus castaños ojos.

Pero el tiempo habia pasado; el tiempo suficiente para que Edward viera con sus propios ojos la verdadera Jo y despertara del letargo que le producía Isabella.

La muchacha habia creído tener una vida normal.

Sus salidas con los hombres; esporádicas. Habian sido todo un problema para el rey de los demonios.

La primera vez que ella intentó mantener relaciones sexuales. Intentó depositarle recuerdos de las mismas sin haberlas tenido. Pero le fue imposible. Isabella tenia una mente terca, donde las hubiere, al igual que la madre de Edward y Alice no se podia entrar en su cerebro.

Frente aquel brete; Jasper, habia ingresado en las filas de la guardia real del rey, después del problema con Himrum, dado su excelente trabajo con la mina de almas y su vuelta a la normalidad. Lo habia ayudado con la muchacha.

Jasper alteraba los estados de ánimo e incluso podia hacer que alguien cayera dormido durante largas horas sin tener conciencia de lo que habia ocurrido.

Instalaba recuerdos en la mente de los hombres, bajo el influjo de Aro y a Isabella la dormía durante las suficientes horas como para no despertarse hasta que el hombre se hubiera marchado.

Los recuerdos que le instalaba al el hombre; eran sus peores miedo de éste, con respecto a las mujeres y casi huían despavoridos al recordar.

Y en Isabella era algo en blanco. Un folio sin escribir.

Como si hubiese sido victima de una melopea de caballo y no recordara nada.

Se despertaba desnuda; con las sabanas enredadas en su delicado cuerpo y sin ningún recuerdo que albergar.

En contadas ocasiones se habían visto en esta labor.

Y cada vez era menor el trato de Isabella con los hombres. El no recordar ….su lecho siempre vacío al despertarse y ni una sola llamada después del revolcón….

Aro sabia que no estaba haciendo bien con ella. Pero debia de mostrarse pura y virgen para su hijo y así debia de ser.

Alice y Bella eran prácticamente como hermanas y cuando iban al ginecólogo, lo hacian juntas.

Alice llevaba a Bella a un edificio en la calle Priks y allí instalado, se hallaba el médico de la familia real por siglos.

Toda la vida de Bella después del cautiverio de Edward habia sido una burda patraña perfectamente tejida por todos los que tenían alrededor.

El tiempo habia llegado y el despertar también. Ya era la hora en la que los dos futuros amantes entrelazaran sus destinos por la eternidad.

…..

Josephine inhalaba las sales que Carlisle habia sacado de un pequeño cajón de la cómoda.

Ella frunció en entrecejo y abrió los ojos con temor.

Edward.

Él habia vuelto.

Seguro que habia vuelto a por ella….

La seguía amando. Lo habia notado en su mirada de dolor al recorrer las figuras de los mocosos que rodeaban sus piernas.

Se le contrajo el estomago y miró hacia la luz.

-¿Nena…estas mejor?

Carlisle….

Insulso profesor de mierda.

En mala hora lo envolvió en su tela de araña para poder follárselo aquella tarde, en su casa.

Todo habia ido mal desde aquel momento.

Edward no volvió y ella después de buscarlo varias veces después dada su fuerte promiscuidad; quedó embarazada muy a su pesar.

Nunca podría olvidar el rostro de Bella al decir en la mesa; cenando que estaba embarazada y que el hijo era de Carlisle; mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Reneé no dijo nada. Recogió los platos silenciosa, y dejó a las dos hermanas en la mesa; frente a frente.

La muy imbécil de Isabella no dijo nada, no se quejó, no pareció inmutarse. Pero para la satisfacción de Josephine pudo ver como sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Creias que se iba a consolar contigo?.- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Cruel.- Ningún hombre que haya estado conmigo primero lo estaría contigo. No vales nada.- Pudo oir como Bella gemía y salía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Recogió sus cubiertos con el relámpago de la maldad en sus ojos y tocó su vientre con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

Y luego la decadencia de la vida con Carlisle….

Edward….ella amaba a Edward; siempre lo habia amado y él habia vuelto a buscarla.

-Si…- Josephine se levantó lentamente de los brazos de su marido, buscando a Edward con la mirada.- ¿Y …Bella? ¿Y…la enana de Alice?

Carlisle la miró intensamente unos momentos.

-Bella se ha quedado hablando con…él fuera.

-¡No! ¡Ella no!

Carlisle atrapó a su mujer que corría en pos de la puerta de la entrada, para volver a ver a Edward.

-Imposible Jo. Tú me separaste de Bella; por un capricho con consecuencias maravillosas. Ahora yo no te dejaré que vayas detrás de ese hombre. Te hundirás en la miseria como me hundo yo. Teniendo a la mujer que amo en mis narices días tras dia y no poder decirle que la amo.

Josephine miró a su marido con horror y se llevó la mano a la garganta; aterrada.

Algo pequeño y lacerante le hirió el corazón duramente.

No habia habido triunfo alguno. Todo habia sido una ilusión. Carlisle amaba a Bella.

Josephine habia jugado con el destino; y algo muy dentro suyo le decía que el verdadero dolor estaba por llegar.

Miró la puerta y como si el peligro estuviese detrás de ella se soltó de Carlisle y llegó hasta ella para abrirla.

La destartalada chevy de Bella se marchaba con ella y Alice dentro….y no habia rastro de Edward por ningún lado….

-¡Edwarddddddd!.- gritó. Para volver a desmayarse sobre el húmedo y frio césped del jardín.

….

Edward intentaba no pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Sobre todo en no pensar en Isabella Swan. Aquella insulsa mortal, le aplastaba el cerebro de tal manera que no podia ensartar una idea con otra sin que su rostro y su cuerpo se metieran en medio como una puta aparición.

Antes de abrir las puertas de madera los dos caballeros de la guardia real que se apostaban a ambos lados de la habitación de su padre lo saludaron con honores.

Aro; miraba tras un ventanal cuando Edward se paró tras él.

-Padre.- las palabras de Edward eran mecánicas. Muertas…

-Edward hijo. Te mentiría si te dijo que no me alegra verte. Pero la tristeza me embarga. La he notado en cuanto has traspasado el umbral de mi puerta. ¿Qué te ocurre hijo mio?.- Aro se dio la vuelta y contempló a su hijo con un destello de alegría en sus ojos rojos.

-Sabes de sobra lo que me ocurre padre. ¿O me diras que no tienes idea del futuro, de la que debia de ser mi futura esposa?

-Por supuesto que lo tengo. Y tanto tu hermana como yo hemos velado por ella en todo momento.

-Temo que no. – Edward se revolvió el cabello y un cariz inhumano ensombreció su rostro.- Josephine es una ramera; tal y como tú me vaticinaste. Te agradezco que no te regodees de mi dolor. Aunque realmente me lo merezco. He sido un imbécil…..un autentico gilipollas. Ahora tienes que ayudarme padre. Quiero traerla conmigo. Que sea mi esclava. Me casaré con Tanya y haré de su vida mortal un autentico infierno dentro del infierno.

Aro negro levemente, frunciendo sus ojos de demonio.

-¿Vas a separarla de su marido? ¿Pará qué?

-Quiero que sufra viéndome con otras. Como yo lo he hecho cuando la he visto con el mortal que morirá en breve de la manera mas cruel y agonizante que conozca.

El cerebro de Aro trabajó deprisa y tendió a su hijo un fría trampa donde sabia que iba a caer.

-¿Crees amar todavía a esa mujer?

Edward miró intensamente a su padre y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Pues piensa con frialdad hijo. Si la separas de su marido e hijos, seras cruel pero no lo suficiente. El dolor puede ser mucho mas lacerante y mortal si le haces daño a los dos mortales que os hirieron a ti y a Isabella.

-¿Isabella? ¿Qué tiene que ver Isabella en todo esto, padre?

Aro rió entre dientes.

-Josephine odia a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Me consta. Y el padre de sus hijos ama a Isabella….

Edward dio un par de pasos hacia su padre asombrado.

-¿La ama? ¿Pero como….si?

-La ama. ¿Qué castigo mas infinito que el cortejar a Isabella y casarte con ella, hijo? Te aseguro que ese castigo seria peor que la muerte…..

Edward recordó a Isabella. Y La boca comenzó a hacérsele agua como un lobo delante de su presa.

Se relamió los labios y recordó la figura desnuda del espejo. Su melena al viento y su esencia….su maldita esencia…..

-Si. La puedo cortejar….incluso puedo tenerla entre mis brazos…..pero no me casaré con nadie. La mujer que debia de ser mi esposa se ha entregado a otro. Se ha roto todo lazo con el mundo mortal. La mujer que debia desposar ya no es mía….ahora me entretendré con la hermana….para verlos morir de dolor.

-El sobre de la profecía no se ha roto; Edward. Josephine no era la indicada.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dije. Te aseguré que no era ella. La mujer que ha de ser tuya sigue virgen y con su esencia impregnada en ti.

Edward miró a su padre con ojos de demente y dio media vuelta para huir de aquella habitación….no se casaria con nadie, no amaría a nadie como habia amado a Jo…..nunca mas…..

Continuará…..

Jejejejejjejej!Espero que me digáis que os pareció! Besos hermosas, mañana prisionera del deseo. Besos guapas os quieroooooooooooooooooo!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola preciosas. Como casi cada lunes: Demon Prince. Espero os guste. Mil besos corazones; nos leemos abajo.

**Esta historia es de mi propiedad; no siéndolo sus personajes, que son de Sthephenie Meyer y su Saga Crespusculo.**

**La historia es para mentes formadas; si no eres mayor de edad te ruego que no la leas; si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Se relamió los labios y recordó la figura desnuda del espejo. Su melena al viento y su esencia….su maldita esencia…..

-Si. La puedo cortejar….incluso puedo tenerla entre mis brazos…..pero no me casaré con nadie. La mujer que debia de ser mi esposa se ha entregado a otro. Se ha roto todo lazo con el mundo mortal. La mujer que debia desposar ya no es mía….ahora me entretendré con la hermana….para verlos morir de dolor.

-El sobre de la profecía no se ha roto; Edward. Josephine no era la indicada.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dije. Te aseguré que no era ella. La mujer que ha de ser tuya sigue virgen y con su esencia impregnada en ti.

Edward miró a su padre con ojos de demente y dio media vuelta para huir de aquella habitación….no se casaria con nadie, no amaría a nadie como habia amado a Jo…..nunca mas…..

….

**CAPITULO 16**

Bella despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y ladeó dos veces ésta, victima de la pesadez que la embargaba.

Habia sido una noche espeluznante. Diversas pesadillas habían inundado su mente. Difusas y extrañas; pero con un denominador común: Edward.

Sus endemoniados ojos verdes la habían perseguido hasta la saciedad, despertándola varias veces durante la noche.

Miró la cama continúa y sonrió.

Alice ya se habia levantado y olfateó el aroma a café que recorría todo su hogar. Su hogar; aquél que habia formado lejos de su madre, el marido de su hermana y ésta…..

Volvió a sentir la herida agonizante de su pecho y suspiró. Deslizando los pies en el tibio parket; llegó hasta la ventana y subió la persiana hasta el tope.

Hacia un dia esplendoroso. Nada que ver con las circunstancias ocurridas el dia anterior.

Carlisle habia sido el que se habia puesto al teléfono; cuando llamó para informar que no volverían para la celebración.

Claro que debido a todo lo ocurrido, el aniversario se habia ido al garete. La vuelta de Edward habia dejado a Jo, en un estado de shock que habia derivado en una discursión de las que hacen historia con su guapo marido.

Bella escuchó todo aquello sin despegar los labios y comprendió la voz melancólica de Carlisle.

Carlisle. Debia de olvidarse de una vez por todas de él. ¿Por qué seguía amándolo? ¿Por qué en su fuero interno creía que él, la amaba a ella? No. Si de verdad la hubiese amado no se hubiera dejado seducir por Josephiene. De eso estaba segura.

Los hombres eran un gran interrogante en su vida, ya que no sabia ni entendía su manera de proceder. Habia tenido incursiones con alguno de ellos; pero todo habia sido demasiado confuso y desquiciante.

No recordaba nada. Su virginidad la habia perdido con uno de los chicos de la universidad. ¿Y por que estaba segura de aquello? Por la mancha de sangre que dejó a otra mañana al despertarse. ¿El chico? El chico desapareció del campus, como por arte de magia y no supo nunca nada mas de él. No es que le importase demasiado, pero su primera vez ,fue algo vacio que no podia recordar.

Se quitó la ropa desesperezándose, caminó hacia la puerta de su aseo y abrió la ducha; mirándose al espejo.

La imagen de Edward volvió a ella como un relámpago y frunció ligeramente el ceño; al mirarse de nuevo en el gran espejo.

-¿Por qué coño….?.- susurró; enfadada consigo misma.

Sin mas, se metió dentro de la mampara de la ducha y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran.

…

Alice habia preparado el desayudo y recogido alguna flor silvestre del jardín que Bella cuidaba los fines de semana.

Sonrió al ver el dia tan esplendido que habia despertado y suspiró encantada.

-Hoy será un gran dia…el principio de todo, sin duda….

Apagó la vitrocerámica y apartó la leche. A Bella le gustaba el café con un goterón de leche bien caliente.

Sonrió con ganas, al sentir la presencia de su hermano; en la cocina. Detrás de ella.

Se volvió lentamente y siguió preparando el desayuno, sin darle importancia a aquel coloso en llamas.

-Buenos días hermanito. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?.- Alice sacó unos bollitos calientes del horno y los dejó en el mármol sin importarle que quemaran demasiado.

- ¿Vives con ella? ¿De verdad lo haces? ¿Qué se te ha perdido con esa humana? .- La voz de Edward; incrédula; hacia que la pequeña súcubo soltara pequeñas carcajadas de placer.- ¿Se puede saber de que mierda te ries? ¿Algún chiste privado? Yo también quisiera reir….

Alice avanzó hacia él y le propinó dos fuertes besos sonoros.

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué se te ha perdido en nuestra casa? ¿Visita de cortesía acaso?,- Le peguntó Alice sin perder la sonrisa.

-Hmp….¿Donde esta Bella?.- Edward apartó la mirada de su hermana y buscó algún que otro sitio donde mirar. Se sentía algo cohibido por su hermanita.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Mira…..

Alice le puso a Edward la mano encima del antebrazo y la pequeña súcubo cerró los ojos.

…

La visión del cuerpo níveo, recubierto de espuma fue como un latigazo de frenesí a lo largo del cuerpo de Edward. Aquellas piernas largas, bien torneadas, el vientre liso y mas arriba las ondulantes bases agitadas por las manos de su propietaria, dieron un vuelco anhelante a su maltrecho corazón. La respiración se le volvió agitada y quiso lanzarse hacia aquella visión y colmarla de él.

Era ella. Era Isabella Swan en todo su esplendor; otra vez. Sus curvas se habían vuelto mas selectas y pronunciadas. La belleza de su cuerpo desnudo, bañado por la fina capa de espuma que la tapaba, hizo que una hambre de deseo descomunal se hiciera dueña de su cuerpo , arrastrándolo por inercia dos pasos hacia atrás; trastabillando en un taburete y sentándose encima de él, atontado.

Su hermana rió y despegó su pequeña mano de su brazo.

Se sintió vacio sin aquella visión y parpadeó dos veces, preso del atontamiento.

Zarandeó un par de veces la cabeza abotargado y Alice le ofreció una servilleta de papel.

- Toma Edward. Límpiate. Babeas.- La pequeña demonio se dio la vuelta y siguió con la labor que estaba desempeñando cuando él habia llegado.

Edward miró la servilleta y se la pasó por la comisura de la boca. Gruñó. Era cierto. Estaba babeando literalmente. Y eso no era nada, en comparación con su miembro que palpitaba anhelante debajo de sus pantalones.

Retiró el taburete e intentó calmar aquel nerviosismo que lo habia apresado.

-¿Y bien, Edward? ¿Contento?

Edward no contestó. Se limitó a esperar que su hermana terminara de preparar aquella mesa esplendida. Y una vez que terminó se interpuso entre ella y le habló.

-Quiero inmiscuirme en la vida de Isabella Swan. Tienes que ayudarme, Alice. Tú eres como su sombra. Te lo ordeno hermana.

Alice elevó una ceja e intentó no sonreir de nuevo.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Me interesa.

Alice soltó un trapo de cocina que llevaba en la mano y casi se lo echa encima del rostro.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Es cierto.- dijo él muy serio.- Es un buen espécimen.

-Mejor que su hermana sin duda. Te lo puedo asegurar. Pero no. Bella no es para ti. Ella….ella sale con otro hombre….- mintió; regocijándose .

Edward dio dos pasos hacia delante asombrado.

-No es posible. Ella ama…ama a ese humano idiota…

" _Tú si que eres idiota; hermanito."_

-¿Y eso que importa? Bella es libre, y puede salir con quien le apetezca. ¿Sabes? Tiene varios hombres que "babean" por ella ; como lo has hecho tú hace un momento. Y no han visto ni la mitad de lo que has podido ver tú.

-No me importa. Los eliminaré. Ella será para mí. Sólo para mí.

Alice rió mentalmente y se felicitó por las palabras de su hermano. Cuanta verdad habia en ellas.

-No te voy a ayudar con ella. Te la tendras que ganar tu solito. Aunque dejame decirte que lo vas a tener difícil. Ella te cree prácticamente culpable de que tu rollito se enredara con su humano. Asi que….

-Puedo dejarla sin voluntad.

-Lo dudo. Ella tiene una mente diferente…..

Edward siseó entre dientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con " diferente"?

-Pruébalo. Esta a punto de presentarse en la cocina…

La presencia de Bella se hizo casi inminente. Una toalla abrazaba su delicado cuerpo y Edward sintió como todos sus músculos se contraían menos uno. Uno que vibraba de manera poderosa dentro de sus pantalones.

Se maldijo por ser tan débil. Y sus ojos verdes la devoraron como un hambriento de sexo.

-Alice…huele de maravilla. ¿Qué tenem…?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás; acobardada.

-Edward.- la voz de Bella sonó segura. Cosa que no tenia nada que ver con la realidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El demonio, intentó aplacar sus impulsos primitivos de posesión. Dudó unos minutos en contestar. La presencia de ella; así, con aquella toalla cubriendo aquel cuerpo digno de ser estudiado lentamente por su lengua y sus manos; lo habia descendido a los fuegos infernales de la pasion y la lujuria. Un nudo caliente y espinoso se formó en su cuello y no tuvo fuerzas para poder hablar.

-Edward quiere trabajar Bella. Ha venido a vernos para pedirnos si tenemos alguna vacante en la empresa.- Alice habló sin dar importancia al hecho de que su hermano habia perdido prácticamente el habla y que su amiga estaba casi desnuda en la cocina.

Bella; que sujetaba con la suya, la mirada abrasadora de Edward; pensó en Aro y en sus buenas intenciones hacia ella. No seria agradecida si no le diera una oportunidad al hijo de éste dentro de su empresa. Y por otra parte podia tenerlo vigilado. Y velar por el bienestar de Carlisle.

-Bien.- dijo fría.- Espérame unos minutos. Ahora estoy contigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Alice cogió un bollito caliente y se lo puso en la boca. Le dio un bocado deleitándose de su sabor y miró a su hermano.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, hermano.?

Edward gruñó y se sentó en una de las sillas. Nervioso; se revolvió el cabello unas tres o cuatro veces. Una vez apaciguado el ardor que le producía la castaña, miró a su hermana.

-Seguro que cree que asi me tendrá vigilado para no hacer daño a su " querido Carlisle".- increpó Edward con repugnancia.

-Ella tiene sus motivos y tú tienes los tuyos….Y ahora hermanito. Hablemos con la verdad. ¿Qué tal se siente tener a la mujer que ha de ser la tuya enamorada de otro hombre?

Edward miró a su hermana con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué quieres decir Alice?

-Demonio, tonto….ciego…sordo…cabezota…tengo miles de adjetivos para ti. Es Bella, Edward. Siempre ha sido ella.

Edward se levantó de un salto y la silla cayó al suelo.

-No. La elegida era Josephine, no su hermana.

-Eres imbécil Edward. Has dejado que el tiempo pase y ahora la mujer que ha de ser tuya; ama a otro hombre…

-No sé quien te ha metido eso en la cabeza Alice; pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y no es amor lo que me impulsa a follarme a Isabella Swan.

Alice hizo una mueva ironía con su boca.

-¿Y entonces, que es?

-Venganza.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

Los pasos de Bella avanzaron por la cocina y ambos hermanos se giraron para observarla.

Edward volvió a perder el habla y Alice ser reia mentalmente por la cabezonería de su hermano. Aquello realmente iba a ser muy divertido…..

Continuara…

Lo prometido es deuda. Ahora os toca a vosotras. Besos lindas. Os quiero.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicas…¿Qué tal? Bueno. Lo primero ante todo agradecer infinitamente vuestro apoyo con este fic. Es increíble; en serio. A veces siento que no soy digna de tantos elogios. **

**Pero debido a la masividad de comentarios en esta historia me es muy complicado responder los reviews. **

**Siento que os fallo; pero es que de verdad. Es imposible.**

**Algo parecido me pasa con Bárbaro…pero bueno. Eso es otra historia y otro comentario.**

**Agradezco muchísimo todo y valoraré vuestros reviews como siempre lo he hecho. Pero quiero deciros que sé quien sois cada una de vosotras y os estimo de verdad.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi nuevo. Disfrutad preciosas. Un beso. **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Eres imbécil Edward. Has dejado que el tiempo pase y ahora la mujer que ha de ser tuya; ama a otro hombre…

-No sé quien te ha metido eso en la cabeza Alice; pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y no es amor lo que me impulsa a follarme a Isabella Swan.

Alice hizo una mueva ironía con su boca.

-¿Y entonces, que es?

-Venganza.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

Los pasos de Bella avanzaron por la cocina y ambos hermanos se giraron para observarla.

Edward volvió a perder el habla y Alice ser reia mentalmente por la cabezonería de su hermano. Aquello realmente iba a ser muy divertido…..

…**..**

**CAPITULO 17**

-¿Sabes sobre programas informáticos de compatibilidad?.- Bella se habia sentado justo enfrente de Edward y lo miraba abrasadoramente a los ojos.

El demonio se revolvió en la silla y se apretó fuermente "la tercera pierna" por encima del pantalón. Aquello era de vergüenza absoluta. No habia manera de quitarse el empalme que le producía Isabella Swan; pensase lo que pensase. Ahora allí. Devorando sus ojos chocolate. Se relamía gustoso. Seria delicioso tenerla entre sus brazos….debajo suyo…en su boca….

-¿Edward?¿Hermanito? Un dólar por tus pensamientos.- La voz cantarina de Alice, deshizo a Edward de sus pensamientos y carraspeó algo nervioso.

-Hmp….aprendo rápido. ¿Verdad Alice?.- Miró a su hermana.- Muy rápido. – Edward sonrió a Bella y intentó meterse dentro de su cabeza.

El demonio albergaba la esperanza de ser lo suficiente atractivo para ella; que como para el resto de las mortales. Pero frunció el ceño pensativo, al no poder traspasar la dura muralla mental de su cerebro.

-Bien. Entonces , tu hermana es tan dueña de esto como yo. Te dejo con ella. – Edward la miró densamente, mientras ella cogía un panecillo y se lo metia a la boca con rápidez.- Alice.- Los ojos de la humana buscaron a Alice y la sonrió dulce.- Confío plenamente en ti. Me voy tengo que encontrarme con Jake…

-¿Jacob Black?.- Alice dijo aquello de una manera sensual que hizo que Bella dibujara una sonrisa.

-No imagines cosas Alice…. Es puro trabajo. Te lo garantizo.

-Esos bíceps si que son puro trabajo nena. Sobre todo tienen que ser increíbles en vertical u horizontal.- La pequeña súcubo estalló en carcajadas .

Edward se tragó un gruñido.

Aquello habia sido como una patada en el culo.

Primero ella se desentendía complemente de él y luego los abandonada para ir a buscar a otro hombre. Otro quizás al que se follaría, ya que no podia tirarse al maridito de su hermana " la zorra".

Hizo una mueca de repulsión y se limpió una de las comisuras de la boca; asqueado.

- Adios.- se despidió Bella sin mirar hacia atrás.- Nos vemos la agencia, Alice.

Alice miró a su hermano ; que se hallaba a su lado sentado y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Y bien…?

-Y bien…¿qué?.-escupió Edward.

Alice siseó y dio un manotazo a su hermano en el hombro.

-¿Has podido derribar la muralla infranqueable de Bella? ¿Leer sus pensamientos?

-No.- El demonio frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños.- Quizás esté tarada o no tenga nada en su cerebro humano…

-Eres desesperante, hermano. El ser mas testarudo que he conocido en la vida. Ella es diferente. ¿O acaso no lo has notado? Hay algo en ella que es sumamente delicioso a la vez que perturbador. No se te han podido pasar tantos detalles por alto. A ti. Precisamente a ti. Príncipe de los demonios.

-¿Quién es ese Jacob?.

La risa demoniaca de Alice, cabreó mucho mas a Edward y se levantó de una salto exasperado. Rugiendo y adquiriendo aquella tonalidad carmín en sus ojos, cuando su estado de enfado comenzaba a llegar al límite.

Alice alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza; adquiriendo un dulce mohín de timidez.

-Uno de sus admiradores. Ya te he dicho que tiene varios. Ósea que hermanito, vas a tener competencia…

-Seguro que no le soy indiferente. No hay hembra humana ni demoniaca que no sucumba a mis encantos.

Alice resopló.

- Eres un engreído narcisista, Edward. Isabella Swan no es Josephine, ni Tanya. Ella es diferente. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de ello?

-Todas sois iguales. Malas pécoras que retozaís con cualquier hombre que os acaricie con maestría. Y no. Ella no es diferente. Es una mas. Unas mas, que haré mía en un chasquido de dedos.

-¿En "cuantos" chasquidos de dedos. Edward? Creo que en varios. Te recuerdo que suspira por Carlisle Cullen desde que era una mocosa. ….Y todo por haber plantado tu polla en la hermana al pasar por aquí. Demonio ciego. ¿No te das cuenta de la esencia que emana? Ahora es completamente pura.

-Si.-susurró Edward. Apenas audible.

Que se lo preguntaran a la entrepierna de Edward. Se hallaba dura y anhelante. Lista para se enroscada por la tibieza de un estrecho centro.

Cerró los ojos con abotargado y tragó saliva con lentitud. El dia que se metiera entre las piernas de Isabella Swan, él iba a ser un ser libre. Sin lugar a dudas.

…

Bella se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos; en uno de los cruces de la calle donde habia quedado con Jacob Black.

Absorta y completamente perdida en el recuerdo de el hermano de Alice, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo cerca trabajando.

¿O tal vez era temor?

Miedo…miedo a Edward. ¿Pero porqué?

El sonido de un claxon la despertó de aquellos pensamientos y vislumbró, a lo lejos el restaurant donde habia quedado con su amigo Jake.

Despues de todo lo que habia ocurrido con Carlisle, Jacob; aquel chico incondicional habia sido un ángel junto con Alice.

Claro que Jake; en la sombra. Ya que a Alice no le agradaba su amigo; en lo mas mínimo.

Bajó de la Chevy y guardó las llaves dentro del bolso en bandolera que llevaba prendido de un hombro.

Una mano morena; la saludó y la cara sonriente de Jake hizo que ella también dibujara una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nena. Estas cada dia mas deslumbrante.

-No digas tonterías, Jake, tú me miras con buenos ojos.- dijo ella ruborizándose y bajando el rostro.

-Cualquier par de ojos te verían igual que yo. No lo dudes..- Jacob; la miró con detenimiento mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la terraza del restaurant.

-Bueno. A lo que hemos venido. ¿Qué sabes de lo que te mandé averiguar?.

Jacob negó con la cabeza serio y sacó una carpeta de una maletín negro que reposaba en otra silla a su lado.

-Nada, Bella. Es como si no existiesen. No hay cuentas bancarias, numero de seguridad social, lugares de estancia. Es como si fuesen invisibles. Como si no existiesen.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué traes en esa carpeta si no has encontrado nada?

Jacob torció la boca.

-¿Me permitirías que omitiera esa información? Quiero estar seguro de la información que manejo y no desviarme mucho de este trabajo que me has encomendado.

Bella buscó la sinceridad que habia sido siempre el abanderado de su amistad con Jake.

-Confío plenamente en ti Jake. Tanto o mas que en Alice, pero hay algo en ella..en su padre…en su hermano…

-¿En su hermano?.- Jake se acercó mas a ella y siseó algo entre dientes.

-Si. Edward. Ha vuelto. Para buscar a Josephine supongo….El muy tarado llegó a casa de mi madre el dia de su aniversario de bodas como si hubiesen pasado días desde que…

-Bella. Déjalo. No puedes seguir así. Y dime…¿Tú quieres que realmente Edward se lleve a Josephine? Eso despejaría la x, y Carlisle y tú podrían estar juntos.

-No.- espetó ella seca.- ¿Y los niños? ¿Ellos no importan? Ademas, él ama a Jo, siempre la amó. Si estuvo conmigo fue porque la creyó muerta…y no viviendo con ese hombre mezquino y arrogante…Y pensar que ahora….

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Jake, ansioso.

-Alice me ha pedido que le de un puesto en la agencia. Y si te soy sincera, le diría que se fuese a la mierda. Pero su padre y su hermana me han ayudado tanto que no me puedo negar. Se lo debo…

-Eso lo pone mas cerca de tu hermana y de su marido.

-Lo he pensado.-dijo ella; asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero en realidad será bueno. Podré vigilarlo. Y así evitaré que huya con Jo.

-¡Bella..!

-¿Qué…?

-No puedes echar tu vida por la borda, estando pendiente en todo momento de los escarceos de ese hombre con tu hermana? Carlisle no es un niño..

-No se lo merece. No se merece que Jo lo abandone. Y los niños….

-¿Y tu? ¿Te mereciste en algún momento lo que hizo él de ti? Vives suspirando por ese hombre….y no nos das paso a otros que podríamos hacerte feliz. ¿No te das cuenta Bells?

Bella bajó el rostro.

-No. Jake. Sabes que como sigas con eso. Me marcho. Soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré. No hay mas.

…..

A Edward le iba estallar la cabeza. ¿Es que aquellas mujeres malditas no podia callarse de una maldita vez? Sus mentes calenturientas no habían dejado de follarlo de todas las maneras posibles desde que habia entrado dentro del edificio donde se hallaba la agencia de contactos que tenían su hermana e Isabella Swan.

Se sintió asqueado de ser tan irresistible y se asombró simultáneamente por este pensamiento. Era la primera vez que le ocurría.

-Te voy a hacer un favor Edward. El mayor de toda tu existencia.

Él alzó una ceja con incredulidad y pasó a un despacho con un gran ventanal y colores pastel.

-No me lo digas. Este es el área de ella. Lo noto.- Edward paseó su vista por la estancia y caminó hacia el sillón giratorio que se acomodaba justo de frente a una gran mesa de escritorio color caoba.

Repasó con la palma abierta de su mano el respaldo del sillón y abrió las aletas de la nariz al completo.

"Ella" se sentaba allí; sin duda.

Bramó; conteniendo un juramento y apretó las piernas para mantener digno su pene que volvia a luchar por salir de sus calzoncillos.

-Veo que te " excita" la idea.- murmuró Alice, mirándolo fijamente y sonriente. –Ella está a punto de llegar. Quiero que seas atento y educado. Ah…y no te las des de eficiente; déjala que cometa errores. Tu trabajo será en llevar su agenda al dedillo….

-¡Alice, no me jodas que me has convertido en su asistente! ¡Maldita hija de puta!

-Es una nimiedad para lo que te mereces….

Edward se paseó hacia su hermana para añadir algo a aquella frase inconclusa; pero se paró en seco al observar uno de los retratos que estaban colgados en la pared.

-¿Qué hace papá con Isabella….y contigo en esta fotografía?

-Pregúntale a él.

-No.-rugió.- Dímelo tú súcubo del demonio….

-Ya te lo dije. Edward. Es ella. Siempre ha sido ella. Papá lo sabe y le ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido mientras tú estabas perdido en los laberintos de Himrum.

-¿Pero como va a ser ella Alice? Yo no la amo. Amo a Jo aunque se me deshagan las tripas….a Isabella solo la deseo en mi cama….

-¿Qué deseas que?.- la voz de Bella hizo acto de presencia como algo fuera de tiempo.

Continuará….

**Nenitas lindas. Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo será de infarto. Lo prometo. Besos os quiero!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola! Me he tardado un dia mas de lo habitual pero es que estoy hasta arriba en casa…y eso no es apto para demora.

Bueno DISCULPAD, PLEASE!

Aquí teneis vuestra historia.

Un beso lindas. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Ya te lo dije. Edward. Es ella. Siempre ha sido ella. Papá lo sabe y le ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido mientras tú estabas perdido en los laberintos de Himrum. **

**-¿Pero como va a ser ella Alice? Yo no la amo. Amo a Jo aunque se me deshagan las tripas….a Isabella solo la deseo en mi cama….**

**-¿Qué deseas que?.- la voz de Bella hizo acto de presencia como algo fuera de tiempo.**

…**..**

**Capitulo 18.**

Bella habia dejado a Jacob Black en la terraza del Restaurant, algo cabreada.

Le habia dicho mil y una veces que no albergara ningún tipo de esperanza en lo referente a ella. Y él, seguía en sus trece, de una manera u otra.

Jacob era un hombre excepcional donde los hubiere. Pero ella no sentía nada en pasional en lo que concernía a él.

Y no es porque él no lo mereciera, ya que era un hombre bien parecido y con un alto nivel intelectual, pero no. Lo amaba como un amigo y eso es lo que sería.

Casi no había probado bocado y sentía sus tripas rugir mientras subía el ascensor en dirección a la planta donde estaba ubicada su agencia.

Torció el gesto cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y en recepción: Leah y Sue suspiraban y reían entre ellas, como unas autenticas gilipollas.

-Buenos días chicas.- Bella les sonrió y guiñó un ojo a sus empleadas.

-Bella.- Leah, fue hacia ella y le asió el brazo con camaradería .- ¿Quién es el Dios que ha venido con Alice? ¡Tienes a toda la plantilla babeando literalmente por él! ¡Y no precisamente por la boca!

Bella rompió a reir y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es Edward. El hermano de Alice. Todo lo que tiene de hermoso lo tiene de pedante e indeseable.-Bella caminó el largo pasillo hasta su despacho y volvió a reir cuando oyó , esta vez la voz de Sue.

- ¿Indeseable? ¡Es el hombre mas deseable del mundo! ¡Él mismo la destila!

Bella negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-….A Isabella solo la deseo en mi cama…

Bella cerró la puerta suavemente y negó mentalmente la frase de aquel hijo de la gran puta que tenía justo al frente.

-¿Qué deseas qué?.- alcanzó a decir con un deje de incredulidad.

Ambos hermanos se volvieron y algo asombrados la observaron.

La hembra con alegría y entusiasmo.

Y el macho con una mirada hambrienta y nada avergonzada.

-Te deseo.- la voz de él, llegó a ella como un arrullo y Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos azorada.

Sin apenas darse cuenta el pecho de él casi rozaba el suyo al abrir de nuevo los ojos.

Su aliento mentolado, la hacia sentirse ligera y mecida por un ambiente puramente sexual.

Luchó contra aquella sensación y dió dos pasos hacia atrás; abrazándose a si misma.

Miró a Alice.

-Si tu hermano me va a tocar las narices Alice; te ruego que lo mandes lo mas lejos de mí posible. Por favor.

Alice dio pequeños saltitos hasta ellos y su boca se ensanchó en una demencial sonrisa de súcubo.

-Bella….necesitas una persona que te asista. Que lleve tu agenda. Que te acompañe a los diversos eventos sociales. Edward es el indicado sin duda. Quizás no lo sepas; pero mi hermano esta preparado para un denso abanico de posibilidades.

Bella miró a Edward a los ojos.

-Apuesto a que si…-siseó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes….demoledores.

-Además, piensa que sería bueno que alguien calibrara su opinión en referencia al perfil de los hombres que nos llegan. Edward conoce bien a los de su progénie. Creo que te alegraras de tenerlo entre nosotros.

-Permíteme que lo dude.- volvió a sisear, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo. Isabella Swan? ¿Temes que esté demasiado cerca de ti?.- La voz de Edward volvió a desarmarla por segundos, pero se mantuvo firme y caminó con lentitud hacia la silla de su despacho.

Se sentó y miró a Alice con sobriedad.

-¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento. Alice?

Alice se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos y miró a su hermano, seria.

Bella quería hablar con Edward a solas y aquello fuera de ser un peligro, también podría ser una bendición. Sintió escalofríos y se encogió de hombros como acto reflejo.

Edward le sonrió y ella lo imitó achicando los ojos interrogante.

¿Qué planes tenia Edward en aquellos momentos?

¿Seducirla?

¿Asaltarla con su lengua viperina?

…

Edward oyó la puerta cerrarse y bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar una sonrisa de magnificencia . Aquella mujercilla sentada en aquella colosal mesa de oficina era una presa común y corriente…..Pero….

¿A quien pretendía engañar?

Isabella Swan era diferente a todas.

Un denso halo de protección la envolvía y él sabia muy bien quien se lo habia regalado.

Su maldito padre o su hermana la perra súcubo que se lo estaba pasando pipa con aquella situación.

La enfermedad de Bella habia sido eliminada y no habia ni trasto de aquel olor nauseabundo que ocultaba su verdadera esencia. Cada vez que inhalaba estando cerca de ella, veía las putas estrellas y casi se corría con cada puta inhalación.

Caminó hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiendo permiso para sentarse en la otra silla que habia justo de frente a ella. Separados por la gruesa mesa. Esperó a que ella hablara.

Ella aceptó y sacó con lentitud una cajetilla de tabaco de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-¿Fumas?.- le preguntó a Edward.

-Si.- Edward alargó la mano hacia la cajetilla de tabaco y rozó sus dedos con los de ella adrede; dejándolos a ambos sin respiración por unos segundos y mirándose intensamente durante unos instantes.

Bella carraspeó y él se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios.

Ella le ofreció fuego con el zippo de plata que habia junto a la mesa y Edward absorbió fuertemente el contenido del cigarro, haciendo que sus cejas se juntaran.

Observó como ella hacia lo mismo, pero mucho mas elegantemente.

-¿Y bien?.- Él se relajó y estiró las piernas debajo de la mesa de oficina.

-Espero que todo esto no tenga nada que ver con Josephine. Ella tiene su vida con Carlisle. Ha pasado página….

Edward hizo chirriar las patas de la silla e hizo que su abdomen diera con la dura madera de la mesa de caoba.

-Si estas sugiriendo que quieres que me mantenga alejado de Jo…

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Exacto.

Edward rió entre dientes y volvió a fumar con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla.

- Todos los que un dia estaban a mi alrededor me aconsejaron que tu hermana no era digna de mi amor. Y ahora les tengo que dar la razón aunque me joda….ella es una puta traicionera de tan malas entrañas que seguramente se folló a tu "enamorado" por el placer de quitártelo. ¿Me equivoco?.- Edward estudió detenidamente las facciones de Bella y prosiguió.- La jugada le salió peor de lo que esperaba y yo no aparecí para llevármela conmigo. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que se quedara preñada de alguno de los vastagos de ese humano insoportable….Y ahora…me he dado cuenta que ella no vale la pena, que nunca debí fijarme en ella. No la amo.- Mintió Edward sintiendo un retortijón en su estomago.- Te he elegido a ti. Me gustas tú, te deseo a ti. Es a ti a quien quiero hacer el amor todas las noches entre tus sabanas…

-¡Calla!.- El grito de Bella hizo reir a Edward.

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que te haría si me dejaras? Eres tan deliciosa que me excito con tan solo mirarte…

Bella se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia un rincón del despacho abrazándose a si misma.

-Todo lo que me digas es inútil. Yo no siento nada por ti. Es mas, me repugnas eres todo lo que odio en un hombre; prepotente y falto de escrúpulos. Eres un digno compañero para Josephine…no paro de preguntarme por que coño no volviste a buscarla y nos dejaste vivir nuestra vida a Carlisle y a mi.

Edward se levantó y asió la silla por el respaldo lanzándola unos metros hacia atrás.

Bella lo miró horrorizada y se acurrucó en el rincón presa del pánico.

-No nombres nunca mas a ese hombre. Ese hombre está muerto para ti ¿lo entiendes?...Puedo sentir como lo proteges y también tu adoración hacia él, eso morirá en el momento en que sientas mis besos, y gimas mi nombre.

-¡Jamas!.- se armó de valor ella.- Mi amor es de él. Siempre será de él…y ¡Maldita sea no sé que hago discutiendo estas cosas contigo!

Edward corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana y la alzó levemente cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Maldita tú Isabella Swan y tu esencia que me desarma y enloquece.- Edward miró sus labios carnosos y sonrosados. Gimió como un cachorro herido al acercar su boca a la de ella y sentir la tibieza de aquellos labios semi abiertos para él. La besó.

Fue un beso fiero, con enfado. Deleitándose de aquella boquita perfecta que se abría a duras penas para él. La abrazó con fuerza y notó como ella, poco a poco iba cediendo a aquel beso de dura posesión.

Edward bramó interiormente al unir su lengua a la de ella. Era tal caudal de sensaciones, que se sintió etéreo y creyó volar como un puto ángel.

Se olvidó de su nombre y para qué habia sido concebido, apretó los costados de la muchacha, hambriento de placer. Se preguntaba que si aquello era una puta alucinación con un solo beso, como seria penetrarla y hacerla suya en todos los sentidos.

Notó como ella se tensaba, y se apartó de sus labios lentamente.

La mano de ella se estampó en su rostro y fue casi una caricia. La miró con los ojos llameantes.

-¡Sueltame!.- Bella lo empujó, limpiándose los labios con repugnancia.- ¿Quieres burlarte de mí? ¡No me toques ni una sola vez mas en tu vida, Edward! …..Si quieres alguien que caliente tu cama…busca a Jo, seguro que ella esta deseosa yo…..

-¡Shhhhh!.- Edward rozó con sus dedos los labios hinchados y rojos de ella.- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Isabella, si yo hubiera sido ese débil humano…. solo estando ciego, sordo o imbécil te hubiese dejado por otra; y mucho menos por la zorra de tu hermana….

Continuará…..

Ahhh…las dejo con el Ay en el cuerpo como siempre. Besos nenas. Os quiero. Mañana si puedo subiré Plugged. Besos hermosas!


	19. Chapter 19

Chicas…me despido por un tiempo.

Hasta el 27 de Agosto…es tiempo verdad? Ya las comienzo a echar de menos y no me he marchado aún; aunque estoy en puertas.

Gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras; sois lo más. Siempre pendientes de mis historias, sois geniales,

Ahora no me enrollo mas y os dejo con un nuevo capi de Demon. Besos lindas.

**La historia es mia y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia es para mayores de 18 años; si no tienes esta edad te ruego que no la leas; si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

-¡Sueltame!.- Bella lo empujó, limpiándose los labios con repugnancia.- ¿Quieres burlarte de mí? ¡No me toques ni una sola vez mas en tu vida, Edward! …..Si quieres alguien que caliente tu cama…busca a Jo, seguro que ella esta deseosa yo…..

-¡Shhhhh!.- Edward rozó con sus dedos los labios hinchados y rojos de ella.- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Isabella, si yo hubiera sido ese débil humano…. solo estando ciego, sordo o imbécil te hubiese dejado por otra; y mucho menos por la zorra de tu hermana….

…

**Capitulo 19.**

**Bella dio un fuerte manotazo a la mano suave de Edward. Aún estaba en shock, intentando comprender lo que aquel "fantasma" quería de ella; ahora que Josephine no estaba disponible.**

**La risita de él, la enervó mucho mas y cargó contra su pecho haciendo que los brazos fuertes de él, la abrazaran por completo.**

**-Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya. Me parece irresistible.- Le habló él en el oído; rozando sus labios por el lóbulo de la oreja. Bella se estremeció y se enfadó mucho mas con ella misma, si cabía. **

**Intentó zafarse de su agarre y él la apretó más fuerte. Aplastando sus deliciosas formas contra el robusto y amplio pecho de él.**

**-Me avergüenzo de mi mismo.- siseó con los dientes apretados, Edward.- Desatas una marea de emociones en mí y son todas demasiado peligrosas, Isabella…**

**Ella lo miró a los ojos y se ahogó en el verde liquido del jade. Allí; dentro de aquellas orbes, sumergida por completo se sintió segura sin saber porqué y también encontró el valor para zafarse de su poderoso agarre y encararlo con emoción.**

**-No sé lo que pretendes. Pero tampoco me interesa.- Caminó hacia el amplio escritorio y picó un telefonillo.- ¿Alice? **

**La voz de Alice surgió de aquel aparato y Edward se cruzó de brazos analizándola de arriba abajo.**

**La deseaba.**

**Maldita sea. La deseaba como nunca habia deseado a nadie. Y si hacía un momento le hubieran preguntado por Josephine Swan; hubiera contestado quien coño era.**

**Cuando estaba cerca de Bella, lo envolvía una burbuja particular.**

**Le miró el canalillo de sus pechos; ahora mas generosos y Edward apretó la mandíbula, se le deshacían los cojones por estar metido dentro de ella. Se rió de sí mismo y tocó sus labios rememorando aquel beso salvaje que le habia robado. Deliciosa. Y quizás el diccionario todavía no albergaba una palabra lo suficientemente extensa para poder definir como era tener aquella boca entre sus labios y sus dientes.**

**-Alice te llevará con ella. Te dirá lo que debes hacer. Ahora déjame.- Bella miró a Edward directamente a los ojos.- Espero que no se repita lo que ha ocurrido; lo espero de veras por el bien de nuestra relación laboral.**

**Edward caminó hacia ella y se inclinó levemente para enroscar un mechón del cabello de ella sobre uno de sus dedos. Sonrió de manera ladina.**

**-No esperes que pida permiso. Ese no es mi estilo.**

**-Si vuelves a besarme o acercarte a mi se lo diré a mi cuñado y …**

**Edward acercó con rabia el mechón de cabello de ella hacia él; haciendo que Bella emitiera un pequeño jadeo de dolor.**

**-¿A tu cuñado? ¿Crees que le tengo miedo?.- Edward rió malévolamente.- Me gustaría arrancarte la cabeza y borrar todos los recuerdos que tienes del insignificante ese. No lo soporto.**

**Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y expulsó el aire lentamente.**

**Pensar en Carlisle lo ponía frenético. Aquel hombre patético le habia quitado a la mujer que amaba y a la hermana de ésta, antes de tenerla suplicando por él.**

**Rugió y Bella se apartó con miedo de él, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.**

**Edward se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta llevándose consigo gran parte del pomo que la abría. Dio un fuerte portazo y desapareció.**

**Bella tanteó la silla y se sentó en ella.**

**¿Quién era aquel hombre? Habia algo en él que era malvado, egoísta ….cruel.**

…

**Aro habia descendido de las escaleras del gran patio y miraba por el ventanal de Oscilus, cuando escuchó unos pasos en sus espaldas.**

**Reconoció el hedor y sonrió íntimamente.**

**-Edward hijo.- Se giró para saludarlo.- No te veo bien. ¿Qué tal te va con Isabella?**

**-Me saca de mis casillas…pero me divierte.**

**Aro juntó sus manos y las llevó a su boca; sonrió abiertamente y miró a su hijo detenidamente.**

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Necesito tu ayuda.- Edward apretó los puños e hizo un gesto muy peculiar de él con la boca.- Quiero meterme en sus sueños. Asaltarla de dia y de noche…**

**Aro comenzó a reir con fuerza y paseó alrededor de su hijo divertido.**

**-¿Desesperado Edward? **

**-No.**

**-¿Entonces?.- Aro alzó una ceja interrogante.**

**- No deseo que esto se alargue mucho mas en el tiempo. No sé cuanto tiempo podré mantenerme alejado de Josephine. La sigo amando y su mente me llama a cada segundo. Siento su dolor por mi rechazo.**

**-¿Te conmueve?**

**Edward analizó aquello unos instantes y se sorprendió al llegar a la conclusión que no. Ella no le conmovía lo mas mínimo. Y si se apuraba; se podia decir que tampoco la deseaba. No como deseaba a Isabella. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con toda su alma inmortal.**

**Aquella respuesta lo dejó aturdido y su padre pudo leer en sus ojos.**

**-Lo siento hijo. Pero no puedo ayudarte. Bella tiene un escudo muy poderoso y hemos hecho verdadera locuras para poder mantenerla virgen y pura para ti….**

**Edward dio un paso hacia su padre y abrió la boca para hablar. Por primera vez en su vida no tenia palabras.**

**-No comiences con lo de siempre Edward. – Su padre alzó la mano y negó con ella.- Te creía mas inteligente hijo, pero eres un terco. Pero bueno… ya te darás cuenta de ello. Mientras nos divertiremos a tu consta.**

**-¿Ella es virgen.., para mí?.- Edward no reconoció su voz al preguntar a su padre.**

**-Así lo manda la tradición y asi debe ser.**

**-Pero padre. ¿Qué le habeis hecho a esa chica? ¿No le habeis dejado vivir su vida por una idea loca tuya y de Alice? ¿Qué pollas le habeis instalado en la cabeza a Bella?.- Edward comenzó a notar como la ira se iba apoderando de él.**

**-Nada. No tiene recuerdos. No recuerda nada. Sus incursiones amatorias tienen un comienzo pero no un final. Ella cree que su primera vez fue con un chico del campus universitario. Con los patéticos humanos que quieren tenerla; es mucho mas fácil. Ella se convierte en su peor pesadilla y punto. **

**-¿Quién te esta ayudando con ella? ¿Jasper?**

**-Exacto.- sentenció Aro.**

**Edward caminó pensativo unos instantes y su mente voló hacia ella de nuevo.**

**Su padre y su hermana creían a pies juntillas que ella era la elegida. La mujer que debia ser suya. Pero él; aunque se volvia literalmente loco por su esencia la cambiaria por cualquier otra si se diera el caso.**

**Y ahí volvió de nuevo a pensar en Josephine.**

**Era injusto que siguiera amándola. Seria tan fácil amar a la hermana y olvidar que un dia la amó por encima de todo.**

**Pero la imagen de Bella se fundía en su cerebro con una fuerza difícil de calibrar.**

**Su fruto prohibido.**

**Isabella.**

**La boca se le hacia agua cada vez que recordaba el sabor de sus labios. De su lengua.**

**-Si no puedes ayudarme te ruego que hagas una cosa por mi.**

**-Dime hijo.**

**-No intervengas mas en su vida. Ahora me toca a mi. Y hazle saber a la pequeña súcubo que me deje actuar a mi antojo; que no se meta en medio. Se cree la escudera de "ella" y eso me tiene jodidamente cabreado.**

**Aro sonrió.**

**-Está bien, hijo.**

…**..**

**Josephine alargó el brazo hacia el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de casa de su hermana Isabella. Necesitaba hablar con Alice.**

**Edward. Tenia que hablar con Edward, rogarle. Suplicarle si era necesario.**

**Ella odiaba la vida que llevaba y habiendo vuelto él, volvía su ilusión por vivir.**

**-¿Si?.- La voz de la pequeña súcubo la hizo sonreir victoriosa.**

**-Alice; soy Jo. Necesito que me digas donde se hospeda Edward. O tratar de solaparme una cita con él a solas. Es importante.**

**-Te recuerdo que estas casada Josephine y a Edward no le interesan las mujeres casadas….si no son con él.**

**-¡Necesito explicarle!¡Maldita! ¿No entiendes que su vuelta ha sido solo por mi? **

**-Si. Eso cree él. Mi hermano es corto de entendederas el pobre.**

**-No me interesa tu opinión. Necesito hablar con él. Verlo.**

**-Esta bien. Se lo diré y él se pondrá en contacto contigo.**

**Josephine colgó.**

**Y una sonrisa triunfal atravesó su rostro.**

**Cuando Edward volviera a verla; de nuevo caería en sus brazos y entonces se largaría con él al inframundo. El lugar de donde no tenia que haber salido jamás.**

…**..**

**Alice llamó mentalmente a su hermano y Edward tardó unos minutos en presentarse.**

**Cuando lo hizo, fue en la cocina; mientras la pequeña súcubo preparaba algo de cenar para ella y Bella.**

**El carraspeo nevioso a su espalda la hizo sonreir.**

**-Edward.- Se giró en redondo y corrió hacia él para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.- Alguien quiere hablar contigo.**

**-¿Es ella? ¿Bella quiere hablar conmigo?**

**-¿Te gustaría?.- Alice rió y tocó la nariz de su hermano . divertida.- No. Es la zorra de la hermana. Quiere hablar contigo.**

**Edward caminó pensativo y se paseó los dedos por el cabello despeinado.**

**-No sé si estoy preparado. Temo ser débil y volver a hacerla mía. Josephine desborda sensualidad por todos sus poros. Parece una bruja. Temo que si vuelvo a verla no quiera devolvérsela a su marido.**

**Alice alzó una ceja y miró a Edward interrogante.**

**Habia algo que no cuadraba en aquella situación.**

**El brillo de los ojos de Edward y la dirección que tomaron éstos,le dieron la repuesta rápidamente.**

**Bella estaba en casa y estaba escuchando aquella conversación.**

**-Carlisle se moriría de pena el pobre.- dijo ella, en la mejor de sus actuaciones .- ¡Y los niños! Pobrecitos.**

**-Si por lo menos la hermana me ayudara a ponerme bajo control.**

**Alice hizo un mohín de disgusto.**

**-¿La hermana? ¿Bella? ¿Quieres cambiar a Josephine por Bella? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡A Bella ni siquiera le gustas! ¡Creo que hasta le caes mal! No. Eso es imposible.**

**Edward intentó sofocar una carcajada. Vió la sombra de Isabella, perfecta dibujada en el limite de pasillo e intentó ser lo mas convincente posible.**

**-Si vuelvo a ver a Jo, caeré en sus brazos, si ya lo he hecho en brazos de la hermana, seguro que me contendré.**

**Bella lo habia oído todo y su corazón palpitaba loco por lo que estaba haciendo.**

**¡Escuchando a hurtadillas! Pero habia pensado que no habia nadie en la casa al entrar. Al escuchar las voces de los dos hermanos se paró en seco y escuchó nombrar a Josephine. Se le encogió el estomago. Edward y ella volverían a verse y eso no lo podia permitir. **

**Salió de entre las sombras y ambos hermanos se giraron para mirarla.**

**Ella simplemente miró a Edward.**

**-Os dejo solos.- susurró Alice que huyó de allí al ver a la pareja mirándose intensamente.**

**-Lo he oído. Y no voy a permitir que le arruines la vida a Carlisle ni a mis sobrinos.**

**Él sonrió ladinamente.**

**-¿Prefieres que te la arruine a ti?**

**-Si.**

**Edward la miró hambriento y alcanzó un codo de ella. La apresó contra sí y susurró cerca de su boca, antes de besarla.**

**-Te advierto que no quedaran ni cenizas…..**

**Continuará….**

**Pues nada chicas. Hasta el 27. Espero que me digáis si os gustó. Os quiero lindas. Vuestra amiga; Sistercullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hermosas!**

**Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Para las que no me leisteis ayer he de decir que ¡Estaba deseando de volver con todas ustedes!**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente vuestro comentarios; pues seguís siendo lindísimas al respecto.**

**A todas; os quiero y os llevo en mi corazón y creo que lo haré siempre…**

…**bueno; no me quiero poner sentimental y vayamos al ajo.**

**¿Teneis ganas de leer el nuevo capi? Pues no os voy a hacer sufrir mas. Os dejo con él. Disfrutadlo preciosas.**

**Sistercullen.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Salió de entre las sombras y ambos hermanos se giraron para mirarla.

Ella simplemente miró a Edward.

-Os dejo solos.- susurró Alice que huyó de allí al ver a la pareja mirándose intensamente.

-Lo he oído. Y no voy a permitir que le arruines la vida a Carlisle ni a mis sobrinos.

Él sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Prefieres que te la arruine a ti?

-Si.

Edward la miró hambriento y alcanzó un codo de ella. La apresó contra sí y susurró cerca de su boca, antes de besarla.

-Te advierto que no quedaran ni cenizas…..

…

**Capitulo 20.**

Si Isabella Swan tuviese que definir aquella posesión voraz de su boca y la ávidez con que la lengua de aquel hombre se pegaba a la suya; la hubiera definido como: desesperación hambrienta.

Lo miraba al rostro, mientras el rostro de él, pegado al suyo, la lamía y la excitaba como nadie recordaba haberlo hecho.

Él habia cerrado aquellos ojos verdes; cegadores y saboreaba su boca como enloquecido. Lo volvió a oir jadear y sintió las manos de él aferradas a sus caderas , embistiéndola contra su dura erección imposible de ocultar.

Bella oyó su propio jadeo y el almíbar liquido de su excitación bañó ligeramente sus muslos blancos, haciendo imposible no corresponder a aquel magnetismo sexual…tan cargado de erotismo, que no se reconocía ni a ella misma.

Pasó la lengua lentamente por los dientes de él sin cerrar los ojos; mirándolo abiertamente y se encontró con la mirada del hombre; hambrienta y desesperada como aquella posesión.

Los embites de Edward le hacian sufrir descargas sobre su pelvis; anhelando un contacto mucho mas intimo que aquel. Queriendo mucho mas; deseando que él mismo se enterrara dentro de ella.

Se sintió perdida al notar el contacto de sus manos bajo sus muslos.

Un leve roce, haciéndose camino lentamente hasta el suave algodón de sus braguitas. Completamente empapadas de su liquido de hembra.

Ahora todo debería terminar…como terminaba siempre. En el punto álgido. Aunque, debia ser sincera consigo misma. Nunca en toda su vida, habia sentido sus terminaciones nerviosas tan a flor de piel y el anhelo de ser embestida con la ferocidad que emanaba Edward.

Volvió a jadear; él o ella. Lo hacian ambos a la vez; ahora.

Sus bocas entrelazadas se perdían entre las lenguas y las salivas el uno de otro…pero entonces él llegó con uno de sus dedos a su crestita; ahora hinchada y deseosa de atención.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás; totalmente descontrolada por aquel toque, tan majestuoso y miró a Edward a los ojos completamente asombrada por las sensaciones a la que estaba siendo llevada.

-¿Te…gusta….Bella….?.- La pregunta de Edward, con la voz cargada de erotismo,del deseo ronco, justo después de apartar su boca de la de ella; a duras penas y la miró, como se miran los amantes consolidados. A continuación, rió entre dientes al ver como ella asentía sin dejar de mirar la boca de él.- Voy a regalarte el primer orgasmo de tu vida; preciosa.

Edward volvió a besarla.

Estaba como enloquecido. No se reconocía. Cada célula inmortal de su maldita piel de demonio quería mantener contacto con la piel de aquella mujer mortal que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Maldijo entre dientes y volvió a prestar atención a la flor hinchada que Bella escondía entre sus piernas perfectas de mujer.

Movió ligeramente el dedo índice. Acariciando el clítoris; con la pericia de un amante consumado. Lentamente. Buscando el roce perfecto de la perdición de ella y besarla hasta hacerla caer desfallecida.

Abrió mas sus piernas; ayudándose con una de sus rodillas y tuvo un pleno acceso a aquel área que confinaba la mas deliciosa fruta . Tuvo que contar hasta diez para calmarse y dedicarse solamente al placer de ella. Rodeando con sus dedos hábiles los recovecos de todos aquellos pliegues vírgenes de mujer.

"Mi mujer"

Pensó. Deshechando ese pensamiento casi en el acto.

Si, era cierto que la deseaba. La deseaba como nunca en su vida habia deseado a nadie. Rozaba la desesperación. Tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo. Haría lo que fuera por hacerla suya. Por tenerla entre sus brazos, por enterrarse en aquel foso precioso y estrecho que tenia al alcance de un centímetro.

Suspiró abotargado y alimentado por el sabor de sus besos, el aroma de su sexo hinchado y palpitante y el hervor incontrolado de su falo que rogaba, suplicaba…un poco de atención.

Oyó como el corazón de ella latía con mas fuerza y rápidez.

Estaba próxima a estallar e iba a ser entre sus brazos y gracias a ese dedo que no la dejaba respirar ni un minuto. Deseoso de saber la estrechez de su centro se ayudó de otro de sus dedos para sumergerse dentro de ella y lograr que sus perfectos ojos chocolates lo miraran con abrasadora mirada del deseo.

Bella estaba perdida en una marea de la que era imposible no dejarse arrastrar.

Aquello era maravilloso. Subía y subía y no se cansaba nunca de aquella dicha.

Su conciencia le gritaba que tirara de aquel hombre hacia el suelo y a horcajadas se clavara en aquella dura protuberancia que la hacia sentirse golosa y mujer.

De repente no supo lo que le ocurría y comenzó a perderse en una espiral de placer adulto que la hacia sentirse demandante a los largos y suaves dedos de él.

La penetraba majestuosamente con aquella falange, arqueándola, buscando algo que ella estaba a punto de encontrar. El estallido de placer fue bestial y su búsqueda de Edward con la boca, fue desmedida.

En aquellos momentos lo quería todo de él. Mientras subía y subía; deseaba no perder contacto ni un momento con aquella boca, aquellas manos…

-Mmmmm….Bella….eres deliciosa….- Los dedos de Edward se apartaron bruscamente de ella; al aterrizar de aquel vuelo de placer , sorprendida y atontada, abrió la boca al ver como él se llevaba aquellos dedos a la boca y los lamía sin perder contacto visual con ella.- Mas que eso….no tengo palabras para tu sabor…es desde luego lo mejor que he probado en mi larga….existencia.

Lentamente, las ideas y la mente de Bella volvieron a sentarse en las bases de su conciencia y entonces cerró fuertemente los ojos y se maldijo interiormente por todo lo que habia pasado y peor aún. Lo que habia sentido.

Bajó la cabeza y miró el desarme de sus ropas. Gimió y las lágrimas de la indignación comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos.

Giró su cuerpo algo cansado por el embite del orgasmo y salió corriendo en busca del claustro de su habitación.

Habia sucumbido a él.

Y aunque era horrendo e imperdonable, habia disfrutado.

….

Alice se mostraba intranquila. El portazo que habia oído desde el otro lado del pasillo no era un buen augurio.

Era lo suficiente perspicaz como para saber que algo habia ocurrido entre Edward y Bella. ¿Pero quien era el valiente que salía a preguntar?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente y bajó como una mortal las escaleras.

A su nariz comenzó a llegar el hedor del sexo y su boca formó una exultante sonrisa al pensar en lo que muy posiblemente habia pasado.

-¿Edward?.- preguntó antes de llegar a la cocina. Donde los habia dejado a ambos.

Traspasó el umbral de la puerta y lo vió allí, todo lo largo que era ,con actitud pensativa, mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres hermanita?.- dijo él sin volverse para mirarla.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?

Edward se giró y torció la boca en un sonrisa ladina.

-Nada malo. Te lo aseguro.

Alice arrugó la nariz y sonrió sin perder contacto visual con su hermano.

-Huele a sexo. Hermanito.

-Le he regalado el primer orgasmo de su vida….- Alice iba a replicarle; pero Edward se adelantó en sus reproches.- No. No me digas que ha tenido vida sexual porque sé perfectamente que no ha sido así. Aro me lo ha contado. No la habeis dejado llevar una vida normal, nada de amantes…todo por una infantil idea. Ella no es la mujer que amo. Lo sabes de sobra Alice. Isabella Swan no es la mujer que quería hacer mi esposa…

-¡Estoy hasta las narices Edward! ¡Eres un lerdo! ¡y permíteme decirte que rebajas al lodo a la mujer que hay escondida en una de las habitaciones de allá arriba!. Ella, escúchame bien Edward. Ella, es la elegida y temo que te vas a dar cuenta demasiado tarde de ello. No juegues con ella Edward. Si no la amas; no la ultrajes por venganza….- Alice le dio la espalda a su hemano, para proseguir.- Si la repudias, uno de nuestros hermanos pueden reclamarla como suya….no des lugar a que ocurra eso Edward. Ella cree amar a Carlisle, pero queda muy poco tiempo para que comprenda. No la utilices. Si queda un ápice de sincerad en ti, te ruego que te preguntes que sientes cuando estas con ella y en que sentirías si la tuvieses lejos y a merced de uno de nuestros hermanos.

Edward rugió y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Quién osa desear lo que yo deseo?.- bramó; haciendo que sus ojos se tiñeran del carmín de la ira.

- Emmet.

Continuará…..

Jjajajjajajajajj! Guauuuuuuuuuuuu chicas! ¿Qué os pareció? A mi el principio me puso a mil escribiéndolo….Dios…..casi me caigo de la silla, ajjajjajajjajajaj!

Besos corazones; espero vuestros comentarios.

Mañana Bárbaro….besos lindas a millones….os he echado tanto de menos…


	21. Chapter 21

Chicas…lamento la demora, pero el trabajo a veces me deja extenuada y no tengo tiempo de escribir.

Bueno; no me enrolla y vamos con el capitulo de hoy.

Besos lindas.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Estoy hasta las narices Edward! ¡Eres un lerdo! ¡y permíteme decirte que rebajas al lodo a la mujer que hay escondida en una de las habitaciones de allá arriba!. Ella, escúchame bien Edward. Ella, es la elegida y temo que te vas a dar cuenta demasiado tarde de ello. No juegues con ella Edward. Si no la amas; no la ultrajes por venganza….- Alice le dio la espalda a su hemano, para proseguir.- Si la repudias, uno de nuestros hermanos pueden reclamarla como suya….no des lugar a que ocurra eso Edward. Ella cree amar a Carlisle, pero queda muy poco tiempo para que comprenda. No la utilices. Si queda un ápice de sincerad en ti, te ruego que te preguntes que sientes cuando estas con ella y en que sentirías si la tuvieses lejos y a merced de uno de nuestros hermanos.**

**Edward rugió y apretó los puños con fuerza.**

**-¿Quién osa desear lo que yo deseo?.- bramó; haciendo que sus ojos se tiñeran del carmín de la ira.**

**- Emmet.**

…

**Capitulo 21.**

Josephine Swan recorría los alrededores de la casa de su hermana con una ansiedad poco contenida. Dudaba que la pequeña súcubo le hubiese dicho a a Edward que quería verlo en un sitio seguro e intimo.

Habia dejado a los niños y a Carlisle dormidos y ella habia arrancado su vehículo con sigilo para encaminarse a casa de su hermana Isabella.

Dudaba entre tocar a la puerta o gritarle a Alice desde el jardín, ya que sabia que no era bienvenida por su hermana.

Las cosas entre Bella y ella no habían ido bien nunca. Pero desde lo de Carlisle, habia un enfriamiento que rozaba la indiferencia entre ambas.

Habia planeado durante todo el dia como asaltar a Edward y también; si aquello fallaba, hablar con Bella y contarle lo que le habia dicho Carlisle. El maldito la amaba en silencio y sufría por ello.

Torció la boca en una mueca hosca y se refregó los brazos, con ambas manos. La ligera brisa era fría y si seguía allí mucho tiempo parada, iba agarrar un buen resfriado.

Se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta.

-La que faltaba….- Alice puso los ojos en blanco al verla y abrió totalmente la pesada puerta para darle paso.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la primera vez que te dignas a pisar la casa de tu hermana. Supongo que habras venido a importunarme para hablar de Edward.

Josephine la seguía sin decir nada, maldiciéndola interiormente. Suplicando para sus adentros.

-Sabes perfectamente para lo que he venido.- le dijo escueta, pasando el umbral de la cocina.

Se quedó sin respiración al ver a Edward sentado en uno de los taburetes arrimados a la inmensa mesa de cocina. El hombre al sentir su presencia se levantó de un salto y la miró sorprendido.

-Jo. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó dudoso.

Ella sonrió y se acercó mas a él, acariciando su rostro, cuando al fin se encontró a su altura.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward. Hay miles de cosas que tenemos que aclarar.- Josephine, miró hacia la presencia de Alice y su expresión se enfrió.- No delante de ella. Nunca me dijo donde te encontrabas. Le pregunté una y mil veces y siempre omitió tu paradero….yo estaba verdaderamente preocupada por ti, Edward.

El demonio tensó sus músculos y la miró de arriba abajo.

¿Qué ocurría?

Algo iba mal, muy mal. La presencia de Josephine, la caricia efectuada en su rostro. No habia hecho otra cosa que exasperarlo. Bufó inquieto y le dio la espalda a ella y a su hermana.

-Este no es el lugar mas adecuado, Josephine. Tu hermana esta en esta casa y no quiero incomodarla con tu presencia…

-¿Con mi presencia?.- inquirió Jo, con voz estridente.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Visita de cortesía?

Edward rió roncamente; pero no se volvió para encararla.

-Este también es el hogar de mi hermana. Y tengo todo el derecho a venir a visitarla. Soy un buen hermano. No como tú.- El demonio se giró con la maldad reflejada en su rostro.- ¿Siempre la odiaste verdad? Cuando volviste del infierno y la viste con el que es tu marido, se te revolvieron las tripas y decidiste quitárselo aunque fuese por el mero hecho de divertirte. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que la envidias. Siempre la envidiaste. Ella es mucho mas pura y transparente que tú; como ya te dije en su dia, serias bien recibida en nuestras filas por tu exquisita maldad, Josephine Swan. Pero ahora larguémonos de aquí. No quiero que tu hedor se impregne en estas paredes, no quiero que pudras el aire con tu esencia corrompida.

Josephine apretó tan fuerte los puños que notó como las uñas le desgarraban la carne y sangraba. Edward estaba defendiendo a Bella y aquello la lleno de un odio desmesurado hacia su hermana pequeña. En su interior sabia que Edward ya no le pertenecía completamente; pero podia hacer algo para tenerlo justo cuando ella quisiera. Cuando la necesitara.

-Vámonos entonces.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros. Se desmaterializaron delante de Alice que se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un gesto digno de su gemelo.

En su interior, sabia que aquella noche, algo cambiaria en la vida de Edward….

…..

-El sobre no se ha roto padre.-Aro tenia la cabeza gacha y maldecía interiormente al favorito de sus hijos por andar perdiendo el tiempo con excusas idiotas sobre el amor, la vengaza y la pasión.

Emmet habia vuelto de la guerra; como general de los ejércitos demoniacos. Le debia obediencia a Edward, pero también estaba bien enterado por todo lo que estaba pasando su hermano en el mundo de la humanidad.

Sabia de su confinamiento en las tierras de Hinrum y también de su escarceo con la humana que no era la elegida. En el congreso las cosas se estaban poniendo feas ya que se sabia que Aro iba a abdicar para cederle el trono a su hijo Edward; pero éste tal y como mandaba la tradición tenia que haber arrastrado hasta el infierno a la hembra para la cual estaba predestinado.

-No; no se ha roto. Pero hemos de darle un poco mas de tiempo, Emmet. El chico es algo cabezota y ahora mas que nunca esta provisto de debilidades humanas; parece que estar rodeado de ellos lo hace mas ….humano; valga la redundancia.

- Pero el tiempo pasa y el gobierno se está poniendo nervioso, padre. Se esperan vientos de guerra nuevamente por el reino, si Edward no se decide de una buena vez por su hembra. Sabes perfectamente que estoy en pleno derecho a revocarlo. Soy el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono. Si él quiere seguir con sus debilidades humanas yo me pondré en su lugar y haré mía a la que él desprecia. ¿Por qué la desprecia verdad?

Aro, alzó la cabeza y miró a su hijo con seriedad.

Emmet era duro y enérgico. Si bien Edward era la maldad personificada para sus semejantes, Emmet daba pavor tan solo mirarlo. Sus casi dos metros de altura, junto con su complexión musculosa le daban un aire de gladiador romano que lo exalzaba hasta la divinidad.

Si bien; muchos de los semidioses creados por los humanos en esas increíbles historias de la época romana, estaban basados en la figura de Emmet, en su totalidad.

Emmet se habia paseado por la tierra en infinidad de ocasiones. Divirtiéndose en diferentes épocas y marcando un antes y un después en los libros de historia para los humanos.

-No la desprecia. Tu hermano tiene la mente obnubilada, hijo. Debemos darle algo de tiempo…

Emmet crujió la mandíbula y asestó un puñetazo a la mesa donde se apoyaba su padre.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Padre maldita sea; no lo hay! Se están creando grupos para un ensalzamiento. Todos saben que te marchas en busca de mamá…y Edward sintiéndolo mucho no esta a la altura de las circunstancias. Esa Josephine…

-No ama a esa mujer. Cree hacerlo, pero no la ama.

-Me es indiferente si la ama o no la ama. Debia de haber roto el sobre lacrado . Estos son los tiempos en los que ya habia de haber tomado a "la humana especial" y no lo ha hecho. ¿Tan repugnante es, que esta dando vueltas como una polilla?

Aro rió y se levantó cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Isabella Swan es todo lo que un hombre de cualquier especie puede desear, pero tu hermano es tan ciego que todavía no lo ha visto.- volvió la cabeza y se formó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.- ¿Entonces, la reclamas?

-Si.- admitió Emmet sin ninguna emoción.

-Está bien. El sobre se rasgará en el momento que la hagas tuya. La muchacha es virgen, lista para ser reclamada. Aunque he de prevenirte que ningún glamour servirá con ella. Tiene un escudo protector muy fuerte y no puedes predisponerla a que te ame…Ademas hay otro pequeño inconveniente.

-No me amedrantaré padre.

-Isabella ama a otro hombre.

Emmet frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dejó caer la espada de su cinturón y se arrodilló frente a su padre, implorando algo que solamente el rey de los demonios podia darle.

-Anula ese amor; padre. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Aro miró a su hijo con seriedad y caminó hacia un pequeño expositor minimalista.

De allí extrajo un pequeño tubo que agitó en el aire.

-Edward nunca me lo ha pedido. Nunca se ha arrodillado ante mi ; sabiendo que podia tener esa carta guardada en la manga.- Miró a su hijo con orgullo y algo mas, que Emmet no supo reconocer.- Lanza esto con fuerza cuando llegues al mundo humano. Cuando el liquido que hay en su interior se vierta. El amor de Bella por el humano, se desintegrará.

Emmet se alzó y cogió el pequeño bote de barro entre sus dedos. Saludó a su padre de manera enérgica; digna de un general y se marchó dando grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás.

…

Edward soltó a Jo, con repugnancia, al sentir como le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Josephine lo miró con turbación fingida y sonrió con picarcia; volviéndose y admirando, aquella habitación, donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor.

-Me alegra que me hayas traido aquí, Edward.- dijo sin mirarlo.- Estas paredes rezuman todos los momentos vividos entre nosotros.¿Los sientes?

-Hace días que dejé de sentirlos.- le dijo él, escudriñándola con la mirada.

-Te preguntarás porque me entregué a Carlisle.- dijo ella; ahora enfrentándolo.

-No; puedo ver la envidia por todas las cosas que atesora Isabella y el odio que confinas hacia ella en tu interior. Antes lo que sentía por ti me cegaba; pero ahora todo lo veo mucho mas claro.

-Te equivocas. No anhelé a Carlisle porque le perteneciera a Isabella. Si bien aquello me dio un pequeño empujoncito, fue la lujuria de la que bebí estando aquí contigo, la que me hizo ser como tú eres. Fue tu mala influencia la que se apoderó de mí. ¡Me lo debes Edward!.

El demonio se rió entre dientes y la miró con indiferencia.

-¿Qué coño te debo, Jo?

-Yo era una muchacha que dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando un demonio con ojos como brasas se apoderó de mis labios y me violó…

-¿Qué yo te violé…? No me hagas reir. Estabas incluso mas deseosa que yo, maldita perra mentirosa. No creas que me vas a manipular con tus mentiras. Ya no. Ahora si, me gustaría saber un pequeño detalle; quizás para ti no tenga la mas mínima importancia pero para mí si que la tiene.- La agarró por la cara con una mano y apretó haciendo que sus labios formaran una mueca repugnante.- ¿No eras virgen verdad? Y dime la verdad porque ahora que no tienes poder sobre mí, puedo meterte en tu cabecita y hacerla explotar con la verdad antes de que mueras desmembrada.

Josephine le dio un fuerte empujón y sintió como los vellos se le ponían de punta, al soltarse de su agarre.

-Tiene poca importancia si lo era o no. Me tomaste y fui tuya..

Edward masculló algo entre dientes y se alzó contra ella,con ganas de estamparle una bofetada.

-Nunca debí de meterme en tu habitación, me engañaste, no era virgen y fingiste sangrar para hacerme creer que habia sido el primero; pensando que tú eras la elegida. Creyendo que tú eras mi verdadero amor, manipulando mi manera de pensar y volviéndome ciego y sordo , haciendo el ridículo delante de las personas que realmente me querían.- Edward se calló y paralizado, la aplastante verdad lo azotó como un gigantesco huracán.- Pero no me importa.- dijo distraído.- No me importa en absoluto.- le dijo, mirándola y sonriendo con maldad.- Porque ya no te amo. Creo que nunca te amé; me equivocado contigo y he sido un imbécil creyendo que eras tú cuando en realidad era ella….siempre ha sido ella..

-¿Qué coño dices Edward? ¿Y quien es ella?

Edward ensanchó mas su sonrisa.

-Bella. Yo…..amo ardorosamente a Bella….

Continuará….

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Al fin se dio cuenta de la verdad el maldito tonto…pero quizás ahora sea un poquitín tarde…o no? Veremos. Un beso lindas .Espero que os haya gustado. Besos!


	22. Chapter 22

Nenas…héme aquí con Demon. Creo que la cosa esta que arde.

Espero que os guste este capitulo. Dedicado a todas por igual; a las inscritas y las que no. Mil gracias lindas.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Edward masculló algo entre dientes y se alzó contra ella, con ganas de estamparle una bofetada.

-Nunca debí de meterme en tu habitación, me engañaste, no era virgen y fingiste sangrar para hacerme creer que habia sido el primero; pensando que tú eras la elegida. Creyendo que tú eras mi verdadero amor, manipulando mi manera de pensar y volviéndome ciego y sordo , haciendo el ridículo delante de las personas que realmente me querían.- Edward se calló y paralizado, la aplastante verdad lo azotó como un gigantesco huracán.- Pero no me importa.- dijo distraído.- No me importa en absoluto.- le dijo, mirándola y sonriendo con maldad.- Porque ya no te amo. Creo que nunca te amé; me equivocado contigo y he sido un imbécil creyendo que eras tú cuando en realidad era ella….siempre ha sido ella..

-¿Qué coño dices Edward? ¿Y quien es ella?

Edward ensanchó mas su sonrisa.

-Bella. Yo…..amo ardorosamente a Bella….

…

**Capitulo 22.**

Jacob Black habia encerrado dentro de una caja fuerte los documentos que no había dejado ver a Isabella.

Él no albergaba ningún tipo de duda. Aquello escapaba completamente de lo ordinario, de lo usual.

Tanto Aro Vulturi como Alice, eran seres misteriosos; de los que no se podía ahondar información legal, pero su abuelo Efrhaín Black, el Chamán de la tribu de los quileutes en La Push, le habia abierto una puerta al otro lado. Aquellos dos seres no eran personas comunes y para su desdicha Isabella Swan tampoco.

Su abuelo le habia perjurado una y mil veces que en el alma de aquellos dos seres se instalaba el horror, la mentira, la guerra, la codicia, seres imposibles de recrear si no los mirabas a través de su alma oscura y fría.

Jacob dudaba que su abuelo le diera alguna pista sobre ambos sujetos; pero desde luego cuando salió de La Push , los pelos los tenia de punta.

Demonios, seres de la noche, Satán, Azrael, Lucifer…todos estaban formados en las mismas filas que Aro y Alice Vulturi. Ellos eran seres oscuros; demonios que se habían amparado en la sombra de Isabella como parásitos. ¿Pero con qué finalidad? Sucumbió al miedo por Bella, pero también ser preguntó porque ambos demonios la rodeaban en casi todo momento. Sobre todo la hembra demonio. La súcubo. Se había convertido en su sombra.

Jacob habia leído la suficiente información sobre demonios para imaginarse la respuesta.

Isabella era una especie de elegida. Alguien con la que ellos han creado un vinculo de sangre por paridad.

Ella; Isabella iba a formar parte de sus filas de una manera u otra….pero era absolutamente inconsciente de todo aquello.

Se sacudió violentamente al saber que ella tenía que pasar al otro lado para poder estar con ellos…¿Pero en que extraña secuencia de su vida ella había sido elegido para uno de ellos?

Jacob intentó pensar en algo mencionado por ella. Algo extraño, inusual, pero no lo consiguió; solo lo abordó un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la seguridad de que debía de hablar con la súcubo antes que con Bella.

…..

Josephine se echó una mano a la cabeza; victima de la conmoción. De las palabras apresuradas e incongruentes de Edward. ¿Isabella? ¡Aquello era técnicamente imposible!

-No puedo creer que me estes hablando en serio, Edward.- Le dijo con la sangre caliente palpitando en sus venas y los ojos desorbitados.- Tú me amas a mi…como yo te amo a ti…no puedes estar hablando en serio,- Se abalanzó sobre él y le magulló el rostro con sus uñas afiladas y largas.

Edward se apartó; rugiendo como un autentico demonio: lo que era, y le dio un fuerte empellón, haciéndola caer encima del lecho que una vez compartieron.

-Ya te puedes ir quitando esa idea de la cabeza; porque mi corazón negro y sin vida le pertenece a ella….y tú nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo.- La miró de arriba a bajo con repugnancia.- Ahora vámonos; es muy tarde y deberías estar con tu marido no aquí conmigo. ¿No temes que despierte y no te vea en su alcoba?

-Me da exactamente igual.- escupió ella,con un deje de maldad brillando en sus ojos.

-Pero a mi no. Ademas ahora mas que nunca tengo ganas de volver a ver a "mi hembra" y mecerla entre mis brazos. ¿sabes que puede ser muy apasionada?.- Le dijo Edward alzándola bruscamente y poniéndola en pie.- No seas patética Josephine. Te creía mas orgullosa.

-¡Pero yo te amo!.- grito ella, desgarradora.

-Si no hubieses sucumbido a los placeres de la carne con ese mortal quizás, estaríamos unidos. Hubiera levantado mi espada en contra de mi padre y de quien fuese. Ahora….después de todo, lo que ha pasado, ha sido lo mejor. No estamos predestinados y nuestro futuro no era estar juntos. Sé feliz con tu marido y tus hijos Jo….-La voz de Edward , ahora era mas pausada y habia un deje de humanidad en ella.

-No permitiré que estes con ella…..¡Te lo juro Edward! Le dire quien eres…lo que eres. Incluso le diré que me has traído aquí para hacerme tuya….y no lo dudará. Tenlo por seguro. Además.- Josephine sonrió con una maldad digna de una súcubo dominante.- Ella no te ama ni lo hará, Ama al estúpido de Carlisle y solo falta que yo chasquee los dedos para que ese tonto vaya detrás de ella y le confiese su amor incondicional…Es una batalla perdida Edward, Isabella no es para ti. No hay fuego en el cuerpo de ella, es solo frialdad y pasividad. Cuando la tengas en tus brazos si alguna vez lo haces, no podras hacer otra cosa que compararla conmigo y con mi pasión arrebatadora….No podras hacer otra cosa que.- Josephine se abrió totalmente el vestido de botones y dejó su cuerpo totalmente expuesto a la mirada indiferente de él.- comparar las lujuriosas curvas de mi cuerpo aceitunado con la carne de pollo amarilla y enervada de Isabella…

Edward comenzó a reir. Primero con una carcajada medio sorda y conforme iban pasando los segundos se iba haciendo mas y mas elevada.

-¿Se puedes saber de qué te ries, maldito demonio?.- Le increpó llena de rabia.

Edward se acercó a ella y cubrió de nuevo su cuerpo con el vestido.

-De tu escasa imaginación. – Su mirada se volvió dura.- Josephine Swan, no te interpongas entre tu hermana y yo porque si lo haces. Te mataré.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Antes de que sea tuya….será de otro….¡Lo juro por Dios!

Edward la agarró fuertemente de los hombros y la apretó hasta hacerle daño. Viajó con ella hasta la puerta de la casa que compartía con Carlisle y gruñó antes de marcharse.

-Te estaré vigilando….- le dijo Edward, al volverse y marcharse lentamente en otra dirección.

-Me da igual. Nada me importa. Mátame ya; si quieres; porque por nada del mundo tendras a las malnacida de mi hermana. Edward.

Él ya habia desaparecido cuando terminó de decir esto.

Josephine abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió hacia dentro, cavilando un plan perfecto para aniquilar a su hermana , aunque fuese con sus propias manos.

…..

Emmet lanzó la pequeña vasija de barro y caminó hacia el lugar del que emanaba la esencia.

Era una mezcla de varios olores y todos muy sensuales y ricos. Aún se preguntaba cómo podia ser que su hermano no hubiera caído en las garras del destino. Sin duda; Emmet, estaba haciendo lo mismo con el suyo. Reclamando la mujer de otro, él se quedaría sin la suya. Pero todo era demasiado importante como para pasarlo por alto. El consejo demoniaco estaba tambaleándose y era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los Demonios que codiciaban el poder, intentaran arrebatarle el trono a su padre: Aro.

Caminó lentamente y aspiró con fuerza. Era deliciosa, pero no lo suficiente para él. Emmet prefería los aromas más amizclados y fuertes. Aquella chica era dulce y embriagadora, pero no se la ponía dura como una piedra y era lo que realmente debería pasar al oler la esencia de su hembra.

Claro que podía cambiar de opinión cuando la tuviese cerca suyo. Al observarla. Su padre habia dicho que Isabella Swan era el sueño de todo hombre. ¿Seria también el de él?

…..

Bella se habia dormido entre sollozos. Su mente aún negaba todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward, pero su cuerpo lejos de estar sereno, llameaba de deseo cada vez que su cerebro recordaba todos los momentos vividos entre sus brazos hacia breves horas.

Sus manos, sus labios, la manera de emerger en ella con sus dedos, el embriagador olor de su centro en la boca de él y su mirada ardiente que se apoderaba de ella, hasta en sus sueños.

Deseó desde su subconsciente imaginar a Carlisle recorriéndola con los dedos tal y como lo había hecho Edward pero no pudo. Sintió repulsión hacia este pensamiento y la azotó una brisa interna en la habitación.

La ventana había sido abierta y alguien se habia metido en su habitación. Podia ver la silueta enorme al pie de su cama. Quiso gritar; pero no pudo. Se llevó las sábanas a la cabeza y el hombre le aplastó la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?.- Su voz era grave y Bella notó como los vellos de todo su cuerpo se ponían de punta. Asintió temerosa con la cabeza y el hombre; poco a poco fue despegando la manaza de su rostro.

La contempló lentamente; sin desinhibiciones y luego sonrió; como en una broma privada. Isabella no podia ver sus facciones, pero estaba muerta de miedo. Se levantó agitadamente del lecho y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió e intentó salir corriendo pero no pudo. Un pecho atlético le frenó los pies al toparse con él. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos como piras, miraban al individuo, que se habia quedado sentado en la cama impasible. Luego la miró a ella con una expresión muy diferente a la que Bella estaba acostumbrada. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de ella y la aferró fuertemente hacia su pecho.

-Ve con Alice; nena. –Isabella se quedó estupefacta; pero lo estuvo mucho más cuando los labios frios de él, se pegaron a su frente y la besó.

El corazón comenzó a tronarle en los oídos y se apresó el labio inferior entre los dientes. Asintió mirándolo y corrió en busca de Alice.

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación de Bella y caminó hacia el extraño que se escondia entre las sombras de la noche.

-Hermano.- la voz del hombre llenó el espacio y Edward apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Emmet.- Edward, apretó la mandíbula y encendió la luz para mirarlo a los ojos.

Continuará…..

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ardeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chicas lo prometido es deuda, aquí un nuevo capi. Nuevas emociones. Ohhh…esto se pone interesante,avisooooooooooooo! Besos lindas Os quiero muchooooooooooooooooo!


	23. Chapter 23

Chicas…estoy emocionada. A ser sincera muy emocionada.

He sido nominada a los f.f adictionadwards, en la categoría de mejor Cupido. Alice y Aro tienen la culpa. Jejejjeeje.

Las que tengáis ganas de darme un votito de confianza;pasaros por allí. Aunque la cosa esta difícil, estoy muy agradecida a todas las chicas que me confinaron en esa categoría.

Tambien quiero deciros que hay chicas que me preguntan cosas que no puedo constestar porque no están inscritas y me da una pena infinita no hacerlo….

Bueno. Ahora al tajo. Un nuevo capitulo de Demon. A vuestros pies preciosas! Ni yo, ni mis historias serian nada sin vosotras.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Demon Prince.**

Ve con Alice; nena. –Isabella se quedó estupefacta; pero lo estuvo mucho más cuando los labios frios de él, se pegaron a su frente y la besó.

El corazón comenzó a tronarle en los oídos y se apresó el labio inferior entre los dientes. Asintió mirándolo y corrió en busca de Alice.

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación de Bella y caminó hacia el extraño que se escondia entre las sombras de la noche.

-Hermano.- la voz del hombre llenó el espacio y Edward apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Emmet.- Edward, apretó la mandíbula y encendió la luz para mirarlo a los ojos.

…

**Capitulo 23.**

Bella corrió a lo largo del pasillo con los pies descalzos y un temor acrecentado en su blanco pecho. Edward conocía a el hombre que se había colado en su habitación y por como surgían chispas de sus ojos al mirarlo; suponía que estaba condenadamente enfadado con el individuo.

Llamó a Alice y a una velocidad propia de un ser sobrenatural; la pequeña súcubo, llegó a ella con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?.- Alice tomó el rostro de su amiga entre las manos y acarició suavemente su mandíbula con uno de los pulgares.

-Un hombre se ha metido en mi habitación Alice. Un hombre que Edward conoce….- Bella se echó encima de su amiga intentando controlar su cuerpo. Se agitaba como una hoja y por las ligeras convulsiones tenia miedo que otra vez se presentara el asma como castigo a su cuerpo.

Alice masculló algo en un idioma totalmente desconocido y se deshizo de su abrazo; para cogerle las manos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo sabes que Edward conoce a ese hombre? ¿Te lo dijo él?

-No. Edward esta arriba en mi cuarto. ¿No lo has visto? No ha entrado por la puerta. ¿Qué lo ha hecho volando?.- Bella comenzó a reir de manera histérica y a llorar segundos después.

-Debo…debo de haber dejado la puerta abierta y mi hermano se ha colado…

-¿A mi habitación? ¿Qué coño tendría que hacer Edward en mi habitación; Alice?.- Bella frunció el ceño y se soltó de las manos de su amiga para darle la espalda y suspirar hondo.

-Bella….

-Mira…he sido condescendiente contigo y con tu padre. Hasta con Edward, pero hay algo en vosotros que me supera. Y a la misma vez me aterroriza. Nunca te he preguntado nada que no me hayas contestado Alice, pero me gustaría que algún dia me dijeras porque no estaís censados y no apareceís en ningún registro….

Alice se tapó la boca con sorpresa y emitió un débil gemido.

Aquello no estaba en los en los de Aro, ni en los suyos. Bella no debía saber todavía su procedencia y lo que eran; porque aterrada, huiría y todo debía ser perfectamente hilado para que surgiese lo mas natural posible.

-¿Nos has investigado Bella? ¿Has investigado a papa y a mí? ¿Has sido tan injusta, tan desconsiderada?..

Bella dulcificó las facciones de su rostro y se volvió para encararla.

-Os estoy dando la opción que me lo digáis. Si huis de la policía o algo por estilo…..

Alice se rió mentalmente y le hizo un guiño.

-Hablaré con papá. Él mismo te dará esa información. Y no te preocupes no somos convictos ni delincuentes.- le dijo Alice, agarrándola por un hombro y guiándola hacia la cocina.- Ven; te prepararé una tila. Y tranquila, sospecho que el hombre que esta arriba con Edward, es mi hermano Emmet.

-¿Tu hermano?.- Bella tragó en seco.-No me habeís hablado nunca de él. Alice…- Bella resopló.- A eso me refiero. No sé nada de vosotros y eso a veces me pone los vellos de punta. Demasiada privacidad , tú lo sabes prácticamente todo de mí.

-Tranquila Bella. Seamos lo que seamos nunca te haremos daño. Te consideramos familia y te tratamos como tal…

-Emmet. Tu hermano. ¿Por qué se ha metido en mi habitación?

Alice ; como una mentirosa experimentada, trazó una sutil mentira para calmar a su amiga.

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido un loco. Le gusta subir por las cañerías y meterse en las habitaciones de sus hermanos desde que era un enano. Seguramente creyó que era la mia y por eso…

-Alice; eso es imposible. Él me preguntó si yo era Isabella Swan. Sabia perfectamente donde se metía.

….

Emmet observó a su hermano con detenimiento. Estaba orgulloso de él; pero últimamente aquel lio de faldas era un conflicto de estado y ya debía de estar radicado.

Se pasó una mano por la ligera barba e intentó deslumbrar con una sonrisa a su hermano. Sabía que estaba de mal humor y no podía entender el motivo. Se suponía que la hembra en cuestión, no era de su gusto.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Emmet?.- Edward dió varios pasos hacia él y se hallaron tan cerca que casi se rozaban sus anchos pechos.

-¿"Qué has venido a hacer aquí Emmet"? ¿Te parece eso un saludo para tu hermano? Déjame que te abrace Edward. Sigues siendo un condenado engreído de mierda. ¿Piensas que te debo sumisión por ser el heredero? Ven aquí hermano. Dame un abrazo.

Edward abrazó a su hermano propinándole dos palmadas fuertes en la espalda y se separó de él con una sola idea en la cabeza.

-Contéstame a lo que te he preguntado.

-Esta bien. Esta bien, hermano. He venido a reclamar a Isabella Sw….- Emmet no pudo terminar aquella frase. El puño de Edward arremetió contra su mandíbula y lo desestabilizó lentamente.

-Ni se te ocurra. ¿Entiendes? Ella es mía.- Siseó Edward con los ojos llameantes. Estaba ofuscado y sin bien no tenia que haber reaccionado de aquel modo, tampoco se arrepentía de ello.

-Vaya…¿Y de qué tiempo a esta parte te has dado cuenta que ella es tu hembra? Porque tenia entendido que te revolcabas con la hermana.

Edward apretó tanto los dientes, que cerró los ojos victima del dolor en las quijadas.

-Fue un error.

-Pues he de decirte hermano que las cosas no están para ir cometiendo errores y el tuyo ha durado demasiado. Siete años confinado en la arenas de Himrum y sin volver al parlamento ha dado para muchas habladurí oyen rumores de un posible golpe de estado y todo es por tu maldito error. Esto lo tienes que subsanar ya. Si no yo mismo tomaré cartas en el asunto. Tengo el beneplácito de Aro.

Edward cambió la expresión de su rostro y se sintió terriblemente dolido con su padre. ¿Cómo era posible? Aro había dispuesto a Isabella mil veces en su camino para que la mirara, para que se diera cuenta que era ella y no otra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me das? Porque supongo que me daras esa oportunidad. ¿no?.- Edward estaba nervioso, había comenzado a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación de Isabella sin poder mirar a Emmet a los ojos.

-No mucho, dos semanas a lo sumo. La cosa se está calentando Edward. Te lo digo en serio. La cúpula mayor de los ejércitos se me escapa de las manos…tienes que unirte lo mas pronto posible a esa humana. Llevarla a nuestro hogar y presentarla como tu mujer. Eso calmará los ánimos por el momento.

Edward sonrió algo nervioso y le tendió la mano a su hermano.

-Gracias Emmet.

-No hay de qué. Para mi también habría sido doloroso reclamarla, hermano. Yo también quiero a mi hembra conmigo y si tomase la tuya; nunca la encontraría y mi vida seria un desperdicio….

Se miraron durante un segundo a los ojos y volvieron a abrazarse. Esta vez sin tensiones ni malos entendidos. Como auténticos hermanos.

-Es muy hermosa.- le dijo Emmet, a su hermano antes de marcharse.- Casi se me pone dura al contemplarla.- Tuvo que esquivar otro puñetazo de Edward; con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Dile a mi pequeña hermana que tengo ganas de abrazarla…pero creo que será en otro momento. Tendrás noticias mías hermano.

Edward contempló como Emmet se desmaterializaba y salió de la habitación de Isabella con un orgullo que no le cabía en el pecho.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y pudo oír los siseos de su hermana y Bella. Estaban en la cocina.

Llegó hasta ella y se recargó contra el marco; cruzado de brazos y taladrando a Bella con la mirada.

"Pero que preciosa es…..como no me he dado cuenta antes."

Edward notó como su miembro viril pulsaba hacia arriba; desafiando la gravedad y soltó una risita ; que hizo que Bella se girara para contemplarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudo apartarlos de aquella mirada. Algo en Edward había cambiado….algo lo hacía mas perturbable para ella…mas enloquecedor. Le hacía perderse en los lamentos de su cuerpo, que al tenerlo cerca reaccionaba, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Era como si lo reconociera. Como si su piel; adolorida, rogara para que aquellas manos la acariciaran.

-Edward….Emmet le ha dado un susto de muerte a Bella. ¿Por qué era Emmet; no? .- Alice se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, esperando su contestación.

-Si.- dijo sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban acariciando a Bella con aquellas pupilas incandescentes.

-¡Pues ya podría haber bajado para presentarse formalmente! Vaya hijo del….- Alice miró a Bella a hurtadillas.- demonio.

"¿La deseas, eh? Te lo veo en los ojos maldito descarado".- su mente se conectó con la de su hermano y suspiró.

" Largate, ahora mismo de aquí Alice, si no quieres hacer peligrar tu vida, hermanita. Porque tan solo pensar que ha creado vinculo con ella; me pone ciego de celos….vete. Quiero estar solo con ella"

"Hum….lo sabia. Sabia que ocurríria esto….

Se giró y sonrió a Bella abiertamente.

-Bueno; yo me marcho a dormir. Bella….

Bella corrió hacia Alice y la cogió de la manga de su camiseta.

-No. No te marches. Quédate.- Bella miraba a su amiga con un ruego desesperado.

Alice hizo oído sordos y se marchó , no sin antes, dedicarle a Bella un hermosa mirada de amor. Alice no habia tenido hermanas, y a su madre apenas la recordaba. Bella había sido todo para ella durante aquellos años. Estaba pletórica. Edward por fin habia reconocido la verdad y podia sentir como su hermano se moria de ganas por estar con ella a solas. Edward no se lo merecía; desde luego. Pero también quería verlo feliz….

Bella no oía nada. Sólo era consciente de la cercanía de Edward y del atronador pulso en sus oídos. Él no habia dejado de mirarla ni un segundo y por como lo hacía, no dudada que quería volver a repetir lo que habia pasado entre ellos aquel mismo dia.

Le dio la espalda y antes de darse cuenta las manos de él, ya se habían posado en sus hombros.

-Necesito que me escuches.- susurró Edward, casi rozando su oído.- Lo necesito con urgencia.

Bella se estremeció. Algo en su voz también habia cambiado. No parecía el repugnante ser, pagado de sí mismo que había retozado con Jo…su voz era cálida, hermosa…sensual.

-Te escucho.- susurró ella sin volverse. Temía que al volver su rostro hacia él. La besara. Estaba segura que lo haría y ella se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera.

-Debes de tener cuidado con tu hermana, Bella. Esta algo desquiciada por que no quiero saber nada de ella…ella te odia.

Bella abrió muchos los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano. Se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, de nuevo; como cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-No sé porque me sorprendo…siempre lo he sabido…gracias.- le dijo bajando la mirada. Se sorprendió a si misma al preguntar.- ¿No te interesa? ¿Ya no la amas?

Él, alzó su mentó con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar los suaves y tentadores labios, de ella.

Bella, carraspeó nerviosa y se separó lo que su cuerpo permitió, de él.

-¿No mas odio a Carlisle?

Edward cambió de expresión al oir aquel nombre y se dejó llevar por una fúria aterradora.

-¡¿Es él el que te preocupa? ¡Pues no!.¡ De momento voy a dejar que viva; pero depende de ti que cambie de opinión, nena.!

-¿Yo? Eh….

La agarró de una mano y tiró de ella hacia sí. Bella tembló por el contacto. Se amoldaba perfectamente a él. Tanto que podÍa sentir todas las depresiones del cuerpo de Edward en su fina piel.

Era duro, atlético y podía sentir el firme bulto en su vientre; haciéndola sentirse terriblemente mujer.

-Quiero que seas mía. Completamente mía….

Continuará…..

Nenas…espero que os haya gustado. Mañana quizás no suba capi de nada, tengo que constestar reviews de mis demás fics. Ok? Besos preciosas. Os quieroooooooooooo!

…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chicas….Demon; disfrutadlo.

**Los personajes de este cuentito no me pertenecen. El cuento si.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**-Quiero que seas mía. Completamente mía.**

**Capitulo 24**

**Era mas de media noche y Josephine Swan conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera de Forks hacia Seattle. Habia bebido y sus reflejos no eran los óptimos para estar manejando el coche de Carlisle. Habia tenido una fuerte pelea con él. Decidida a sacarse la careta y gritar la verdad que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ella amaba a Edward y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo; haría lo que fuera por conseguir que volviese arrastrarse hacia sus pies; como en tiempos pasados.**

**Se llevó una mano a la nariz para apartarse los mocos. Lloraba.**

**Y ahora el maldito decía que estaba enamorado de su hermana. De la fastidiosa y odiosa de Isabella. **

**Habia tentado a Carlisle como una hostigadora, alentándolo para que fuera a hacer sucumbir a Bella, pero el muy imbécil habia desistido, aunque habia visto la duda en sus ojos.**

**Tenia que sacar a Isabella del tablero; y no se iba a manchar las manos al respecto. **

**Josephine sabia que en las altas esferas demoniacas, se olia en tufo del miedo. Y ella debia de no tenerlo.**

**Dio un volantazo y casi se sale de la carretera. Se paró en el arcén y respiró profundamente antes de volver a meter la llave en el coche. **

…

**Rosalie Hale, habia notado a su mentora mucho mas nerviosa de lo habitual aquella tarde. **

**Sulpícia, habia estado en trance durante mas de dos minutos y habia salido de él, sin recuperar la lividez de su rostro en todo el maldito dia. **

**Rosalie la miró de nuevo e hizo una mueca de preocupación. Se dirigió hacia ella y cogió sus manos , pillándola completamente desprevenida.**

**-Sulpícia…..Sabes que siempre intento mantenerme al margen de tus problemas, pero siento que algo no va bien contigo. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?**

**Sulpícia, miró a su discípula con recelo. Rosalie habia sido una alumna aventajada; pero no podia confiar en ella. No podia confiar en nadie.**

**-Presiento que va a suceder algo muy importante. Una visita nocturna. Deja el letrero encendido. Alguien vendrá a solicitar nuestros servicios, Rosalie.**

**Sulpícia se despejó el cabello del rostro. Estaba sudando, el sudor frio no era prelúdio de nada bueno y ella lo sabia. El mal; el verdadero mal, se presentaría aquella noche. Tenia forma de mujer y por la aura que la envolvía era un ser mucho mas siniestro y demoniaco que su mismo esposo: Aro.**

…

**Edward se habia unido a Bella en un beso furioso, ciego de ardor. Su cuerpo se sintió tan emocionado que la estampó contra la pared y fundió su pecho en el de ella. Casi no podia ni respirar. ¡Y maldita sea, quien lo necesitaba! Él estaba hambriento de ella y la necesidad aumentaba cada segundo. Sus lenguas se devoraban ansiando mas y mas. Sonrió débilmente junto a los labios de ella. La tendría tendida a sus pies mucho antes de lo que habia pensado. Claro que él tenia una estupenda pericia al besar. Y qué decir de otras habilidades sexuales.**

**Tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás y abrió mucho mas la boca de ella ,para poder seguir devorándola. La mordía sin piedad, logrando sacar del diafragma de Bella, pequeños gemidos del mas aplastante placer.**

**-Dí mi nombre.- Le suplicó él, en un ruego salvaje, mientras alzaba lentamente aquel suave camisón y apartaba el tejido que protegía de su sexo, palpitante y húmedo, rozando sus pliegues y saboreando el momento con serenidad.- Dílo.**

**-E-dward….-gimió ella extasiada.**

**-Sí. Así es. Eres mía. Isabella Swan. Naciste para mí.**

**Bella estaba perdida. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes mandadas por su cerebro, sucumbiendo totalmente a las caricias y besos demandantes de aquel hombre.**

**Tan placentero, que a duras penas podia tenerse en pie. Una vez mas se sentía perdida en un mar de ansia desconocido. Anhelaba sentir lo nunca recordado y también dejar que aquellas manos inquietas recorrieran su cuerpo con aquellos dedos calientes…abrasadores.**

**Su sexo chorreando, mandó miles de descargas eléctricas al sentir los dedos de él recorrerlo. Era absolutamente maravilloso.**

**Inducida por la pasión de momento, arqueó levemente la pelvis para sentir mas, la viva masculinidad de Edward, que dura e hinchada se restregaba contra ella.**

**Conmocionada por la descarga de emociones no recobró la compostura hasta que lo escuchó decir que era suya. Que habia nacido para él.**

**Algo en su mente se quebró y se tensó inmediatamente. Ella no era de nadie y sobre todo no era de él. De él, menos que de nadie.**

**Edward habia pertenecido a Josephine y Bella no iba a caer otra vez en la misma trampa. Enamorarse de un hombre que antes habia amado a su hermana.**

**Lo empujó con toda la fuerza que asumía su frágil cuerpo y se desenredó de sus brazos; dejándolo completamente desorientado.**

**-¡Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos de ti! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme nunca mas! ¿Me oyes? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué soy, una especie de desahogo; ya que no puedes tener a mi hermana?**

**Bella gritaba a pleno pulmón y Edward se quedó tan estupefacto, que no le brotaban las palabras.**

**Se suponía que todo iba bien. Que ella estaba sucumbiendo a sus caricias. ¿Pero de que maldita loca se habia enamorado? Alzó las cejas levemente sin dejar de mirarla y aprisionó lentamente el labio inferior entre sus dientes. La deseaba. La deseaba de una manera sin precedentes. Se pasó lentamente la mano por su nardo combulso y nada feliz. Emergiendo de su boca una siniestra carcajada.**

**-Voy a hacerte mía. Lo quieras o no.- sentenció, acercándose de nuevo a ella.**

**Bella estaba histérica. **

**-¿Pero que clase de prepotente estas hecho? ¡Maldito déspota del demonio!.- Edward la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada y ella se sintió indignada.- Mi cuerpo puede que reaccione ante ti; pero sin duda mi mente está recordando a Carlisle. Sus besos, sus caricias…siempre he intentado hacerlo cuando he estado con otros hombres. ¿Crees que tú vas a ser diferente?**

**Edward rugió y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron en una abrumadora tentación. Aquel maldito humano le estaba dando demasiados problemas desde un principio. Sin bien, ya no le importaba Jo. Estaba hasta los cojones que su nombre surgiera de los labios de Isabella cada dos por tres.**

**Bella habia mentido. Y recién se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Carlisle no le importaba. No, como ella creía, asombrada cerró los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta en su cerebro. Ya no lo amaba. Aquello era una especie de liberación. Feliz de haber soltado aquel lastre que envolvía su corazón; fijó su vista en Edward y ensanchó su sonrisa.**

**-No me gustan los segundos platos; Edward. **

**Se giró con una seguridad aplastante y dejó a Edward con un rechinar de dientes de los que hacen historia.**

…

**Las noticias habían llegado a la corte, y no eran nada alentadoras. Aro, volvió a leer las noticias de los insurgentes en la mente del joven Jasper y una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro. ¿De verdad todo aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién osaba instigar contra él y su gobierno? **

**Se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera y se relajó mirando uno de los retratos de su mujer en el salón principal.**

**-Sulpícia….**

**De nuevo tenia que postergar el derecho de recuperarla. Ansiaba tenerla cerca. Habian sido demasiadas décadas sin su compañía. Pero también la comprendía.**

**Sulpícia; igual que Isabella Swan habia nacido para él. Pero a diferencia de su hijo, él si que reconoció su esencia inmediatamente. La cortejó como se debia en aquellos tiempos y la llevó a un castillo apartado en los confines de la tierra. La hizo suya y de aquellas uniones ardientes nacieron sus tres hijos. Edward, Alice y Emmet. **

**Aro, como rey de los demonios, entraba y salía del infierno para encontrarse con sus semejantes y dictar las leyes que se procedían. No podia abandonar su reino, pero tampoco quería abandonar a su esposa.**

**Hasta que la corte; empujada por insurgentes; como en la actualidad, le obligó a presentar a sus vástagos delante de ellos….y a su esposa.**

**El problema era que siempre habia omitido a Sulpícia, la clase de ser que era. Para su esposa, él era un humano normal. Que salía por la mañana a trabajar y volvia a la noche.**

**Ni siquiera el suave carmín de los ojos de sus hijos; que cuando se enfurecían o lloraban, surgía impío, le dio lugar a dudas.**

**Los insurgentes habían dejado caer que la esposa del rey demonio era una humana común. Y aquello no se podia concebir. El príncipe debia de ser un Demonio Puro.**

**Pero estaban tan equivocados…..**

**Sulpícia, al igual que Isabella, habían sido concebidas por seres celestiales venidos a menos. Cayendo en las arenas movedizas del infierno y pariendo allí sus crias. Demonios mas que puros; incluso. Porque su ancestro: Lucifer, habia sido un ángel, caído a las brasas del infierno.**

**Sulpícia habia sido abandonada en una casa de recogida.**

**Pero el caso de Isabella era mucho mas complejo.**

**Reneé no era la madre de Isabella. Él mismo la puso en sus brazos, cuando la mujer lloraba desconsolada la perdida de su única hija de 5 años.**

**Flash Back.**

**-No llores mujer. El cuerpo de tu hija puede estar de nuevo caliente….- Aro habia irrumpido en la morgue, de aquel hospital de mala muerte. La mujer lo miró sin expresión en sus ojos y volvió a rodear el cuerpo sin vida de su hija con sus brazos.- Mírame, mujer. Te lo ordeno.**

**La vista de Reneé se quedó prendada de los ojos color fuego de Aro.**

**-Tu hija volverá. Pero tendrás que criar ésta otra, como si fuera tuya. Tómala entre tus brazos, mujer. Cuando lo hagas el cuerpo de tu hija, volverá a ser cálido.**

**Hipnotizada por las palabras de Aro, Reneé sujetó aquel bulto pequeño entre sus brazos y en ese mismo instantes, el sonido de la tos de Josephine le hizo ; soltar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y tirarla contra el suelo.**

**La pequeña Isabella comenzó a pegar alaridos y Aro la recogió meciéndola y susurrándole palabras de un dialecto antiguo.**

**El cuerpo de Josephine de nuevo no se movía y la mujer, se revolvió contra Aro, hablándole presa de la locura.**

**-¡Mi hija! ¡Usted me dijo que mi hija…!**

**-Tu hija estará a salvo; siempre que lo esté Isabella. ¿Entiendes? Porque ese será su nombre. Cuidala. Ah…un pequeño inconveniente…..me llevo a tu esposo….Charles Swan acaba de morir…..es el precio que debes pagar.**

**Reneé, cerró los ojos con un dolor sin precedentes y sujetó de nuevo el bulto que sostenía aquel hombre siniestro entre sus brazos.**

**-Está bien. Pero mi hija….**

**-Mira a tu hija. Ya respira.**

**Fin del Flash Black.**

**Aro sintió que no estaba solo . Edward habia llegado. Podia oler el estado de nervios que traía consigo.**

**-Padre tienes que ayudarme…**

**-Hola hijo…**

**-Es Isabella.**

**-Hummm…**

**Aro sonrió y plegó sus manos; como si estuviese rezando.**

**-Voy a secuestrarla.**

**Continuará….**

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado. Nuevas revelaciones. No estoy mejor. Pero aquí estoy…Besos.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chicas…de nuevo estoy aquí con Demon. Espero que os guste, un beso. Nos leemos abajo preciosas.

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y su saga Crepusculo.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Aro sintió que no estaba solo . Edward habia llegado. Podia oler el estado de nervios que traía consigo.

-Padre tienes que ayudarme…

-Hola hijo…

-Es Isabella.

-Hummm…

Aro sonrió y plegó sus manos; como si estuviese rezando.

-Voy a secuestrarla.

…

**Capitulo 25**

El ruido de la campanilla de la entrada, distrajo a Rosalie que estaba tratando de restaurar un libro de antigua quirománcia. Se levantó rápidamente de su trona acolchada y miró a Sulpícia, que se hallaba de rodillas rezando en un pequeño altar abarrotado de velas negras.

La mujer se hallaba tan sumida en sus oraciones que no miró a su aventajada alumna. Rosalie dejó el tratado de quirománcia en la suave trona y caminó hacia el exterior de la tienda.

Al ver a la mujer que yacía nerviosa en el umbral de la puerta, achicó los ojos. Podia ver su aura de color humo retorcerse alrededor de su cuerpo. Algo en ella no iba bien; su esencia emanaba podredumbre y cochambre; mucho mas que una alma impura.

-¿En que la puedo atender?.- La voz surgió entre todos aquellos pensamientos y la receptora se giró para observarla.

Era bella, pero habia una desquiciada locura en sus ojos. Rosalie caminó hacia ella y le sonrió algo nerviosa.

-¿A quien busca?.- volvió a preguntar.

La mujer la miró profundamente; como si quisiera traspasar sus pensamientos y fundirse en ellos. Rosalie sintió un estremecimiento y los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Aquella mujer era un peligro para ella misma y lo demás.

-He oído que aquí hacen buenos trabajos de magia negra.- Rosalie la miró de arriba abajo. Se fijó en sus manos temblorosas y en el cristalino de sus ojos. Habia llorado y bastante. La nariz tenia un ligero tono bermellón que la delataba. La boca de la mujer tembló.- Pagaré bien.

-Viene al sitio indicado. Pero me gustaría saber donde le han dado esa información. No queremos que se expanda como la peste. Usted me entiende.

-Si, claro.- espetó nerviosa, la mujer.- Pero creáme cuando le digo, que no puedo decírselo sin que me tache de loca. Prefiero mantener eso en secreto. Yo no diré nunca que vine a este lugar a beneficiarme de sus servicios y ustedes no desvelaran nunca que yo estuve aquí. ¿Dónde esta la mujer?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Qué mujer?.- sonrió, apenas.

-Quiero que haga el trabajo la otra mujer. Dígale que salga.

Rosalie frunció los labios en un gesto de repulsión, al girar la cabeza en busca de la cortina que separaba la tienda del agujero donde habitaban. Debía llamar a Sulpícia y no le gustaba para nada la idea, ella andaba bastante rara en los últimos días.

Pero antes de dar un paso para ir en su busca, la mujer salió bajo el tintineo de las cortillas de chorrillos.

-Pase dentro; señora. La estaba esperando.- La voz de Sulpícia, tronó en aquellas cuatro paredes, haciendo que la extraña mujer se estremeciera.

La mujer entró seguida de Rosalie. La rubia se tapó la boca y la nariz para no inhalar el hedor que emanaba la esencia de aquella mujer de piel olivácea.

….

Aro rió entre dientes y miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.- preguntó el padre, sin ninguna muestra de interés.- Si te digo la verdad; pensaba que tu hermano iba a reclamarla y poner punto y final a este trastorno con Isabella. – Aro le dio un suave golpecito a su hijo en el hombro y caminó rodeando el cuerpo de Edward.- Pero me alegro que al fin te hayas dado cuenta que esa muchacha es para ti. Por lo que puedo imaginar las cosas no van tan bien como tú pensabas. ¿No?

Edward miró a su padre a los ojos y frunció el ceño apartando la mirada, atormentado.

-No.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué corriera hacia a ti y se abriera de piernas, Edward? Ella no es como la maldita de la hermana. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Secuestrarla, dices? ¿Estas seguro que no puedes influenciar en ella de otra manera, sin ser necesario traerla aquí?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya con Isabella.- Aro dejó escapar una suave carcajada antes de volver a mirar el cuadro de su esposa desaparecida.- Ella me recuerda mucho a tu madre, Edward. Tengo miedo que reaccione como ella al saber lo que somos. Seria muchísimo mejor que la sedujeras en su ambiente, lejos de aquí. Apenas tenemos ningún poder sobre ella y no podemos convertir en glamour todo este maldito infierno. Pero me temo que si has venido en busca de mi ayuda es que no te queda otra opción.

-Dudo mucho que la haya. Es terca como una mula. No se aviene a razones, su cuerpo me desea pero su mente sigue siendo de ese humano débil.

Aro alzó las cejas e intentó disimular una sonrisa.

-¿El marido de la hermana? ¿Sigue estando enamorada de él? Oh…vaya eso si que es mala suerte hijo mio. Debo preguntarte si de veras la amas.

Edward caminó hacia su padre y observó unos momentos el fresco pintado de su madre.

-Es como algo que se ha ido metiendo en mi cuerpo poco a poco; enfermando mi mente. Cuando estoy su lado e inhalo su olor me vuelvo loco y el deseo me embarga haciendo que me abalance sobre ella y la haga mía de todas las maneras posibles. Pero ella me rechaza una y otra vez.

Aro miró a su hijo con determinación.

-Dime que has pensado.

Edward sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a explicar a su padre…

….

Una semana después…

-El perfil de ese hombre no tiene nada que ver con lo que es en realidad; Bella. Creéme cuando te digo que tengo un sexto sentido para esto.- Edward se habia parado detrás de ella y la había enjaulado entre sus brazos; sintiendo Bella, su dulce aroma en la parte superior del oído.

-Qué es de ¿familia? Porque Alice me dice exactamente las mismas palabras que tú has dicho. Creo que voy a empezar a creer que tenéis el don de leer mentes o algo por el estilo.

Edward miró su rostro con adoración. Así, tan cercana a él, parecía una puta ilusión. Pero pronto seria suya y se relamió lentamente como un felino al pensar en aquella situación venidera.

-No es cuestión de leer mentes; es cuestión de estudiar los rasgos de su rostro.- Se apartó de ella, sintiendo la gelidez de la distancia y rodeó su mesa para sentarse en el único asiento libre que habia para poder mirarla libremente a los ojos.- Es un depredador. Mira su mandíbula y sus ojos. La protuberancia de las cejas. Ese hombre no tiene nada de dulce y tierno. No tiene nada que ver con esa chica. Como les des el visto bueno te arrepentirás.

-Esto me supera. Al final voy a tener que agradecer a Alice que te nombrara mi asistente personal.-gimió Bella en un denso murmullo.

Edward se tensó; sus músculos se movieron todos en sintonía. Aquel murmullo; digno de una gatita lo habia enfermado de deseo. Apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco literalmente y se contuvo nuevamente de no lanzarse encima de ella y devorarla; como soñaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te encuentras mal?.- era la voz de ella. Preocupada.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió como un autentico demonio. Enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes.

-Si. Pero es pasajero. Pronto obtendré la cura.

-Bien.- Bella, cerró el ordenador y se levantó de la silla, acomodando bien su falda de tubo.

Edward se la quedó mirando embelesado. El demonio se pellizcaba el labio inferior con dos de sus dedos; mientras se comía literalmente sus curvas con la mirada.

Bella pasó a su lado y cogió la chaqueta de sastre de la percha.

-Tu hermana me espera en el bar de abajo. Tengo prisa.

Edward se levantó de una manera demasiado rápida para ser un mortal y abrió la puerta de la oficina caballerosamente.

-¿Puedo tentarte a que me invites a una copa? Llevo una semana sin ponerte la mano encima y creo que eso debería agradecerse con una copa. ¿Me invitas entonces?

Bella caminó sin hacerle caso.

En realidad Edward se había portado muy bien aquella semana. No había intentado tocarla y aunque ella lo habia deseado en varios momentos; preguntándose el por qué.

Claro que los comentarios malintencionados y con segundas, brotaban de él como la mala hierba. La tentaba de muchas maneras llevándola al límite y dejándola muchas veces demasiado tensa sin haber llegado a tocarla. Aquella mirada insistente que solo tenia con ella, la ponía nerviosa y la enfurecía al mismo tiempo.

Malhumorada traspasó la agencia bajo la atenta mirada de todas las féminas de la planta. Suspiraban como unas malditas cada vez que veian a Edward y aquello la ponía literalmente de los nervios.

Sabia que estaba detrás suyo. Podia sentir su mirada insistente en su nuca. Habia llegado a apreciar aquella sensación y la hacia sentirse mujer e única.

La liberación en lo que concierne al enamoramiento de Carlisle habia sido algo que todavía la tenia asombrada. Queria salir con otros hombres, sentir, disfrutar…

Llegó al ascensor y las puertas no se cerraron totalmente. Edward entró tras ella; al girarse.

-Eres una pesadilla. Edward…..

Él se inclinó sobre el espejó de la pared de su espaldar y sonrió como un adolescente.

-Me conformo con ser tu pesadilla.

-No seas engreído. No formas partes ni de mis sueños ni de mis pesadillas. Edward.

Él gruñó y ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- volvió a preguntar, un tanto seria.

-Un gruñido.-espetó el.

-¿Tú…gruñes?

-Si.

-Hum…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron el uno al lado del otro.

Alice esperaba ansiosa la entrada de Edward; lo habia estado llamando mentalmente, pero las hormonas de su hermano no le habían dejado escuchar el llamado urgente de la pequeña súcubo.

-Hola Alice. Perdona la tardanza. Pero un perfil no dio la talla.- Bella se sentó en la mesa ovalada y miró al camarero.- Un Martini.

"_Deja esa cara de gilipollas y deja de babear, te he estado llamando a gritos. Desde luego, Edward desde que estas loco por Bella estas perdiendo facultades"_

Edward dejó de mirar a su hembra y volvió la vista hacia su hermana iracundo.

"_¿Qué coño pasa?"_

" _Es Jacob Black. Viene para acá. Quiere contarle a Bella lo que somos, Edward. El maldito es el nieto de un chamán. Edward, escúchame. Como Bella sepa lo que eres antes de amart,e te odiará y tu matrimonio será una pesadilla"_

_Edward volvió la mirada hacia Bella. Estaba ojeando el periódico del dia._

"_No voy a permitirlo"_

"_Pues actúa, hermanito"_

Edward sonrió a su hermana de una manera extraña. A Alice le pareció que nerviosa. Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y emergió dentro de aquel periódico con ella.

-Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer.- dijo antes de rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Qué….?

Bella notó el calor abrasivo de los brazos de Edward y sintió que volaba, perdió la conciencia y todo se volvió negro.

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado. Je! Ya se la ha llevado el maldito! Pero y Josephine?¿?¿ En el próximo chicas…ay…me encantan Alice y Aro. Besitos mis niñas lindas!

…..


	26. Chapter 26

Hola mis niñas lindas. Aquí un nuevo capi de Demon…un poco retrasado; pero los problemas aunque se van haciendo mas livianos no dejan de verterse en mi cabeza…Bueno, no quiero amargaros con mis cosas y doy paso al nuevo capi. Espero os guste.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario es de mi propiedad.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Edward sonrió a su hermana de una manera extraña. A Alice le pareció que nerviosa. Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y emergió dentro de aquel periódico con ella.

-Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer.- dijo antes de rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Qué….?

Bella notó el calor abrasivo de los brazos de Edward y sintió que volaba, perdió la conciencia y todo se volvió negro.

…**.**

**Capitulo 26.**

**Sulpícia habia trabajado de valiente aquella semana. **

**Su principal temor había sido despejado y como una vez lo fue ella, ahora. En la actualidad, uno de sus hijos clamaba la esencia de una mujer con rabia y derecho. Aquello la enervaba y a la misma vez la enorgullecía. Hacía siglos que no veía a sus hijos, y ansiaba verlos, pero también los maldecía por ser hijos de quien eran; El demonio. Aro era el rey; desde hacía ya varios cientos de años. Pero la historia ahora; no tenia nada que ver con ella y su marido el cruel Rey de Los Demonios: Aro. Era la muchacha que habia visto entre ráfagas de fuego en la mente de la mujer decadente que habia pagado bien, para que la liquidase de una manera simple.**

**Rosalie también era una elegida; lo habia visto claramente el dia que la pusieron en su puerta a los pocos años de nacida. Tenia la señal en aquella cabecita sin cabello. La señal de los ángeles caidos.**

**Sulpícia quiso armarla de la mejor de las maneras posibles; haciéndola una buena bruja en en arte de la Wicca. Y así habia sido. Rosalie después de ella misma, era la mejor. Su belleza y exuberancia eran una nimiedad si se comparaba con la sabiduría que habia llegado a absorver a lo largo de todos aquellos años.**

**¿Pero para cual de sus dos hijos varones estaría destinada? **

**Al recordar a sus tres hijos se enfadó consigo misma. Sus rostros se habían borrado de su mente con el paso del tiempo y se martirizaba por ello continuamente.**

**Pero ella no podia concebir haber amado a un hombre que emperaba el mayor de los ejércitos malvados; Aro. Y sus hijos, un dia llevarían por estandarte este mismo hecho.**

**Pero ahora, todo habia cambiado. Los sentimientos, el anhelo, el amor de uno de sus hijos estaba seriamente en peligro. Aquella mujer, unida a la predestinada de su hijo, la quería muerta, pero lo que aquella mujer extraña no sabía era que la vida de ambas estaba unida….mas bien, la de la extraña a la de Isabella. Si Isabella moría ella caería segundos después.**

**No así; al contrario.**

**Había una especie de mala corriente sanguínea por parte de la mujer que habia llegado hasta ellas. Pero también habia podido oler mas allá de su piel, el aroma a azufre de quien ha vivido una temporada en el mismo infierno.**

**Todo eran preguntas que pronto tendrían solución.**

**-Sulpícia. El altar ya está conformado. ¿A quien quieres invocar?**

**Sulpicia giró su rostro hacia Rosalie y acarició el amuleto terminado entre sus manos.**

**-No voy a hacerlo yo, hija. Lo harás tú.- Sulpicia se acercó a Rosalie lentamente.- Escucha hija. Escúchame bien. Quiero que invoques a Himrun; él me ayudó en su dia. Necesitamos que alguien te permita viajar al inframundo. ¿entiendes Rosalie?**

**Rosalie jadeó y tapó su boca con una mano. ¿Súlpicia se habia vuelto loca?**

**-¿Estas diciendo en serio eso….si me dan el salvoconducto me mandaras al infierno; Sulpicia?**

**La mujer asintió con fervor la cabeza.**

**Rosalie le dio la espalda y miles de preguntas se le atiborraron en la cabeza. Todo habia sido demasiado extraño aquella semana….y ella sentía que iba a ocurrir algo. Su precognición se lo clamaba. Incluso habia soñado con una extraña sombra enorme que la abarcaba de una manera total y por muy extraño que pareciese, ella se sentía poderosa y protegida.**

**Pero debía de confiar en su mentora. Aquella mujer aunque algo extraña, la habia acogido a una temprana edad, cuidándola y asesorándola en todo lo que ella sabía. Rosalie le debia la vida y ella era agradecida.**

**-Esta bien.- le dijo volviéndose para encararla.- Pero antes dime que he de hacer allí.**

**Sulpícia sonrió y cogió a la hermosa muchacha de un hombro, llevándola consigo a un mullido sofá.**

**-No temas Rosalie. Alli te enfrentaras con tu destino….**

**Rosalie sonrió a la mujer con benevolencia. Como si aquellas simples palabras totalmente enigmáticas, hubieran sido suficiente.**

**-Vamos a invocar a Himrum….**

…**.**

**Alice había seguido a su hermano. No tenia ganas de encararse con aquel maldito nieto de chamán que le haría un espectáculo en el bar de las oficinas. En aquel bucle extraño, se preguntaba como reaccionaria Bella al saberse secuestrada. La pequeña súcubo crujió los dientes y volvió a maldecir a su hermano, oyendo a lo lejos una suave risa socarrona. Él ,sabia perfectamente todo lo que estaba pensando. ¡Maldito majadero!**

**Sintió como el suelo se reafirmaba en sus pies y vió la tierra roja de Amenek. Eran las tierras de los Denalí…¿pero que pretendía el imbécil de su hermano?**

**Corrió tras de él, al verlo caminar hacia un edificio alto y antiguo.**

**-¿Por qué la has traído hasta aquí? Podias haberla llevado a casa…allí estaría mejor…tú lo sabes…**

**Edward chasqueó la lengua y la miró de soslayo.**

**-Lo hablé con Aro. Es el sitio ideal. Si ella es como mamá; puedo conseguir algo de glamour y confundirla. **

**-¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si Isabella no es como mamá?**

**Edward se paró en seco con Isabella entre sus brazos, miró a su hermana; evaluándola.**

**-De sobras sabes que la elegida para el futuro rey sigue unos patrones. Tú antes que yo te diste cuenta de ello; ósea que ahora no intentes confundirme, pequeña charlatana.**

**Edward volvió a renaudar el paso, olvidándose completamente de su hermana. Abrió sin ninguna dificultad el grueso portón y caminó decidido; mirando de vez en cuando la faz de su bella secuestrada. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus sensuales labios, anticipándose a todo lo que estaría por venir. **

**-Déjame estar con ella, Edward. Sabes que es mejor….**

**Edward abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una habitación y no se volvió para encarar a su hermana, antes de dejar a Bella en una mullida cama de terciopelo negro.**

**-Voy a estar dándome de cabezazos toda la vida contigo…..-rugió, sin importarle que Bella despertase.- ¡Creaste el vinculo con ella! ¡Con mi esposa, con mi mujer! ¡Maldita desviada de mierda! ¡Como yo vea que la tocas de una manera lasciva, te juro Alice,que te convierto en pira al segundo!**

**Alice lo miró muy seria y de pronto estalló en carcajadas.**

**Edward se sentía un tonto y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado.**

**-Ya sabia yo que eso me iba a crear problemas contigo…- Alice seguía mondada de la risa.- Pero somos hermanas de sangre hermanito y nada puedes hacer…¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso?**

**Edward volvió a rugir, enormemente cabreado.**

**-Si.**

**-Pues jódete. Ya, ya lo sé es un término, muy humano, pero estaba deseando de decírtelo. Juro por nuestro padre que he estado contando los días para esto.- Volvió a estallar en risas, acercándose a la cama donde descansaba Bella.- Ahora mas vale que te marches y me dejes sola con ella. ¿O prefieres que te encuentre aquí cuando despierte? Es mejor que vaya preparando el terreno…Edward.**

**Edward apretó sus fuertes puños y miró una última vez a su linda secuestrada. Alice llevaba razón…**

…

-Himrum, poderoso señor a quien el inframundo rinde culto.  
Tu que dominas desde los antros tenebrosos del infierno hasta la superficie de la tierra y sobre las aguas del mar.  
Tu espíritu infernal llave de paso hacia los infiernos. Yo te adoro, te invoco, te pido y exijo, después de entregarte mi don para que de el dispongas, que abandones las regiones infernales y te presentes aquí dispuesto a concederme lo que te pida.  
Rey del inframundo, de todo corazón y con el alma condenada te entrego el mayor de mis tesoros, mi sabiduria entera sí accedes a mis ruegos.  
Ven a mi, rey y señor, soy tu sierva, ninguna imagen o objeto religioso hay en mi casa.  
Rey del inframundo, preséntate sin temor a ser desobedecido, desciende, penetrame con tu luz, lanza tu sombra majestuosa sobre tu esclavo.  
Maldito, maldito, maldito sea el dia en que sobre mi cabeza derramaron agua bendita., Himrun,  
señor, invoco tu presencia ante mi.

Rosalie; extendida de brazos delante de un espejo como instrumento de pasaje; admiraba su cuerpo con una escasa túnica negra, obedecíendo pies juntillas todas las palabras que el libro de invocaciones inscribía.

Sulpícia se hallaba en un rincón, abrumada por la escena que estaba contemplando. El amuleto yacía en el cuello de su ahijada. Era el símbolo de protección para viajar al infierno. Ya todas las cartas estaban encima del tablero. De un minuto a otro Hirmum haría acto de presencia y entonces él sabría él porque, de aquella invocación.

El espejo comenzó a deshacerse y de él comenzó a manar un extraño flujo verdoso, amontonándose en el suelo de la pequeña habitación.

Rosalie admiraba el espectáculo sin miedo. Su mente le decía una y otra vez que aquello era el principio de todo y a la misma vez el final.

De aquella masa deforme comenzó a subir un extraño pico y poco a poco fue formándose lo que podia adivinarse como un cuerpo. Poco segundos después; un hombre fornido y con ojos negros como el carbón se irguió ante ella, llevándole mas de dos cabezas.

-¿Quién osa reclamarme?.- bramó, con una cruel autoridad.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Y bien…Rosalie Hale, torpe mortal sabionda. ¿Quién te ha formado para reclamarme?

-Yo, Himrum. He sido yo.

El demonio buscó la voz entre las sombras y Rosalie pudo apreciar el asombro del demonio, en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Sulpícia?.- preguntó con otra cadencia de voz; que no tenia nada que ver con la primera.

Sulpícia salió de entre las sombras y miró al demonio enorme, sonriéndole.

-Exacto, Himrun. Y necesito que Rosalie llegue al infierno. Sabes que solamente tú, puedes conseguirlo.

Himrum quedó pensativo un lapso de tiempo y siseó algo en una lengua antigua.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- Sulpícia, caminó aprisa hacia él y subió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos carbonizados.- ¿Qué has querido decir?

El demonio; se mostró nervioso y balbuceó.

-Olvidé que sabias la lengua antigua. Contigo desde luego no puedo…. Esta bien. Edward, Edward ha estado confinado en mi mundo por siete años….

-¿Siete años?.- Sulpícia casi gritó.- ¿Por qué?

-Sulpícia, tú no tienes ni idea….tu primogénito ha dejado el infierno en manos de tu esposo, mientras se ha estado revolcando con esa humana. Todos queríamos que fuese Emmet y no él, el que ascendiera al trono cuando Aro…

-¿Cuándo Aro…qué?

-Aro quiere abdicar. Buscarte. Te hecha de menos, mi Reina.

Rosalie, abrió los ojos asombrada y se giró levemente para admirar a la mujer que estaba posicionada a su lado.

Sulpícia notó como nuevamente se abría la herida de su amor por Aro y reprimió un gemido de agonía. Pero ahora…él no era importante, ni ella tampoco. Todo aquello era por la futura esposa de su hijo.

-Sigue.- ordenó ella, intentando parecer impasible.

-Con todos mis respetos mi Reina; pero Edward no está preparado para este hecho. Quise alejarlo de la humana, y que Emmet reclamara como suya a la que estaba destinada para Edward.

-¡Pero eso imposible! ¡Si esto se hace, ninguno de mis hijos varones será feliz!

-Calma, mi Reina. Por lo poco que yo sé. Emmet no la ha reclamado.

Sulpícia respiró hondo y miró a Rosalie; haciendo un gesto indicándole que se marchara.

Rosalie, extrañada, hizo caso a su maestra y cerró la puerta tras de sí al marcharse.

-Himrum. Esa chica que se ha marchado, es la futura esposa de uno de mis hijos, llévala al infierno o te juro por lo mas sagrado para nosotros que cuando vuelva al infierno te relegaré….

Continuará….

Ejjejejejej! Que malvada soy…lo admito. Bueno si de algo os sirve os diré que en el próximo capitulo Emmet y Rosalie se conocerán y Isabella se despertará… Besos y ya me diréis lindas…espero os haya gustado…a mi particularmente me encanta Alice, jejejejjejejj!


	27. Chapter 27

Nenas… un adelanto de Demon Prince. Es algo que os debo desde hace mucho tiempo y he aquí un premio a vuestros fantásticos reviews!

Ok? Os quiero lindas. Sistercullen.

**ADELANTO DE DEMON PRINCE**

**La esencia de quien fuera la mujer impía, le machacaba las sienes. Se le deshicieron repentinamente todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Quien fuese que se hallara allí; era por quien habia esperado toda la vida.**

**El pasillo hacia el trono de su padre se hizo interminable y con ello la esencia picante del deseo abrasó sus bajos como la ardiente lava. Jadeó levemente al posar su mano en el dorado picaporte. La mujer; aquella desconocida, con embriagadora esencia lo esperaba tras aquella puerta.**

**Asió el pomo ligeramente y lo giró despacio. Abrió el portón e intentó tratar de no respirar. Su padre. Aro, estaba sentado en su lujoso trono; observándola sonriente. La mujer inclinada en una reverencia, no se inmutó y él caminó hacia su padre como pudo, ya que las fuertes piernas de gladiador se estaban convirtiendo, a cada paso en cremosa gelatina.**

**-Hijo.- Aro lo miró con una sonrisa mas abierta y se levantó para ir a su encuentro.**

**Emmet sofocado; intentó silenciar un alarido de deseo, pues sus fuerzas estaban a punto de estallar. Estaba duro como una roca. Mas que eso; aquella sensación era totalmente nueva para él. Queria enterrarse en ella sin consideraciones; apretarse en su dulce calor.**

**-Aro.- siseó Emmet, mirándolo directamente a lo ojos.**

**-¿Qué te trae aquí hijo mio? .- La mirada maliciosa de Aro, no se le escapó a su hijo y Emmet intentó no ruborizarse.**

**-Edward ya tiene a Isabella en Amenek.**

**Aro rió levemente y miró la cabellera rubia de la mujer que no se habia movido si quiera, de aquella sutil reverencia.**

**-Querida…levantate.- dijo, volviendo a mirar a su hijo.**

**Rosalie se levantó lentamente, Habia estado nerviosa todo el viaje; pero desde que aquel desconocido habia cruzado el umbral de la puerta, sus nervios se habían deslizado sobre su piel y ésta le quemaba. Necesitaba algo que la calmara y no entendía el qué.**

**Se giró para observar al hombre que hablaba con el esposo de Sulpícia y jadeó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.**

**El hombre se revolvió como si hubiera sido víctima de alguna extraña posesión.**

**-¡Guardias! ¡Contenedlo!.- ordenó Aro, apartando a Rosalie y escondiéndola en su espalda.**

**Emmet comenzó a combulsionarse y rápidamente los guardias lo apresaron en muñecas y pies, para inmovilizarlo. **

**Aro comprendió todo y asintió gustoso a su hijo.**

**- El ardor es maravilloso hijo….estoy deseando ver ese tipo de reacción en tu hermano Edward cuando llegue aquí con Isabella…**

**La polla de Emmet saltaba de sobre sus pantalones convulsa. Era la sensación mas demandante y dolorosa que habia tenido en toda su jodida vida…..**

**-Padre….la necesito….-jadeó intentando llegar hasta ella.**

**Rosalie cegada con aquella reacción, no oyó como su corazón se marchaba para colarse en el centro del pecho de aquel increíble espécimen.**

…

**REGALITO PARA MIS NIÑAS LINDAS…ESPERO OS GUSTE , ESPERO ALGUN MENSAJITO PRIVADO QUE ME DIGA QUE TAL…JEJEJJEJEJ**


	28. Chapter 28

Aquí estoy….espero os guste. Si debeis de tirarme huevos también estoy para eso ok? Besos lindas. Nos leemos abajo.

**La historia es completamente de mi invención. Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Sulpícia notó como nuevamente se abría la herida de su amor por Aro y reprimió un gemido de agonía. Pero ahora…él no era importante, ni ella tampoco. Todo aquello era por la futura esposa de su hijo.

-Sigue.- ordenó ella, intentando parecer impasible.

-Con todos mis respetos mi Reina; pero Edward no está preparado para este hecho. Quise alejarlo de la humana, y que Emmet reclamara como suya a la que estaba destinada para Edward.

-¡Pero eso imposible! ¡Si esto se hace, ninguno de mis hijos varones será feliz!

-Calma, mi Reina. Por lo poco que yo sé. Emmet no la ha reclamado.

Sulpícia respiró hondo y miró a Rosalie; haciendo un gesto indicándole que se marchara.

Rosalie, extrañada, hizo caso a su maestra y cerró la puerta tras de sí al marcharse.

-Himrum. Esa chica que se ha marchado, es la futura esposa de uno de mis hijos, llévala al infierno o te juro por lo mas sagrado para nosotros que cuando vuelva al infierno te relegaré….

…

**Capitulo 27**

**La mirada de Bella se iba aclarando cada vez mas. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y estirado; eso lo sabia. Pero un increíble dolor de cabeza amenazaba con partirle ésta, en dos.**

**Pudo ver dos sombras; justo donde acababan sus pies y comprendió que estaba echada en un sofá o en una cama. Todo era demasiado confuso. Se echó una de sus manos a la frente, y en un gesto de dolor, se irguió levemente para fijar la visión en aquellas dos sombras; hasta ahora desconocidas.**

**Parpadeó varias veces y vió a Alice; ésta la miraba sonriente.**

**-Vaya Bella…al fin despiertas. Estábamos seriamente preocupados. Llevas tres horas **

**echada en esa cama.**

**Bella giró su rostro y vió el magnifico dosel del lecho, las sábanas algo arrugadas y quiso morirse. ¿Pero cuando habia llegado ella hasta allí? ¿Y donde estaba?**

**-Hummm….Alice. – Bella señaló al chico de cabello color miel ,con mirada extraña que estaba apostado; como un vigilante justo al lado de Alice.**

**-Perdón, mi señora.- el hombre se acercó, levemente hacia un lateral de la cama e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Bella miró a Alice y elevó una ceja. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?.- Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock .**

**Bella lo miró con detenimiento. No debería de tener mas de 23 años. Era increíblemente actractivo; pero como Alice, Aro y Edward, algo en sus ojos la estremeció.**

**¿Edward? Saltó de la cama y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. La última vez que lo habia visto habia sido en la cafetería del mismo edificio donde trabajaban. Recordó, entre punzantes dolores de cabeza, el momento en que se le acercó… "Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer…."**

**A Bella ni si quiera le dio tiempo a replicar.**

**Se apretó las manos a la cabeza y se encorvó levemente; apenas conteniendo el dolor.**

**-¡Alice!.- gritó.- ¿Dónde coño estoy?...¿Y por que me duele tantísimo la cabeza?**

**La pequeña súcubo miró al joven Jasper, seria. El demonio habia intentando insertarle a Bella una serie de información falsa…todo por ordenes de Edward. Pero habia sido inútil, puede que sirviera el ligero glamour de casa de campo en un entorno inigualable, pero de ahí a poder manipular la memoria de Bella habia todo un trecho.**

**-Esto…mira Bella. Mejor le preguntas a Edward. Yo solo estoy aquí para tranquilizarte y darte confianza.**

**Bella ensanchó las aletas de la nariz.**

**-¡Joder, Alice! ¿Esto que es? ¿Tengo que sumar dos y dos? ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a tu hermano muy cerca de mi rostro y diciéndome algo…luego me despierto y estoy aquí….¿Dónde está Edward? ¡Le voy a dar tal patada en los cojones que se va a quedar estéril para toda la eternidad!**

**Alice rió, traviesa cuando escuchó aquel comentario.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?.- Bella caminó descalza hacia un gran ventanal y pudo ver un precioso paisaje con vistas al mar. Volvió la vista y fulminó a Alice.- ¿Dónde estoy….Alice?**

**-Yo…mira, mejor me marcho.- Alice miró a Jasper.- Mejor vayámonos y dejemos que Edward te cuente…..- Alice cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió. Seguidamente desapareció junto con el joven Jasper y Bella se tiró de los pelos en un gesto puramente cómico.**

**-¡Edwarddddddddd!**

…**..**

**-Iré a ver a Aro ahora mismo, Edward. Me alegro que ya hayas traído a la humana, aunque sea aquí; a las tierras de Amenek. .- Emmet dio una fuerte palmada a su hermano en el hombro.-Pero siento decirte, que esta misma noche deberías llevarla a casa. Mañana mismo deberías presentarte con ella en el congreso; para calmar los ánimos. Y si no es mañana, pasado mañana. Los ánimos están muy revolucionados Edward. Y hay instigadores que creen que yo seria mejor Rey que tú, en el que caso de que papá, abdicara. Y sabes que eso ocurrirá muy pronto porque ira en busca de madre.**

**Edward asintió.**

**Los problemas con Isabella no hacian nada mas que amontonarse. La habia raptado, la habia llevado a las tierras del Clan Denalí para seducirla con un poco de glamour y los recuerdos falsos impregnados por el joven Jasper, no habian servido para nada…..tenia un escudo mental, tan hermético, que le daban ganas de patearse el culo, él mismo. **

**Encolerizado y asustado por la reacción de ella cuando partieran hacia al infierno. Tragó en seco.**

**Era la primera vez que temía a una situación y aquello aparte de curioso lo encontró gracioso.**

**-Entonces la llevaré esta misma noche, a palacio. Y deséame suerte hermano, porque ésa hembra mía, es lo mas cabezota que he visto en mi vida. ¡ su mente, se niega en rotundo a mis atenciones! Aunque su cuerpo desee todo lo contrario.- Edward apretó la mandíbula y los puños con intensidad.-¡Y todo por que no ha olvidado a ese insignificante humano.!**

**Emmet frunció el ceño.**

**- Pero Edward..yo…**

**-¡Edwarddddd!**

**Ambos se volvieron al escuchar aquel fuerte alarido de mujer. Edward se paseó los dedos por su cabello; nervioso. Y Emmet lo vió marcharse deseándole suerte mentalmente.**

**Se desmaterializó en el acto. Caminando por los amplios pasillos que conducían al salón del Rey. **

…

**Rosalie fue engullida por un agujero negro y cerró los ojos. Gemidos y alaridos de terror la envolvían y no quiso que su mente quedara hechizada por lo que camino al infierno verían sus ojos.**

**No tuvo conciencia del tiempo; pero antes de lo esperado cayó de bruces sobre el pavimento de una gran puerta. Los guardias la miraron extrañados y ella se alzó enseñando el medallón que Sulpícia le habia entregado.**

**Los guardias se miraron asombrados y le dieron paso; sin previo aviso a Aro.**

**Cuando Rosalie caminó con paso inseguro hacia la figura oscura que le daba la espalda en el amplio salón barroco; un estremecimiento de terror la atenazó.**

**Aro sintió la presencia. Y el fuerte hedor vástago de angel caído, lo dejó mudo. Aún y así se dio lentamente la vuelta y observó a la tentadora belleza, que se habia personado ante él.**

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo que mi guardia te ha cedido el paso?.- Preguntó algo hostil. Y de repente algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. El colgante que llevaba la mujer alrededor de su cuello perfecto. **

**A una velocidad sobrehumana; llegó hasta ella y acarició el amuleto, llevándoselo a sus fosas nasales.**

**-Señor. Vengo de parte de la señora Sulpicia….- Rosalie contuvo el aliento.**

**Aro se quedó sin habla y abrió un poco la boca; conmocionado. ¡Sulpícia! ¡Despues de tantas décadas…!**

**-Mi esposa….¿Como se encuentra? .- El demonio; terriblemente vulnerable, perdió la vista en el infinito.- ¿Traes buenas nuevas? ¿No habrá,….?**

**Rosalie sonrió, tierna.**

**-No. Tome. Esta carta me la ha entregado la señora. Sabe que usted obrará en consecuencia. Por lo poco que yo sé. Algo terrible va a suceder si no nos ponemos rápidamente manos a la obra.**

**Aro miró a aquella mujer hermosa a los ojos.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas…hija?**

**-Rosalie; señor.- Ella, bajó la cabeza, en una leve inclinación y se quedó así postrada mientras Aro; guardaba aquella misiva, dentro de su pecho. Muy cerca de su corazón.**

**Sintió la presencia de su hijo Emmet y avanzó varios pasos para ir en su encuentro una vez traspasara el umbral de la puerta.**

…**..**

**La esencia de quien fuera la mujer impía, le machacaba las sienes. Se le deshicieron repentinamente todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Quien fuese que se hallara allí; era por quien habia esperado toda la vida.**

**El pasillo hacia el trono de su padre se hizo interminable y con ello la esencia picante del deseo abrasó sus bajos como la ardiente lava. Jadeó levemente al posar su mano en el dorado picaporte. La mujer; aquella desconocida, con embriagadora esencia lo esperaba tras aquella puerta.**

**Asió el pomo ligeramente y lo giró despacio. Abrió el portón e intentó tratar de no respirar. Su padre. Aro, estaba sentado en su lujoso trono; observándola sonriente. La mujer inclinada en una reverencia, no se inmutó y él caminó hacia su padre como pudo, ya que las fuertes piernas de gladiador se estaban convirtiendo, a cada paso en cremosa gelatina.**

**-Hijo.- Aro lo miró con una sonrisa mas abierta y se levantó para ir a su encuentro.**

**Emmet sofocado; intentó silenciar un alarido de deseo, pues sus fuerzas estaban a punto de estallar. Estaba duro como una roca. Mas que eso; aquella sensación era totalmente nueva para él. Queria enterrarse en ella sin consideraciones; apretarse en su dulce calor.**

**-Aro.- siseó Emmet, mirándolo directamente a lo ojos.**

**-¿Qué te trae aquí hijo mio? .- La mirada maliciosa de Aro, no se le escapó a su hijo y Emmet intentó no ruborizarse.**

**-Edward ya tiene a Isabella en Amenek.**

**Aro rió levemente y miró la cabellera rubia de la mujer que no se habia movido si quiera, de aquella sutil reverencia.**

**-Querida…levantate.- dijo, volviendo a mirar a su hijo.**

**Rosalie se levantó lentamente, Habia estado nerviosa todo el viaje; pero desde que aquel desconocido habia cruzado el umbral de la puerta, sus nervios se habían deslizado sobre su piel y ésta le quemaba. Necesitaba algo que la calmara y no entendía el qué.**

**Se giró para observar al hombre que hablaba con el esposo de Sulpícia y jadeó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.**

**El hombre se revolvió como si hubiera sido víctima de alguna extraña posesión.**

**-¡Guardias! ¡Contenedlo!.- ordenó Aro, apartando a Rosalie y escondiéndola en su espalda.**

**Emmet comenzó a combulsionarse y rápidamente los guardias lo apresaron en muñecas y pies, para inmovilizarlo. **

**Aro comprendió todo y asintió gustoso a su hijo.**

**- El ardor es maravilloso hijo….estoy deseando ver ese tipo de reacción en tu hermano Edward cuando llegue aquí con Isabella…**

**La polla de Emmet saltaba de sobre sus pantalones convulsa. Era la sensación mas demandante y dolorosa que habia tenido en toda su jodida vida…..**

**-Padre….la necesito….-jadeó intentando llegar hasta ella.**

**Rosalie cegada con aquella reacción, no oyó como su corazón se marchaba para colarse en el centro del pecho de aquel increíble espécimen.**

…

**Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Cerró los ojos y esperó el primer impacto. Sabría que lo habría. Habia aprendido a conocerla. **

**Se habia tirado sobre de Edward; envolviendo con sus piernas, las caderas de él y en ese momento, le estaba arañando el rostro; como una gata celosa.**

**- Bella….**

**-¡Maldito!¡Que derecho crees tener sobre mi! ¿Y donde mierdas me has traido?**

**-Cuida tu boca querida. La querré para otras cosas mas…agradables.**

**Bella apartó las manos de su rostro y tomó conciencia de cómo se habia enganchado a él. Se tensó y dejó caer sus piernas lentamente a lo largo de las de Edward.**

**-Me has traido aquí sin mi autorización previa. Edward. Te suplico…no. Te ordeno que me lleves a mi casa; a mi espacio. ¡Por favor!**

**Edward quería devorarla. Estaba tan sexy con las mejillas encendidas a causa del enfado y el cabello alborotado, después de una larga siesta, que sonrió cuando ella terminó de hablar.**

**-Si hemos llegado a este punto querida, es porque no me lo has puesto nada fácil.**

**-¿Fácil? ¿Y que es lo que tengo que ponerte fácil? ¿Abrirme de piernas para ti? .- Bella estaba encolerizada, pero una lámida infernal subió por la parte interna de su muslo. Como una caricia húmeda invisible. Acabó por perderse entre sus piernas y se estremeció de puro deseo.**

**-No solamente quiero que te abras de piernas para mí. Si lo hubiera querido te hubiera hecho perder la voluntad y te hubieses entregado sin ninguna reserva. Pero es algo mucho mas profundo que eso. Cada latido de tu corazón, cada mirada al futuro, todo lo que te rodea, quiero que sea mío.**

**Bella se adentró en aquel mar de ojos verdes y se ahogó en ellos. ¿Podria ser verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo? No…..Carlisle también le dijo un dia que la amaba y luego se acostó con Josephine, relegándola a ella, a un segundo plano.**

**-No creo ni una palabra de lo que me dices Edward. El amor no es una cosa que aparezca de un dia para otro. Todo eso que quieres de mí….no es para ti…como ya te dije, no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa. No voy a caer otra vez el mismo error. Ser devorada por las mentiras de los hombres que primero amaron y desearon a mi hermana. No. Gracias.**

**Edward la escuchaba embelesado. ¡Como le gustaba aquella mujer! Y como habia cambiado desde la primera vez que la vió. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que era ella la que cantaba para él, aquella noche que se dejó caer por Forks? El destino…maldito destino…Pero no la iba dejar escapar. Ella entendería….lo amaría con la misma intensidad que él habia descubierto amarla. **

**-Mírame.- le dijo él, de una manera ronca. Rozando con un dedo su mandíbula y girándola levemente para encontrarse ambos con la mirada.- Vas a ser mía, Isabella Swan. De todas las maneras habidas y por haber y tú escúchame bien, tú, serás la que venga a mi en busca de consuelo….**

**-Nunca he ido a nadie en busca de consuelo y no lo voy a hacer por ti, Edward. No seas engreído.- masculló ella. Apartándose de su gélido contacto.**

**La miró largamente y bufó algo exasperado.**

**-No puedo creerlo.- masculló.- No tengo huevos de nada….**

**Ella alzó una ceja interrogante y él no pudo mas con sus mas bajos instintos. Dio dos zancadas inmensas y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo; tanto que a ella le costaba respirar.**

**Olfateó su rostro y su cuello, gimiendo de puro deseo; al ver como ella comenzaba a estremecerse.**

**-¿Por qué te niegas a lo que siente tu cuerpo? Eres mía y tu cuerpo me reconoce como tal, mi bella ninfa. Me vuelves loco de deseo, me muero por ti Isabella, necesito tu calor, de tus besos, de tus caricias. Soy un maldito condenado si no me das; aunque sea migajas de tu amor.**

**Bella se mordió un labio. Excitada. Edward siempre habia conseguido cosas en ella que nunca se habia podido explicar. Su cuerpo ardía por él cada segundo; mientras que él andara cerca y su , mente tratara, de mantenerlo en la distancia, la perseguía como una sombra de dia y de noche en su maldito subconsciente.**

**Seria fácil entregarse a él. Seria fácil, perderse en aquellos brazos atléticos y bien formados. La dicha la inundaría….pero después no habría nada mas…. Como con los demás hombres que habían formado parte de su vida….no recordaría. No sabria como tocar el cielo con las manos.**

**Edward, lamió aquellos labios con detenimiento, y con su legua, abrió aquella boca preciosa para adentrarse en su dulce cavidad. Se encontró gimiendo cuando ambos músculos se encontraron y comenzaron la dura batalla campal de leguas. Se restregaban con sus cuerpos; como si quisieran, ambos dejar el olor y la huella de cada uno, en el otro.**

**A Isabella le faltó la respiración y se separó abruptamente de él.**

**Edward, pasó la nariz por su cuello, hasta llegar con sus labios al oído de ella.**

**-Dejate llevar…..**

**Bella lo miró intensamente y un gran fulgor comenzó a adueñarse de toda la campiña…**

**El cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse rojizo y un aroma a azufre , la envolvió haciendo que le picara enormemente la nariz.**

**Edward aterrorizado, sintió que el dulce glamour estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Sin perder conexión visual con ella, tragó en seco y mojó sus labios, nervioso.**

**-Confía en mi.- rogó.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Bella mi amor. Confía en mí. Dejáme que me sumerja en tu conciencia. Bella….**

**Aquel tono, aquella mirada, aquellos brazos todo poderosos que la envolvían, aquella palabra mágica que habia emergido de sus labios, abriéndolo todo para ella….sin saber porque confió en él y asintió dejando que la voluntad fuese absorbida por aquel ser en el que comenzaba a confiar….**

**Continuará…..**

**Aviso.! El próximo será el capitulo deseado nenas…..al fin habrá sexo entre ellos…¿Adivinan como reaccionara Emmet al encontrarse en el infierno y sienta a Bella en toda la intensidad como Emmet con Rosalie? ¿Y que harán con él? Porque recordemos que aunque Bella no lo cree; es virgen y Edward va a estar duro por días…..**

**Dios no adelanto nada….si quereis adelanto depende de vosotras. No me gusta hacer esto pero me divierte muchísimo leer vuestros coments; aparte que me llega de satisfacción. Besos lindas. Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 29

Ejem…ejem…Os debo una disculpa. Si…vale…no hubo adelanto. Pero es que no he podido escribir nada de este fice hasta hoy. ¿Me perdonais?

Bufff! Si me decis que si, respiraré agusto.

Chicas. No me demoro mas.

Pero eso si, quiero agradeceros a todas vuestros comentarios, esta historia es asi gracias a vosotras. Ósea que el mérito que funcione no es mío solamente.

Ahora os dejo leer y disfrutad. Besos lindas.

**DEMON PRINCE.**

El cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse rojizo y un aroma a azufre , la envolvió haciendo que le picara enormemente la nariz.

Edward aterrorizado, sintió que el dulce glamour estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Sin perder conexión visual con ella, tragó en seco y mojó sus labios, nervioso.

-Confía en mi.- rogó.

-¿Qué?

-Bella mi amor. Confía en mí. Dejáme que me sumerja en tu conciencia. Bella….

Aquel tono, aquella mirada, aquellos brazos todo poderosos que la envolvían, aquella palabra mágica que habia emergido de sus labios, abriéndolo todo para ella….sin saber porque confió en él y asintió dejando que la voluntad fuese absorbida por aquel ser en el que comenzaba a confiar….

…**.**

**Capitulo 28**

Josephine habia rogado a su madre que fuese unos días para ayudarla con el cuidado de los niños. Carlisle habia salido para hacer una entrevista a la universidad de Columbia y hacia tres días que no sabían nada de él.

Rió interiormente. Si, todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Metodicamente; mas bien.

Sus hijos, dos sombras incomodas en su vida al igual que su marido no serian un lastre para llegar hacia él y ser su esclava…..ademas , Josephine tenia plena seguridad de ello. Edward la aceptaría con gusto, sabia lo que debia de hacer para volverlo a sentir entre sus piernas. ¡Y lo anhelaba tanto!

Subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación de matrimonio y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. La noche habia caído y llovía copiosamente cuando se acercó a la ventana.

Cerró los ojos golosa y comenzó a rezar aquella plegaria ilegible que habia escrito la bruja con tinta roja en aquel aspero pergamino.

-" Los poderes de la tierra, por la presencia del fuego, por la inspiración del aire, por las virtudes del agua, invoco y conjuro a Astaroth, por la fuerza de los corazones sagrados y de las lágrimas derramadas por amor, para que se dirija a Edward I donde está , trayendo su espíritu ante mi Josephine Swan , amarrándolo definitivamente al mío.  
Que su espíritu se bañe en la esencia de mi amor y me devuelva el amor en cuádruple. Que Edward jamás quiera a otra persona y que su cuerpo solo a mi me pertenezca. Que Edward no beba, no coma, no hable, no escuche, no cante a no ser en mi presencia. Que mis grilletes lo apresen para siempre, por los poderes de esta Oración. Astaroth gira use su poder y aleje a Edward de cualquier mujer con que el este en este momento; y si estuviera que llame mi nombre. Quiero amarrar el espíritu y cuerpo de Edward; porque lo quiero amarrado y enamorado de mi quiero que Edward se quede dependiente de mi amor, quiero verlo loco por mi , deseándome como si yo fuese la última persona de la faz de la tierra. Quiero su corazón prendido a mi eternamente, que en nombre de Astaroth

florezca este sentimiento dentro de Edward dejándole preso a mi , 24 horas por día. OH gran Astaroth has de traer a Edward, para mi , pues yo a el deseo, y lo quiero deprisa. Por tus poderes ocultos, que Edward comience a amarme a mi Josephine Swan a partir de este exacto instante y que el piense sólo en mi , como si yo fuese la única persona del mundo.  
Que Edward venga corriendo hacia mi, lleno de esperanzas y deseo, que Edward no tenga sosiego hasta que venga a buscarme, y vuelva a mi . Yo te imploro para que me traigas a REO. que Edward me ame mucho, venga manso y como yo deseo.  
Yo le agradezco al gran Astaroth. Y prometo siempre llevar su nombre conmigo. OH! Poderosa ley demoniaca, quiero de vuelta mi amado REO que me entristece con su desprecio, que Edward olvide y deje de una vez y por todas todos los otros amores y a los que nos quieran apartar. Que Edward sea desanimado y frío con otras personas, que desanime y sea frío con todas las otras mujeres, que cualquier otra mujer que este con Edward se estrese con el, pelee con el y salga inmediatamente de la vida de el y le tome enojo, odio, aversión y rabia de el y no se retracte de nada. Y que Edward tome enojo, odio, aversión y rabia de cualquier otra mujer que ande con el ahora y que ellos terminen esa relación urgentemente. Que Edward que se sienta solo, humillado, avergonzado de todo y por todos. Que El venga a mi , pida mi amor y mi perdón. Oh! Linda Poderosa ley demoniaca. Que quede sólo pensando en mí y pensando cómo va a hacer para HACERME FELIZ. Necesito , de una señal, cualquier contacto para yo saber si Edward piensa en mi y que me quiere, y me quite de esa oscuridad. Que Edward hable conmigo, que sienta que me echa de menos. Usted es fuerte y poderoso, traiga a Edward a mis pies, para no mas salir, y que venga Corriendo, que deje todo y a todos Y que sólo piense en mi . Linda Poderosa ley demoniaca que con su grande y fuerte poder quite todas las barreras que están impidiendo que Edward ME AME LOCAMENTE y desee unirse a mi . Quiero mi amado, amándome y admirándome siempre. Que el no sienta mas deseos sexuales por ninguna otra persona. Que sus deseos sean sólo para mi , que sus pensamientos, gentilezas y maldades sean sólo para mi .  
Que Edward quiera mucho de verdad que yo me Quede Con el. Pero además, quiero que usted, poderoso Astaroth, aleje de Edward toda y cualquier otra mujer. Y Que podamos ser felices juntitos. Que el sólo sienta atracción y deseo sexual por mi . Que el me llame por todo, desde ya y a todo instante. Que sienta nostalgia por mi persona, y que sufra lejos de mi y no aguante mas sufrir. Quiero que el me busque cuando pase la luna. Quiero oír la voz de el, pidiendo verme para quedarse conmigo y volviendo a mi para siempre, diciendo que me ama y que me quiere solo a mi."

Josephine plegó el desgastado pergamino entre sus manos e hizo lo que la bruja le habia dicho que hiciera. Buscó una cerilla de madera autentica y lo quemó junto con una de sus prendas intimas. El rezo ya estaba ejecutado..ahora solo quedaba esperar…

…

Bella despertó de pronto. Como si la hubieran hipnotizado y no tuviese ningún recuerdo de su situación anterior. Sus parpados pesaban y, tenía la sensación de llevar un peso tremendo en la cabeza. No caminaba. Iba en brazos de alguien. Edward, era Edward.

Gimió, algo alucinada. Avanzaban por un amplio pasillo y de repente sintió como todas las fibras de su ser tomaban vida propia y se retorcían. Miró los labios de Edward y pudo ver una mueca de disgusto. Pues apretaba tanto la mandíbula que podía tener serio problemas en partírsela. Bella pegó la cabeza a su cuello y lo olió disimuladamente, desprendía una carga tremendamente sexual y su cuerpo se estaba preparando para ello. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver como sus pupilas habían adquirido un tono carmín que la aterrorizó por unos instantes; pero fue solo eso. Un momento, un beso en el coronilla de su cabeza fue suficiente para calmar el nerviosismo que la habia atenazado al observar aquel denso color.

Alguien abrió unas puertas inmensas y un gran salón apareció ante su vista. De colores ocres y color sangre. Aro. El padre de Alice y Edward, se hallaba de pie como si esperase de un momento a otro sus presencias.

-¡Que bien que estéis aquí hijos míos…!.- Aro miró a su hijo con detenimiento y suspiró.- Hijo, te aconsejo que dejes a Bella en el suelo.

Edward estaba en un serio problema. Desde que había aparecido en la puerta del inframundo con su compañera, habia notado como su piel adquiría una nueva dimensión al tenerla a ella cerca. Le dolía la piel, le ardía literalmente por no tenerla con él. Desnudos, tomándose de todas las maneras posibles. Miles de imágenes se habían formado dentro de su cerebro y era inútil intentar evitarlas. Se sucedían continuamente como si alguna vez en tiempos remotos, él y ella hubiesen sido amantes y aquello que pululaba por su mente fueran recuerdos.

Aceptó la sugerencia de su padre a regañadientes; ya que no quería separarse de ella ni un momento, necesitaba tenerla cerca, respirar su aroma, tomar su aliento.

-Bella, hija. Como me alegro que por fin estes aquí. Ahora todo será como siempre debió haber sido.- Aro rió, llevándose una mano a la boca.- Pero no te preocupes…supongo que tendras miles de preguntas en esa cabecita tuyo. Pero pronto tendrán su respuesta…aunque lo primero es lo primero…..

Aro miró de nuevo a su hijo. Edward estaba tenso. Lo notaba, su energía saltaba alrededor de aquel salón como si fuesen chispas de electricidad. Se sintió orgulloso de él, ya que por el momento no había reaccionado igual que su otro hijo :Emmet.

-¡Guardias!.- gritó Aro de pronto. Edward lo miró extrañado y su padre alzó una ceja insolente.

-Me gustaría saber de que va todo esto…..- Bella se habia decidido hablar. Estaba ya hasta las narices. Aunque confiaba en Edward, se sentía como una muñeca que todo el mundo llevaba de un lado para otro sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. Se agitó la melena e irguió la espalda, sintiendo en ese momento toda su carga sensual por cada poro de su piel. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto era tan consciente de su feminidad? Respiró intensamente por la nariz y esperó la respuesta de Aro….pero esta no llegó.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella con un rugido bestial, arrancándola gran parte de la ropa que la cubría. Buscó a Aro con la mirada y como si fuese a cámara lenta; dos de los guardias que habia mandado llamar Aro momentos antes ,se precipitaron sobre Edward, intentando apartarlo de ella. Bella sintió en sus partes desnudas como la piel abrasadora de Edward le aplacaba aquel dulce tormento que habia comenzado a sufrir al despertarse cargada en sus brazos. Edward se removía , intentando por todos los medios de no separado de ella. La necesitaba y le importaba un rábano que su padre estuviese delante; pero quería hacerla suya porque si no el cerebro, la polla y el pecho le iban a estallar. Era el dolor mas insoportable que habia sentido jamás y dolía…dolía tanto. Rugió de nuevo, lo habían separado lo suficiente de ella y se sentía vulnerable. Bajó la vista a su entre pierna y siseó maldiciones de diestro y siniestro. No estaba duro como una roca. Eso era un término que no se ajustaba a aquella situación. Notaba un hierro ardiente en sus cojones. Un hierro ardiente, anhelante de enterrarse dentro de su dueña.

-¡Bellaaaaa! ¡Noooooo!.- lo habían apresado del pecho y del cuello y tiraban de él hacia atrás, haciendo que el carmín de sus ojos se volviese mas pronunciado.- ¡No me separes de ella! ¡Malditoooooooo!.- Lo arrastraban literalmente. Bella estaba horrorizada, pero también icreiblemente excitada. Aquel comportamiento la había calentado como una perra en celo y se sentía tan viva que al pasarse las manos por las muñecas incomoda, sintió como los bellos se le pusieron de punta.

-No temas Isabella. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Estas en mi hogar que será el tuyo. – Aro la evaluó lentamente.- Edward estará bien..de momento. Ven, yo mismo te llevaré a tus habitaciones.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces asombrada.

-¿Mis habitaciones?

El demonio rió misteriosamente.

-Por supuesto hija mia. Allí encontraras todo lo que tus necesidades humanas requieren. Avanzaron hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, se escuchó otro alarido de Edward clamando el nombre de ella.

-¿Por qué…..que tiene Edward?

Aro no contestó y rió echando la cabeza para atrás. Bella hizo un mohín terriblemente molesta y lo acompañó sin hablar una sola palabra mas.

…..

Bella se sentía incómoda en aquel lecho gigantesco, como también lo estaba su cuerpo que necesitaba las manos ardientes de aquel hombre que estaba gritando su nombre, desde alguna de las habitaciones cerradas por las que había pasado con Aro.

Lo podía escuchar perfectamente. Y aquello aún la ponía mas nerviosa. La voz de él, suplicante la llamaba una y otra vez. Unas veces anhelante y otras veces demandante y urgente. Rugiendo como un autentico animal.

Ella se levantó y observó su imagen nada clara en un espejo junto a la cama.

El camisón blanco de raso, le acariciaba todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sus erectos pezones sufrieron una vez mas al oir su nombre en la descarnada garganta de él. Edward estaba sufriendo porque la necesitaba a ella.

Bella, completamente húmeda y presa de un deseo ardiente que ni ella misma comprendía, se abalanzó hacia la puerta y corrió por el amplio pasillo rezando porque Edward gritara una vez mas. Queria ayudarlo….si ¡Dios mio, quería ayudarlo!

Otra vez, su nombre….pero esta vez era un gimoteo, Edward parecía estar ¿llorando?. Corrió intentando llegar al lugar de donde creía que habia escuchado la voz y el sonido de una respiración irregular hizo que abriera la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Traspasó el umbral de la puerta lentamente y se llevó sus dos manos a la boca.

Edward estaba allí, si. Completamente desnudo atado de pies y manos a una enorme rueda de piedra. Expuesto y precioso…magnifico.

-Edward….-susurró ella, al dejar que la leve luz que entraba por una de las ventanillas le diera completamente en el rostro.- Edward…

Edward levantó la cara ; pero las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver. Estaba adolorido y preso de una locura de deseo que lo estaba matando. Pero aquello era necesario. Si montaba a Bella aquella misma noche, él seria un animal y para ella, seria su primera vez y eso no podía permitirlo. Tenia que pasar por aquello…mañana todo seria mas llevadero, habiéndose ya preparado todas aquellas horas anteriores.

Pero como una aparición, ella estaba allí con aquellos ojos marrones devorándolo y su hinchada virilidad, moviéndose furiosa al reconocer su hogar.

-Bella…por favor. Por lo que mas quieras, sal de aquí….- su voz jadeante le asombró incluso a él, que no apartó la vista ni un segundo de aquella mirada chocolate.- Ve a tu habitación…¡Corre!

Bella notaba el cálido néctar de su excitación bajando entre sus muslos. Edward era maravilloso, su cuerpo estaba cincelado magníficamente. Todo era perfecto en él. Debería sentirse escandalizada pero estaba completamente embebida con la v, algo peluda que acababa en el falo maravillosamente erecto, que se convulsionaba de vez en cuando; haciendo que ella se excitara mucho mas al observarlo. Sin darse cuenta se lamió los labios sedienta. Se acercó un par de pasos mas hacia él…olia maravillosamente bien. Se sentía atrapada por aquel cuerpo de pecado y aquella punta en forma de seta de la que emergían pequeñas gotas perladas que anhelaba beber. Se sintió libre por primera vez y descubrió que las ropas le molestaban en el cuerpo. Lo arañaban por increíble que parecieses; pese a ser sedosas.

Llegó hasta él. Estaba muy cerca, si alargaba la mano podía tocarlo y saciarse de aquel picor insoportable que parecía arrancarle la piel a tiras. Lo necesitaba. Se necesitaban ambos.

La respiración de Edward era agitada y se sentía al borde del colapso….estaba tan cerca…tanto..

No quería mirarla; pero se obligó a hacerlo cuando lo sorprendió el salvaje contacto de la palma de su mano contra su polla hinchada y adolorida.

-Me has estado llamando por horas Edward. Y ahora que me tienes aquí, casi tan anhelante como tú…¿quieres que me marche?

Sus ojos se encontraron y él negó categóricamente, tragando en seco.

Ella sonrió y apresó entre sus dos el escote de su bonito camisón. Lo desgarró completamente bajo la mirada atónita y embelesada de Edward.

Sopesó los duros testículos de él entre sus manos, acariciándolos, levantándolos, masajeándolos, hasta que el ronco gemido de él la hizo acercarse mucho mas, repasando con la palma de su mano el tórax sudoroso de aquel hombre, delineó los pezones y los hombros…bajando por los costados y haciéndolo suspirar y maldecir. Su maravilloso falo le rozaba el vientre y su humedad, la hacia sentirse una Diosa.

Acarició los suaves rizos castaños antes de llegar a su entre pierna y entonces la alojó completamente en su mano tirando de aquel recubrimiento de seda que cubría una autentica barra de hierro candente.

-¡Bellaaaaa!.- Edward rugió echando la cabeza para atrás.

Bella sonrió victoriosa como una chica malvada….y volvió a ejercitar aquel dulce movimiento que lo volvía loco, despegando la caliente verga y ocultándola en aquella funda perfecta. Se relamió al ver el dulce rostro de él… aceleró el ritmo y vió como el rostro de él comenzaba a deformarse en una mueca de absoluto placer.

-No..todavia no…- dijo ella enigmática.

Edward habia enloquecido. Estaba seguro de ello. Ella era lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer y mucho mas…pero aquella manera de volverlo tan vulnerable le puso la piel de gallina. Temblaba con cada caricia que ella le daba…convulsionaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, ella, dejó de arrullar su polla tiesa y adolorida para ponerse de rodillas como si él fuera el puto Dios y lanzó su dulce álito a la cabeza roma para que ésta se moviese sola a su antojo; y entonces pasó la punta de la lengua absorbiendo las gotas de semen que había estaba escupiendo por la cachondez que llevaba encima.

Edward suplicó cuando ella lo alojó completamente en su boca, delineando cada contorno de su polla hasta saberlo de memoria. Degustando su miembro de una manera insoportable para él; porque le dolían las bolas de tanto aguantarse la corrida.

Y Edward quería eyacular de una maldita vez….

Pero ella estaba entretenida mordiendo, chupando, absorbiendo y comiendo todo lo largo y espeso que era su nardo.

Estaba enfurecido por ser tan buena…tan jodidamente buena.

La estrechez de su boquita no permitió que aguantara mucho mas y se corrió en la boca de ella caliente y estrecha como el mas estrecho de los coñitos….y fue un orgasmo brutal porque pareció no acabarse nunca, Edward gemía y gemía, mientras ella no abandonaba nunca aquella salvaje labor.

Edward tembló al abrir los ojos y contemplarla. Su boca estaba manchada con la semilla de él; pero ella en un gesto de puta de mierda, se relamió los labios y se llevó con su legua todo el semen que no habia entrado en su boca.

Él echó la cabeza para atrás completamente perturbado y con todas sus fuerza arrancó aquellas esposas de sus muñecas y pies. La besó profundamente dejándola sin sentido.

-Ahora te toca a ti…- le susurró al oído; antes de atraparla entre sus brazos y llevarla en volandas hacia su habitación.

Continuará…

No me mateis ok? Ya sé que dije que habrían lemmon; bueno de hecho lo hubo….pero es que estoyyyyyyy muertaaaaaaaaaaa…..la semana que viene ya es total….bueno espero no os haya decepcionado ok? Y esa Joooooo? No os fieis de ella…..para nada, nada, nada….. Besos mis preciosas amigas!

…


	30. Chapter 30

Nenas…estoy malita. ¡Uf, si lo estoy!

Me duele la garganta, el cuerpo y estoy hecha un asquito.

Pero el deber me llama y no os quiero dejar en la estacada, tendréis vuestro capi de Demon como toca esta semanita.

Ya sabeis: Os quiero.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.**

**Este capitulo tiene escenas fuertes y sexo explicito; ruego que si no eres una persona formada no lo leas y si lo eres pues atente a las consecuencias..(jijijijijijijiji)**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Edward tembló al abrir los ojos y contemplarla. Su boca estaba manchada con la semilla de él; pero ella en un gesto de puta de mierda, se relamió los labios y se llevó con su legua todo el semen que no habia entrado en su boca.

Él echó la cabeza para atrás completamente perturbado y con todas sus fuerza arrancó aquellas esposas de sus muñecas y pies. La besó profundamente dejándola sin sentido.

-Ahora te toca a ti…- le susurró al oído; antes de atraparla entre sus brazos y llevarla en volandas hacia su habitación.

…**.**

**Capitulo 29.**

Aro se habia refugiado en la soledad de su cuarto, la misiva de Sulpícia le ardía en el pecho, pero eran demasiado importantes los acontecimientos que se habían producido aquel dia en el ardiente y lujurioso infierno.

Un destello de alegría inundó sus ojos al recordar las reacciones de cada uno de sus hijos. La de Emmet habia sido fiera; sin duda. Pero la de Edward lo había endurecido a él también.

Podía sentir perfectamente el anhelo de su hijo en él mismo, porque para él su esposa, su mujer lo enardecía tan ardientemente como Isabella a Edward. Aro sabia que su hijo habia encontrado aquella compañera fiel y deseosa de sus caricias una vez que la "domesticara". Y eso iba a ser duro, porque pese a que Bella era temerosa y tímida, había algo en un recóndito lugar, tan escondido que ni ella misma tenia control sobre ello; el poder absoluto que podría tener sobre Edward.

Sulpícia había sido consciente de ese poder justo antes de abandonarlo. Pero también fue conocedora de otras mas "cosas" que no le dieron a Aro ni el beneficio de la duda.

Suspiró pesadamente y se quitó sus ropajes negros antes de zambullirse en la cama.

Prestó un inusual atención a los sonidos guturales de su hijo al otro lado de la mansión y albergó la carta que le había entregado Rosalie de parte de su amada esposa; su mujer.

_Aro._

_Demasiado tiempo sin saber de mí…lo sé._

_Pero no te escribo para hablar de nosotros y los problemas que generaran que me marchara de allí donde vives._

_Hay una mujer. Su nombre es Josephine Swan; he podido ensuciarme de su alma y me inquieta, hay algo en ella que no es de este mundo y quiero que tú me lo ratifiques. _

_Vino a mí hace unos días. Ella…quería que le hiciera un trabajo, de amarre a un hombre, pero ante la perplejidad de todo lo que me contaba, me dijo que el hombre al que ella quería a su lado era alguien especial. Era un demonio._

_Pedí su nombre y ella me lo enunció. Yo intenté por todos los medios de no verme afectada por estos hechos pero me fue imposible, le pedí que me contara más, pero ella es astuta y solo contó lo que verdaderamente le interesó contarme. Sé que es tarde para preocuparme de cada uno de ellos; pero sé del cargo de Edward desde el momento que fui consciente de quien era, como también el de Emmet y mi pequeña Alice; pero hay algo en esa mujer que me da miedo Aro….Miedo por la persona a la que está atada, hay un alma atada a ella que me preocupa de sobremanera. ¿Es esa alma la futura esposa de Edward? Porque algo me dice que si. Hay algo entre ellas dos, que es tan mezquino como malvado y solo puede venir de un ser y ese tienes que ser: Tú. _

_Josephine Swan, ama a Edward de una manera malvada y he tenido que hacer un trabajo sobre ella mas arduo de lo normal. Ella ha completado el circulo con un rezo para no perder su alma si alguna vez muere; fue lo único que acerté a hacer….pero si ella muere, irá al infierno….o quizás algo mucho peor…para Edward y su esposa._

_Espero que no hagas caso omiso a lo que te estoy contando y hagas todo lo posible por que esa mujer desaparezca de la vida de Edward y su mujer._

_Voy a clamar a Himrun…..Rosalie ya está preparada, ella es otra de las elegidas para uno de mis hijos. Lo supe desde el dia en que me la encontré en quicio de mi puerta. La he criado como una hija. Cuídala, y dí a Emmet que la haga muy, muy feliz._

_Alice…mi pequeña….hace días que sueño con ella…es como si …_

_No me busques. No lo intentes. Si alguna vez me amaste, hazlo, porque no estaría preparada para volver a verte."_

_Sulpícia._

Aro se pasó una mano por las mejillas; estaba llorando. Sulpícia no lo había perdonado; ¿es que no era bastante el dolor de un corazón destrozado?

Él la amaba….como la amó desde el primer dia. Habia intentado refugiarse en los brazos de cualquier otra hembra, pero todos los intentos habían sido en vano. No podía mirar a los ojos de la persona a la que estaba poseyendo y no recordarla a "ella"; a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos, a la mujer que lo había hechizado y abandonado por no ser sincero con ella….por no decirle que él era el mismo diablo y que su hogar estaba alojado en la montaña mas alta del infierno.

…..

Edward jadeaba; le dolían las muñecas y los tobillos por los duros eslabones al que había sido atado desde el momento que habia sido apresado y contenido por los guardias de palacio.

Pero ahora la tenia enredada en su cuello, completamente desnuda y tan jadeante y ardiente como él, sus pies desnudos por la mullida moqueta, andaban deprisa con la intranquilidad del anhelo….se sentía tan vivo que no quería que aquello acabase nunca.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en lo de ella y abarcó su boca fieramente, mientras rugía dentro de si mismo por llegar a la llanura de su dimensión: su dormitorio.

Allí, la haría suya de tantas maneras que no las olvidaría en toda la existencia, porque aquello era lo que le gritaba su cuerpo, marcarla, poseerla, mancillarla de puro y agotador placer por sus caricias.

Abrió la puerta ; sosteniendo a Bella sobre uno de sus brazos y la cerró con violencia; ayudándose por su larga y tonificada pierna.

La dejó lentamente el suelo y se separó de ella para que su vista se adecuara a sus formas y su embriagante olor de hembra. Cerró los ojos ensanchando completamente las aletas de su nariz. Ardía de deseo y ella también. Podía olerla, su excitación corría libre por sus muslos y él tuvo la salvaje tentación de lamer aquel liquido de miel y emborracharse de su rareza.

Dio un paso hacia ella y Bella pareció dudar. Lo vió en sus ojos, parecían el mas precioso de los lagos ciénagos…lleno de barro y lodo…

-Edward.- susurró, pegando su pequeña mano en el pecho de él, haciendo que gimiera por su contacto.- ¿Qué me sucede…que te sucede a ti..y porque estabas atado de esa manera tan primitiva?

Él sonrió tierno y acarició lentamente los pómulos de ella y su mandíbula.

-Te sucede que me deseas…me sucede que me vuelves loco y quiero enterrarme en ti ,de una maldita vez y por lo demás, no te preocupes…todo tendrá su explicación. Te pregunté que si confiabas en mi. ¿Lo sigues haciendo?

Ella lo miró un momento a los ojos sin decir nada y asintió débilmente, susurrando.

-Si.

Edward bajó su mano lentamente, recorriendo el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho; hinchado y dolorido. Él se mojó los labios preso de un deseo sin paragón, quería saciarse de aquella sed que lo tenia con la garganta seca y desesperado. Agachó su cabeza hasta aquel montículo preciado y olfateó el pezón antes de llevárselo a la boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, devorándolo.

Bella sintió como su vientre se contraía y miles de descargas consumían su cuerpo y la convertían en una pira viviente. La boca de Edward, golosa; la lengua de Edward: devorándola.

Levantó las manos lentamente y sujetó la cabeza de él que se sumergía en sus pechos, moviendo aquella lengua prodigiosa sobre sus cimas duras y sensibles. Lo agarró fuerte, con el miedo de saber que llegaría un momento que dejaría de sentir, que todo se volvería olvido y estaba sintiendo tanto con Edward…todo parecía nuevo: aquellas caricias ya habían sido recibidas por algún que otro hombre, pero su cuerpo estallaba inexperto a cada lengüetazo y lamida de Edward…como un cuerpo completamente virgen.

Sintió los dedos de él vagando por el valle de su pubis. Se volvió loca y abrió las piernas para darle un mejor acceso; pudo oir en la lejanía una risa breve de él y frunció el ceño para seguidamente reir ella también por un segundo.

Los dedos de Edward eran ágiles sobre aquellos pliegues suyos y los abrían con tanta delicadeza que por un momento pensó que se estaba conteniendo de algo….

Se alzó sobre ella y buscó de nuevo su boca para devorarla sin dejar de mover aquellos dedos por encima de su llaga.

-Esta tan cerradito, Bella….-susurró él, mientras la empujaba deliberadamente encima de la gran cama .- Tus pliegues parecen los de una niña…..¡Demonios, Bella! Como siga asi voy a explotar antes de follarte.- rugió, mordisqueando su cuello y bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos.

Edward estaba maravillado con aquella forma femenina que su cuerpo reconocía como suya…cerró los ojos instintivamente al pasear los dedos por sus pliegues; tan pegados a su dulce almeja, se le contrajo el vientre y la polla dio un par de tumbos, dolorida y deseosa de tener algo de acción.

"Calma", se dijo interiormente. " Ella es virgen, maldita sea…es tan virgen como una niña"

Pero su cuerpo era de una mujer y él rugía hambriento. Debía ser cuidadoso, después de esta noche, él podría ser un autentico cabrón con ella y follársela de mil maneras diferentes, saltarse a la torera todas reglas; pero solo con ella: con su mujer.

Paseó su dedo índice por la llaga, de la que rezumaba el caliente liquido de la excitación de ella y tuvo que tragar en seco y carraspear porque se ahogaba de puro anhelo.

-Bella….abre las piernas; lo mas que puedas. Eres tan estrecha que no puedo meterte ni un puto dedo…mierda….las voy a pasar canutas contigo…- el deje de voz ronco y henchido de deseo desató en vela una oleada de excitación y se revolvió anhelante, mientras intentaba abrir las piernas. Lo tenia encima, pero estaba teniendo el suficiente cuidado para no aplastarla con aquel perfecto y duro cuerpo de él.-Si…así, ¡Madre mia!.- exclamó, perturbado.- No voy a poder contenerme…y no puedo perder el control contigo…contigo no…

Bella se agarró del cuello de él y acercó su rostro. Lo miró intensamente antes de besarlo con un deseo calcinante, que los envolvió a los dos en una espiral de sensaciones.

Edward zambulló uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y Bella se separó de su boca unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos y gemir como una gata; Edward jadeó desquiciado, mirando para la zona sur del cuerpo de ella, el dedo de él entraba y salí. Embistiendo rápidamente su coñito apretado y dulce….estaba jodido…muy jodido.

Volvió a besarla duramente y emergió dentro de ella con otro de sus dedos, arqueándolos y buscando que ella se retorciera y pidiese que la follara…no veía el momento de oir aquello salir de su pequeña boca . Rememoró el sabor de sus labios enrollados en su verga y gritó; gritó extasiado del placer del recuerdo.

La besó con cautela ante de sacar los dedos y enderezarse sobre sus rodillas delante de ella. Miró el flujo espeso de sus dedos y se paseó la lengua por sus labios; hambriento.

-Hueles a hembra, Bella….a hembra que quiere ser follada y empalada hasta morir de placer…- Se llevó los dedos a su boca y los lamió desesperadamente, bajo la antenta mirada de ella que jadeaba presa del deseo y las emociones vividas.

" Ahora debería de acabar todo" se dijo a sí misma. "Mañana no recordaré"

Y se maldeció por tener aquella tara en su cuerpo y en su cerebro.

-Abre mas las piernas.- oyó que le decía él; acercando su rostro nuevamente al de ella y besando su frente.- y enróllalas en mi cintura.- volvió a besarla con ternura.- Ahora me voy a enterrar en ti….

Ella gimió. Edward era tan sensual….sus palabras la excitaban tanto como sus caricias y su piel picaba de deseo cada vez que su ronca voz envolvía sus sentidos.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y sintió la dura cabeza de su nardo en su entrada; él la pegó mas a su cuerpo y la besó antes de coger su verga con la mano y penetrarla lentamente. Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ahora todo acabaría….

Edward maldijo silenciosamente mientras iba entrado lentamente en ella. Era tan estrecha que iba a correrse en un par de envestidas como siguiese de aquella forma, la estrechez de su coño era tal, que despegaba de su falo la piel que lo cubría ; albergándolo en aquellas paredes estrechas y enloquecedoras. Se tropezó con la barrera de su virginidad y miró los ojos de ella orgulloso.

Debia ser rápido. No podia hacerla sufrir demasiado.

Alejó la mano de su polla y la penetró profundamente; balanceando la cabeza hacia atrás; completamente abotargado de tanto placer. Abrió sus ojos y buscó los de ella.

Bella seguía sintiendo…y eso la asustó.

Sintió como el pene de Edward se abría paso dentro de ella. Sintió en su corazón el aleteo de mariposas cuando él la miró y luego aquel dolor punzante. Aquel maldito y cortante dolor.

Edward pegó su frente en la de ella; completamente sumergido dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Te duele?.- dijo sin abrir los ojos y manteniéndose quieto. Dentro del cuerpo de ella.

-No entiendo nada.- jadeó ella.- Yo no soy virgen….

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró con insistencia. Deseaba despegarse de ella y empujar su pelvis dentro de su cuerpo hasta perder el sentido, pero tenia que ser paciente…dentro de unas horas…mañana…ahora tenia que ser delicado y eficiente.

-¿Tienes miedo?.- preguntó él, sacando levemente la polla de su vaina.

-No.- enunció ella presa del deseo.

-¿Confias en mi?

-Si.

La embistió delicadamente, en línea recta. Sacaba la polla toda lo larga que era y volvia a meterla dulcemente, lentamente; embriagándose de lo que empezaba a brotar de ella.

Los fluidos de mezclaron con la sangre de su virginidad y Edward la pegó mas a él para embestir mas rápidamente y con mas energía.

Bella sentía su cuerpo volar.

De vez en cuando su ojos volaban hacia donde el cuerpo de Edward se unía con el suyo y eso la ponía mas cachonda que una perra en celo.

Queria mas…lo quería todo. Lo quería a él

Embrujada por aquella circunstancia, lo pilló desprevenido y giró sobre su cuerpo para dejarlo debajo de ella.

Él, se la comía con la mirada, sobando sus pechos y pellizcándole los pezones con algo de brusquedad…pero inquietamente eso a ello le gustaba.

-Quiero hacerlo yo…- alcanzó a decir, mientras revolvía sus caderas empalada en la polla de él.

Edward ahogó un gemido y se irguió presionando entre sus dientes, uno de sus ardientes pezones.

-Joder…Bella, me estas matando….

Ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura y se balanceó levemente, buscó el placer de su cuerpo y clavó las rodillas en la cama para subir y bajar por aquella viga dura e hinchada que la colmaba plenamente.

Comenzó a cabalgarlo, sin miedo y sin reservas, divertida por la asombrada mirada de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía una madeja de nervios y su piel llameaba con la intensidad del fuego vivo.

Edward contuvo un segundo su polla. Estaba a punto de correrse por aquella puta ninfa de los cojones. La agarró por la cintura y cesó los movimientos rítmicos que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Nena….quiero llegar contigo…

Ella parpadeó insegura y luego sonrió. Se enroscó a su cuello y volvió a penetrarla; pero esta vez, estando él encima de ella.

El olor de aquella estancia era una mezcla de oxido, sal y deseo…. Sólo se escuchaba el choque de sus caderas. Era la banda sonora de aquel espacio oscuro y maldito.

Los gemidos de ambos, también llenaban la estancia y las palabras sin sentido que a veces, brotaban de los labios de él.

Edward aceleró el ritmo..sentia como su coño lo apretaba mas y mas….y él estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacio también.

-Quiero irme contigo.- le dijo entrecortadamente ,mientras una gota de sudor caía sobre los labios de ella.

Ella se enarcó mas para albergarlo mas profundamente y lamió aquella gota, sacando su lengua lentamente. Edward la arrolló con sus labios y puedo sentir como ella susurraba dentro de su boca…"ya"

Se despegó de ella y clavó las rodillas en la cama para taladrarla como un maldito demente.

Bella sintió su cuerpo volar, su respiración la llevó a un mar de muerte y dicha. Sintió que veía las putas estrellas y todo su cuerpo se hinchó por ese tremendo placer…notó como él combulsionaba dentro de ella y la colmaba de su simiente, volvió a gemir victima del placer. Su coño se contraria, albergando aquella polla como un puño y miró a Edward que apretaba los dientes y la embestía cada vez mas lentamente.

Edward la miró orgulloso y se tendió sobre ella, sin sacar su verga de la estrechez de su llaga.

La besó delicadamente y sintió la dicha de ver como ella le correspondía con mucha mas efusividad de la que se esperaba. Se apartó de ella y se acomodó un mechón que le molestaba en su frente sudorosa.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas…. Bella?.- alzó una ceja divertido y le besó la frente.

Ella paseó sus dedos por aquel cabello cobrizo y suspiró.

-No soy una tarada….

Continuará…

Ay…chicas! ¿Os gusto? Espero que si….jejejejejejje…..ya me diréis ok? Besos a todas. A las que estais inscritas a las que no. Sois las mejores. Besos mis lindas niñas!ª!


	31. Chapter 31

Nenas…despues de ver la peli Amanecer y estar casi en estado de shock por ver a Robert en vivo y en directo, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo de Demon Prince, espero que os guste y ya me diréis que os ha parecido la película, porque yo creo que es la mas bonita y emotiva que han filmado; por lo menos para mi.

Bueno chicas, os dejo con un nuevo capi, que sé que estais ansiosas. Nos leemos.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mia.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Edward la miró orgulloso y se tendió sobre ella, sin sacar su verga de la estrechez de su llaga.

La besó delicadamente y sintió la dicha de ver como ella le correspondía con mucha mas efusividad de la que se esperaba. Se apartó de ella y se acomodó un mechón que le molestaba en su frente sudorosa.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas…. Bella?.- alzó una ceja divertido y le besó la frente.

Ella paseó sus dedos por aquel cabello cobrizo y suspiró.

-No soy una tarada….

…**..**

**Capitulo 30.**

Rosalie era una chica lo suficiente segura de sí misma y de las situaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor, para no ceder ante el miedo en aquellas circunstancias; pero debía ser completamente sincera consigo misma. La vulnerabilidad había hecho mella en ella al contemplar el rostro de aquel robusto gladiador que babeaba por ella. Sonrió tímidamente al recordar la escena y se llevó la mano al pecho para arrugar el pedazo de tela que acariciaba su piel con la rudeza de una lija. Ella también había sentido algo muy profundo al mirarlo a los ojos y también al sentir su reacción como suya propia, nunca en sus años de vida, había oído hablar de una reacción así, ni tampoco de que aquel ejemplar de hombre se materializara en su vida … a Emmet, siempre lo había soñado.

Desde muy pequeña sus sueños se habían tornado oscuros y tenebrosos, pero poco a poco habia logrado vivir con ello, gracias a los consejos de Sulpícia y sus amuletos posados en el cabezal de la cama.

En aquellos sueños buscaba algo entre la niebla oscura y gris que no conseguía vislumbrar, pero que sentía. Lo sentía como algo vivo que la hacia sufrir y gozar. Pudo ver alguna de las veces, una silueta en el horizonte y ahora después de haber visto a aquel ser que había sido poseído por la lujuria frente a ella, no le quedaba ninguna duda que era él. El que el marido de Sulpícia habia llamado Emmet, uno de los hijos de ella; de su maestra. Uno de los hijos del Demonio.

Suspiró profundamente y se despojó de todas sus ropas. Sufría un anhelo físico femenino que colmaba su centro de jugos y la obligaba a pasearse los dedos por las cimas de sus pechos y de su piel.

Cerró los ojos gozosa y lanzó un ruego al aire, como si de aquella manera pudiese hacer acto de presencia aquel hombre que necesitaba como el aire y que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Miró la cama donde debía descansar y caminó hacia ella lentamente sin dejar de torturarse con sus manos y haciendo su respiración irregular, se arropó hasta el cuello y apagando la luz del quinqué con un ligero soplido suspiró profundamente dentro de aquella lujosa habitación. No podía cerrar los ojos y se quedó mirando por largo rato la ténue luz que entraba por una de las ventanas que daban al exterior de aquel mundo sub realista y desalmado. Cambió de postura, inquieta y de repente notó una presencia cerca de ella; concretamente al lado opuesto de la cama….

….pudo sentir claramente como el colchón se hundía y como el peso de la almohada se hacía firme en la parte izquierda. Se revolvió para encender la mecha del quinqué y un cuerpo enorme y magnífico se volcó encima suyo.

-Hay la suficiente luz.- susurró el cuerpo que la rozaba. Un cuerpo exquisito y duro que la hizo jadear al notar que él estaba tan desnudo como ella.- No temas Rosalie, soy yo.- Ella cerró los ojos lentamente y disfrutó como las manos de él le acariciaban el rostro.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente parecía que todo se había vuelto mas claro y podía ver perfectamente el rostro tenso de Emmet, mirando sus labios y el nacimiento de sus pechos con adoración.

-¿Por qué no habría de temerte?.- le susurró ella; alzando sus brazos y extendiendo sus manos por aquellos musculosos brazos como columnas franqueándola a ella.- Después de ver la clase de reacción que tuviste….

Él la silenció con un beso ardiente, tanto; que sus cabezas se movieron en sincronización; devorándose presa del hambre que tenían sus bocas de ellos mismos.

Emmet la alzó tomándola de los glúteos y la sentó sobre su pelvis; haciéndolos jadear a ambos , sin dejar de besarse.

Rosalie comenzó a acariciar aquel pecho; recorriendo con las uñas el torso firme , musculoso y haciendo que él gimiera en su boca con cada toque que ella le procesase. Abrió los ojos un momento para observarlo y se maravilló aún mas de sus facciones. Detrás de aquel cuerpo de pecado había un alma pura y vulnerable. Lo deseó mucho mas y y se levantó un poco mas de su pelvis para alcanzar su pene estóico que babeaba de anticipación.

Emmet la miró a los ojos profundamente ante de empalarla completamente dentro suyo.

Fue de una sola estocada y ella ni siquiera gritó; sólo una lágrima que él se apresuró a limpiar con sus labios cuando comenzó a mecerse haciendo un vaivén delicioso que los hizo gemir a ambos y besarse con una absoluta ternura.

-¿Sabes el tiempo que he estado esperándote?.- le susurró él, mientras se adentraba mas en ella y la hacía pronunciar su nombre entre susurros.

-¿Sabes el tiempo que he estado soñándote?.- le preguntó ella jadeante, mientras de espaldas al colchón abría mas las piernas para que consiguieran un placer máximo.

-¿ Hemos estado jugando al gato y al el ratón, entonces?.- susurró él, mientras seguía un camino de besos imaginarios y la envestía lentamente haciéndolos a ambos volar.

Ella rió quedamente y lo estrechó mas contra sí, abarcándolo con sus caderas y haciéndolo gemir de manera ahora mas sensual.

-No mas juego, hechicera mía. Ahora viviremos nuestro amor real.

Se irguió lentamente y pasó las piernas de ella a ambos lados de su cabeza, comenzando una danza que los tuvo presos durante toda la maldita noche.

…

Edward se quedó pensativo unos instantes después de escuchar a Bella decir aquello. Ahora sin lugar a dudas tendría que responder muchas preguntas y no estaba preparado para ello, al menos no, aquella noche. Seguía teniendo tanta hambre de ella que volvió a sentir su pene erecto sobre su vientre haciéndo rodar sus ojos y echar la cabeza sobre la almohada, para acto seguido, reir como un joven colegial atiborrado de hormonas.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ries?.- Preguntó ella , irguiéndose un poco y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Él negó cerrando los ojos, de nuevo y se tapó con la sábana el rostro.

Bella desvió ligeramente la vista y entonces se dio cuenta de " el buen humor de Edward" . Se podía ver claramente el bulto de su sexo, sobresaliendo de toda la extensión de su magnífico cuerpo.

Pero algo hizo "click" en su cerebro, como si de pronto hubiese despertado de un sueño muy real y desesperada quisiera diferenciar lo real de la fantasía de una vez por todas.

Sabía que algo ocurría con su cabeza. La notaba pesada e inconsciente; como si le costara trabajar….como si estuviese siendo manipulada. Negó interiormente y entonces tuvo plena conciencia de lo que había hecho y con quien.

Pegó un salto de la cama jadeando, intentando llevarse consigo la mayor parte de la sábana y dejando a Edward prácticamente expuesto.

El buen humor de él desapareció como un plumazo y tensó la mandíbula al verla negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

Edward se levantó e intentó calmarla asiéndola por los brazos, pero ella se negó apartándolo y buscando respuestas con sus ojos que él no podía desvelar…no antes de tener completamente su amor.

-Yo….- ella se pasó una mano por la cabeza.- Las imágenes de Edward atado por los pies y las manos, como ella lo había masturbado con la boca, como la había hecho suya….como habia sufrido al penetrarla. ¡Como si ella hubiese sido virgen!

Claro que a todas las de la ley ella no tenía conciencia de haber perdido la virginidad porque no recordaba nada, que no fuera aquella noche y aquel hombre que se hallaba enfrente suyo, era muy extraño que hacer el amor con Edward la hubiese sensibilizado y la hubiera hecho sentir de una manera tan condenadamente adictiva.

Notó como se ruborizaba al recordar también como se había entregado y de qué manera había llegado al orgasmo con él…como había venerado la contracción de su rostro al fundirse en la misma marea que ella.

Como acto reflejo miró la cama y el pene semi flácido de él y se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada.

Una mancha roja inundaba el lecho y en sexo levemente inflamado se hallaban los restos de su virginidad que ella creía ya muy lejana.

-¿Pero como puede ser…? ¿Yo… seguía siendo virgen? ¡Yo era virgen!

Edward comenzó a alarmarse de veras e intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero Bella no se lo permitió.

-¿Quién coño eres tu? ¿Te he entregado mi virginidad? ¡A ti!.- Espetó como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, se llevó la mano al cabello nerviosa y lo miró a los ojos con ira.- No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo…

Edward se revolvió contra ella y le apresó los hombros con fuerza.

-Te dije que confiaras en mi, yo no soy malo para ti, Bella …yo…

-¡Eres tan perjudicial como es mi propia hermana! ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere que he sido tuya? No se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, yo la conozco bien y va a tratar de hacerme la vida imposible y joderme tal y como lo hizo con Carlisle.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Siempre ese maldito hum…! ¿Lo sigues amando, verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que te jode tanto haber follado conmigo ¿verdad? .- Se acercó a ella y alzó una mano para descargar la ira que lo consumía en las carnes de su persona mas amada….

Pero no podia….la amaba demasiado y le era completamente imposible levantarle un dedo y castigarla….estaba idiotamente enamorado de aquella frágil muchacha que amaba y deseaba a otro hombre.

-Eres lo mas repugnante que he conocido en mi vida….has tenido la tentación de pegarme….

..quiero largarme de aquí. No quiero verte mas.

-No.- rugió él de manera espontánea.

-No puedes mantenerme prisionera Edward. No puedes….

-Tu deber es estar aquí conmigo.

Ella negó nerviosa y envolvió mas su cuerpo en aquella sábana.

-Bella….a efectos prácticos; ahora eres mi esposa.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo se volvió flácido; sintió como caía; pero los brazos de él la aprisionaron junto a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, para sucumbir en el abismo de oscuridad que dolía.

…..

Josephine se habia despedido de sus hijos….aunque no le hubiera importado no hacerlo. Estaba deseosa de llevar a cabo su plan , pero la conciencia le gritaba como una posesa….debía de organizarles algún tipo de comida o fiesta para que siempre la recordaran, para que con el paso de los años tuviesen el recuerdo de una bella y amorosa madre. Y eso es lo que hizo. Les organizó una fiesta con sus amiguitos e invitó a las madres mas arpías de la comunidad.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, pero Carlisle no se presentó a lo largo del dia….

Ella sabia muy bien lo que lo tenia tirado en la puta calle todo el dia. A parte de las clases, era ella: Bella. La muy maldita ahora los tenía a los dos a sus pies…pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto…

Despidió a todos los niños y a las madres y acostó a sus hijos dándoles un tierno beso de buenas noches.

Salió a la medianoche. Caminó hacia el cementerio descalza y con las velas, la sangre y la cruz invertida….había llegado la hora de volver al infierno y tal y como lo iba a hacer, Edward no podría rechazarla…jamás.

Ahhhh…nenas! Tanto que me tardé. Pero aquí estoy.

Ahora si quiero saber que les ha parecido. Muy importante ok?

Agradezco a las lectoras que me apoyan con sus reviews y tantas otras que lo hacen en plan fantasma….no cuesta tanto decir si os ha gustado o no….

Besos y mil gracias; chicas. Mañana Bárbaro…..jejejejjejejejj!


	32. Chapter 32

Antes de nada, agradecer…nunca estaré lo bastante agradecida con todas vosotras . Demon Prince está superando todas mis expectativas, puesto que cuando comencé a escribirlo no tenia idea que iba a gustar tanto ; mis adoradas y bellas lectoras.

Me siento mal por no poder contestar los reviews de esta historia y de otras tantas, pero se me hace difícil porque cada vez me agasajais mas con vuestros comentarios que agradezco no sabeis como…ya sabeis que son como premios para las que escribimos por aquí….

..Por eso os debo algo y estoy dispuesta a pagaros por ello…

Pienso subir un adelanto antes de que acabe la semana, ok?

Os mereceis absolutamente todo y creo que es de la única manera que puedo daros este regalo que a la vez ansiais.

Besos mis hermosas amigas y disfrutad con este nuevo capitulo.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la trama es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Salió a la medianoche. Caminó hacia el cementerio descalza y con las velas, la sangre y la cruz invertida….había llegado la hora de volver al infierno y tal y como lo iba a hacer, Edward no podría rechazarla…jamás.

**Capitulo 31.**

Alice, pese a que luchaba contra aquello, podía oler a la perfección el aroma a sexo que se desprendía de todos los rincones de la casa. Su precognición en esos momentos era algo molesto e incluso abochornante. Había podido ver con claridad a Edward con Bella retorciéndose de placer y al estar conectada sensorialmente con ella también sabía del estado en que actualmente se encontraba su amiga. Luchó contra ella misma para no correr a su lado, pero aquello era algo que Edward tenía que solucionar por sí mismo.

Se había desnudado como todas las noches y después de darse una relajante ducha se había inclinado sobre el altar de Asic Pachá, el demonio de las intrigas y el erotismo.

Alice a quien la inmortalidad le había hecho el eterno favor de enamorarse platónicamente tan solo de mujeres, veía como se iba sublevando su súcubo dominante. Algo estaba cambiando en ella y lo sentía cada vez que aquel negro corazón suyo bombeaba sangre tan oscura como su alma misma.

Suspiró metiéndose entre las sabanas y pese al roce, sintió la dulce necesidad de follar con alguien, y decididamente quería una verga; grande e hinchada. Imaginó como podía entrar dentro de ella, lentamente, adquiriendo al salir aquel suave manto jugoso, impregnado de todo su caldo de fulgor. Se revolvió molesta y cerró los ojos , relamiéndose gustosa. Como seria llevársela a la boca y rodear con ella su lengua y succionarla hasta que aquel miembro largo y poderoso se rindiera ante ella y manara como una piedra su suculento almíbar….ella lo relamería hambrienta y de nuevo se haría empalar hasta que al hombre se le agotaran todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo…

Alice bramó descontrolada. Necesitaba un hombre y lo necesitaba ya. Su dulce encanto de súcubo se habia vuelto feroz . Debia salir a buscar lo que su cuerpo anhelaba con tanto desespero.

Jasper quería volver a la Mina de Almas. Desde que el príncipe Edward desapareciera por invocar a Himrun; habia sido uno de los soldados de Aro y aquello lo tenia harto y hastiado.

Su prometida; un alma errante con pretensiones de demonio de tercera; lo esperaba en las tierras Denalí, hacia ya demasiado tiempo.

María habia tenido muchos machos a su alrededor antes que él; pero Jasper era puro y dócil como el dia en que murió y fue enviado al mas oscuro averno.

Habia sido mortal; pero hacia tantas décadas que casi no recordaba cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido….Tambien recordó a aquellas tres hermosas mozas vírgenes y el crimen del que fue acusado.

Pero los recuerdos de su vida mortal eran como sueños borrosos; y no podía comprender como había acabado él, al lado de aquella tres vírgenes y con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Lo tacharon de brujo y antes que quemarlo en la hoguera un dulce rostro se apiadó de él.

Aún podia recordar aquellas facciones hermosas y su extraño color de cabello…

"_Tu existencia no es estar aquí, joven Jasper. Reniega de tu Dios y serás feliz. ¿Oyes como ahí fuera claman tu nombre? Yo sé que eres inocente; pero ninguno lo creerá. Da la espalda a tu Dios que nada hará por ti. En cambio el nuestro te entregará algún dia su tesoro mas preciado…."_

"Su tesoro mas preciado"

"Su tesoro mas preciado"

Caminaba cabizbajo, preguntándose el porqué de recordar aquella frase de nuevo. Oyó un sonido detrás de él y se giró .

No podia creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos…ya la habia visto, pero no de aquella manera, ni siquiera habian cruzado varias palabras; pero allí estaba ella: la hija de Aro.

…..

Edward la había envuelto entre sus brazos de nuevo y acariciaba su rostro tremendamente preocupado. Bella seguía amando al humano y él impotente comenzó a sentir el dolor lacerante del amor no correspondido. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla a su debido tiempo? Había perdido demasiado tiempo y ahora ella amaba a otro macho; aunque la sentía completamente suya.

No podía hacer nada con su curiosa mente; pues Isabella tenía algo en su cerebro que inhabilitaba sus poderes y lo volvían tan vulnerable como cualquiera de los mortales. Aquello lo crispó de tal manera que apretó una de sus manos en la sien de ella y tuvo tentaciones de machacarle el cráneo si con aquello sacaba a Carlisle Cullen de su hermosa cabeza.

De él manaba el fuego del deseo de nuevo y con las manos temblorosas viajó hacia sus pechos y su vientre. Se maldijo mil veces por no tener su corazón, y violento ante esta perspectiva, recurrió como un último cartucho, intentar despertarla con un embrujo momentáneo.

La imagen de su hermana vino a él; pero rápidamente como vino se fué. Aquello era algo con lo que debía lidiar solamente él y cobarde se dio cuenta que no quería…era demasiado pronto.

Quizás ella comprendiera…pero él mismo se reprendió ante aquel pensamiento…. Concentró su mente en sus labios y su cuerpo y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión del conjuro mental a la que ella estaba siendo sometida. La necesitaba, necesitaba enterrarse en ella. Pero también la necesitaba con todas sus facultades y completamente deshinibida.

Besó sus labios tenuemente; sintiendo con antelación el dolor de su rechazo, viajó hacia su mentón, su cuello. Atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el mullido colchón. Notó como la piel de ella se erizaba y sus parpados comenzaban a moverse nerviosos. Finalmente ella abrió los ojos y Edward sintió su mirada implacable en los suyos.

Volvió a pegar sus labios en los de ella y la oyó suspirar; ¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencida?

Sabia que su pericia era buena en el arte del amar; y sin duda con ella se entregaría de todas las maneras posibles. Maneras, que no había entregado a absolutamente a nadie. Porque a ella la amaba con todo su ser.

-Tu esposa…- dijo ella en suave murmullo apenas, pues Edward no le daba tregua ni si quiera respirar y ella en aquellos momentos ya había alzado los brazos y rodeaba su cuello.

-Mi esposa…para toda la eternidad.- Le dijo él, mientras describía una línea invisible desde su cuello hasta su pubis; sintiendo el estremecimiento de ella como suyo y volviéndose loco de deseo.

Bella había notado el cuerpo duro y cálido que la rodeaba, también había sentido sus dulces besos y las caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo. "Edward" pensó con abrumadora verdad. Él había sido su dueño y ya la había marcado a fuego reconociendo sus caricias.

Tembló cuando los dedos de él bajaron hacia su centro y movió su clítoris con la misma delicadeza como besaba sus labios. Se dejó embargar por aquel placer sin igual y abrió mas sus piernas para él. Quería sentir mas de aquello, quería sentirlo todo. Lo besó mirándolo a los ojos y no supo en que tipo de fuerza se halló enterrada. Aquel hombre la miraba como jamás la había mirado ningún hombre; ni si quiera Carlisle. Se maldijo interiormente al recordarlo, cuando ahora era Edward quien la estaba llevando al cielo con sus manos expertas.

La dulce necesidad de sentir su boca en su coño lacerante, la hizo mascullar palabras sin sentido que parecía venidas de lejos y él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, viajó hacia sus rizos oscuros y ayudado de sus manos apartó el vello para dar el mas ardiente de los besos.

Bella se retorció de placer y él la devoró literalmente. Podía sentir como chupaba, lamia y mordía, aquella cresta que parecía crecer, a mas necesidad.

Oyó como sus propios labios enunciaban su nombre antes de explotar….y él, como amante bien aleccionado paseó toda su lengua ancha y larga por toda su llaga hasta hacerla casi desfallecer.

Él se irguió y lo contempló en todo su esplendor, que era la mismísima gloria. Maldijo y no supo si en voz alta o mentalmente; pero pudo ver su rostro adquiriendo mas matices de deseo y avanzar hacia ella , entrar de una sola estocada dentro de su cuerpo haciéndolos a ambos gritar.

Se sintió alzada y pudo mirarlo a los ojos a la misma altura. Estaba sentada sobre él y se miraban a los ojos mientras se la estaba follando. Incansable iba y venía dentro de ella haciéndola gemir y gritar; intentando callarla con sus besos y desesperándola hasta el punto de ser ella quien lo devoraba con la boca hasta donde alcanzaba.

La levantó de la cama y dando grandes zancadas sintió su espalda en la fría pared. Ambos jadeaban; pero ella no se sentía cansada. Quería mas; quería deshacer el nudo que se habia estado formando dentro de su coño y arremetía y estrujaba la polla de él; pero Edward se había quedado estático mirándola con ojos de cordero y esperaba algo de ella, para poder continuar con las envestidas. Duras arremetidas ….su coño se contrajo y él cerró los ojos lentamente sintiendo la contracción.

Edward necesitaba una palabra. Una afirmación que lo volviera un desesperado por dejarla hincada dentro de su cuerpo para siempre.

-Fóllame; Edward, fóllame.

Él inspiró profundamente y sonrió de medio lado antes de agarrarla por su culo y engancharla mas a él.

-Ninguno de los dos podrá dar un paso mañana. Eso te lo aseguro.

Continuará….

Ahhhhhhhh….

Dios!

Corto; pero nenas prometo un adelanto. Ok? Ósea que sed buenas hermosas. Os quiero, de verdad de la buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ahhh una chica me preguntó si sabia cual era la canción que salía en una de las secuencias de amanecer…si quiere, le puedo facilitar mucho mas que eso.

Mensaje y hablo con ella ok? Besos nenas!


	33. Chapter 33

ADELANTO!

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**El viento agitaba sus cabellos negros con tanta fuerza que era imposible ver algo claro en aquella noche sin luna. Josephine respiraba agitadamente; pero no sabia en su fuero interno si era por el nerviosismo de saber lo que iba a ser de ella o de la total ignorancia de lo que acontecería después de ejecutar los actos venideros. Respiró profundamente y abrió la gran verja del cementerio de Forks. Enroscada con eslabones primitivos, la frialdad del acero la invadió como si fuera un anticipo de lo que pasaría en breves minutos. **

**Invadió el campo santo con la visión anulada y la actitud correosa de el que lo cree todo perdido y no tiene nada que perder. El miedo era otra historia, historia que nada tenia que ver con aquella vida suya que se habia vuelto un total contrasentido y absurdo. Aquellos hijos no debían de ser de ella, ni aquel marido simplón y edulcorado tampoco. Ella pertenecía a Edward, porque la maldad estaba en las raíces de ella desde que comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos. Ella solamente habia conocido un verdadero hogar y áquel habia sido el infierno, junto con el ser mas dominante y posesivo del universo.**

"**Edward" susurró caminando hacia las tumbas mas antiguas que estaba al final del camino.**

**La imagen de Bella se cruzó en su mente y como un pájaro de mal agüero, quiso apartarla a manotazos ; pero fue imposible…sabia que ellos dos estaban juntos y sabiendo la naturaleza del ser que amaba; ella habia sido suya y la habia amado tal y como lo habia hecho con ella. Aquel pensamiento dio mas valor a su condición de ser malvado y buscó a tientas las cerillas para prender las velas y sacó la pequeña bolsa de sangre. **

**Organizó todo alrededor y con fuerte decisión clavó la cruz invertida en una de las tumbas ancladas como caballones en el suelo germinado de cuerpos muertos.**

**Desnudó su cuerpo lentamente y cerró los ojos antes de rociarse con serenidad todas las partes sexuales de su cuerpo con aquella sangre impura. Esperó que el viento cesase como le habia explicado Sulpícia y sus vellos se erizaron cuando éste cesó de pronto.**

**-Aro****, Maestro y Rey de los Espiritus rebeldes, Yo te adjuro a dejar tus dominios, en sin importar en que cuarto del universo pueda estar situado, y vengas apresuradamente a comunicarte conmigo. Yo te comando y yo te conjuro en el nombre del grandioso Dios viviente, Padre, Hijo y Espiritu Santo, ha aparecer sin escandalo y sin ningun maligno olor, a responder en una voz clara e inteligible, punto por punto, a todas las preguntas que pueda hacerte, Tu seras compelido a la obediencia por el poder del divino Adonai, Eloim, Ariel, Jehovam, Tagla, Mathon, y por toda la jerarquia de las Inteligencias Superiores, quienes te contendran contra tu voluntad, ¡Venite!, ¡Venite! Submiritillor Lucifuge, o el tormento eterno te sobrevendra por el gran poder de esta vara fulminante. In subito.**

**Oh. gran Aro. emperador excelso de los antros infernales! yo me postro ante ti y te reconozco como señor y soberano. si me pones en posesión de las artes ocultas de la magia, dándome el don de conocer la ciencia misteriosa y sobrenatural que tú posees, para lograr, por su medio. la verdadera sabiduria Sea yo admitido entre tus escogidos véanse satisfechas mis aspiraciones de riquezas el logro de la persona deseada la destrucción y daño de mis enemigos. Deseo ser tu esclavo y para ello puedes desde hoy, disponer de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Ello puedes desde hoy, Si aceptas mi pacto, que traigo escrito con tinta misteriosa y firmado con mi sangre preséntate ante mi para reconocerte como señor y soberano.**

**Yo te Invoco una vez más, ¡oh. esclarecido príncipe de tinieblas! para que aparezcas a mi lado en forma humana y me firmes el pacto que presento.**

**No tengo ningún temor y si gran deseo de que me concedas lo que pido. Juro seguir tu ley en adelante renegar de Dios a quien aborrezco, del agua del bautismo que sin mi consentimiento he recibido, y de todo aquello que no sea de tu agrado.**

**Quiero pertenecerte y formar compañia con los espíritus de tentación y daño, mas para eso es preciso que mi pacto sea aceptado firmado y confirmado.**

**Yo te conjuro,Aro, Lucifer, Luzbel y Satanás. por el poder de este mágico talismán que es imagen del que usaba el gran Salomón y por cuya mediación logró el dominio de la sabiduría, de las "Ciencias Mágicas", y de todo lo creado, para que aparezas ante mi.**

**Aparece ya prontamente o. de lo contrario te haré permanecer eternamente en los profundos Infiernos por las poderosas palabras cabalisticas de Salomón "Abracadabra Eloim cuyo poder sólo él y tú conociais Preséntate a mi, yo lo quiero.**

**Josephine; lloraba de regocijo y en su boca habia comenzado a supurar una especie de liquido negro que era imposible de parar. **

**Sintió una presencia en la oscuridad que hizo que diera un paso hacia delante y apagase la vela con su pie desnudo; aquello le hizo aullar como un gatito malherido para toparse con una mirada abrasadora y brillante justo detrás de su espalda.**

**-Josephine.- dijo aquella voz, que ella reconoció como Aro.- No puedo creer que Sulpicia te haya dejado llegar hasta aquí…**

**-Aro.- espetó ella jubilosa.- Sabes muy bien a que has venido. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ya.**

**Josephine no podia ver el rostro de Aro, pero sus ojos rojos como las brasas parecían aniquilarla.**

**-Me niego a llevarte conmigo…..esto es de autenticos locos….**

**-Invocaré a cualquier otro demonio menor y él lo hará. Él me llevará…sabes que es imposible echarse atrás una vez que te he invocado para esto…**

**Aro no podia creer que Sulpicia hubierse dejado llegar a Josephine a tales extremos; aunque con sopor no pudo dejar de preguntarse si él mismo no sabia que un dia u otro aquella alma maldita volveria al mismo infierno donde nunca debió salir.**

**-No puedes vender tu alma, muchacha. No es a ti a quien pertenece….- dijo él pensativo.- Pero no puedo negar que debo llevarte conmigo….**

**Josephine se sintió triunfante y sonrió. Aunque este gesto duró poco en su rostro, ya que Aro sacó una daga de su pecho y abrió su vientre de arriba abajo; haciendo que sus tripas cayeran al suelo en un correoso sonido. **

**Josephine pudo tocar aquellas vísceras saliendo de su cuerpo y el terrible dolor dio paso a….el miedo y después , la nada**

…**.**

**Bueno chicas…este es el adelanto que os prometí…el capi completo esta semana.**

**Besos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Mmmm….quisiera decirle a una chica que no se enfade conmigo por lo que hago con los personajes…please! Roxa Cullen Hale; esto va por ti…**

**Besos lindas.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

La levantó de la cama y dando grandes zancadas sintió su espalda en la fría pared. Ambos jadeaban; pero ella no se sentía cansada. Quería mas; quería deshacer el nudo que se habia estado formando dentro de su coño y arremetía y estrujaba la polla de él; pero Edward se había quedado estático mirándola con ojos de cordero y esperaba algo de ella, para poder continuar con las envestidas. Duras arremetidas ….su coño se contrajo y él cerró los ojos lentamente sintiendo la contracción.

Edward necesitaba una palabra. Una afirmación que lo volviera un desesperado por dejarla hincada dentro de su cuerpo para siempre.

-Fóllame; Edward, fóllame.

Él inspiró profundamente y sonrió de medio lado antes de agarrarla por su culo y engancharla mas a él.

-Ninguno de los dos podrá dar un paso mañana. Eso te lo aseguro.

**Capitulo 32.**

**El viento agitaba sus cabellos negros con tanta fuerza que era imposible ver algo claro en aquella noche sin luna. Josephine respiraba agitadamente; pero no sabia en su fuero interno si era por el nerviosismo de saber lo que iba a ser de ella o de la total ignorancia de lo que acontecería después de ejecutar los actos venideros. Respiró profundamente y abrió la gran verja del cementerio de Forks. Enroscada con eslabones primitivos, la frialdad del acero la invadió como si fuera un anticipo de lo que pasaría en breves minutos. **

**Invadió el campo santo con la visión anulada y la actitud correosa de el que lo cree todo perdido y no tiene nada que perder. El miedo era otra historia, historia que nada tenia que ver con aquella vida suya que se habia vuelto un total contrasentido y absurdo. Aquellos hijos no debían de ser de ella, ni aquel marido simplón y edulcorado tampoco. Ella pertenecía a Edward, porque la maldad estaba en las raíces de ella desde que comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos. Ella solamente habia conocido un verdadero hogar y áquel habia sido el infierno, junto con el ser mas dominante y posesivo del universo.**

"**Edward" susurró caminando hacia las tumbas mas antiguas que estaba al final del camino.**

**La imagen de Bella se cruzó en su mente y como un pájaro de mal agüero, quiso apartarla a manotazos ; pero fue imposible…sabia que ellos dos estaban juntos y sabiendo la naturaleza del ser que amaba; ella habia sido suya y la habia amado tal y como lo habia hecho con ella. Aquel pensamiento dio mas valor a su condición de ser malvado y buscó a tientas las cerillas para prender las velas y sacó la pequeña bolsa de sangre. **

**Organizó todo alrededor y con fuerte decisión clavó la cruz invertida en una de las tumbas ancladas como caballones en el suelo germinado de cuerpos muertos.**

**Desnudó su cuerpo lentamente y cerró los ojos antes de rociarse con serenidad todas las partes sexuales de su cuerpo con aquella sangre impura. Esperó que el viento cesase como le habia explicado Sulpícia y sus vellos se erizaron cuando éste cesó de pronto.**

**-Aro****, Maestro y Rey de los Espiritus rebeldes, Yo te adjuro a dejar tus dominios, en sin importar en que cuarto del universo pueda estar situado, y vengas apresuradamente a comunicarte conmigo. Yo te comando y yo te conjuro en el nombre del grandioso Dios viviente, Padre, Hijo y Espiritu Santo, ha aparecer sin escandalo y sin ningun maligno olor, a responder en una voz clara e inteligible, punto por punto, a todas las preguntas que pueda hacerte, Tu seras compelido a la obediencia por el poder del divino Adonai, Eloim, Ariel, Jehovam, Tagla, Mathon, y por toda la jerarquia de las Inteligencias Superiores, quienes te contendran contra tu voluntad, ¡Venite!, ¡Venite! Submiritillor Lucifuge, o el tormento eterno te sobrevendra por el gran poder de esta vara fulminante. In subito.**

**Oh. gran Aro. emperador excelso de los antros infernales! yo me postro ante ti y te reconozco como señor y soberano. si me pones en posesión de las artes ocultas de la magia, dándome el don de conocer la ciencia misteriosa y sobrenatural que tú posees, para lograr, por su medio. la verdadera sabiduria Sea yo admitido entre tus escogidos véanse satisfechas mis aspiraciones de riquezas el logro de la persona deseada la destrucción y daño de mis enemigos. Deseo ser tu esclavo y para ello puedes desde hoy, disponer de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Ello puedes desde hoy, Si aceptas mi pacto, que traigo escrito con tinta misteriosa y firmado con mi sangre preséntate ante mi para reconocerte como señor y soberano.**

**Yo te Invoco una vez más, ¡oh. esclarecido príncipe de tinieblas! para que aparezcas a mi lado en forma humana y me firmes el pacto que presento.**

**No tengo ningún temor y si gran deseo de que me concedas lo que pido. Juro seguir tu ley en adelante renegar de Dios a quien aborrezco, del agua del bautismo que sin mi consentimiento he recibido, y de todo aquello que no sea de tu agrado.**

**Quiero pertenecerte y formar compañia con los espíritus de tentación y daño, mas para eso es preciso que mi pacto sea aceptado firmado y confirmado.**

**Yo te conjuro,Aro, Lucifer, Luzbel y Satanás. por el poder de este mágico talismán que es imagen del que usaba el gran Salomón y por cuya mediación logró el dominio de la sabiduría, de las "Ciencias Mágicas", y de todo lo creado, para que aparezas ante mi.**

**Aparece ya prontamente o. de lo contrario te haré permanecer eternamente en los profundos Infiernos por las poderosas palabras cabalisticas de Salomón "Abracadabra Eloim cuyo poder sólo él y tú conociais Preséntate a mi, yo lo quiero.**

**Josephine; lloraba de regocijo y en su boca habia comenzado a supurar una especie de liquido negro que era imposible de parar. **

**Sintió una presencia en la oscuridad que hizo que diera un paso hacia delante y apagase la vela con su pie desnudo; aquello le hizo aullar como un gatito malherido para toparse con una mirada abrasadora y brillante justo detrás de su espalda.**

**-Josephine.- dijo aquella voz, que ella reconoció como Aro.- No puedo creer que Sulpicia te haya dejado llegar hasta aquí…**

**-Aro.- espetó ella jubilosa.- Sabes muy bien a que has venido. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ya.**

**Josephine no podia ver el rostro de Aro, pero sus ojos rojos como las brasas parecían aniquilarla.**

**-Me niego a llevarte conmigo…..esto es de autenticos locos….**

**-Invocaré a cualquier otro demonio menor y él lo hará. Él me llevará…sabes que es imposible echarse atrás una vez que te he invocado para esto…**

**Aro no podia creer que Sulpicia hubierse dejado llegar a Josephine a tales extremos; aunque con sopor no pudo dejar de preguntarse si él mismo no sabia que un dia u otro aquella alma maldita volveria al mismo infierno donde nunca debió salir.**

**-No puedes vender tu alma, muchacha. No es a ti a quien pertenece….- dijo él pensativo.- Pero no puedo negar que debo llevarte conmigo….**

**Josephine se sintió triunfante y sonrió. Aunque este gesto duró poco en su rostro, ya que Aro sacó una daga de su pecho y abrió su vientre de arriba abajo; haciendo que sus tripas cayeran al suelo en un correoso sonido. **

**Josephine pudo tocar aquellas vísceras saliendo de su cuerpo y el terrible dolor dio paso a….el miedo y después , la nada**

…

**Jasper habia perdido el sentido y con una mirada hambrienta devorada todo lo que sus ojos abarcaban a su paso. Ella, completamente desnuda, con su cuerpo pequeño pero hermoso lo hizo volver a ser hombre y sentir su dura virilidad entre sus piernas.**

**Su respiración se volvió agitada y jadeosa. Su largo y duro miembro comenzó supurar la semilla amarga y amizclada. La súcubo sonrió débilmente cuando su rostro se contrajo entre el dolor y el placer de llenarlo con el calor de su llaga.**

**-¿Me deseas?.- preguntó ella con un suave deje.**

**Él asintió y su cabello color miel, se movió hacia sus ojos haciendo que escondiera aquella hambre voraz que lo encarnizaba.**

**Alice dio dos pasos hacia él y posó du pequeña mano en su pecho; haciendo que Jasper se estremeciera, ella sonrió mas anchamente y puso sus pies de puntillas para alcanzar lo que seria el dulce sabor de su boca.**

**-Si me besas….- logró decir él.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza antes de interrumpirlo.**

**-Yo tampoco podré parar….**

**Jasper abarcó la cintura blanca de aquella súcubo y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo duro; sintiendo como sus huesos se derretían en el acto, probando su boca, devorándola, amasando su lengua con la de ella en un baile sin tregua que era mas una lucha que otra cosa. La agarró fuertemente y la alzó para llevarla en volandas; pero ella fue mas rápida que él e hizo que ambos se desmaterializaran al otro lado del castillo. En la habitacion de Alice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosalie se despertó con las sabanas enroscadas a su cintura y con el olor en su piel de aquel hombre que había descubierto su cuerpo por completo. Sonrió dichosa al recordar la plenitud del acto y la cantidad de frases que le había susurrado aquel hombretón que tenia la mirada de un niño. Algunas de las palabras habían sido espesos susurros entregados en mitad del acto o en él mismo. Todas con un mismo fondo común: el amor.**

**Aquel hombre la amaba sin conocerla. Como si la hubiera estado esperando toda la vida, tanto como ella a él. **

**Un nuevo pálpito en su centro recordó las emociones vividas en aquella cama y los gemidos de ambos revolcándose de un lado al otro del camastro. Nunca, podía haber imaginado ser tan feliz. Nunca.**

**El destino había sido espléndido con ella, ya que podía haber quedado parada en cualquier puerta, pero había sido en la de Sulpícia. Ella la había criado de manera distante, comprendiendo Rosalie a su debido tiempo, que Sulpícia carecía de algo enormemente importante en aquella vida suya, prendida de velas, cruces invertidas y un enorme aroma a sándalo.**

**Rosalie era clarividente; pero no potencial…hasta el momento en que entró en el mundo demoniaco. Entonces hubo leves visiones que le produjeron un malestar repentino.**

**Preocupada, se levantó de la cama y suspiró al ver los dedos de Emmet marcados en su brazo y muslos. La había amasado con tanta fuerza que le había hecho algunos cardenales sin quererlo.**

**Caminó desnuda hacia una de las puertas que había en la estancia y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver al hombre que despertaba todas sus pasiones en una gran bañera, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. ¿Quizás estaría dormido?**

**Sonrió con maldad y se acercó a la gran tina para meterse ella, también dentro.**

**Emmet sonrió mentalmente al notar que su hembra entraba en contacto con el liquido elemento; al igual que él. Se sentía en la mas absoluta felicidad. Después de luchar a campo abierto, vejar a sus enemigos y condenar a los espíritus libres; ahora vertía todos sus elementales proyectos en conjunción con aquella mujer que parecía una especie de ángel.**

**Notó como las manos de ella tocaban su vientre cubierto por el agua y abrió los ojos lentamente para embotarse de su espectacular belleza.**

**-Hola.- susurró en un deje largo, bebiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus gestos, al recorrerlo con las manos.**

**-Hola.- le contestó ella sonriendo abiertamente y mirando más allá del agua. ¡Estaba de nuevo duro como una piedra y sus dientes comenzaban a chirriar de nuevo!.-**

**La gruesa punta roma de su verga se veía en la superficie y los ojos de Rosalie devoraron hambrientos aquel apéndice maravilloso que tanto placer les había dado a ambos.**

**Ella avanzó por sus abdominales perfectamente marcadas y llegó hasta ella, rodeando con un dedo la maravillosa seta, embelesada.**

**-Si sigues asi, creo que me matarás….- sentenció él con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados debajo del agua.**

**-¿Te hago daño, acaso?.- preguntó ella, como si fuera una inocente virgen.**

**Emmet rió roncamente y luchó contra él mismo para no levantarla de los glúteos y embestirla duramente aporreándola lo más fuerte que pudiese con su polla dura y erecta. Ella debió adivinar sus pensamientos porque abrió las piernas tanto como pudo y se sentó encima de él; a horcajadas, haciendo saltar el agua a ambos lados de la bañera.**

**Ambos rieron antes de apuntar certeramente sobre el mástil del hombre, haciendo que ambos emitieran un gemido extremadamente sensual.**

**La boca de Emmet buscaba los pezones duros de la rubia que se los brindaba arqueándose, vibrando de absoluto placer. **

**-Te amo.- le susurró él , después de correrse dentro de ella, en lo que pareció un orgasmo sin final.**

**Rosalie sonrió y paseó su dedo índice por las cejas y nariz del hombre.**

**-Yo también te amo, mi gladiador de los infiernos.**

**Emmet se echó de nuevo sobre ella y buscó su lengua con desesperación, follándola con ella.**

**Rosalie lo apartó un poco, son sus manos sobre el pecho, riendo.**

**-No tengo nada en contra de las camas, cariño. Ni si quiera contra el suelo, pero la bañera es algo más que incómoda.- Emmet la miró intensamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de estallar en una limpia carcajada.**

…**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los ojos de Edward habían adquirido un matiz oscuro ligeramente acarminado, al levantar los brazos de Bella encima de su cabeza. Se había clavado dentro de ella, pero estaba parado, embrujado totalmente por aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo hacían replantearse una y mil veces no haberse dado cuenta de que era ella "la elegida".**

**Le miró la boca; levemente abierta, ella esperaba uno de sus besos, lo imploraba. También notaba como su polla se impregnaba cada vez mas de aquel néctar que ella emanaba y rugió como un maldito animal cuando se movió levemente para darles placer a ambos.**

**-Enrosca tus piernas en mi cintura Bella.- le dijo muy cerca del oído, lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando lentamente hacia su cuello.**

**-Yo…no sé si podré. Tengo las piernas demasiado cortas….- Edward no la dejó terminar.**

**-No digas tonterías; puedes hacerlo y lo harás. Hazlo Ahavá, ahora.- le ordenó, haciendo que ella dispusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura como si fuera algo fácil.**

**-¿Has visto….?.- le dijo muy cerca de sus labios comenzando a devorarla de nuevo y meneando las caderas en suaves círculos , haciendo que su polla no dejara ningún lugar sin explorar dentro de ella. **

**Bella luchaba por soltarse de aquel agarre duro que la tenia aprisionada por sus manos. Quería acariciarlo, tocarlo, apretar aquel trasero que se movía para enviarle tremendas descargas de placer en todo el centro de su cuerpo. Pero también quería rogarle como una vulgar puta que la follara duro, que quería oír como sus cuerpos se tocaban y su miembro correoso salía y entraba dentro de ella. Aquella música celestial era para ella todo en aquel momento y lo instigó apretando sus talones con más fuerza en su culo; pateándolo varias veces.**

**Él dejó de besarla por unos momentos y sonrió malintencionadamente. La soltó de las manos y se separó lo suficiente para poder ver su falo como se unía con el coño de ella; haciéndola sufrir. Bella rodó los ojos de puro placer cuando de una fuerte estocada se metió completamente dentro suyo y comenzó a bombear con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara contra la pared; haciendo que los cuadros que había colgados en aquella extraña habitación se cayesen y la pared pareciese cobrar vida propia.**

**Debía de estar dolorida, pero no lo estaba, quería más y lo quería así. Quería ser tratada duramente. Anhelaba la polla de Edward refregándose contra las paredes de su coño con crueles arremetidas….estaba deseosa de dárselo todo…sin importarle nada.**

**-¿te gusta….ah…lo que te hago…ah…?.- Le preguntó él, sin cambiar de ritmo y dándole una larga lamida en los labios. **

**Bella no contestó embebida en el nuevo clímax que la atenazaba. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar levemente.**

**-Dilo. Dímelo.- ordenó él**

**-Me gusta. Si…mmmasss….- logró decirle ella.**

**-Edward. Ahavá, dí mi nombre …- Empujó una vez mas con fuerza dentro de ella.- Eres mía, Ahavá, mía por siempre y para siempre, dilo. Y así se romperá el sello…dílo.**

**Edward estaba haciendo tremendos esfuerzos para no correrse, pero quería oírle decir aquello, ella debía de estar completamente sometida a él, para que se convirtiera completamente en su esposa.**

**Bella deseaba llegar a la cúspide anhelada con tanto fervor que no le importó decir aquello, porque era así como se sentía en sus brazos, en sus manos…su cuerpo era de él, porque él la había despertado y la había hecho sentir lo que era el placer sexual en toda su magnitud.**

**-Soy tuya.- le dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos.- Para siempre.**

**Edward se inflamó más, si cabía, y entró y salió varias veces de ella con una fuerza descomunal, sintiendo como las paredes de su coño se apretaban y lo estrujaba para ordeñarlo con toda la pasión que ambos emanaban. Fue tan eterno el clímax para ambos que Edward pensó que estaba muriendo de placer. Nunca en su vida había experimentado una corrida de tanta intensidad, su semen la estaba llenando tanto, que podía sentir como los muslos de ella comenzaban a bañarse de su semilla mezclada con su dulce flujo.**

**La cabeza de ella reposaba en el amplio y atlético torso de él, su respiración algo errática se confundía con la de él, que era eufórica. **

**Bella había estallado con tanta fuerza que se le habían ido todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, sentía el suave vello de él , tocándole la mejilla y suspiró a duras penas. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada intensa y de nuevo hambrienta.**

**-Ahora ya no importa lo que veas o lo que sepas, Bella. Eres mía, para toda la eternidad.**

…**..**

**Aro había respetado por décadas el anonimato de su esposa, aún sabiendo donde se encontraba…pero aquello era algo que no se podía explicar. Sulpícia había dado carta blanca a la única persona que no debía de tener cabida en el infierno. Josephine Swan estaba en la crisálida de la inmortalidad , pero aun tenia alma. ¿Quién le iba a poner el cascabel al gato? **

**Bella y ella estaban unidas por una línea invisible y solamente se le ocurría una idea para separarlas y no dejar que Josephine emergiera de la crisálida.**

**Esperó pacientemente a que los últimos clientes de la tienda de su esposa se marcharan y entonces entró, haciendo que la campanilla de la entrada sonase.**

**Sulpícia se giró y lo vió.**

**-Aro…..**

**-Esposa.- le dijo él, maravillado ante la hermosura inmortal de su mujer.- ¿Tienes idea del quebradero de cabeza en el que me has metido?.- le preguntó con dulce amor, caminando lentamente hacia ella, amándola con la mirada y añorándola con una fuerza descomunal.**

**-Ella ha llegado….- susurró Sulpícia. Embobaba con la presencia de su esposo.**

**Con una rapidez que solo podía venir de un ser sobrenatural, Aro llegó a pocos centímetros de su esposa y acarició con la palma de su mano el limpio y blanco rostro de ella.**

**-Ven conmigo, amor mio. Ayuda a tu hijo…ayúdame a mí….**

**Sulpícia se giró repentinamente y se echó mano al corazón. Aro la volvía tímida y pequeña…cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó sacar algo de valor de su pequeño cuerpo.**

**-Rosalie.- dijo sin mirarlo.- Lleva la marca. Ella puede salvar a la mujer de Edward.**

**Aro no comprendió y buscó su rostro con la mano, volviéndolo hacia él.**

**-¿Rosalie?**

**Ella sonrió con algo de altanería. ¿Acaso no lo sabia? ¿Él, todo poderoso… demoniaco?**

**-Emmet y Edward son hermanos. Isabella y Rosalie, también lo son.**

**Continuará…..**

**! Bueno….chicas. Millones de gracias por sus reviews. Me da una pena grandísima no poder contestar a ellos, pero se me hace imposible. De verdad…Quiero escribir y si me dedico plenamente a escribir todos los reviews que ustedes me mandan no tendría tiempo para nada…espero que lo comprendan. Eso si, si quieren preguntarme alguna cosa o alguna aclaración estoy encantada de responderles.**

**Besos a millones y gracias por leer.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Este es el ultimo capitulo antes de la Navidad y no quiero pasar por alto estas fechas para desearos Felices Fiestas y prospero año nuevo.**

**A todas mis lectoras, mis amigas que me apoyan pese a que no les doy tantas alegrías como se merecen.**

**Besos preciosas. Nos leemos.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Sulpícia se giró repentinamente y se echó mano al corazón. Aro la volvía tímida y pequeña…cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó sacar algo de valor de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Rosalie.- dijo sin mirarlo.- Lleva la marca. Ella puede salvar a la mujer de Edward.

Aro no comprendió y buscó su rostro con la mano, volviéndolo hacia él.

-¿Rosalie?

Ella sonrió con algo de altanería. ¿Acaso no lo sabia? ¿Él, todo poderoso… demoniaco?

-Emmet y Edward son hermanos. Isabella y Rosalie, también lo son.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 33.**

Aro apartó la vista asombrado y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo del dia que le entregaron a Isabella.

_Los Aquelarres habían durado durante varios días y en aquel tiempo era él quien los presidia. Las brujas gritaban poseídas cuando llegaba a copular con ellas, dejándolo a él mas sumido en la desesperación pensando en su esposa y su abandono._

_Ya habian pasado centenares de décadas ; pero no podía concebir un mundo en el que ella no formara parte de él._

_El consejo Demoniaco le había puesto en un brete hacia justamente una semana. Debía de elegir a cualquiera de sus hijos varones para que llegado el dia, fuese puesto en el lugar de su padre._

_Aro lo tenia claro; pese a las dudas y el deseo de la mayor parte del Consejo. Emmet había sido instruido durante años en el arte bélico por el mismo Ball, señor de la guerra._

_Ambos habían entrado en las mas encarnizadas hazañas bélicas y Emmet habia salido tan victorioso como el mismo Ball._

_Pero este demonio carecía de cerebro alguno y Emmet, pese a ser mas inteligente que él, no se formó lo suficiente para ser un buen estratega y dialogar con la palabra._

_Aquel don lo poseía Edward; su hijo mayor. Fue una suerte que Baal; demonio con inmensa sabiduría y poder para manipular las mentes mas oscuras y malvadas, el que lo instruyó y lo hizo un verdadero guerrero de la psisque. Baformet lo bautizó en los lodos del infierno con el poder de la inmensa sabiduría y Baltazo remató a su primogénito con un don nada desdeñable para cautivar y poseer mujeres de cualquier tipo o edad._

_Edward era el ser perfecto. Un ser que ya se había inmiscuido en la historia de los hombres mas veces de las que él mismo podia preveer. Supo que instigó con sus charlas a un joven alemán que estuvo a punto de morir congelado en la calle….se apareció en forma de vagabundo y le salvó la vida…cuando vió en sus ojos la mas pura maldad._

_Mas tarde supo de él y de sus guerras a lo largo del mundo._

_Tambien había viajado al nuevo testamento y conocido al llamado hijo de Dios…aquel viaje era un enigma para Aro, porque Edward nunca quiso contar lo que allí había acontecido._

_El Ministro lo esperaba en el gabinete, pero una mujer con una túnica negra se le apareció con un bulto entre sus brazos._

_-Quítese de mi paso. ¿O a caso no sabe quién soy?.- Aro levantó la mano para propinarle un golpe pero la mujer abrió los paños que ocultaban el bulto y su mano se detuvo en seco._

_Era una criatura con la piel sonrosada. Unos enormes ojos chocolate lo observaban inteligentes y Aro sonrió al ver como la criatura lo miraba con la misma curiosidad que él._

_-Señor….lleva la marca. Mire…su cabeza.- La mujer ladeó suavemente la cabeza a la niña y Aro abrió los ojos asombrado._

_-Es una hija de ellos. Un híbrido de angel y demonio, señor. Es una elegida. La he encontrado a los pies de la candela, a punto de ser devorada por las llamas._

_Aro tocó al bebé con miedo. Aunque se veía rolliza, no podía pasar por alto lo pequeña e insignificante que era. _

_De repente su cabeza comenzó a entrelazar ideas y comprendió. El sello, la elegida y el futuro del imperio. _

_Tomó la niña entre sus brazos y oyó la llamada desesperada de alguien en la tierra…alguien que lo clamaba…_

_Y allí vió la oportunidad de entregar a Isabella; como él la bautizó en aquel momento. _

_Llegaría un dia en que Edward captaría su esencia y entonces la reclamaría como suya y entonces él podría abdicar como era su deseo e irse en busca de su esposa. Vivir como un mortal y darle la oportunidad a ella de hacerlo también. Pero para eso Bella tendría que aceptar a Edward por lo que era y amarlo más que a su propia vida._

-Aro….¿En que piensas?.- La voz de Sulpícia sonó preocupada y el demonio se giró para dedicarle una de sus mas grotescas sonrisas.- Recordaba el dia que me entregaron a Isabella… Ahora esposa, me contaras como encontraste tú a su hermana?

Sulpícia se frotó las manos nerviosa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas victorianas que ocupaban el lugar.

-No recuerdo el dia. Ella misma me lo recuerda a veces. Desde que me separé de vosotros no tengo noción del tiempo ni tampoco de mi vida.

_Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa donde vivía entonces, al abrirla no encontré a nadie y bajé la mirada para encontrarme una gran canasta de mimbre tapada a modo de cofre. Pude oler el aroma a bebé entre las rendijas y estuve tentada a cerrar de nuevo la puerta de golpe. Pero la noche era fría y algo de aquel olor me recordó a Alice. Tomé aquella canasta y la adentré al calor del hogar. Cuando me dispuse a abrirla me pinché con uno de los palos y casi mando toda la canasta al fuego con bebé incluida, pero un gorgojeo me apaciguó y abrí completamente el armazón. La miré con cautela y ví aquella marca en su cabeza lampiña…supe que seria especial; pero no hasta que punto._

_Rosalie me deslumbró con grandes dotes de clarividencia y sanación. Sus sueños meduínicos me daban un patrón ajustado de cual iba a ser su futuro y al lado de quien._

_Me costó criar a la mujer de uno de mis hijos…puesto que yo debia estar destinada a criar a mis vástagos en la bondad de mi espíritu y no del tuyo…pero en Rosalie parecí redimirme un poco._

_Con el tiempo llegué a estimarla lo suficiente y me alegré inmensamente que ella finalmente llegara a ser la mujer de uno de ellos. La crié, la aleccioné y pude ver dentro de ella el amor y la pasión que escondía. Es una mujer valiente y no se amedrantará donde se halle. Es digna esposa de Emmet; sin duda._

Aro torció el gesto. Quizás él debía de haberse hecho cargo de Isabella también. Haberla criado como uno de ellos y asumir el rol en el que asumiría su existencia cuando tuviese la edad suficiente. Pero algo en él le dijo que lo mejor era dejarla en el mundo mortal. Que se confundiera con uno de ellos…ahora no creía que la idea hubiera sido tan buena.

-Aro…susurró Sulpícia.- ¿El alma de esa chica..Josephine… está ligada a Isabella por tu culpa, no es asi?

Aro bajó la mirada y avanzó hacia su esposa. Se puso a su altura y buscó sus ojos, acariciando sus manos con lentitud.

-Si.

-Que todos los demonios del abismo nos ayuden, Aro. Yo no quise de ninguna manera hacerle daño a la mujer de Edward. Josephine Swan es una alma oscura…muerta y cosida a retazos, puedo ver el amor hiriente con el que quiere atar a Edward y la maldad con la que piensa en Isabella…ahora será mas fuerte y se interpondrá entre ellos. Dime…dime en que jerarquía ha sido delegada.

-Está en la crisálida de la inmortalidad, Sulpícia. Destinada a ser hija de Morgana, la bruja. Tendrá fuertes lazos sexuales con Edward en el próximo y en próximos Sabbaths…No habia nadie destinado para ello hasta que tú la mandaste hacia allá…ahora.

Sulpícia se llevó las manos a la boca y se despojó de las manos suplicantes de Aro.

-¿Hija de Morgana? ¡Edward debe negarse! ¡Él es….!

-El príncipe….y tiene tantos derechos como deberes, Sulpícia …. entre muchos está ese, si la heredera de Morgana existe, él debe cumplir con su papel de príncipe…hasta que sea rey.

Sulpícia miró a su marido con odio. Al fin y al cabo unirse a Aro no le había dado mas que sinsabores y ahora sus hijos pagarían por ello.

Aro habia aniquilado todas las hijas de Morgana la bruja que hacía de concubina a su padre. Asqueado por el hecho de tener que tener relaciones con ella, estando enamorado de Sulpícia, quemó el panal de brujas llevándose al ejercito presidido por Azazeal. Una de las almas oscuras del camino, se habia metido en Josephine a lo largo del túnel de la muerte cuando su verdadera alma la abandonó;

Ahora al morir, Morgana la habia rescatado y la habia envuelto en su capullo…esperando salir de la crisálida convertida en la puta irrechazable de Edward.

-Hemos puesto a nuestro hijo y a su futuro al pie de los caballos; querida mía. Yo por ser un inconsciente y no proteger a Isabella y tú por llevar a esa arpía a los brazos de su madre de nuevo. Si tienen dos dedos de frente ninguno de los dos nos mirará a la cara después de esto.

Sulpícia cerró los ojos angustiada y dos enormes lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Pero…tiene que haber algún tipo de posibilidad…por pequeña que sea…

-La hay. Pero la pregunta es. ¿Quieres escucharla?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará..es corto, pero es que estoy muy, muy resfriada y mi inspiración y mis ganas no dan para mucho…aparte ayer hubo un comentario hiriente que me fastidió bastante….bueno, de verdad que las quiero, en serio. Pero a veces no entiendo porque algunas me dicen esas cosas…..besos y os quiero a todas, sin excepción. Mañana actualizaré The Priest.


	36. Chapter 36

**Nenas; ante todo y primeramente: Feliz Año Nuevo y que Dios os mande toda la felicidad que mereceis!**

**Estoy mejor; bueno, curada casi. Si bien el resfriado ya desapareció, ahora ando con la sinusitis…ósea que todavía no me he deshecho de los antibióticos. Pero bueno, aquí estoy , para ofreceros un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Para las que no lo sepan; me hecho una pagina con mi nombre es facebook, allí estoy mas en contacto con vosotras y cuelgo alguna que otra cosita que tengo y que me regalan.**

**Bueno…nos agobio mas y os doy las gracias anticipadas por leer…ahora quedan los reyes..espero que os traigan todo, todo, todo lo que pidáis…Besitos mis reinas!**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

Hemos puesto a nuestro hijo y a su futuro al pie de los caballos; querida mía. Yo por ser un inconsciente y no proteger a Isabella y tú por llevar a esa arpía a los brazos de su madre de nuevo. Si tienen dos dedos de frente ninguno de los dos nos mirará a la cara después de esto.

Sulpícia cerró los ojos angustiada y dos enormes lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Pero…tiene que haber algún tipo de posibilidad…por pequeña que sea…

-La hay. Pero la pregunta es. ¿Quieres escucharla?

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

**Capitulo 34.**

-Has despertado esta noche…y me has utilizado.- la voz de Jasper rompió el silencio, cuando Alice había recuperado la respiración, deshecha, encima de su cuerpo y completamente exhausta.

Ella, paseó la pequeña nariz por su clavícula , alzó la cabeza y seguidamente todo su cuerpo para contemplar el rostro de aquel demonio bello, que efectivamente la había despertado de su letargo.

-Me ha gustado.-Sonrió ella, débilmente.- Y no te he utilizado; lo hemos hecho ambos, tú has disfrutado tanto como yo. ¿O me equivoco?

Jasper bajó la mirada por aquellos pechos pequeños con las cimas oscuras y erguidas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se preguntó si una sola noche con aquella súcubo había bastado para anclar su corazón a ella. Se negó aquello desde el minuto uno y quiso levantarse de aquel lecho, coronado con su semen y el olor a hembra de ella; pero Alice se lo impidió abalanzándose sobre él y besándole el pecho suavemente.

-No se te ocurra macharte. Todavía no estoy saciada de ti..ni tú de mí…- la sonrisa de Alice fue sexualmente endemoniada.- …te siento, siento como te hinchas y te alargas para mí.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco e hizo caso a su cuerpo, que como Alice acababa de decir, todavía no estaba saciado de ella. La volcó debajo de él y bebió de ella como un sediento.

Se había pasado gran parte de la noche copulando con ella. Vaciándolo y llenándola a ella. Como si esta acción, la volviese mas bella y frustrantemente mucho mas deseable.

No se había fijado en ella anteriormente como mujer, pero ahora siendo sincero con su mente y con su cuerpo, sabía que había encontrado aquella otra mitad que pensó que nunca encontraría.

Las manos de ella obraban milagros a cada toque; como si supiera lo que él anhelaba en todo momento. Recordó como los labios de ella se habían apoyado en su polla; suavemente y luego lentamente, ella había abierto la boca para sacar su pequeña lengua y pasearla por toda la extensión de la polla que él tenia; orgullosa y erguida. La ensalivó toda; desde la misma base hasta la punta, haciéndolo gemir como un loco y preso de aquella locura le rogó que se apartara de él y ella no lo escuchó…y se corrió en su lengua, haciendo aquella visión insoportable de creer para cualquier macho…..por lo sensual y mágica.

¡ Y por todos los Demonios del abismo! Cuando se había posicionado entre aquellas piernas, para clavarle su falo duro como una piedra, ella se había movido como una puta, arqueándose y meneándose circularmente en torno a él, estrujándolo y vaciándolo, explotando…y a cada latigazo de semen, el placer se volvía mas y mas intenso…haciéndolo volar y sintiendo que se le iba la vida, con aquella hembra que lo masticaba y lo engullía de pura sexualidad.

Cabalgaron durante horas; sin que el cansancio se filtrara en sus poros, lentamente a veces y besándose.. y otras, presos de la locura y a velocidades de vértigo…pero él había preferido aquellas lentas y duras cabalgadas; donde se había perdido dentro de ella y la había sentido en toda la extensión de la palabras, llenándose con cada gota de su néctar y siseándole que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Y ahora comenzaban de nuevo…sintiendo como la boca de ella lo volvía a tomar…..

.

.

.

.

.

Edward se habia levantado y admiraba desde una butaca acolchada el sereno rostro de su amada. Vigilando sus sueños; que debían de ser buenos, porque se había instalado una sonrisa en su rostro desde hacia horas.

Después de haberla hecho suya de verdad; él la había dejado descansar y sin poder pegar un ojo, se había levantado y se había dedicado a vigilar los sueños sin ni si quiera pestañear….se había dedicado a memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro y admirar en silencio la belleza en la que se había convertido con el paso de los años.

Completamente desnudo y excitado se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo de aquella noche y la pasada; teniendo que cargar con una dura y gran erección a lo largo de todo aquel rato…esperando que despertara, para hacerla suya nuevamente….pero algún dia tenían que salir de aquella habitación y dar la cara a todos los problemas que gritaban detrás de aquella maldita puerta….así que cubrió su cuerpo y besó a Bella en la frente, antes de marcharse de allí, mirando hacia atrás antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Te quiero.- dijo mirándola detenidamente.-mas que a mi propia vida….Ahavá.

.

.

.

Emmet y Rosalie habían salido al gran comedor del castillo y entre risas y juegos se daban de comer el uno al otro sin deparar en la presencia que recién se había materializo en el umbral de la puerta, cuando Edward avanzó y se dejó ver entre las sombras no pudo ocultar el gesto interrogante de su rostro antes de saludar a su hermano, que se levantó para saludarlo con toda la alegría que lo llenaba en su interior.

-Edward, hermano.- le dijo rodeándole con un brazo su espalda y dándole un cálido abrazo.- Ella es Rosalie, mi futura esposa.

Edward miró a su hermano asombrado, haciendo que el fortachón emitiera una sonora carcajada; Edward lo imitó casi inmediatamente; pero en sus ojos todavía estaba instalada la sombra de la sorpresa.

-Veo que tengo que compartir mi felicidad contigo hermano.- enunció Edward, esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Encantado Rosalie, si haces feliz a mi hermano, me haras feliz a mí.

Rosalie se habia quedado de piedra al advertir la presencia de Edward en el comedor. Había algo en él mucho mas tenebroso y malvado que en Emmet. Había indagado en aquellos ojos por unos instantes, antes que su expresión se hubiese relajado y un estremecimiento interior la embargó dejándola en estado de shock durante tan solo unos instantes.

Notó como Emmet, le dio dos toquecitos en la espalda y se levantó para saludar como convenía a aquel demonio. Le entregó su mano y adquiriendo una posición encorvada, lo saludó como dos días antes lo hiciera con Aro.

-No. No hace falta.- la instó Edward.- Formas parte de mi familia y como tal, contigo sobran esos formalismos.- Edward arrastró una silla y asió la pata de un carnero para llevarla acto seguido hasta su boca.

Emmet y Rosalie volvieron a sentarse y prosiguieron alimentándose, esperando que de un momento a otro, alguno que otro resolviera aquel incómodo silencio.

Fue Emmet el que lo atajó, mirando primero a Edward y sonriéndole, cuando los ojos de su hermano se fijaron en él.

-Entonces…¿Ya puedes presentar a Bella ante el Consejo?

Emmet vió el rostro meditabundo de Edward y se preocupó. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto tampoco a Rosalie que deseosa de que siguieran aquella conversación, intentó por todos los medios mostrarse indiferente.

-No sabe nada, Emmet. Aunque ya es mía en todos los sentidos, temo que reaccione de la misma manera que lo hizo mamá cuando se enteró de quien se había enamorado… no quiero ni si quiera pensar que ocurriría si ella me abandonase.

Emmet se mantuvo callado por unos instantes y luego asintió bebiendo un largo trago de su bebida.

-Debes ser claro con ella, hermano. ¿En verdad la amas?

Edward se quedó con la mirada perdida y Rosalie sufrió por su gesto amargado.

-La amo como nunca creí amar a nadie. Ahora comprendo a padre y también sus deseos que yo llegue al trono para marcharse en busca de mamá….- Edward rió y miró alternativamente a Emmet y a su compañera.- No sabes lo fácil que será para ti, Emmet. Por lo que veo ella ya lo sabe y es feliz sin preguntarte quien eres o lo que has hecho. Tan solo te ama y eso es lo mas importante. Mi esposa es terca como una mula y sé positivamente que cuando se entere de donde se encuentra y de lo que somos, reniegue de mí y me mate a sartenazos.

Rosalie no pudo evitar reir con ganas, mientras Edward la miraba con un gesto extraño en su rostro. Había algo de ella, que le era terriblemente conocido. Y aquella esencia que emanaba, era parecida a Bella, increíblemente parecida…si bien podía advertir la marca de Emmet en su cuerpo, no le pasaba desapercibida el aroma de su alma.

-Hermano, hoy mismo llevaré a Rosalie al Consejo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Bella. Aplacaremos sus ánimos y se iran al traste algunos rumores sobre revueltas. Ya te pasaré factura sobre todo lo que hice este tiempo por tí , hermano. El Consejo apenas confía en tu buen juicio, seria bueno que llegaras con tu esposa lo antes posible.

-Necesito la ayuda de Alice.- Edward frunció el ceño.- ¿Has visto a Alice esta mañana?

Emmet negó y alcanzó la mano de amada, para acariciarla.

-Alice es nuestra hermana, mi amor. Cuando la conozcas; quizás te arrepientas de haberlo hecho. Es un cúmulo de energía.

Rosalie sonrió y bajó la mirada ante el apelativo cariñoso de su demonio.

-Me gustaría que me ayudara con lo de Bella. Ellas dos son prácticamente hermanas …creó vinculo con ella hace un montón de tiempo y la entiende casi mejor que yo.- Edward maldijo entre dientes y sonrió al mismo tiempo.- Si no fuera porque sé que ella se siente sexualmente atraída por Bella, estaría encantado con el asunto; pero sabiendo las preferencias de Alice, no hago si no maldecirme por no hacerle caso en su tiempo.- enunció Edward con la voz cargada de ira.

-Si deseas yo puedo ayudarte.-La voz de Rosalie, sonó enérgica. Aunque era solícita en aquel deseo, había algo en su tono que apelaba que fuera ella quien hablara e hiciera comprender a la esposa del hermano de su macho.

Ambos hermanos la miraron interrogantes y Emmet volvió a acariciarla dulcemente en la mano.

-¿Pero que harás tú? Bella no te conoce y se supone que tendría que confiar mas en Alice que en ti. ¿Tú que dices, Edward?.- Preguntó Emmet, algo asombrado.

Edward evaluó unos momentos a su cuñada y asintió lentamente.

-Estoy agradecido, en verdad. No me conoces y ya quieres ayudarme…

-Edward, Rosalie ha estudiado wicca y es una bruja con estupendas habilidades, puede ejercer algún tipo de conjuro sobre Bella….quizás ella si pueda hacerlo, ya que ninguno de nosotros hemos podido.- expresó Emmet, mirando a su hermano.

-¿Wicca? No me pasa por alto que eres mortal, como Bella. ¿Pero que hace una bruja en el infierno si no es para despertar a Morgana?

Rosalie respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar; aunque alguien lo hizo antes que ella y todos se volvieron para alzarse y saludar como se merecía; Aro.

-Ella es una alumna muy aventajada de vuestra madre.- setenció mirando a Edward inquisitivamente, sin dejar de caminar y parándose al lado de Rosalie.- Querida…ya veo que se ha desarrollado la unión gratamente. Bienvenida a la familia…hija.

Rosalie se levantó y se inclinó levemente, haciendo que Aro sonriera para sus adentros.

Miró a sus hijos y esperó a que uno de ellos comenzara a preguntar; ya que los dos estaban en estado de shock.

.

.

.

.

.

Morgana tenia su propia dimensión dentro del infierno. Aunque había estado confinada durante varias décadas dentro del imperio liquido, su belleza no había mermado en absoluto.

Con largos ropajes negros y el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás en un apretado moño, miraba la crisálida donde se curaba, el cuerpo inmortal de su hija.

Nunca pensó que el tiempo la recompensara de aquella manera y pese a que los años transcurridos, habían hecho mella en su raciocínio, todo volvió a su lugar al ver a Aro frente a su puerta, con el cuerpo inerte de una joven entre sus brazos.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Me importa un comino si eres el rey o si no, pero estas son mis tierras y aquí es tierra de nadie…_

_Él la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró abatido._

_-Es mi deber traerte a tu hija contigo. Felicitaciones, porque es digna hija tuya, ya en la tierra hizo sus maldades. Imagino que puede organizar estando en su hábitat natural._

_Ella miró el bulto sanguinoliento y se acercó lentamente para observarlo._

_-¿Mi hija?...Es imposible, tú y Azazel con su legión de demonios, eliminasteis a toda mi descendencia…_

_-No, algunas escaparon y una de ellas está dentro del cuerpo de esta mujer. Su nombre humano era Josephine Swan….ella se reconocerá así cuando despierte._

_Morgana acarició la espesa cabellera negra sonriendo._

_-Mi hija….nuevamente mi estirpe caminará libre…._

_-No te equivoques Morgana…haremos lo imposible para que Josephine se acerque a Edward…ni a su esposa…_

_Morgana, torció el gesto y tocó el pecho de aquel ser, retorcido en un ovillo._

_-No puedes amedrentarme en lo que se refiere a eso, Aro. Y lo sabes. Mi hija continuará pariendo brujas inmortales…pero hay algo raro en ella…su alma, su alma está atada….¡Que maldito juego es este, Aro!_

_-No es ningún juego…Josephine está atada a la esposa de Edward…si algo le ocurre a ella, tu hija morirá, y ésta vez para siempre, viajando su alma hasta el mismo calvario…_

_-No te creo. Dámela.- Aro se la cedió y Morgana la acogió entre sus brazos, acariciando su frente.- Puedo suponer que tu nuera es un híbrido. ¿Qué ha de pasarle? _

_-Isabella es mortal. Morgana. Sigue siendo mortal._

_Morgana, vió como Aro desaparecía y corrió con su hija en brazos, abriendo la puerta de su mundo y allí la envolvió en la crisálida carmín de la vida; donde permanecería durante 40 dias…y entonces, de nuevo resurgiría; pese a las palabras de Aro._

.

.

.

Carlisle había pasado los días mas angustiosos de toda su existencia.

El amor de su vida se había desintegrado sin saber ni si quiera donde buscarla…y sus hijos se habían quedado sin madre, pese que aquello, le daba exactamente igual.

Había ido a poner una denuncia, ya que el cuerpo de Josephine se habia evaporado, igual que el de Bella. Pero si era justo consigo mismo, su esposa le importaba un comino y por quien estaba realmente desesperado era por Bella. " Su Bella".

Había indagado lo suficiente durante aquellos días, para ir a parar hacia Jacob Black, primero y después de decirle una serie de cosas sin sentido, el indio lo había invitado a ir a conocer a su padre, el chaman de los indios de una reserva en La Push .

Continuará…..

…

Bueno….recordando que tengo facebook y que allí subiré portadas y estaré mas en contacto con vosotras. Un beso y que los reyes magos os traigan muchísimos regalitos! Sistercullen ok? !

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**Rating: M.**

**Gracias de antemano chicas. Por la acogida y el cariño con el que leéis esta historia. **

**Mil gracias.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Capitulo 35.**

Bella se revolvió nerviosa en el gran camastro y paseó las palmas de sus manos por las suaves sábanas de raso. Un gemido de gusto salió de sus labios antes de abrir los ojos y contemplar el techo de aquella habitación con vistas al exterior de Dios sabe dónde.

Se sentó sobre la cama y recordó uno a uno todo lo acontecido durante los últimos días. Edward, sus encuentros sexuales con él y la posesividad demandante con la que la hacía suya.

Un aguijonazo en la cabeza la hizo quejarse y se llevó automáticamente la mano a la frente para ver si haciendo esto, concebía algún tipo de alivio, pero no lo consiguió. Aquel dolor punzante era como una aguja metida de sien a sien; atravesando su cerebro, machacándolo poco a poco.

Aún y así decidió levantarse de la cama y albergar la esperanza que en aquella habitación hubiese un lavabo decente para poder darse una ducha. Vió una puerta junto al gran armario de teka y caminó hacia ella, complemente desnuda y aturdida por la jaqueca.

Dio un pequeño golpe a la llave de la luz y ésta se encendió. En el gran espejo que ocupaba la totalidad de una pared estaba su reflejo desnudo, se acercó lentamente y alucinada se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado sutilmente en ella. Se la veía, mas mujer, mas hermosa y sensual. Sus curvas parecían haber sido redondeadas; estando sus pechos y caderas mas redondeados desde la última vez que se observó de cuerpo entero en un espejo. Su cabello, aunque, tenia mucha similitud con un nido de pájaros, se veía un matiz brillante, haciendo que su piel, albina, adquiriera algo de color.

Vió una pequeña mampara y la abrió para darse una ducha con agua caliente. Aquello la relajaría y seguramente le aclararía las ideas; ya que estaba un poco abotargada.

Metió sus pues dentro de la cuadrada porcelana del plato de ducha y abrió el grifo suspirando de placer.

Mientras el agua le acariciaba la piel, su mente algo mas clara comenzó a repasar uno a uno todos los momentos vividos al lado de Edward y de repente, pese a que el agua salía de la alcachofa de la ducha ardiendo, sintió un gran estremecimiento que la hizo temblar ligeramente.

Secuencias en su vida, desde que había conocido a Edward, Alice y hasta el mismísimo Aro no estaban claras. Por eso había pedido a su amigo desde que marchara a Forks a vivir que abriera una investigación a cerca de sus vidas…y no había encontrado nada…y lo poco que había encontrado no se lo había dicho, porque necesitaba recopilar mas información para estar seguro de lo que tenía entre manos.

Sin número de la seguridad social, ninguna residencia definida…

Y la manera en la que hablaban a veces; como si estuviera por encima del bien y del mal…

¿Quién eran todos ellos?

Un nuevo dolor punzante embargó a Bella y ésta se apoyó en la pared de la ducha con ambas manos, éste pinchazo había sido fuerte y la cabeza le daba vueltas; literalmente.

Notó como algo viscoso salía por su nariz y separó una de sus manos de la fría pared de baldosas, para dirigirlos a su rostro y tocar los orificios nasales. Se quedó muerta de miedo cuando vió como la sangre le mojaba el labio y comenzaba a filtrase con el agua en el agujero de la ducha. Aquello no podía ser normal, le estaba pasando algo….y no debía ser bueno.

Salió de la ducha a trompicones y se envolvió en una toalla que llevaba impregnado el olor de Edward. Rodeó con ella su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose las fosas nasales con la toalla de las manos. Cerró los ojos un momento y algo crujió en su cabeza, una liberación se extendió por su cuerpo y se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de volver a erguirse y observar con detenimiento la habitación…. El dolor de cabeza, había desaparecido milagrosamente y la sangre había dejado de manar de su nariz. Extrañada caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió encontrándose con varios vestidos de mujer con amplio escote en v y largos hasta los pies. Se enfundó en uno de ellos y caminó descalza y con el cabello mojado hacia el ventanal de donde venia una luz amarronada.

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver seres extraños que caminaban de un lado a otro de la casa. Pero entonces advirtió que el paisaje no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto al llegar a aquel sitio. El lugar que sus ojos contemplaban, era desértico, y anaranjado.

Curiosa, abrió el ventanal y una ráfaga de calor entró automáticamente; haciendo que su cabello se secara en el acto.

Cerró algo mareada y giró su cuerpo para contemplar la puerta que daba al exterior del que había sido su mundo desde que había llegado. Caminó hacia ella y giró el pomo con lentitud.

El largo pasillo se abría ante ella y caminó descalza sobre él, admirando las antorchas encendidas y fuerte olor a azufre que se filtraba por su nariz.

.

.

.

.

Emmet miraba a Rosalie con los ojos entrecerrados. Una amenaza escondida bajo aquellos iris color carmín.

-¿Tú conoces a mamá?.- Escupió como si fuese una palabrota.

Ella se levantó e intentó acariciar la palma de su mano. Él se negó, apartándola y volviéndole la espalda.

-Emmet, te prometo que iba a decírtelo. Pero todo ha ido tan rápido. Tú , yo y la manera en la que llegué…

Emmet miró por encima de su hombro y se maldijo interiormente, la chica llevaba razón, se giró y dio una par de zancadas antes de abrazarla y mecerla sobre su pecho afligido.

-Llevas razón, preciosa. Llevas razón. No me hagas caso, a veces soy tan irracional en mis reacciones que parezco un niño mimado.- la sujetó de los hombros y la miró tiernamente.- Perdona, Rosalie. Pero saber que has estado al lado de mi madre y omitirlo en todo momento no me parece justo, querida.- La besó con infinita ternura y miró a su hermano Edward que le mantenía la mirada a su padre llena de reproches.

-¿Has ido a verla?.- las palabras de Edward fueron tajantes; en su deje se dejaba entrever un atisbo de reproche.

Aro caminó serenamente hacia sus hijos, bajando su cabeza , juntando sus manos y refregándolas la una contra la otra. Cuando alzó los ojos, ambos demonios lo miraban esperando alguna respuesta y la mortal, Rosalie , se mantenía con la cabeza pegada al torso de su hijo Emmet.

¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué habría de contar? Debía ser metódico, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, podía confiar en Emmet y en su poca intuición para saber la verdad. ¿Pero Edward? Edward olía la mentira desde un kilómetro; aunque este hecho no le ayudara mucho con el problema que tenían ahora sobre la mesa.

-Si, la he visto. Y dejadme decir que si no está aquí acompañándome es porque no se siente segura en un lugar como este. Cuando lo supo lo detesto y huyó…abandonándome y abandonándoos a vosotros; sus hijos. Nunca os he hablado mal de ella; muy al contrario, siempre la he defendido porque ella en su ingenuidad no sabía lo que yo era y lo que había albergado en su vientre. La mantuve escondida del Consejo el suficiente tiempo como que os pariera a los mellizos y a tí, Emmet, pero cuando comenzó a escamparse el rumor que mi esposa era humana quisieron que la presentara delante de ellos como tal…Era la primera vez que un demonio encontraba a la elegida. Yo fui el primero. Mis antecesores, aún sabiendo de la existencia de alguien que seria suyo para siempre; omitieron esa información para tener escarceos con toda clases de hembras. Yo rompí aquella cadena y también fui el que mas sufrió con ello, además de vuestra madre.

Alguien le dijo lo que éramos; o simplemente despertó de aquellos glamours que le imponía viendo con claridad donde se hallaba y lo que eran sus hijos. Nunca supe como pasó al otro lado y quien fue quien le dio esa llave, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que supo del cambio y de la inmortalidad, porque hace décadas que debería de haber muerto.

Cuando llegó al mundo mortal, su tercer ojo estaba completamente abierto y podía ver las almas perdidas de otras dimensiones, demonios y criaturas del submundo. Un día alguien dejó en la puerta de la casa donde vivía a Rosalie y ella vió claramente que era una de las elegidas para uno de sus hijos. La crió y la aleccionó para ser una persona sin miedos a lo que ocurriera en un futuro. Y ya lo ves, Edward. Rosalie al contrario que tu esposa, lleva muy bien que Emmet sea un demonio y esté albergada en el mismo infierno.

Edward inhaló lentamente y expulsó el aire. Miró a su hermano y una densa envidia lo envolvió como latigazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Aro le estaba diciendo a las claras que si no tenia cuidado Bella se marcharía igual que lo hizo su madre. Debía de contarle la verdad, aunque se arriesgara a que lo odiase…pero no podía permitir que ella se marchara de su lado. La quería a su lado eternamente, que engendrara sus hijos y que por las noches, en el calor de su alcoba lo envolviera en sus brazos con la pasión entregada de las últimas noches.

-Padre. ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común las elegidas?.- preguntó Emmet, con voz clara.

-Las elegidas son hijas de ángeles que por algún que otro motivo han sido apartados del cielo y han venido a parar aquí, al infierno. Estas criaturas siguen siendo ángeles en su esencia y no pierden esa condición. Muchos de ellos copulan con demonios de altas esferas o menores. Cuando el ángel es la hembra, se deben de crear varias casualidades para que nazca una elegida, la mas importante es que como ya os he dicho la hembra sea un angel y que el demonio que la fecunde sea un demonio mayor. Aún en estos casos es difícil, pues el termino del embarazo es complicado y el ángel casi siempre muere cuando da a luz a el híbrido.

Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de elegidas que han nacido sin ningún problema o sin morir en el proceso de embarazo. Por eso es que tiene mucha mas importancia lo de Bella y Rosalie.

Edward, caminó hacia su padre .

-Termina lo que nos tienes que decir. Y no des mas rodeos. ¿Es para eso que has venido en este momento, no?

-Hijo, no sabes como me orgullece los maestros que te impuse en el pasado…estoy muy orgulloso de tu inteligencia. – Aro rió y volvió la mirada hacia su otro hijo, que parecía como poco, algo indignado por no hacer mención ninguna a él.- No te ofendas, Emmet, pero lo tuyo siempre ha sido la guerra y no pensar. El estratega de la familia es Edward. – Suspiró Aro, cerrando los ojos e intentando no dejar caer la bomba con mucho sonido.- La madre de Rosalie y Bella, son la misma criatura chicos. Ellas dos son hermanas y creo…que ambos, incluida tú chiquilla, deberíais de saberlo.-A El rey de los demonios no le pasó por alto que alguien mas los estaba escuchando pegada a la columna de entrada al salón; Isabella

Rosalie se apartó de Emmet de inmediato, cerró los ojos y en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes y situaciones que no tenían nada que ver con su vida. Contempló el rostro blanco y bello de una castaña de sonrisa franca. Entendió inmediatamente que aquella debía de ser Isabella, la que Aro decía que era su hermana. Mellizas sin duda. Pero un jadeo desvió su atención hacia una de las columnas que se hallaban a la entrada del salón.

Era ella. Su hermana. El gesto era frio, helado. Y sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, no parpadeaba si quiera. Rosalie sonrió a medias, conforme la castaña avanzaba descalza y sin mirar a nadie de los que estaban presentes. Edward quiso abalanzarse sobre ella; pero algo lo detuvo, Rosalie no supo lo que fue, pero el demonio se quedó con la mirada fija en la silueta de su esposa, mientras caminaba a la que era su hermana; Rosalie.

Algo sobrenatural rodeaba a Bella; Edward se había dado cuenta en seguida. Nada mas verla, mirando a Rosalie con intensidad. Ambas hermanas eran totalmente diferentes, pero había algo en ellas, que era semejante…y era el fulgor que despedía su aura.

Pero algo desesperado martilleaba en el pecho de Edward. No sabía hasta que punto, Bella había escuchado aquella conversación y aquello lo mataba. Había querido acercarse a ella, pero se lo había impedido…con una sola mirada: Repulsión, asco e ira…mucha ira.

El demonio sintió como su cuerpo se volvía flácido y tuvo que buscar el apoyo firme de la pared, cerró los ojos preso de una agonía que nunca había sentido y sintió como un agujero comenzaba a herirle el centro de su pecho…una daga invisible comenzaba a herirlo, a castigarlo y aquella daga llevaba el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

-Quiero estar sola con mi hermana.- Aro, Emmet y Edward se miraron confundidos. Se habían mantenido la una de frente a la otra por minutos, sin hablar y ahora de repente. Bella hablaba de manera imperativa sin temblarle la voz si quiera.

Aro, hizo un gesto con su cabeza e invitó a los chicos a salir de allí. Edward dudó unos instantes, mirando la espalda erguida y preciosa de Bella, su cabello suelto y aquel espectacular vestido negro le daba apariencia de una autentica reina.

Fue la mano de Emmet sobre su hombro, lo que le hizo comprender que quizás Rosalie tendiera una lanza a favor de él y Bella admitiera con solemnidad la vida que le deparaba el futuro….pero una punzada de muerte rozó su corazón. Estaba él, estaba Carlisle Cullen y el amor que le procesaba desde que era una niña. Ese amor que albergaba en su corazón y al que Edward no había llegado, ni tan siguiera lo habia arañó con la cabeza intentando apartar malos pensamientos y siguió a su hermano y a su padre. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ahora solo tocaba esperar.

.

.

.

.

Bella acarició la frente, las cejas, los ojos, la boca, el mentón y el cabello de su hermana con los ojos cerrados. Estaba llorando y no tenía ganas de parar.

Pero había tantas preguntas sin respuestas…..

…Aunque había oído lo suficiente para saber lo mas importante.

-¿Somos….somos…en realidad, somos hermanas?.- La voz de Rosalie, era tan bella como el sonido de los pájaros bajo el sol, un dia de primavera. Bella sonrió. Aquella era la hermana que el destino no quiso brindarle…a cambio, sufrió lo indecible con una persona que no la amaba y con una hermana que intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a todas horas.

-¿No lo sientes?.- le preguntó Bella.

Habia algo en ellas, que las conectaba, apareciendo una energía completamente palpable de una a otra muchacha.

-Si.- rió Rosalie, intentando no soltar ninguna lágrima.- Lo siento, es como si….

-Te sintieras plena.- terminó Bella.

Rosalie asintió y elevó los brazos para abarcar a su hermana y arrastrarla en un denso abrazo.

-Seremos muy felices juntas…veras como lo seremos hermana. No temas por lo que son nuestros maridos. Ellos nos aman y ….

Rosalie arrugó el ceño extrañada. Su hermana se había separado de ella y había perdido la mirada en el suelo, como si hubiese estallado contra otra realidad.

Bella giró sobre si misma y arqueó la espalda llevándose las manos al vientre. Una bocanada le hizo vomitar inmediatamente y los brazos de Rosalie le apresaron la cintura, con nerviosismo.

-¡Voy a llamar a los chicos, Bella!.- gritó la rubia asustada.

Bella se giró limpiando las comisuras de su boca y alzó la mano en gesto de negación.

-No. Han estado jugando conmigo durante años. Él, su padre y la maldita de su hermana. Me han tendido una trampa para meterme aquí. ¿El infierno? ¡Si esto es el infierno te aseguro hermana que yo he vivido en un sitio mucho peor que este! ¡Pero no quiero mas infiernos en mi vida, se acabó! Me han estado velando la realidad, como no sé cómo, pero lo voy a averiguar, te lo aseguro.! ¡Maldigo a Edward y a todos los de su jodida estirpe!

-¿Y ahora…?...¿Te vas a revelar a tu marido?.- preguntó Rosalie, temerosa.

-¿Qué marido? Edward no es nada mio…ni lo será.- sentenció Bella en tono firme.

-Pero…- Rosalie titubeó.

-¿Me ayudaras a salir de aquí?...Por favor….- rogó Bella, acariciando la delicada mano de su hermana melliza.

Rosalie, sintió la presencia de Edward no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban. Estaba escuchándolo todo.

-Si.- dijo finalmente la rubia, sabiendo que todo caería en saco roto, pues sabia que ciertamente, Edward no lo iba a permitir.

Continuará…

Bueno, no sé que les habrá parecido, pero este tipo de capítulos son necesarios para el transcurso de la historia. Besos y gracias preciosas. Recuerdo; tengo facebook. Sistercullen por siempre.!


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son de la señora Meyer.**

**La historia es mia.**

**Ranting: M**

**Y ahora a dejar volar la imaginación….**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**-No. Han estado jugando conmigo durante años. Él, su padre y la maldita de su hermana. Me han tendido una trampa para meterme aquí. ¿El infierno? ¡Si esto es el infierno te aseguro hermana que yo he vivido en un sitio mucho peor que este! ¡Pero no quiero mas infiernos en mi vida, se acabó! Me han estado velando la realidad, como no sé cómo, pero lo voy a averiguar, te lo aseguro.! ¡Maldigo a Edward y a todos los de su jodida estirpe!**

**-¿Y ahora…?...¿Te vas a revelar a tu marido?.- preguntó Rosalie, temerosa.**

**-¿Qué marido? Edward no es nada mio…ni lo será.- sentenció Bella en tono firme.**

**-Pero…- Rosalie titubeó.**

**-¿Me ayudaras a salir de aquí?...Por favor….- rogó Bella, acariciando la delicada mano de su hermana melliza.**

**Rosalie, sintió la presencia de Edward no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban. Estaba escuchándolo todo.**

**-Si.- dijo finalmente la rubia, sabiendo que todo caería en saco roto, pues sabia que ciertamente, Edward no lo iba a permitir.**

…

**Capitulo 36.**

-Lo siento. No he podido llegar antes.- Carlisle Cullen bajaba de su Audi último modelo y caminaba para apretar su mano fuertemente con la del moreno indio, Jacob Black. Éste había estado esperando pacientemente a la salida de la reserva. Lo que debían de hablar era delicado y debía de ponerlo en antecedentes antes de hablar con su padre; el actual chamán de la tribu.

-No se preocupe. Somos marionetas en manos del tiempo.- el joven rió.- Mi padre lo espera, pero antes me gustaría explicarle algo de lo que ocurre…no se lo tome a mal, pero esto supera los límites de lo normal. ¿Me entiende?

La mirada de Jacob era intensa y en aquellos ojos como navajas oscuras se podía preveer mucho más de lo que sus escasas palabras dictaban.

-A estas alturas de mi vida, créeme que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa. – dijo sin objeción el rubio, siguiendo los pasos de Jacob, que había comenzado andar en dirección a la playa que se ubicaba en la reserva.

-Dígame señor Cullen ¿Usted cree en el demonio…? ¿Cree en Dios?.- Jacob se había girado abruptamente y había lanzado aquella pregunta a Carlisle sin contemplaciones. Él meditó unos segundos lo que iba a responder y bajó la cabeza, mientras un estremecimiento nauseabundo lo atravesaba de cabeza a pies. Alzó la cabeza para contemplar el horizonte y pudo ver una bandada de pájaros que se desperdigaban entre sí; uno cayó al suelo antes de forzar un agudo graznido.

-Sí.- se oyó decir mientras el pájaro caía justo en medio de sus cuerpos. Ambos se miraron y observaron acto seguido al pájaro muerto. No tenia ojos…alguien se los había arrancado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice se había despedido de Jasper minutos antes de caminar por el gran pasillo de las antorchas. Los guardias se hallaban algo nerviosos y al final del pasillo; justo a la entrada del gran salón de Princeps, se hallaban sus dos hermanos y su padre. Observó con detenimiento sus actitudes y se paró en seco. Había serios problemas en el entorno de su familia y un detonante: Bella. Ella ya sabía todo, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que todos ellos tuviesen aquellas caras de circunstancia. Después de tantos años, ella le debía muchas explicaciones e iba estar encantada de dárselas. ¡Toda la culpa la había tenido Edward! Él debió de cerciorarse bien si era Josephine la elegida….el muy cabrón se había pasado por la piedra a las dos hermanas, haciendo esto. A la elegida y la que no lo era.

Todos ellos depararon en la pequeña súcubo y se giraron para observarla, fue Aro el que habló primero.

-Hueles diferente hija….veo que tu súcubo ha despertado….

Alice enrojeció levemente y bajó la cabeza, pero fue brevemente, los pasos de alguien acercándose a ellos la hizo alzarla de nuevo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Tú.- la voz de Bella fue como una lanza envenenada.- Te acercaste a mí solo por la idea de que tu hermano tenía que follarme..¿verdad? No era suficiente con tener a una hermana a sus pies, debía de tener a las dos babeando por él. ¡Maldita! Intentaste metérmelo por los ojos , aunque no lo podía ni ver…todo para eso…para encerrarme aquí. En este sitio de mierda, que no sé todavía lo que es. ¿Qué clase de secta sois que os creéis demonios? ¡Demonios! .- Bella comenzó a reir como una histérica, haciendo que Alice comenzara a preocuparse seriamente.

-Ha desaparecido el glamour.- susurró Alice, mirando a su hermano Edward, a la misma vez que éste observaba a Bella horrorizado.

-¡Que glamour! ¡Vosotros y vuestro jodido vocabulario de mierda! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Rosalie, ayúdame!

Bella volvió los ojos a su hermana y ésta negó débilmente. Vió como Rosalie se alejaba lentamente de ella y en su lugar se posicionaba el ser que la había despojado de su verdadera vida hacia días. Aquel era su único mal, su demonio personal.

Vió como él quiso tocarla. Asirla por la cintura y Bella saltó hacia atrás. No quería que aquel bastardo la tocara nunca mas en su jodida vida. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Los odiaba a todos! Incluso a aquella hermana suya que había recién descubierto. Habiendo faltado a su promesa de ayudarla a escapar de allí, de donde mierda estuviesen escondidos.

-Ahavá…

-¡No me llames así, maldito! No, si no sabes lo que significa. Yo no soy nada tuyo y tu muchísimo menos para mí. ¿Con que derecho me traes aquí para hacerme perder el sentido? ¡Yo nunca debí de entregarme a ti! .- Bella agachó la cabeza, otra vez se sentía adolorida, pero aquello no importaba. En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era pedir explicaciones y ponerlos en su lugar a todos.- Era virgen…maldita sea. ¡Virgen! ¡Me hicisteis creer que había tenido relaciones con otros hombres! ¡Tú…me llevaste al ginecólogo de cabecera de tu familia!- gritó, señalando a Alice.- ¿De dónde coño os habéis escapado? ¿ Del libro de la semilla del Diablo? .- Volvió a reir histérica.- Todos compinchados para que una chica normal y torpe como yo se metiera en la cama de ….él- Bella miró a los ojos a Edward y suspiró agotada.- Creo que deberías haberos buscado a otra...¿O todo esto es por Josephine? ¡Sii! Es por ella. ¿verdad?.- dijo caminado de nuevo hacia Edward.- Debiste ir a buscarla hace siete años …nada de esto hubiese pasado. Yo estaría con Carlisle y tú con ella….que es la que todos ustedes se merecen.

-Bella…déjame que te explique. Entonces quizás entiendas.- La voz de Alice resurgió como un dulce repicar de campanillas en la refriega, que llamó la atención de la castaña.

-¿Explicar? ¿Qué tenéis que explicarme? ¿Hay alguna verdad en todo esto? Si soy honesta dudo hasta que Rosalie sea mi hermana….ya no me creo nada de ustedes…absolutamente nada. – Bella, volvió a pasarse una mano por la frente; sudaba.- Si hay una pizca de honestidad en vuestros corazones, dejadme salir de aquí. No diré nada. No os denunciaré. Sera como si no hubierais existido. Os lo juro. Tenéis mi palabra. – Bella los miró a todos. Uno a uno.- Quiero cerrar lo ojos y olvidarme de que alguna vez habéis existido.

Aro se acercó a ella a velocidad sobrehumana y pegó sus labios al oído de ella, susurrándole, haciendo que su mandíbula se desencajara por el terror del recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella sesión de espiritismo, Bella? ¿Recuerdas como tus dos desafortunadas compañeras de clase preguntaron si existía el Demonio?

Bella sintió su cráneo estallar. Pero aún y así mantuvo la compostura mirando fijamente a Edward. La voz de Aro, que hasta ahora le había parecido casi paternal. En aquellos momentos era como un cuchillo afilado e hiriente. Los escalofríos tomaron el control de su cuerpo y creyó perder el sentido, antes de decirse a sí misma que tenía que terminar de escuchar lo que aquel se tenía que decir. Ser libre. Saber la verdad.

-¿Recuerdas la contestación?.- Bella se encogió de absoluto terror y los miró a todos de nuevo, temblorosa y asintiendo.- "Yo soy él".- susurró Aro en un silbido que hizo que Bella se apoyara con las rodillas en el suelo. Cayendo como una muñeca y llevándose las manos al rostro.- ¿Recuerdas tu pregunta?.- Preguntó Aro esta vez en un tono mucho más alto.- ¿La recuerdas?

Bella se tiró al suelo y rezó a Dios para perder la consciencia, para morirse. Cualquier cosa, para salir de allí. Sintió como su cuerpo no paraba de moverse y como unos brazos que le asqueaban la recogían del suelo y la llevaban Dios sabia donde. Pero ella rezaba y rezaba dentro de aquel dolor mezclado con terror. Edward I. Recordó el vaso, la cartulina y el nombre de aquél que algún dia seria su esposo, según la oüja. Edward…..era Edward y aquellos que la rodeaban…todo lo que la rodeaba era absoluta maldad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Billy Black, era un hombre de mediana edad, postrado en una silla de ruedas. Carlisle se sintió intimidado. Los esperaban varios hombres, todos indios. Al verlo caminar en compañía de Jacob, relajaron todos los músculos.

El rostro pálido, venía a buscar respuestas y el hijo del gran Chaman Efhraín Black se las iba a dar. De eso no cabía duda.

Jacob llegó hasta su padre y lo saludó con un afectuoso abrazo. El hombre no despegó la vista del rubio, que algo incómodo, miró hacia otro lado y observó atentamente el lugar donde se hallaba. Era una casa destartalada. Pero limpia y confortable. Le llamó fuertemente la atención, varios dreamcatchers que colgaban de las paredes y frunció el ceño.

Había un pequeño fuego a tierra y una encantadora vitrina desgastada por el tiempo en color ocre. Presidiendo aquel mueble estaba el retrato de un hombre con piel arrugada y ojos de águila. Un temor desconocido recorrió la espalda de Carlisle Cullen, sin duda aquel hombre era el fallecido Efhaín Black, también llamó la atención, una pequeña fotografía de Bella con Jacob; no debían de tener mas de 17 años.

-Nos la tomaron después del incidente con sus dos compañeras de clase.- la voz de Jacob sonó a su lado y Carlisle se giró para contemplarlo.

Jacob agarró con gesto triste la foto enmarcada con un suave ribete azul y suspiró antes de continuar.

- Bella tardó demasiado en saber que le había ocurrido a Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley. Todos creyeron que fueron accidentes, pero la realidad a veces, supera la ficción y éste es el caso.- Jacob, dejó el retrato de nuevo en la repisa del mueble y miró a su padre.

Todo el gentío que ocupaba la casa de los Black en un principio habia desaparecido quedando tan solo ellos tres, que se miraban los unos a los otros con gesto tenso.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy abierto a escuchar. Bella ha desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Mi esposa también lo ha hecho …algo me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con Edward y su hermana Alice, de los que no tengo información ni de su apellido.- Carlisle tomó asiento, cuando recibió la orden por un gesto del patriarca de los Black. Éste cerró los ojos lentamente y unos breves segundos, después los volvió abrir abriendo la boca para comenzar a hablar.

-Mis antepasados los han visto vagar por este mundo buscando a compañeras esporádicas toda la vida. Utilizándolas , para luego engendrar hijos crueles que han llevado al mundo al abismo y la corrupción. Todos ellos, amparados por el mal han gobernado sin que nadie les hiciera sombra y aniquilando a quien lo intentara. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, todo parece haber cambiado. Extrañamente calmado. Una fingida balsa de aceite donde todo parece comenzar a hervir. – Billy Black, sonrió débilmente a Carlisle .- Nadie supo ver en Isabella Swan su verdadero espíritu. La edulcorada aura de su alma. Ni si quiera mi hijo.- al decir esto, miró a Jacob por encima del su hombro, que escuchaba atento detrás de su padre con los brazos cruzados.- La balanza, siempre ha estado inclinada hacia el bien, aunque los actos malvados de hombres malvados, hiciesen ver lo contrario. Pero ahora hay un clima de corrupción y falta de valores que repugna. El demonio campa en este mundo a sus anchas, sabiéndose adorado por muchos. Ya que nadie cree en ese Dios que el mundo ha clamado durante siglos. Ellos creen que los ha abandonado, nadie cree en milagros ni en apariciones Marianas. Todo el mundo tacha a las personas que dicen haber visto algo de divinidad como locas o transtornadas. Pero en cambio, si susurran que han hecho un pacto con el demonio o que es miembro de una secta satánica, todo el mundo lo cree… o por lo menos crean la semilla de la duda en quien escucha. Dios dejó de tener credibilidad por mucho tiempo… y eso esta hiriendo a nuestro mundo mortalmente.

Carlisle negó silenciosamente y se pasó una mano por la frente. No comprendía nada, pero estaba allí para escuchar, para obtener respuestas y creía firmemente que las iba a obtener. Así que formuló la pregunta. La única pregunta que le interesaba que le contestaran.

-¿Usted sabe donde esta Bella? ¿Podría decirme donde ir a buscarla?- preguntó con decisión, aunque su gesto era el de un hombre abatido y triste.

-Bella está con él.- espetó Jacob seco.- Él se la ha llevado…con la abominación de hermana que tiene…

-Bueno… ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué haces aquí hablando de demonios y de Dioses? - preguntó Carlisle, alzando levemente la voz.

-Bella es la

invitada de honor en los infiernos. De mano del mismo demonio y sus hijos.- Billy esperó la reacción del rubio que mudó el color de su rostro de inmediato.- Está sentenciada. .- La voz de Billy Black era un ronco susurro que puso a Carlisle los pelos de punta.

-¿Sentenciada? ¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué coño está sentenciada Bella? ¿Y por qué? .- Carlisle se había levantado y gritaba desquiciado, según iba asimilando la situación.

-Es la elegida para el primogénito del Demonio, ella parirá sus hijos. – Billy Black cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar palabras que Carlisle no lograba comprender. Lo miró horrorizado y buscó en los ojos de Jacob alguna respuesta. Algo que lo calmara…algo que degollara aquel clima de ansiedad que lo tenía al borde del precipicio.

-Está rezando.- susurró Jacob, tan abatido como el mismo Carlisle.- Por Bella. Morir será mejor que vivir lo que el futuro le tiene reservado…..

.

.

.

.

.

Alice contemplaba a Bella desde un rincón de la habitación de Edward. La muchacha en estado de shock, miraba un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Sus ojos chocolates, habían perdido el brillo y su boca era una fina línea apretada.

Atrás quedaban los gritos y rugidos de Edward, hacia Aro. Después de que Bella hubiese caído al suelo, Edward se había abalanzado hacia su padre y había comenzado a increparle, convirtiéndose aquella escena en algo completamente Dantesco. Ambos se habían enfrascado en una pelea con los puños cerrados…bueno, mas bien había sido Edward el que maldecía y asestaba puñetazos a su padre en el rostro…

Alice, se limpió las lágrimas con los puños cerrados y comenzó a hipar presa de una inusitada desesperación. ¿ Era correcto lo que habían hecho con Bella?

La habían manipulado como una muñeca en todo momento. Esperando que Edward reaccionara ante la verdad. No teniendo en cuenta en ningún momento sus sentimientos y apartándola de aquel mortal; que según Edward, ella amaba.

Emmet había intentado separar a Edward de su padre, metiéndose entre medio, pero había sido inútil. Edward estaba desencajado por el dolor y no escuchaba a razones. Emmett, también gritó a Aro, echándole en cara algo que tenía que ver con Carlisle y con Bella…algo que Edward no sabía y que era de vital importancia para su relación.

¿Qué relación? Nunca la había habido. Bella había sido un triste títere en manos de todos ellos, desde el mismo momento que Josephine y ella se presentaron en su casa, siete años antes.

¿Y si el tiempo pudiese paralizarse? ¿Y si alguien le diera la vuelta al reloj para que todo siguiera su curso?

Edward hubiese sido feliz con Josephine y de buen seguro Bella lo hubiera sido con aquel humano rubio.

Alice se acercó a Bella para acariciarle el rostro, que seguía inexpresivo y con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Viéndola así de indefensa, tumbada en aquella cama, quiso cambiarse por ella y redimirse en su dolor. Porque aquella muchacha no se merecía lo que habían hecho con ella, forzándola a una vida que sin lugar a dudas ella no hubiese querido tener y a un amor que no la merecía. Porque si era sincera, su hermano no la merecía por mucho que dijera amarla.

Se sentó frente a ella y susurró su nombre sin que ella reaccionara. Los gritos de Edward ahora eran más audibles, sus pasos…los puñetazos en aquella puerta donde ambas estaban guarecidas. La pequeña súcubo, susurró ayuda al viento y una iluminária cruzó aquella habitación…

Continuará…

¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

Jejejjeej… Bueno díganme que les pareció. Es importante, para bien o para mal esta historia está aquí por ustedes. Así que háganme participe de sus pensamientos…para bien o para mal.

Besos.

Sistercullen.


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y aseguro que me cuesta lo suyo…jejejjeje…**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Alice se acercó a Bella para acariciarle el rostro, que seguía inexpresivo y con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Viéndola así de indefensa, tumbada en aquella cama, quiso cambiarse por ella y redimirse en su dolor. Porque aquella muchacha no se merecía lo que habían hecho con ella, forzándola a una vida que sin lugar a dudas ella no hubiese querido tener y a un amor que no la merecía. Porque si era sincera, su hermano no la merecía por mucho que dijera amarla.**

**Se sentó frente a ella y susurró su nombre sin que ella reaccionara. Los gritos de Edward ahora eran más audibles, sus pasos…los puñetazos en aquella puerta donde ambas estaban guarecidas. La pequeña súcubo, susurró ayuda al viento y una iluminária cruzó aquella habitación…**

…**.**

**Capitulo 37.**

Edward tenia los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. Sangre de su padre. De su creador.

Y con aquellos mismo puños , asestaba fuertes puñetazos a la puerta armada sin que nadie osara responderle. Intentó materializarse al otro lado, pero le fué imposible. Una fuerza que no conocía lo obligaba a estar allí parado, destrozándose lo que le quedaba de piel en aquellas manos suyas.

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡Bella…Bella!.- gimió descomponiéndose por dentro.- Por favor…..te amo, ¡Maldita sea, te amo como un loco! ¡Joderrr!

Cesó de golpear la puerta y aplastó su espalda en ella, arrastrándose poco a poco hasta el suelo. Aovillándose y enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, haciendo girones su pelo; alborotado de por sí .

-Por favor…- susurró.- He tardado tanto…- rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía su corazón hecho trizas y su cuerpo desmadejado sólo podía tener una cura. Sólo ella podía aliviar, consolar, mermar aquel dolor que nunca había tenido miedo de sentir…. El amor no correspondido…el desapego, la crueldad de la negación…Bella…no lo amaba…no lo amaba.

Se levantó del suelo violentamente y de nuevo se concentró en materializarse al otro lado de la puerta y esta vez aliviado sintió como sus moléculas traspasaban aquella materia dura; pero viva. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que agudizar su visión, pues las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y solo podía ver un bulto sentado al lado de la cama. Un bulto oscuro y casi tan desmadejado como él mismo.

Caminó hacia él. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban a cada paso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dió cuenta que era Alice. La pequeña súcubo estaba encorvada y no levantaba el rostro.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?.- no prestó atención a como emitía aquella pregunta. Pero era desolador escucharlo desde fuera….

Alice levantó el rostro para focalizar sus ojos en los de su hermano mellizo.

-No está.- gimió débilmente.- "Ella" se la ha llevado.- dijo finalmente, destruida.- Me ha desvinculado de ella, Edward….

Edward no encontraba sentido alguno a las palabras que su hermana emitía.

-¡Donde coño esta Bella, Alice! ¡No ha podido desaparecer…..ella no puede

hacerlo!.- vociferó, con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Negando interiormente aquella verdad que se hallaba delante de sus narices.

- Estaba tratando de reconfortarla, Edward….no…no me preguntes de donde salió lo que ví, pero…- Alice estalló en lágrimas y comenzó a narrar desesperada.- Un fuerte luz comenzó a prenderse aquí dentro y de ella surgió una mujer….parecía salir del puto cielo…ella tocó a Bella…el rostro, las manos y finalmente el vientre… hizo un gesto de repulsión con la boca y dijo algo que no pude escuchar, porque un silbido hiriente se metió en mis oídos y pensé que me iba a destrozar los tímpanos…. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, ni la mujer ,ni Bella estaban aquí…se habían esfumado.

Alice miró a su hermano y esperó su reacción.

Pero muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, Edward no hizo ni dijo nada. Tan solo bajó el rostro y tomó asiento de la enorme cama. Cerró los ojos y asió la sabana fuertemente con una de sus manos sangrantes, se llevó el puño con la delgada tela a el rostro e inhaló el perfume de Bella, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y suspirando con gesto atormentado.

-Déjame solo.- sentenció al cabo de unos instantes. Alice lo miró un par de veces sin decir nada antes de caminar hacia la puerta y desmaterializarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por lo general nadie entiende de medias partes. Ni de medias verdades. Todo ha de ser blanco o negro. No existe el gris, y mucho menos dentro del punto de vista donde se halle el problema.

Cielo o infierno. Verdad o mentira. Claro u oscuro.

Pero existe el gris. Existe algo más allá del cielo y por supuesto del infierno.

¿Dónde van las almas perdidas que no encuentran el lugar ni en un sitio ni en otro?

¿Cómo puede ser la vida de un ángel que ha sido castigado? ¿Cómo puede ser la vida de un ángel caído después de refugiarse en los brazos de un demonio? ¿Cómo puede vivir ese ángel perdido en las arenas del mal, si tan sólo ha sentido el amor y la verdad del gran padre y de sus hermanos?

Esme, miró a la muchacha que se hallaba adormilada en su pequeña estancia. La había dejado vencida por el fuerte control sensorial y por supuesto por aquel viaje que sin esperarlo había hecho de nuevo…aunque esta vez hubiera sido por su propia voluntad.

Era bella, pero sin duda había heredado todos los rasgos de su padre.

Esme le acarició el pómulo, con su mano etérea y suspiró.

-Isabella.- susurró con un tremendo amor, que llegó a la muchacha como un bálsamo caliente.

Bella se movió ligeramente. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y aunque deseaba despertar de aquel embotamiento, su cuerpo no respondía. Ella estaba despierta…pero su cuerpo no lograba moverse.

Sintió el terror agujerearle todas las células de su cuerpo y gritó, pero su boca no se abrió y su cuerpo no se sacudió como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Alguien estaba con ella. La misma presencia que irrumpió en la habitación apartándola de todos ellos. Sólo por aquella razón debía de estar agradecida, aunque estuviese paralizada en aquellos momentos. ¿Pero como podía ver el rostro casi transparente de aquella mujer si no podía sentir como se abrían sus ojos?

La mujer se acercó a ella y Bella se dio cuenta que flotaba….

Quiso desmayarse pero no pudo. Su mente estaba increíblemente lúcida. Podía sentir , podía ver, oír, pero sus músculos no respondían y aquello fue acrecentando el terror que la atenazaba.

-No temas.- una voz llegó a ella y seducida por su tranquilidad, pareció calmar un poco su estado.- No temas preciosa niña. Todo estará bien. Todo pasará y cuando pase, todo volverá a ser como debió de haber sido…absolutamente todo.

La Bella consciente quiso preguntar, pero no podía hablar….y se maldijo por ello. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Volvió a fijar aquellos ojos invisibles de su alma en aquella mujer.

Era bella…perfecta y su sonrisa era más que amable, la acariciaba con aquellas manos que se traslucían y la besaba con una adoración digna de una madre…. Bella sintió el dolor de su alma…y peleó con ella misma para no volver a sentir el odio de su verdadera madre, fijó la vista de sus ojos invisibles en aquella presencia y quiso perderse en aquel rostro que enjugaba su cara y la besaba , emanando ondas de amor a su alma desarmada.

"¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó finalmente con aquella boca de su alma, sin que su cuerpo se inmutara.

La presencia sonrió y acarició de nuevo el rostro de Bella.

-Mi preciosa niña…¿Quién te dice tu alma que soy? Mira con los ojos de tu alma mi adorada y añorada Isabella….Abre ese tercer ojo para mí…este es el momento…¡abrelo!.- Le urgió aquella voz, amable pero enérgica al mismo tiempo.

Bella sintió correr aquel amor tan grande por su alma, enredando en todo lo que ella era en esencia, agarrando cada fibra mortal y besándola con fervor. Acunándose en aquellos ojos color avellana y sintiendo la necesidad de ser abrazada hasta el final de sus días.

Era una presencia que nunca conoció, pero que en aquellos momentos la envolvía y la hacía sentirse tan querida que le dieron ganas ponerse a llorar como una loca….

….aquella presencia, mujer o lo que fuese…era su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

**TIEMPO DESPUES….**

-Debemos de hacer lo que sea. Pero ya.- Emmet se habia vestido con sus mejores ropas de gala y observaba a su padre que mantenía la vista perdida en el gran retrato de Sulpícia, enajenado.- ¿Padre, me estas escuchando? Si no tomamos una decisión inmediata esto será un apocalipsis infernal. Después de lo que ha ocurrido con Edward….él debe de hacerse cargo o entonces…

-¿Has hablado con él?.- preguntó de repente su padre, mirándolo a los ojos.

Emmet se dió cuenta que su padre parecía haber envejecido enormemente en aquellas escasas semanas. El desconsuelo de Edward lo estaba matando.

Edward…había desaparecido. Después de que Bella también lo hubiera hecho, a él se lo tragaron los mismísimos infiernos y no habían podido saber nada de su paradero.

-Padre, no sabemos nada de Edward.

-Él es mi primogénito, Emmmet. Él es Edward I. Entiéndeme hijo. Tú no estas educado para llevar este trabajo tan pesado. Tu misión es otra, más férrea y cruenta.

-Pero….

-Necesitamos algo que lo haga volver….algo que lo haga reaccionar allá donde esté.- Aro pensó en Alice, eran mellizos y tenían un vinculo demasiado fuerte. – Que dices de Alice.¿ Ella no te ha dicho donde se halla Edward?

Emmet negó con la cabeza y bajó el rostro compungido.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión padre…nos ha costado mucho formar lo que tenernos hasta ahora…y se están levantando contra nosotros la mayor parte de los demonios de el clan Denali, en la tierra de Amenek…

-Confío en mi hijo, Emmet. Edward aparecerá.- sentenció, completamente ido.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Traéme a Alice.- enunció rotundo con la mirada inquisitiva….

Habían sido las semanas más duras de su existencia.

Ver como su familia se desmoronaba poco a poco no ayudaba a la relación en ciernes que tenia con Jasper.

El demonio la había ido a buscar casi cada noche después de que hicieran el amor como si no hubiese un mañana, pero los últimos tiempos estaba demasiado preocupada por el futuro de su mundo y por el de su hermano mellizo.

Edward estaba enterrado en vida. Todos pensaban que se había marchado, pero la realidad no era aquella. Él seguía estando en el infierno, hospedado como uno más en la mina de almas, en la cual Jasper había trabajado.

Por alguna razón que Alice no entendía él había ido a parar allí y trabajaba como un jornalero mas, en desviar las almas al purgatorio o desquiciadas en el rio del tártaro.

En la más absoluta soledad y con el alma destrozada por la desaparición de su esposa; como él la llamaba. Alice podía sentir el tremendo dolor que lo atenazaba, muriendo como él por dentro y consolándolo cuando de vez en cuando se materializaba a su lado, harta de verlo llorar.

Pero la ruina iba a llegar a sus vidas de una manera u otra. Si Edward no conseguía salir de aquel dolor y dar la cara frente al consejo, aunque fuese sin la compañía de su esposa, los insurgentes se levantarían como lo hicieron antaño y su reinado se defendería con una guerra infernal, que daría paso a otro cambio evolutivo en su especie.

Perdida en sus pensamientos , se asustó al ver a Emmet parado en el umbral de su puerta cerrada, mirándola con detenimiento y terriblemente serio.

-Padre te manda llamar. Quiere preguntarte por Edward…él cree que tú sabes dónde se encuentra.- Emmet caminó hacia su hermana y se puso de rodillas .- Hermana…dime. ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

Alice cerró los ojos y suspiró asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

Emmet se levantó y apretó la mandíbula.

- Debes de hablar con él, hacerle comprender que si no vuelve la vida tal y como la conocemos aquí… cambiará….arriesgando y perdiendo a muchos seres que amamos…

-¿Crees que no lo sé?.- se defendió la pequeña.- Pero no me escucha. Sólo piensa en ella…en Bella. Emmet, nunca en mi existencia he visto a un demonio tan enamorado ….¡A quien debemos buscar es a Bella, no a Edward! ¿ Si Bella vuelve, él lo hará!

Emmet se pasó una mano por su oscura cabeza, llena de rizos.

-¿Y tienes idea de donde puede estar?

-Creo que podemos volver a la tierra….quizás esté allí

¿Y porque debería estar allí?.- preguntó Emmet contrariado…

Alice pensó que su hermano no había nacido para pensar…tan solo para luchar y follarse a su mujer rubia.

-Ella es humana, Emmett. ¿Dónde va a estar?

Emmet asintió y ofreció su mano a Alice.

-Acompáñame hermana. Hemos de hablar con nuestro padre.

Continuará…

Bueno…. Yo creo, sinceramente que ahora viene lo mejor de la historia….pero eso no me toca a mi asegurarlo si no a vosotras. Besos y decidme que os pareció por favor…

Para las que os preguntais por la cabrona de Jo... en el siguiente capitulo ya sabremos de ella…


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y espero que os siga gustando.**

" **La transición siempre es la mejor abogada del cambio."**

**DEMON PRINCE**

**Emmet se pasó una mano por su oscura cabeza, llena de rizos.**

**-¿Y tienes idea de donde puede estar?**

**-Creo que podemos volver a la tierra….quizás esté allí**

**¿Y porque debería estar allí?.- preguntó Emmet contrariado…**

**Alice pensó que su hermano no había nacido para pensar…tan solo para luchar y follarse a su mujer rubia.**

**-Ella es humana, Emmett. ¿Dónde va a estar?**

**Emmet asintió y ofreció su mano a Alice.**

**-Acompáñame hermana. Hemos de hablar con nuestro padre.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 38.**

Carlisle Cullen llegaba con sus hijos del supermercado. El dia era triste; cosa absolutamente normal allí, en Forks. Los niños jugueteaban entre ellos y reían tirándose las bolsas vacías de las snacks de patata que habían comido. Carlisle miró por el espejo delantero y pudo ver el gesto feliz de sus dos hijos. Aquella era suficiente para seguir con su vida. Olvidar a Bella, olvidar a Josephine y por supuesto olvidar a todos aquellos malditos que lo habían privado de ellas.

Saltó del asiento para desatar los cinturones de seguridad a sus hijos. Éstos se bajaron del recién estrenado monovolumen y comenzaron a recorrer el terrero frio persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

El hombre suspiró. Todo había dado un vuelco asombroso en cuestión de dos semanas.

Después de haber ido a preguntar por Bella al chamán de la tribu de quileutes de la Push; una esperanza nueva comenzó a surgir dentro de él. El chamán le había pedido algo que Bella portase encima suyo en algunas ocasiones. Algo en el que hubiese dejado impregnado su esencia. Aquella que había marcado el rumbo de su vida , sin tener ninguna constancia de ello.

" Un ser de luz envuelta en un halo de oscuridad. Devolvámosla al otro lado. O justo en medio de la luz y de las sombras."

Las palabras de Billy Black todavía resonaban en su cabeza rubia.

" Volveras a las manos de tus raíces ciegas e involuntarias y allí te quedaras…."

"….Haciendo que todo cambie y resurja de nuevo como el Ave fénix"

Cuando el chaman gritó aquellas palabras dentro del cementerio indio, una brisa cálida se levantó. Y de la nada surgió un pequeño remolino que lo envolvió y lo arrastró unos pocos centímetros; sintiendo el arena y el polvo de los muertos en el rostro.

"Gaya a vuelto a por su semilla; puedes vivir tranquilo".

Algún dia ella te lo agradecerá"

Dias mas tarde volvieron " algunos de ellos" preguntando por ella. Metiéndose en su cerebro. Arrancando sus pensamientos y forzándolo a descubrir a Bella; si hubiese sabido su paradero.

Pero no lo sabía…y aquellas palabras del chaman habían sido devoradas por su alma; dejándolas allí atrapadas, sintiéndose así mejor. Bella estaba bien y aquellos que preguntaban por ella nunca darían con su paradero.

Se marcharon apesadumbrados y con gesto serio, y Carlisle sintió que por una vez , desde hacíaa muchos años habíaa hecho lo correcto.

Había aislado a Bella del mal. Pidiendo ayuda.

Ahora la pena y el tormento; pesaba menos.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella veía como con el paso de los días su cuerpo cambiaba sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Aún sin poder mover un músculo si quiera, estaba aterrorizada por el ritmo vertiginoso que crecía su abultado vientre.

Se había quedado embarazada de aquel demonio bastardo .

Cuando sintió las mariposas en su estomago, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas; e incluso llego a alegrarse por el leve hormigueo que sentía en aquel punto de su cuerpo. Poco tiempo después lo vió claro al observar a Esme mirarla con preocupación.

"¿Estoy embarazada"?.- había preguntado mentalmente a aquella presencia increíblemente maternal.

"Si, lo estas. Lo siento"

Los ojos de aquella presencia etérea se cristalizaron y formaron una pequeña lágrima que se convirtió en un cristal tallado al resbalar por el atuendo que vestía Bella.

"Moriré".- pensó Bella. El ser me matará."Está creciendo muy deprisa. No hace mas de unas semanas que abandoné el infierno y ya lo siento moverse en mi interior…."

"El tiempo aquí pasa demasiado deprisa Bella. No han transcurrido semanas si no meses. No tienes plena conciencia del tiempo que pasa, cariño. Pero no temas, que no morirás. No lo permitiré"

"¿Y que puedes hacer tu? Soy mortal y estoy inmovilizada, cuando tenga que parir no sentiré …"

-Te equivocas.- la interrumpió esta vez en voz alta. –Conforme llegues al último estadio de tu embarazo, comenzaras a sentir todos los huesos de tu cuerpo…es normal criatura que te encuentres de este modo. Me lo imaginé cuando ví que no reaccionabas. Te toqué el vientre y supe que la semilla de ese ser se arraigaba en ti. No morirás, pero tienes que decidir que hacer con el ser que nazca. Posiblemente será un bebé perfecto. Nada de monstruosidades, Bella.

"No quiero tener nada que venga de todos ellos. Han hecho de mi vida un autentico infierno. Me han manipulado, jugando conmigo. Viviendo una vida que era mentira y entregándome a un ser que primero enamoró y enloqueció a mi hermana…..seguro que querían hacer exactamente lo mismo conmigo….todo para ….¿Esto?

-No hagas valoraciones Bella. No conozco a Edward, pero sí a Aro.

"¿Y qué opinión tienes de él?

-Bella…ya hablaremos de todo eso. Ahora debes ser fuerte y prepararte para el parto. Y sobre todo pensar que harás con ….lo que nazca.

" No lo quiero, nada que venga de ellos será bueno….absolutamente nada"

Esme miró a su hija y rozó con la palma de su mano el pómulo sobresaliente. Bella estaba adelgazando a pasos agigantados. Era fuerte; dada su naturaleza, pero una vez que Aro la entregó a la tierra, la mortalidad fue envolviéndola, no completamente, pero si lo suficiente para dañarla

Recordó el momento en que se halló sin ellas. Sin sus dos hijas.

Después de haber caído en los brazos de Baal y yacer durante ocho semanas sin poder moverse, dio a luz a dos preciosas bebés con una marca extraña en el lóbulo parental de sus cabezas.

Baal ,se portaba bien con ella. Lo cierto es que Esme se había enamorado de él y el demonio dados sus cuidados parecía también enamorado de ella.

Pero una mañana al levantarse de su lecho fue a buscar a sus dos criaturas y no las encontró….

Baal, se las había llevado, eran importantes para el futuro del mundo de de los Infiernos y no podían ser criadas por un Ángel castigado sin alas.

Esme lloró por años y entregó instancias a los en otros tiempos fueron sus hermanos.

Sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas y perdió toda esperanza de encontrarlas. Hasta que alguien la llamó. Alguien al otro lado….levantándola, gritándole como si fuera la mismísima madre naturaleza.

Los recuerdos de Isabella se fueron adheriendo a ella como si fueran los propios y comprendió el porqué de aquel demonio por poseerla. Ella era una de las elegidas para seguir con la estirpe monárquica.

Si ésta se debilitaba, como estaba siendo el caso, los insurgentes se levantarían de sus pozos de dolor e impartirían una marcha de muerte hasta llegar al castillo. Allí sacrificarían al rey actual y a toda su jerarquía.

Sólo el futuro de la línea dinástica, podía decidir sobre la vida de los demonios. Si el futuro príncipe no engendraba un vástago antes de los decenios actuales; el pueblo tenia pleno derecho a derrocar la corona y anunciar un nuevo régimen de rebeldía; La Dictadura.

Esme había oído hablar de aquello y nunca había hecho demasiado caso. Los metarmofos, espíritus, vampiros…etc, etc…vivían a ese lado. En un mundo de nadie, confinado en la nada y sin nada que opinar. Les importaba muy poco que ocurriera con el reino demoniaco; así como en el reino Celestial.

Pero lo cierto es que si Edward no presentaba pronto a su nueva esposa, El mismo Consejo lo iba a apartar de la línea dinástica; posicionando a su hermano Emmet en ella.

Pero los insurgentes no podían permitir que Emmet llegara al poder, el demonio era fácilmente manejable y eso sería fatal para la corona y para el reino. El mismo pueblo tendría que tomar las riendas del aquel mundo. Lo que era un misterio era el nombre de la persona que encabezaba toda aquella lucha.

.

.

.

.

.

-A veces pienso, si esto es una especie de maldición, Debería de haber criado a Bella como hizo Sulpícia con Rosalie. La mujer de Emmet ha asimilado a la perfección el rol que debe asumir. Nos acepta y nos ama. En cambio Bella, ha huido llevándose el corazón de Edward con ella. No puedo permitir que mi hijo siga destruyéndose …y con él, todo lo que yo y sus antepasados ensalzamos.- Elevó el rostro para observar a su receptor. Jasper lo escuchaba en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. En el rostro del chico también había una sombra de tristeza. Él también estaba sintiendo los latigazos de las desdicha. Había creado vinculo con Alice; su pequeña hija.

-Si me permite la información, señor. Su hijo visitará a su hermana esta misma noche. Lo hará con la firme idea de sonsacarle algún tipo de información sobre Bella. Cree que Alice sabe donde se encuentra.

Aro rió ronco.

-Veo que no se rinde….si tan solo supiera quienes son los padres de Rosalie y Bella…eso me ayudaría un poco.- susurró Aro llevándose los dedos a la barbilla, pensativo.- Si la chica no está en la tierra debe de estar aquí, en alguno de los submundos. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¿En cuál? Siempre les hemos dado carta blanca y allí nada de lo que digamos vale.

-Cabe la posibilidad que Bella haya muerto. – afirmó Jasper.

-Eso es imposible. Rosalie lo sabría. Siente que su hermana está viva; débil pero viva.

-Si me permite señor la pregunta. ¿Puedo hacerle partícipe a Alice, esta conversación?

Aro miró al muchacho de arriba abajo y estalló en una carcajada violenta.

-No tengo manera de evitarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice y Rosalie se encontraban en la penumbra del árbol caído.

Rosalie había pedido encontrarse con ella, antes de que ésta se reuniera con Edward.

Había sido una necesidad absoluta; pero en aquellos momentos, sentía que si decía algo sobre la realidad de Bella iba a fallarle de nuevo.

Ella sabía de ella. Podía verla en su mente y también sentir la presencia maternal que la envolvía. Bella estaba embarazada y a punto de parir al hijo de Edward, aquel vástago que calmaría los ánimos revolucionarios de los que se había hecho en eco, dadas las conversaciones con su marido Emmet.

Y ahora con Alice a su frente, dudaba en decir todo lo que sabía. Si ella hacía participe a Alice de todo lo que acontecía en torno a Bella su hermana y ella misma nunca se lo perdonarían.

-¿Qué ocurre Rosalie? ¿Por qué me has pedido que nos viéramos en este lugar?.-preguntó la pequeña súcubo, con la voz rota.

Rosalie, con una inteligencia brillante y manipuladora sonrió y cogió una de las manos que su cuñada tenia escondidas tras su espalda.

-He tenido videncias…estos meses. Visiones de Bella.-enunció ,esperando cualquier tipo de reacción.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos para cerrarlos casi inmediatamente, conmovida.

Rosalie vió el arrepentimiento y la desdicha en los ojos de aquella súcubo que ahora formaba parte de su familia y suspiró. Sería bueno compartir aquel secreto con alguien. Era demasiado pesado y tormentoso.

-Rosalie…yo amo a Bella. No temas. Si prefieres que no le diga nada a Edward, no lo haré. Debí elegirla a ella y sus sentimientos antes de emperrarme con la idea que debía ser propiedad de él. Haciendo que su vida fuera una pura mentira.

-¿Puedo confiar en tí, entonces?.- susurró Rosalie. Hablaba tan bajito que apenas se le podía entender.

-Edward puede meterse en mi cabeza.- expuso Alice de pronto ,apesadumbrada.

-No, si yo lo puedo evitar.

-¡Mi hermano es un demonio mayor Rose! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú en lo que se refiere a eso? ¡Ni si quiera has hecho el cambio!

-Hay maneras. Recuerda que tu madre me crió. Ella es la mejor wicca de todos los mundos. Hasta el mismo Himrum se postra ante ella….Edward no podrá ver nada dentro de ti, Alice…

Alice sintió las manos de su cuñada en el rostro y cerró los ojos. Algo que no alcanzaba a su comprensión se ceñía sobre ella.

Una presencia etérea concentrada en algún lugar del submundo cuidaba de alguien que se mantenía inmóvil en un gran lecho. Al comprender de quien se trataba, pegó un salto y abrió los ojos, apartando las manos de Rosalie.

-Veo a Bella…ella…ella no está bien, Rosalie.

-¿Estas preparada para ver mas?

Alice tuvo dudas. Aquel secreto que ambas compartirían seria muy pesado , duro, pero inhaló fuertemente y asintió.

Las manos de Rosalie volvieron a posarse en su cabeza y volvió a integrarse en aquel lugar con su mente.

Bella estaba demacrada . Sus brazos eran apenas piel y huesos y sus enormes ojos chocolates estaban rodeados de marcas tan oscuras como aquel lugar en el que vivían.

Su respiración era agitada y la presencia que vagaba a su lado, la acariciaba y la besaba; insuflándole algún tipo de valor. Entonces Bella se movió ligeramente y pudo ver el abultado vientre en el que no había deparado antes.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrieron lentamente, para contemplar el rostro atormentando de Rosalie.

-Edward debe saber esto…Rosalie….es su hijo.-sentenció de manera firme.

-¡No!.- gritó Rosalie.- ¡Bella tiene derecho a que él no lo sepa! ¡Tú misma has caído en la verdad, Alice ciento de veces. La vida de mi hermana no ha sido determinada por ella en ningún punto de su existencia! Alice, dejemos que esta vez…sólo esta vez, ella decida….mi hermana no quiere a ese niño que estar por venir y mucho menos entregárselo a tu hermano….

Alice apuntó a su cuñada con el dedo acusatoriamente.

-¿Sabes algo mas que no me quieres contar Rosalie?

Rosalie desvió la mirada de sus ojos y se giró para caminar hacia el castillo. Se detuvo un momento y habló a Alice sin volver el rostro.

-Espero que no vuelvas a venderla al mejor postor. Si es cierto que la amas como dices, obvia lo que has visto. Algún dia me lo agradecerás.

Alice vió desaparecer la figura de su cuñada y elevó el rostro al cielo rojizo del infierno.

-Bella….-susurró con la voz ahogada.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward esperaba paciente reclinado en un vasto muro de madera tallada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se habia dignado en visitar a su mentor.

Decenios; quizás. Ni si quiera lo recordaba.

Baal le haíia enseñado infinidad de cosas y lo había adiestrado para ser el mejor de los estrategas; pese a que él fue el primer rey de los infiernos.

Sus ancestros lo habían quitado de en medio, poniendo a su estirpe en el poder monárquico y degradándolo a él, a un demonio sin demasiada jerarquía; pese a ser un demonio de tan alto rango como su padre y él mismo.

Edward contempló diversos pergaminos inscritos en la madera de las paredes y comenzó a leer uno; pese a que la historia la sabia ya de memoria.

"**Baal**

Baal ò Bael es el primer rey del infierno, una de las potencias infernales que se citan en el libro de magia titulado Grimorio y en el Ars Goetia.

Se le representa con tres cabezas, con la de sapo, con la de hombre y con la de gato, y a los que le evocaban concedía el artificio y medio de hacerse invisibles. Algunos se le considera como una reminiscencia de Baal.

Manda 66 legiones, tienes tres cabezas: gato, hombre coronado y sapo. Su torso lomudo termina en patas de araña. Hace invisibles y astutos a aquellos mortales que le invocan.

Ba significa `al señor" que gobernó sobre los dioses de alta monta en el monte santo de los cielos. Elohim fue requerido para prestar ayuda a Baal, cuando fue muerto por Himrun, dios del inframundo. Elhoim no pudo evitar que Baal muriera, pero Baal renació de todos modos. Baal era principalmente un dios del sol, la lluvia, el trueno, la fertilidad y la agricultura y en algún momento, alcanza al dios del agua, Yam. Fue este "dios del grano" que permitió Baal renacer.

Pero su reino fue devastado por la estirpe Vulturi; decapitando a toda su estirpe y sucumbiendo a su mando hasta la actualidad.

La Biblia Demoniaca muestra evidencia histórica de que los moabitas adoraban a Baal.

**Demonologia Grimonia**

Baal es un demonio Monárquico. Según la demonología grimonia, Baal (usualmente se escribe "Bael" en este contexto, existe la posibilidad de que las dos figuras no están conectados) fue clasificado como el primer rey y el principal en el infierno, gobernando sobre los infiernos por decenios. Según algunos autores Baal es un duque, con sesenta y seis legiones de demonios bajo su mando. El término "Baal" se utiliza de diversas maneras en el Antiguo Grimonio, con el significado habitual de maestro, o el titular. ".

Edward no alcanzaba a comprender cómo pese a todo lo acontecido, aquel demonio sabio y brillante no se había alzado en contra de ellos por generaciones.

La puerta del despacho de Baal se abrió y pudo ver como su cabeza se asomaba para darle paso sin mirarlo.

Al cerrar la puerta, el demonio mayor que ya se hallaba sentado en un robusto escritorio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada atormentada de Edward.

-Edward…nadie me ha informado de tu llegada…- se levantó de la silla y dio un fuerte abrazo al que había sido su único alumno en su larga existencia.

Edward lo observó, era una completa mamarrachez ver como lo imprimían en los óleos.

Baal, era un ser pacifico, con cabello oscuro, muy corto. Un espeso bigote dejaba inválido su labio superior. Su apariencia inmortal no debía de ser de más de cuarenta años.

-Vengo a pedirte ayuda, mentor. Mi esposa ha desaparecido y no sé nada de ella.

Baal desenvolvió de sus brazos a Edward y se sentó lentamente en la majestuosa silla; sin dejar de observarlo.

-No tenia idea que ya la habías encontrado.- reconoció con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Yo…si…he sido un estúpido. Como bien sabes su esencia había de llamarme; pero me confundí y me lié con la hermana….bueno, con su hermana mortal….

-Un momento Edward. Cuéntamelo todo. Prometo escuchar atentamente todo lo que me dices.

Edward asintió y tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa; justo de frente a Baal.

Comenzando su historia. Sin dejarse ni si quiera un pensamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Morgana yacía sentada al lado del robusto capullo de su hija Josephine. La crisálida se iba resquebrajando. Acarició posesivamente la babosa, sin importarle el rastro pringoso que se colaba a través de sus uñas.

-Carne de mi carne….no veo la hora de abrazarte; mi niña.-sonrió al ver como por una de las grietas se podía ver la carne firme y olivácea de Josephine. Sería una digna cortesana para el nuevo rey. La única y más importante.

Cerró los ojos e intentó vislumbrar el futuro de su hija una vez más…pero todo se volvió oscuro y un grito de autentico dolor traspasó su garganta.

Isabella podía moverse. La hora del parto había llegado.

Después de lo que le parecieron semanas, el vientre comenzó a contraerse y las dolorosas contracciones fueron posándose como puñales hirientes en sus riñones.

-La hora ha llegado querida.- Esme apartó la sabana que ocultaba el cuerpo escuálido de Isabella, pudiendo ver como la sangre de su hija había empañado el colchón. Aquello no era una buena señal.

Le abrió las piernas e intentó meter su mano en el canal del parto…pero le fue imposible…era demasiado etérea…estaba perdiendo su vida a cada segundo que pasaba. Su tiempo en aquel mundo había finalizado…y rezaba a quien pudiese oírla, maldiciendo no tener las suficientes fuerzas para ayudar a su hija en el parto.

Los gritos de Bella desgarradores, la embargaron al borde de la locura.

-Calma, querida…empuja…Isabella, hija…empuja, sé que estas débil, pero hazlo por el bebé.

Bella la miró un momento y asintió apretando los dientes fuertemente, dejando de respirar.

-Cuando veas que te azota el dolor, empuja hija mía…hazlo.

Bella casi no podía verla, pero sentía tanto amor por aquella mujer que la había cuidado como una madre….

Una contracción la envolvió y empujó lo mas fuerte que pudo, agarrándose a los pilares de la cama y gritando mientras hacia el esfuerzo.

-No veo nada, Bella maldita sea… déjame que…

Esme tocó la barriga de su hija, pero no tenia tacto. Traspasaba aquella piel como si fuera un fantasma. Mordió su labio inferior tremendamente nerviosa y suplicó hacia sus adentros un poco de atención de las altas esferas.

-¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaal! ¡Maldito, tú me robaste a mis hijas, ahora que encontrado a una de ellas no la dejes morir! .- Esme se aovilló al lado de Isabella, mimetizándose con las sabanas repletas de sangre y acarició el rostro casi sin vida de su pequeña.

-Te quiero Bella…no te dejes vencer….por favor.- susurró con la voz rota por el dolor.

Esme cerró los ojos y se apretó contra el rostro de su hija, besándola con un completo y devoto amor.

-La criatura viene de nalgas.- enunció una voz masculina, que Esme reconoció inmediatamente.

Abrió los ojos desesperada y vió como los ojos oscuros de Baal, reposaban en el vientre amoratado de su hija.

Esme voló hacia él y lo observó con detenimiento. Parecía cansado y tremendamente preocupado. Su fuerte manaza se sumergió en el conducto del parto y miró de nuevo a su hija.

Bella habia cerrado los ojos y se matenia inmóvil.

-¿Ha…ha muerto?.- preguntó Esme, con la voz rota al demonio.

-No. Ha perdido el conocimiento….Debo de rasgarle el vientre. Ayúdame.

Baal, sacó de su pecho una de las dagas que estaban perfectamente alineadas debajo de su cazadora negra. Besó con devoción la punta de la que había elegido y miró a Esme antes de pasar la hoja afilada por el vientre de Isabella.

-¿Desea el ser que vive en su interior?

Esme negó y se pasó las manos por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas en forma de cristales que producía al contacto con el aire.

-No voy a tener en cuenta su juicio en estos momentos. Cuando todo pase ya veremos que hacemos con la criatura.

Baal apuntó con la daga justo encima del vello púbico de Bella, hincando la hoja en la carne de Bella con la precisión de un bisturí. Un reguero de sangre se fue abriendo paso mientras iba subiendo el corte; pero fueron tan solo unos instantes.

El demonio soltó la daga con rapidez y abrió la carne donde había hecho la incisión, sacó el bulto ensangrentado unido a un largo cordón y lo cortó con sus propios dientes.

-Es una niña.- sonrió al ver el sexo de su nieta.- Toma Esme, cógela..

-No…no puedo…me estoy muriendo…desapareciendo.

Baal, miró al ángel caído que una vez enamoró y su gesto cambió.

-Bien….

Baal dejó a la niña en los brazos inmóviles de Isabella y volvió a sacar una daga aún mas grande y con un filo dentado. La empuñadura consistía en piedras preciosas, desde las esmeraldas hasta los diamantes.

-Debo actuar deprisa….antes que su corazón se pare completamente….- alzó el puñal y lo sumergió profundamente en el pecho de su hija.

Esme se dejó caer al suelo…Baal habia acabado con Bella…..

Continuará…

Diossssss! Bueno…ahora quiero suposiciones…..

Y reacciones…

¡Me vais a matar! O me vais a besar?

Por favor decidme si? B

Besos mis queridas Demoncitas….nuestro príncipe lo tiene muy, muy mal…..


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes de este cuento no me pertenecen…pero el cuento si….**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**El demonio soltó la daga con rapidez y abrió la carne donde había hecho la incisión, sacó el bulto ensangrentado unido a un largo cordón y lo cortó con sus propios dientes.**

**-Es una niña.- sonrió al ver el sexo de su nieta.- Toma Esme, cógela..**

**-No…no puedo…me estoy muriendo…desapareciendo.**

**Baal, miró al ángel caído que una vez enamoró y su gesto cambió.**

**-Bien….**

**Baal dejó a la niña en los brazos inmóviles de Isabella y volvió a sacar una daga aún mas grande y con un filo dentado. La empuñadura consistía en piedras preciosas, desde las esmeraldas hasta los diamantes.**

**-Debo actuar deprisa….antes que su corazón se pare completamente….- alzó el puñal y lo sumergió profundamente en el pecho de su hija.**

**Esme se dejó caer al suelo…Baal habia acabado con Bella…..**

…

**Capitulo 39.**

**Edward irrumpió en el salón de su padre. Éste se hallaba sentado y reposando su cabeza sobre el respaldo. La expresión de Aro era de total cansancio y Edward, casi se apiadó de él.**

**Los pasos de Edward alertaron al demonio y se irguió levemente para mirarlo con tristeza.**

**-Pensé que no desearías verme hasta el fin de tus días; hijo mío.- Aro enunció esta palabras sin emoción.**

**Edward se cuadró ante él y lo miró detenidamente antes de comenzar a hablar.**

**-Le he pedido ayuda a Baal. Tengo confianza en él.**

**Aro se levantó levemente y caminó hacia su hijo.**

**-¿Y qué solución te ha dado el viejo de Baal? .- Aro enarcó una ceja y comenzó a formar círculos alrededor de Edward.**

**-Me ha prometido investigar la naturaleza real de Bella…**

**-¡Yo soy el rey y no sé quiénes la engedraron! ¡Tú crees que él, un simple estratega venido a menos, tiene ese poder! ¡Por todos los demonios Edward, que pocos confías en mi competéncia!**

**-No quiero discutir de nuevo padre. Debo de ir a ver a Alice…estoy cansado .- Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza y estiró de su cabello cerrando los ojos fuertemente.- Me estoy muriendo sin ella…la necesito cerca, siento…siento que algo no va bien, que ahora más que nunca es inalcanzable. Tengo un terrible presentimiento padre. Uno horrible.**

**-Nuestra naturaleza es primitiva Edward. Has de fiarte de tus instintos, hijo.**

**Edward le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a su padre y se dió la vuelta para desmaterializarse lentamente.**

**-¡Aroooooooooo! ¡Aroooooooooooo!.- La voz agonizante y rota de una hembra sonaba cada vez más cerca. Se oían pisadas ágiles y agitadas. Cuando la mujer se presentó delante de ambos demonios, Edward miró a Aro con expresión interrogante.**

**Aro sintió arcadas al ver el cuerpo enfangado en sangre y vísceras de Morgana. La mujer sollozaba como una demente y se pasaba las manos por la boca, haciendo que ésta se tiñera cada vez más y más de aquel pestilente deshecho.**

**-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? ¿Qué le has hecho?.- Morgana se hincó con las rodillas en el suelo y las palmas de su mano viajaron hacia su cabello, tirando de éste como si estuviese loca.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Aro caminó hacia Morgana con el rostro lívido y en un gesto que no aceptaba réplicas ayudó a la mujer a levantarse; presa del dolor.- Cuéntame que ha ocurrido…**

**Morgana se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a hablar apenas conteniendo el llanto.**

**-Todo estaba bien, pero fué un momento…sólo un momento. La crisálida estaba lista, ya se había agrietado lo suficiente para poder ver algo de su carne inmortal….pero de repente estalló, reventó ….esparciendo las vísceras de mi hija en mi cuerpo….¡Esto no debería pasar! ¡Ella casi había completado el cambio! ¿Qué hiciste con ella? Su vida no dependía de ella. ¿No es así? La persona a la que estaba ligada hadesaparecido …y con ella …Josephine.**

**Edward se tensó.**

**-¿Josephine?.- Sus ojos volaron hacia su padre y éste sintió un leve estremecimiento a lo largo de su columna vertebral.-¿Padre? ¡Contesta!**

**Edward andó unos pasos hacia la mujer y ésta con los ojos vidriosos lo miró con coraje.**

**-Supongo que tú eres Edward I el príncipe de los Demonios….ése por el que mi hija dejó de ser mortal…ahora que ella no está, te auguro el peor de los destinos y que tu dicha se rompa como lo hace una copa de cristal….**

**-¿Quién eres tú?.- Edward la miró con repugnancia.- Te ordeno que te presentes ante mí, inmediatamente.**

**-Soy Morgana concubina de los infiernos por décadas…pregúntale a tu padre. Él me desposeyó de ese rango para no dañar a su esposa, la delicada y huidiza Sulpícia...- Una mueca de sorna se dibujó en los labios de la bruja.-mi hija estaba destinada a ser lo mismo que yo fui para esta dinastía, pero por lo que veo tu padre no te ha contado nada….no seré yo la que lo haga…yo, voy a llorar la muerte de mi hija….prepárate para llorar tú …tu propia perdida…**

**Morgana miró al príncipe de arriba abajo y se giró.**

**Edward caminó hacia su padre hecho un basilisco y elevó el mentón, pidiendo explicaciones inmediatas.**

**-Edward…Josephine vendió su alma, aunque no era suya…me reclamó para formar parte de nuestras filas…por la necesidad insana de estar cerca de tí. Tu madre le ayudó y todavía no encuentro una explicación racional a el porqué de hacerlo. Sulpícia siempre tiene anhelos secretos que ni yo mismo se ver hijo….**

**-¿Pero…? Su alma….¿A quién estaba ligada su alma? Esa alma ha debido marcha o cambiar para que ella no superara el cambio…**

**-Estaba atada a Isabella desde que nació.- Las palabras de Aro fueron una cruel sentencia y una losa de incontables kilos cayó en las espaldas de Edward.**

**-¿Isabella? ¿Mi… Bella?**

**-A Bella me la cedió una mujer cortándome el paso un dia de tantos. Cuando advertí la marca que se dibujaba en su cabeza, supe sin lugar a dudas que era una elegida y que seria la esposa de uno de mis hijos. No me preguntes porque no la mantuve cerca de nosotros….porque no lo hice. La llevé al mundo mortal y allí tenté a una mujer que había perdido a su hija hacia unos instantes. Me llamó la atención su llanto desesperado y como rogaba a quien fuera para que se la devolviera. Aproveché su debilidad y le devolví la vida a su hija tan solo si cuidaba a Isabella como la suya propia….**

**-¡No eran hermanas!.- Edward se pasó la mano por el rostro asombrado.**

**-No. Aunque probablemente el alma pura de Josephine se marchara para siempre cuando la resucité…en su lugar se levantó una de las hijas de Morgana dispuesta a todo por volver al infierno y seguir su labor interrumpida. – Aro suspiró con la voz rota. No sabía como decirle a su hijo lo que estaba a punto de desvelar.- Sus vidas estaban unidas Edward. Pero no la de Bella a la de Josephine;sino al contrario.**

**-¿Qué?.- Edward caminó varios pasos hacia atrás aterrorizado y cayó al suelo de rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.- ¡Nooooooooo!**

**-Hijo…creéme que lo siento…**

**Edward negó varias veces, conteniendo la ira, la pena y un resentimiento desesperanzador; aunque su alma negra estuviera brutalmente corrompida. Ella era su felicidad, su todo…y no se lo había podido decir con todas las palabras, abriendo su corazón, ofreciéndoselo…porque ese músculo ahora muerto era de ella…sólo de ella. Comenzó a bramar como un desquiciado el nombre de Bella y la emprendió a golpes con uno de los pilares que formaron la sala. Cuando las manos comenzaron a insensibilizarse , contempló sus nudillos y volvió a gritar el nombre de Bella antes de salir corriendo como un fuego fátuo.**

**Aro bebió de cada gesto de su hijo y su alma oscura se desgranó lentamente. Comprendía a Edward, aunque el dolor de su hijo debía de ser algo mucho mas cruel y desgarrador, porque él al fin y al cabo tenía la firme esperanza de volver con su esposa algún dia…sabia que Sulpícia algún día cedería …pero Bella… había desaparecido como una pompa de jabón en el aire.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esme despertó de aquel letargo de violencia mental recordando abruptamente lo que sus ojos habían visto momentos antes de desmayarse. Baal había clavado un puñal a su hija en el pecho haciéndola convulsionar en el acto, se desesperó y volvió su mirada al catre donde debía estar el cuerpo de su hija entre un amasijo de sábanas y sangre…en ese mismo momento percibió la comodidad de unos brazos y se sobresaltó.**

**-No temas.- Baal la acogía entre sus brazos y la miraba con gesto tierno.- Casi me había olvidado de lo bella que eras…Esme.**

**Esme pasó una de sus manos por el pecho duro y velludo del demonio y volvió a sentir la tibieza del calor corporal.**

**-Yo…puedo sentir…**

**-No puedo redimirme en mis hijas sin hacerlo contigo…no puedo dejarte morir…el dolor ha debido de ser demasiado hondo y pesado…- Baal echó el aire abruptamente por sus fosas nasales y sonrió mirando a Esme.- Hubiera preferido pedirte permiso para hacerlo, pero he supuesto que la vida de nuestra hija y nieta valía mas que una respuesta tuya….ya no desaparecerás, tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo y lo he hecho. Acompañaras a tu hija en este viaje y si lo deseas y me perdonas yo me hallaré a tu lado para apoyarte. ¿Lo deseas?**

**Esme se perdió en los ojos oscuros de Baal y encontró el brillo que una vez hubo en ellos cuando ella creyó ser amada.**

**-¡Has matado a Bella, tú la has apuñalado!.- le gritó escapando de sus brazos.**

**Esme caminó con miedo hacia el lecho donde su hija había parido aquella cosita sonrosada y hermosa. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se derrumbó encima de la cama….**

**-Bella….¡Oh santo Dios, Bella….!**

**Sintió la presencia de Baal a su espalda y su manos rodeando sus hombros.**

**-Es tan hermosa…hay algo de tí también en ella…aunque predomine su naturaleza demoniaca en ella, debes sentirte orgullosa, es fuerte y despertará pronto.**

**Bella se hallaba perfectamente postrada en la cama. No había ninguna úlcera que agujereara su cuerpo perfecto y su rostro rozaba la perfección más absoluta. Una sonrisa plácida había instalada en ella y sus manos recogidas sobre su pecho eran mas blancas de lo que jamás fueron. Esme buscó a la bebé entre las sábanas y se giró para enfrentar a Baal.**

**-¿Y la pequeña?.- preguntó con una fúria desmedida.**

**Baal se echó a reír y cogió a Esme de ambas manos acercándola hacia sí.**

**-La pequeña esta a salvo, pero requería los cuidados de una mujer y estabais las dos fuera de servicio.- El demonio volvió a reír.- Tu nieta es incluso mas bella que su madre.**

**Esme se apartó de Baal y frunció el ceño.**

**-No me puedo fiar de tí. Tú me quitaste a mis hijas, ¡Devuélveme a la niña!**

**Baal suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer sus brazos.**

**-Me llevé a ambas porque sabía el futuro que les deparaba, ví sus marcas en la cabeza. Ambas elegidas para ser las esposas de los hijos de la familia que nos aniquiló y nos desechó como burdos capataces de ejército. No quería imaginar tan siquiera que una de mis hijas llegaría a tomar la mano de uno de los hijos de Aro….ni si quiera Edward…conozco a ese muchacho desde que comenzó a hacer de las suyas, es un ejemplo de descontrol, lascívia, prepotencia y crueldad…un digno jefe demoniaco sin duda, pero no un digno compañero para uno de mis pequeños tesoros. Aquella noche las tomé y las envié con mi hermana a las Arenas de Kalim; nunca llegaron a su destino, alguien interceptó a mi vasallo y lo aniquiló. Ambas muchachas fueron separadas y creo que para nada fueron azares del destino, pues una fué a parar a manos de Sulpícia y otra a manos de Aro. **

" **Ya era demasiado tarde, yo no podía influir en nada, la mortalidad las había rozado y cada minuto que pasaban mas en el mundo mortal las hacían mas lejanas a mí….**

**y tú….desapareciste aquella mañana y nunca mas supe de ti, nunca más Esme. ¿Porqué?"**

**Los ojos del demonio eran atormentados y miraban a la que fué su mujer un dia, con un terrible anhelo.**

**-Te odiaba…pensé que me las habías robado…me refugié en el submundo porque nadie quiso hacerse cargo de mí, era hija de nadie, ni del Reino Celestial ni del Reino Infernal…no tenia a nadie que me apoyara ni en un lugar ni en otro….¿Que podía hacer?...Me refugié en este lugar esperando mi hora hasta que alguien me llamó del otro lado y me encontré al lado de ella, me la llevé con la poca energía que me quedaba no sin antes saber que ya hallaba mancillada con la semilla de él…**

**-De Edward.-rugió como un animal Baal.- Ese chiquillo mimado la ha manipulado hasta donde ha podido para poder tenerla.- El demonio rió entre dientes.- El muy trastornado ha venido a mi, para pedirme ayuda con ella…con mi hija….Cuando comenzó a contarme toda su historia, tuvo suerte de que no lo destrozara allí de inmediato. El muy imbécil no la reconoció inmediatamente y fue a dar de bruces con el cuerpo de su hermana "humana"….pero es una larga historia y no merece la pena que te la cuente. Esme.- apuntó Baal serio.- Los ejércitos dirigidos por los druídas de mi antigua dinastía están preparados, vamos a atacar el palacio de Aro, dado que Edward no ha presentado esposa ni hijos que lideren la raza por mas tiempo…es mi hora, la perfecta para un golpe de estado. Es lo justo.**

**-¿Entonces tú eres el que esta propiciando las revueltas?**

**Baal asintió y miró a su hija con ternura.**

**-Mi hija me acompañará al trono….pero antes debo de apartar del camino la estirpe de los Vulturi….**

**-¿Pero y nuestra otra hija; Rosalie?**

**-Rosalie ha decidido estar al lado de su marido. Emmet es un ser sin rapidez mental, un armatoste de músculos y hormonas. Nuestra hija lo dominará bien y yo no tengo nada contra el chico que ha sabido tratarla como se merece…pero Edward, lo de Edward es otra cosa muy diferente….Él ha abusado de Bella en infinidad de aspectos, entregándose a él sin estar completamente cuerda. La niña no es un error, pero si problema cara a un futuro, Isabella ha de saberlo, si decide quedarse con ella, jamás debe desvelar que ha tenido un hijo con Edward, jamás.**

**Esme contempló el rostro decidido de Baal, su rostro enérgico se veía todavía bello y sensual; pese al tiempo que había pasado desde que se vieron la última vez, una densa capa de vello escondía su labio superior, pero pese a eso Esme pensó que aquel demonio todavía hacia que le ardiera la sangre.**

**Esme sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-Te he echado de menos Baal….- susurró ella dejándose caer por el amplio pecho de él.**

**-Yo también lo he hecho Esme; yo también lo he hecho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosalie había tenido sueños premonitórios, levantándose a altas horas de la noche y sintiéndo como su cuerpo se agitaba con horror. Había visto el rostro de alguien que ella amaba entre las sombras. Pero ese mismo rostro se teñía de fúria y se volvía en contra de las personas que ahora vivían con ella….**

**También ha visto a su hermana Bella y a la niña, aquella niña que era una perfecta combinación de ella y Edward. **

**Trémula buscó su tarot Marsellés y comenzó a barajar con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera poseída por un ente comenzó a soltar las cartas afilándolas en tres espesos grupos de tres. Abrió los ojos y enmudeció de horror…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward llevaba días en palacio. No hablaba con nadie salvo con Alice y siempre que lo hacia, era recordando a Bella y su infinidad de vivencias con su pequeña hermana. Ella la había conocido bien, mejor que él, con ella había sido auténtica. No había estado sometida a ningún tipo de glamour para que le rindiera obediencia. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho con ella se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Si bien ella era una elegida era una elegida que no amaba al ser al que estaba destinada. Edward lo había comprendido, después de mantener su mente serena tras de la marea de llantos y obstinación. Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea que su pequeña maleducada estuviese muerta, que aquellos ojos hermosos nunca mas se abrirían a la vida, al día…**

**Metido tras las cuatro paredes de su habitación, podía, todavía sentir la esencia de la que él consideraba su esposa en el aire… la mañana había comenzado a sombrearse y los primeros flujos rojizos espigaron el cielo.**

**Un ténue murmullo lo alertó y dando dos grandes zancadas abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir hacia fuera del feudo. Intrigado oyó como los murmullos se convertían en gritos y poco a poco, éstos en alaridos.**

**Pensó en cambiar de forma, pero el terror lo pilló desprevenido al llegar al salón del Rey.**

**Su padre se hallaba aplastado contra la pared, un cuerpo fuerte lo atrapaba. Emmet y Rosalie estaban rodeados y se mantenían en un fuerte abrazo mirando a sus captores con pánico. **

**La pequeña súcubo se hallaba en el suelo tumbada y encima de su nuca reposaba el afilado diente de una espada de poder.**

**-¡Edward, huye!.- las palabras de Aro cayeron sobre él y lo despertaron de aquel ensimismamiento al que estaba siendo sometido.- ¡Huye!**

**-Como des un paso mas, le corto la cabeza Edward, y sabes que no voy a dudar en hacerlo.- Aquella voz se metió en el sentido de Edward y la reconoció con rapidez.**

**-Baal.**

**El demonio cogió a Aro con fuerza por los brazos y se los retorció por la espalda, le dio un puntapié en las posaderas y lo arremetió contra su hijo.**

**-Vuestro tiempo ha acabado, ahora es tiempo que la antigua jerarquía demoniaca lleve las riendas de los tres mundos. Yo Baal insto a todas las fuerzas a desbancar a la familia Vulturi de todos los estamentos del Consejo, por las buenas….**

**-O por las malas.- sentenció una voz.**

**Edward sintió su pulso acelerarse con una intensidad abrumadora, girando el rostro. Los pasos se oían a su espalda y aquella voz era demasiado conocida para poder confundirla con cualquier otra. **

**Con el corazón en la boca, por la sensación de tenerla otra vez parada ante sus ojos, jadeó como un perro jodidamente cachondo al tenerla tan cerca que casi podia tocarla. Sus rodillas fallaron ante la mirada fría de ella y se hincó en el suelo mirándola como si fuese una divinidad. **

**Aquello que tanto habia echado en falta volvió a él y sintió la necesidad de hundirse en ella con ferocidad y abandono, si le pidiese cualquier cosa en ese momento, él lo haría sin dudarlo; pese al delicado momento en el que se encontraban. Repasó con detenimiento todo su cuerpo apreciando ligeros cambios. Pechos mas voluminosos, caderas algo mas anchas y una belleza luminosa que lo cegaba y lo enardecía de una manera incomprensible. Si sus reacciones cara a Isabella habian sido primitivas en el pasado, en ese instante se sentía un mero esclavo de ella. Se arrastró hacia ella y miró sus ojos con vulnerabilidad.**

**-Aro. Tu hijo se ha rendido.- sentenció Baal de manera escueta y mirando al demonio de manera arrogante.**

**Edward ofuscado buscó los ojos de Bella y algo en él se rompió en mil pedazos…sus orbes chocolate habian desaparecido….ahora aquellos ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos…ella era un demonio….**

**Continuará…**

**Queridas…espero reacciones y reviews. Besos y no os olvides de pasaron por mi facebook si os interesa saber alguna que otra cosilla. Sistercullen Por siempre ok?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

**Disfrutad de esta historia. Besos mis niñas lindas.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Edward ofuscado buscó los ojos de Bella y algo en él se rompió en mil pedazos…sus orbes chocolate habian desaparecido….ahora aquellos ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos…ella era un demonio….**

…**..**

**Capitulo 40.**

**Las palabras de su padre todavía resonaban en sus oídos. El eco de los tambores de guerra de sus antepasados se filtró en su mente con una videncia exquisita.**

**Todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo y al mirarse al espejo había reconocido suaves cambios en su rostro….y en aquellos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de todos ellos…En realidad era cierto aquella locura; todos ellos eran demonios y ahora ella también lo era.**

**Siempre lo había sido, pero tenía que morir de manera mortal y ser tocada por la afilada daga inmortal que su padre guardaba entre sus tesoros más preciados y ocultos de otras fuerzas demoniacas. Lo único que pudo ser salvado de sus pertenencias cuando fue injustamente asaltado en el pasado.**

**El daño de Edward y su familia había sido por siglos y lo que habían hecho con ella era como relamerse sin saberlo con las heridas ulceradas de la familia de Baal; otra excusa envenenada para encerrarlos en una mazmorra o cortarles la cabeza y ensalzarlas en palos en cada una de las terminaciones de cada estado demoniaco.**

**Sin parpadear si quiera, Bella escuchó atentamente como su padre narraba la entrada del ejército Vulturi a palacio. La matanza de los hermanos de su padre y la de su primera esposa Asera. **

**Sintiendo la ira estallar en su interior, maldijo entre dientes, mientras las imágenes de las decapitaciones y desmenbraciones se sucedían una detrás de otra.**

**Baal el llamado "Maestro" , "Amo" o el "Titular", degradado a ser un simple mentor del primogénito del asesino de su estirpe.**

**Señor de más de sesenta y seis legiones de demonios formado de casi doscientos cada una, había sido relegado a un simple maestro en funciones de Edward. El hijo que heredaría el trono de aquél en el que había creído, cuando había necesitado de la ayuda de alguien: Aro.**

**Y después de escuchar tan sólo una pequeña parte de la historia, se había preparado, vistiendo su cuerpo con las ropas cedidas por Esme y había sentido en su piel el hormigueo de la anticipación. Los gorgojeos de su hija le hicieron ensanchar sus labios y caminar serenamente hacia la cuna llena de puntillas que su padre había hecho con sus propias manos el dia que ella la vió por primera vez, después de despertar de aquel sueño extraño, lleno de sangre y quemazón en su maltrecho cuerpo. Ese dia que se dijo que amaría a su hija aunque su padre fuera un jodido hijo de puta. Aquella niñita, le sonreía y parecía entender casi todo lo que ella le decía. Era lo mejor que tenía en aquella vida que comenzaba, lo más preciado, por lo único que merecía la pena luchar. Su estirpe resurgiría de las cenizass; como un día lo hiciera el ave Fénix, justo como ella lo había hecho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Vuestro tiempo ha acabado, ahora es tiempo que la antigua jerarquía demoniaca lleve las riendas de los tres mundos. Yo, Baal insto a todas las fuerzas a desbancar a la familia Vulturi de todos los estamentos del Consejo, por las buenas….**

**-O por las malas.**

**Bella sintió el enorme placer de ver a Aro pidiendo clemencia con la mirada a su padre, sus ojos vagaron hacia la figura atemorizada que se agarraba al cuerpo de su marido; su hermana Rosalie y por último, sus ojos estrellaron en el cuerpo tendido de Alice. No le gustó ver a la pequeña súcubo tendida bajo el filo de una espada y miró foribunda al demonio que la tenia apresada. Un olor amizclado la aturdió y cerró los ojos abriendo con saña las aletas de su nariz. Se giró en redondo para seguir el olor que la estaba perturbando y encontró allí al cerdo de todos sus males: Edward. Lo miró con intensidad y éste se hincó de rodillas sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento, arrastrándose hacia ella como un maldito perro de Cancerbero. Se relamió gustosa apresando su labio inferior y dejándolo allí un instante. **

**La voz de su padre la volvió en sí unos momentos y volvió a inhalar aquella fragancia que Edward despedía….¡Estaba loca de atar! ¡Lo deseaba, como una maldita histérica! ¡Quería agarrarlo y frotarse contra él, hasta que sus ropas se desgastaran y sólo quedaran sus cuerpos desnudos y jadeantes, quería sentir los dedos de él en su coño palpitante que suplicaba por algo de atención en esos momentos, lo necesitaba con su lengua pegada a su clítoris, lamiendo, mamando y masturbándola con sus dedos.**

**-Aro. Tu hijo se ha rendido.- sentenció Baal de manera escueta y mirando a Aro de manera arrogante.**

**Bella alzó una pierna y golpeó con saña el pecho de Edward con su tacón de aguja. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, pero su cuerpo salió despedido por los aires, revotando en una de las paredes de piedra. El gimoteo de Alice hizo a Bella tensarse y caminó hacia demonio que la tenía bajo yugo.**

**-Suéltala. Ella no es peligrosa.- ordenó Bella, mirando a su padre. Baal asintió confiando ciegamente en el buen juicio de su hija.- De quien debéis encargaros es del padre y del hijo…ellos son los que deben ser encarcelados…..**

**Bella caminó hacia Aro, si el demonio hubiese sido mortal se le hubieran helado los huesos. No quedaba nada de la mujer que su hijo arrastró hacia los infiernos para hacerla suya; sólo aquel cabello con reflejos rojizos y poco más…todo lo otro era una máscara de crueldad.**

**-Tú. Bastardo. Despojaste a mi padre de todo lo que era suyo y lo degradaste por siglos para hacer de maestro del impotente de tu hijo. La clemencia es una de las virtudes que heredé de mi madre y lo hemos deliberado por mucho tiempo. – Isabella se acercó a él y siseó en el oído de Aro con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.- Seréis nuestros esclavos durante el tiempo que decidamos y cuando nos cansemos os mandaremos con Himrum…- Bella se carcajeó un momento y luego suspiró como si dijera una nimiedad.- Sabemos que vuestras relaciones no son muy buenas…que digamos.- Se retiró, caminando hacia su hermana y su cuñado que estaban rodeados.**

**-Rosalie…**

**Bella miró a su hermana y ésta le giró el rostro escondiéndolo en el pecho de su esposo. Bella se tragó las lagrimas y se volvió para encarar de nuevo a Edward, que yacía donde lo había estrellado, en el suelo y con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.**

**Baal miró a los demonios de una de sus legiones y murmuró algo en un idioma desconocido para Bella, bajo la punta de sus lanzas se llevaron consigo a Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Aro.**

**Baal le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Edward antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlo solo con su hija. Había percibido el aroma que desprendía ella y se había colapsado. No había tomado en cuenta el cambio y ella estaba próxima al Hex (primer celo ) con su macho…y por las feromonas que despedía Edward, Baal daba por sentado que era él y no otro el que satisfaría a Bella y la consolaría de aquel dolor… que cuando llegara el momento sería solamente calmado por él. Rechinó los dientes y maldijo al Todo Poderoso….aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que en un primer momento había pensando.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Levántate….estás demasiado patético ahí hincado y llorando como una nena.- Bella caminó hacia el cuerpo de Edward y sin dejar de mirarlo sonrió ladeadamente.- Que ironía. ¿Verdad?, me has arrebatado absolutamente todo. En tiempo pasado el sillón que debería haber ocupado mi padre y mas tarde, mi manera de obrar con absoluta libertad con mi vida.- rió **

**de manera cruel.- ¡Levántate he dicho, jodido hijo de puta!.- gritó poniéndose a la altura de Edward.**

**Él lo hizo, serpenteando y suspirando lleno de zozobra. No podía creer que no quedara nada de aquella muchacha que había estado entre sus brazos y amaba…aún habiendo superado el cambio, podía olerla, ella despedía aquella fragancia que sólo podían hacerlo las hembras con su primer celo en puertas, tragó en seco y pese al dolor que sentían su corazón y su cuerpo se sintió tan duro como una roca.**

**-¿Desde cuando sabías que tendrías que follarme, porque así lo mandaba la tradición de vuestra jodida estirpe de mierda?.- preguntó Bella escupiendo cada palabra.**

**Edward quiso hablar, pero su mente se lo impidió.**

**Ella pensaba que él se había guiado por el estricto poder de las leyes para tomarla y ser rey. Seguro que la culpa de que ella pensara de aquella manera la tenia Baal…¡El muy repugnante bastardo! Había jugado una mano de cartas estupendas para que Bella aún lo odiara más, si cabía.**

**Se llevó la mano al cabello y tiró de él atormentado y sin saber muy bien como comenzar.**

**-¿Qué sabes de "las elegidas"?.- preguntó él con un brillo de agonía en sus ojos.**

**Bella lo vió y se dio la vuelta para que no la doblegara. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas con aquel cuerpo nuevo…así como su mente también lo hacía. Frente a Edward, sentía que había algo invisible que los unía, y no tenía nada que ver con la niña.**

**Sus pezones erguidos como puntas de lanza ardían y necesitaban ser sofocados por los labios y saliva de él, así como el hormigueo imposible que hacía que sus rodillas se doblaran, justo en el centro de su hendidura que lubricada e hinchada estaba lista para que el largo, duro y potente falo de Edward, la embistiera sintiendo cada vena que su polla poseía.**

**Cerró los ojos víctima del fuego , la lujuria y paladeó de nuevo aquel aroma que solamente él despedía, paseando su lengua por el paladar de su boca y masticándolo. Debía de mantener toda su cordura si no quería lanzarse encima de él y atacarlo de la manera que su cuerpo le mandaba.**

**Intentó focalizar la clave de todo aquello, el porqué de que ella estuviese ayudando a el demonio que le dijo ser su padre …**

**Se giró en redondo y se paseó la lengua por los labios…estaba tan hambrienta de carne, que se sentía una golfa en toda regla.**

**-Las elegidas son híbridos que nacen con una marca en la cabeza. Muy pocas son las que logran vivir después de ser concebidas y muchas menos las que llegan a la edad para ser reclamadas. – enfatizó ella. En aquellos días pasados Esme había sido su maestra en todo lo que era el plano demoniaco. Bella debía de saber todos los detalles del régimen impartido desde tiempos inmemoriables, tanto por la estirpe Vulturi como la de su padre, Baal.**

**Edward la miró sin comprender. ¿Nadie le había dicho a Bella que ella era una de ellas? Tanto ella como Rosalie…¿o se estaba haciendo la desentendida?**

**-La esencia de mi elegida debía cantar para mí …y un dia de tantos….- prosiguió Edward, mirándola de reojo para ver sus reacciones.- Olfateé una esencia divina que me hizo volverme loco….- tragó en seco y ensanchó las aletas de su nariz para de nuevo, poder oler aquel perfume a deseo y lujuria que ella despedía, cerrando los ojos un momento.- Fue la primera vez que visité Forks y la casa de Reneé… una vez allí, me sentí algo desorientado porque aquel olor se había esfumado casi al completo…pero lo poco que quedaba de ella estaba en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta de la casa…fue allí donde ví a Josephine y me deslumbré con ella….porque había en ella algo de aquella gloriosa esencia que me llevó hasta allí, aunque siempre era leve cuando estaba cerca de ella….**

**Bella tragó saliva y ordenó.**

**-Sigue….**

**-Me enamoré perdidamente de ella, instigándola a que dejara a su familia…aunque no me hizo falta ser muy persistente, ella quería huir de allí, le asqueaba aquel pueblo donde nunca llegaría a nada y aquella madre que la cuidaba de manera sobre protectora….- Edward miró a Bella intensamente a los ojos.- De ella surgió la idea de aquel accidente…"sólo así", me dijo, "Reneé me dejará marchar"…pensando que estaría muerta…fuimos felices, hasta que ella decidió volver al mundo mortal para hacerles una visita…creo que el resto de la historia ya la conoces….**

**-No. No la conozco. Sigue.**

**Bella tenía los vellos de punta.**

**Las palabras de Edward la hicieron viajar hasta aquellos días haciéndola recordar.**

**Flash Back**

_Bella caminaba por las escaleras hacia arriba , había aprendido a contar los pasos que había hasta la puerta de su habitación. Si el asma le atacaba en su cuarto y no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para abrir los ojos, podría contar los pasos que había de recorrido hasta la cocina y allí abriría el cajón donde estaban guardadas las medicinas y el inhalador._

_Al girar el pomo de la puerta , traspasar el umbral abrió la puerta y vió que alguien husmeaba entre sus cosas. Era Josephine._

_-¿Qué haces, Jo?_

_Bella olisqueó la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana y ésta hizo un ovillo con alzo de ropa y la escondió bajo su brazo derecho. _

_-Mamá me ha mandado que revise la ropa que huele demasiado de tu armario Bella…- Jo, cerró la primera lama del armario y caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa cruel.- Y la verdad es que lleva razón…Carlisle me dijo el otro dia que debería decirte de manera amable que comiences a usar desodorante Bella…..- Josephine pasó de largo y dio un fuerte portazo antes de salir._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"**Josephine tomaba sus ropas…para tener algo de mi esencia", pensó ella….**

**-Tú eras la mujer destinada para mí, no ella…me equivoqué.- Edward se pasó la mano por el rostro abatido.- Aunque ya era demasiado tarde porque me había enamorado de ella y estaba completamente ciego. Mi padre, mi hermana y hasta mi yo interior, me rugía que no era ella la mujer a la que me consagraría….- Edward la miró con ternura y alzó el brazo para intentar tocar el rostro de Bella.**

**Ella caminó dos pasos hacia atrás y negó.**

**-Ni se te ocurra tocarme…me asqueas.**

**Edward alzó el rostro y su hombría de demonio salió a relucir elevando una ceja y sonriendo de manera claramente sexual.**

**-No estoy tan seguro de eso…ni tú tampoco…puedo olerte…Bella y creo que tú también a mí.- Bella tragó saliva y miró hacia un punto indeterminado de la sala del rey.**

**-No sé de qué me hablas…sigue tu historia…**

**Edward caminó dos pasos hacia ella, esos dos pasos que ella había dado para mantenerlos separados.**

**-Nuestra historia, Bella…- Edward se agarró el puente de la nariz y lo apretó, cerrando los ojos.- Fué después de volver del confinamiento de Himrum….aunque no soportaba como aquel humano débil te tocaba, mucho antes….- rió de sí mismo y abrió los ojos para contemplarla.- Comencé a desearte , a planificar locuras para que Jo volviese a mí, cuando todo eran puras excusas para mantenerme cerca de tí…yo te amaba. Te amaba como un loco y deseaba tu cuerpo como un sediento suplica por algo de el liquido elemento…por eso intenté llevarte por medio de "glamours" hacia mi terreno y hacerte mía….**

**-Yo no soy tuya, ni de nadie Edward. Quiero que tengas eso muy claro.- espetó ella roncamente.**

**Edward caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la enredó entre sus brazos para aplacarla con su cuerpo, tirándola al suelo. Justo debajo de él. Paseó las manos por su rostro y metió su dedo gordo entre los labios extremadamente suaves de ella, gimió desesperado y se lanzó contra aquella boca que quería poseer enfurecido. Absorbió su labio inferior y sacó la lengua con sensualidad para ser apresada por la boca de ella de una manera brutal; totalmente sexual.**

**Continuará….**

**Nenas!**

**Que ¿**

**Os? **

**Pareció?**

**Espero que BIEN, BIEN…BIEN….**

**Jeejjejejeje… esto se anima, ejjjejejj y mucho….jejejjeje besos y mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo en esta historia. Me siento muy halagada y orgullosa de mis hermosas lectoras que son también mis amigas. Os he dicho que os amo?**

**Besos hermanas!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…la historia, si.**

**Miles de gracias a todas aquellas personas que pinchan el botoncito de abajo y dejan su comentario. A las lectoras fantasmas también; por supuesto…**

**Besos a todos y he aquí otro cuartito de mi vida: Demon Prince.**

**Este capi va dedicado a una de mis hermanas; Laura Alvarez.**

**Que cumplas muchos linda y que seas feliz, muy feliz.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Edward caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la enredó entre sus brazos para aplacarla con su cuerpo, tirándola al suelo. Justo debajo de él. Paseó las manos por su rostro y metió su dedo gordo entre los labios extremadamente suaves de ella, gimió desesperado y se lanzó contra aquella boca que quería poseer enfurecido. Absorbió su labio inferior y sacó la lengua con sensualidad para ser apresada por la boca de ella de una manera brutal; totalmente sexual.**

…..

Capitulo 41.

Las manos de él recorrieron el contorno firme de su tronco y suspiró dentro de la boca de ella, engullendo aquella lengua que se movía al mismo compás y con la misma fuerza que la de él. Aunque saboreaba la humedad de ella, Edward aún no tenía plena conciencia sobre la realidad, había deseado por tanto tiempo fundirse en esa clase abrazo, en aquella acalorada pasión que ahora parecía vivir otra vez un sueño…aunque este fuera ardientemente real.

Abrió los ojos desesperado por aquella sensación enfebrecida… la deseaba de tal manera que el dolor lo iba a matar….

-¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta!- Se sintió abruptamente separado de ella y arrastrado hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada observó como su amada lo miraba con ojos turbios .- ¡No voy a permitir que te sirvas de lo que le ocurre a mi hija para que vuelvas a hacer tu uso y disfrute de ella. ¿Entiendes?

Baal lo había separado de ella, agarrándolo por el cuello de la prenda que lo vestía, con la cabeza abotargada por los besos y las sensaciones quemando en las puntas de los dedos, casi no vió el puño de su enemigo dirigirse a su rostro. Una, dos, y hasta tres veces hasta que rebotó en la pared de granito. Notó como la sensación de un líquido caliente le rodó en un ojo y casi rió al ver la sangre.

-No puedes luchar contra esto…¡Y lo sabes!.- gritó Edward, que se irguió de un salto y caminó a una velocidad sobre humana hacia Baal, que se hallaba mirando a su hija de modo intimidatorio.

-Sal de aquí, Bella.- ordenó el padre a su hija.- Las fuerzas de tu naturaleza demoniaca te están jugando malas pasadas…yo te diré, tu madre te explicará lo que te sucede….

Edward quiso ir tras de ella, pero la manaza del gran demonio lo agarró del pecho.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo…¡Nunca!.- gritó Baal emitiendo un gran alarido haciendo que Edward diese dos pasos hacia atrás.- Soy su padre, tu mentor…y ahora tu rey. Te ordeno que te alejes de mi hija por el resto de tu existencia. Tú no eres nadie en su vida y por supuesto no lo serás en un futuro…ella, ella….yo le propiciaré un macho vigoroso…

Edward rugió y avanzó hacia Baal amenazador.

-¡Noooo! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Es mi elegida! ¡Mi mujer! Yo fui en tu busca para que me ayudaras a encontrarla…¡Maldito! …yo la amo joder….¡la amo!

Baal lo miró sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos y le dió la espalda.

- Mis dos hijas fueron robadas de su cuna. Alguien puso a cada una de ellas en las manos de tus padres, sabiendo que las dos estaban prometidas en el tiempo a los varones de la familia Vulturi….¡mis hijas! .- La voz de Baal se rompió unos segundos, pero luego emergió con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.- Me dan arcadas tan solo el pensar que la familia que descabezó a mis parientes en el pasado, será parte de la mía en el futuro; no puedo permitirlo y por todos los demonios del Averno, no lo permitiré.

-Tu hija menor reconoce a mi hermano como su esposo.- Edward lo miró ceñudo y se pasó de nuevo la mano por el corte del que manaba sangre; enturbiándole la visión.- Tu sangre se mezclara con la mía…ellos tendran hijos…

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!.- vociferó Baal lleno de odio.- No voy a permitir…

-Follan todos los días…- Edward rió a carcajadas cuando su rostro volvió a sentir el dolor de otro puñetazo y una patada ; al yacer en el suelo.- Tu sangre se mezclará inevitablemente con la nuestra y los que tanto odias llegaran a ser un día de nuevo…Los Reyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se había desmaterializado casi inmediatamente a la orden de su padre y en su hogar, cerca de la luna de Oniris, apareció junto a la cuna de su hija, a la que abrazó casi inmediatamente después de aparecerse.

-Cuanto te amo, preciosa.- susurró entre sollozos.- Te amo, te amo, te amo.

El cuerpo de Bella vibraba con un deseo animal. La escozor de su piel era agobiante y la presión de su bajo vientre la invitada a removerse nerviosa, juntando sus piernas. La pesadez de sus pechos se hizo más acuciante, sintiéndose sucia; perversa.

La pequeña bebé gimió y comenzó a llorar.

-No…no llores amor…estoy aquí contigo…- comenzó a llorar impotente, algo iba mal, algo que de lo que no le habían informado… ella no era fuerte, no lo debidamente con su principal enemigo. Había sucumbido a las primeras de cambio con él…si su padre no se hubiera presentado, ella mismo lo habría desnudado y se habría montado encima de su carne dura como una posesa.

-Hija…¿Qué te ocurre?.- Esme apareció al otro lado de la puerta, con la mirada preocupada.

-Yo…no he podido…no he podido hacerle frente.- Bella comenzó a gimotear y la pequeña bebe, la imitó, haciendo que Bella se la cediera a Esme apesadumbrada.- Si no llega papá a tiempo, me hubiera entregado a él, en el suelo…en el salón del Rey.- Bella comenzó a llorar, rozando casi el histerismo.- No sé…no sé lo que siento…pero es como si mi cuerpo lo reconociese, madre. Anhela tener contacto con su piel…es como si…

-…Quisieras reclamarlo como tuyo…- terminó Esme, con el rostro triste. Elevó el brazo que tenia libre; pues en el otro llevaba a la pequeña. Observó a su hija y acarició su mejilla en un gesto íntimo e infinitamente tierno.- Bella…si no estás preparada para lo que Baal tiene planeado, podemos marcharnos a las tierras de Amenek.

-No.- farfulló ella atrapando la mano de su madre y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- Estoy ansiosa madre…quiero tenerlo cerca; necesito su carne…

-Bella.- susurró, avergonzada Esme.- Ni yo ni tu padre hemos tenido en cuenta esto, tu Hex…¡Oh, Dios mío!...lo reconoces….- La mujer que una vez fue un ángel, susurró algo en el oído de la niña y ésta cayó rendida en un sueño dulce, dada la expresión de su rostro. Con premura, la posicionó dentro de su cunita de nuevo y suspiró antes de volver a mirar a los ojos de su hija.- Ahora mismo te sientes enferma Bella…y será mucho peor, comenzaran a dolerte todos los huesos de tu nuevo cuerpo y desearas con una necesidad infinita una copulación sin límites…-Esme caminó hacia Bella y buscó sus manos entre lanzándolas con las de ella.- Hija mía…debes ser completamente sincera conmigo. ¿Es Edward? ¿Es ese hombre por el que tu cuerpo duele?

Bella asintió con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, intentando negar aquella realidad que era tan dolorosa.

Esme la atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a tararear algo sin sentido en su oído; tal y como había hecho con la pequeña bebé….debía de hablar con Baal.

.

.

.

.

-Te pudrirás aquí.- Baal, cerró la gran verja llena de sales y sonrió de manera cruel antes de despedirse de Edward.

Se sentía tan asquerosamente mal que podría habitar en la mejor de las habitaciones y estar en las mismas condiciones. El cabronazo de Baal, era un mastodonte y con los puños era el mejor….lo había asaltado sin tregua y ahora notaba como si cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran roto en varios trozos, aulló de dolor al intentar incorporarse y se rió de sí mismo casi inmediatamente.

Él, el príncipe de Los Demonios. Edward I, en la cárcel de sales, seguro por toda la eternidad….

Logró reclinarse en la dura pared húmeda y jadeó nuevamente por el daño infligido por Baal, era un demonio, si. Pero aunque curaba rápido, el dolor no podía remediarlo.

Baal… había ensalzado a los demonios menores del Consejo para volverlos en contra de él, mientras que se debatía entre Josephine y Bella. ¡Pero que gilipollas había sido, jugando a no querer escuchar a su corazón, a sus sentimientos! Siempre había sido ella…siempre, desde la primera vez que la vió besarse con aquel humano estúpido…siempre hubo algo en ella que quiso proteger y ahora lo entendía.

Dió breves toques con la cabeza en la dura roca que lo mantenía semi erguido y suspiró desdichado. Ella nunca le habia jurado amor y si el destino era lo suficientemente cruel para burlarse de él del modo en que lo hacía, seguro que todavía andaba enamorada de aquel humano imbécil que se había follado a la hermana, por no esperarla a ella.

No supo como llegó a aquella decadencia antes de adormecerse y adentrarse en sus peores pesadillas…cuando todavía era demasiado joven para respetar el poder de los astros superiores a ellos…

No tuvo conciencia de nada; excepto que fue despertado por una luminiscencia, que parecía venir del plano celestial.

-Bella te necesita.- susurró la voz.

Edward parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, parecía estar soñando, pero no. No lo estaba, la imagen cada vez más real, estaba frente a él. Una bella mujer con el cabello levemente ondulado y de color caramelo. Algo de aquella presencia le recordó a Bella y se irguió de un salto; dándose cuenta inmediatamente que las heridas de su cuerpo ya habían sanado.

-¿Quién eres…?.- preguntó muerto de la curiosidad.

-Soy su madre…

Edward palideció. Ella era, o había sido un ángel, en su cuerpo persistía aquella luminiscencia que la hacía incandescente; casi divina.

-Mi hija te necesita….- espetó Esme, con dureza.- En su actual estado, es de vital importancia que la reclames, como ella lo hará en ti. Pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa, Edward.- la mujer se acercó elevando una mano en señal de advertencia.- Serás un simple utensilio, un recipiente donde mi hija hallará consuelo…cuando su Hex desaparezca, ella será libre y volverás a ser encarcelado …

-El periodo de celo dura varios días…- interrumpió Edward, agitado.

-Si…y después que ella se encuentre saciad, tú volverás a desmaterializarte aquí y yo tendré cuidado en volver a poner las sales en la cárcel, para que no huyas..

-Yo nunca huiría nunca...no si Bella está aquí.- protestó, él, sin mirarla.

Esme lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y liberó la sal de cada uno de los barrotes.

-Mi hija te necesita….no es anhelo, ni llamas, ni si quiera deseo; Edward, es pura necesidad, sólo si está dispuesta a entregarse a tí siendo libre de todas las sensaciones que ahora la hostigan , será completamente tuya….

-Mía….¿Mía…?

Edward preguntó al aire…la presencia había desaparecido, justo lo que iba a intentar hacer él, en aquel mismo momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella no tenía fuerzas para desmaterializarse, su cuerpo enfebrecido, quemaba y corrió como una demente hacia las aguas del patio.

Luchaba contra sus instintos más primitivos por lidiar contra aquel deseo que la tenía presa en un dolor incesante. Necesitaba a Edward, a él y a nadie más. Ni si quiera aquel roce con las sábanas o aquel embite con sus dedos…no había logrado una liberación, aunque lo imaginó a él, mientras se masturbaba y aquel gesto pervertido mientras con fúria la embestía….

Se arrojó en la fuente y jadeó al sentir el frescor inundar todos sus sentidos, sintiéndose más libre de todo aquello que la poseía. Se sumergió un par de veces más calmada , se irguió y saltó hacia la entrada del castillo sin mirar a los guardias que salvaguardaban las dos murallas.

Caminó con los chorros del agua cayéndole por el cuerpo, dejando un reguero de liquido elemento por allá donde caminaba, de nuevo volvió a sentir aquella necesidad de sexo sin límites y algo detrás de ella, se movió haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y ponerse en posición de ataque. No vió a nadie y confundida, volvió a caminar hacia su cuarto que se hallaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba en esos momentos, pero de nuevo sintió una mirada en su cuerpo y el ligero aroma familiar a macho dominante. Abrió las aletas de su nariz y inhaló aquella esencia embriagadora que hizo que su vello se erizase y que un caliente fulgor se convirtiera en líquido amizclado chorreando entre sus piernas.

"Me doy vergüenza a mí misma" pensó, pasando una de sus manos por el escote de la fina camisola que la envolvía. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró aplastando todo su cuerpo en ella.

Confundida y apenada por las reacciones de su cuerpo rasgó el camisón , como si de papel de fumar se tratase, volviendo a su lecho y respirando con dificultad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rememoró las horas de sexo incandescente con el único hombre que había conocido íntimamente; aquél que ahora deseaba, tanto como para ir ella misma a buscarlo y saciarse de su carne dura y suave entrando y saliendo de entre sus piernas. Igual que la primera vez ; aquella que ella mismo lo liberó de la tortura de su deseo hacia ella, desatándolo y embrujándolo con sus labios en aquella punta en forma de hongo que ella anhelaba desesperadamente en esos momentos.

Comenzó a temblar, a combulsionando y a sudando al mismo tiempo…estaba enfermando y aquella cura solo podría venir del cuerpo de él, deseaba gritar, maldecirlo y bendecirlo al mismo tiempo, pero la realidad era que lo odiaba por todo lo que había significado en su vida… si tan solo ella hubiera crecido como lo que era…si no la hubieran dejado crecer al lado de una mujer que no la amaba y una hermana que la despreciaba . Abrió los ojos, cegada por las lágrimas y se irguió lentamente encima de la acolchada cama, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Bella….

Ahora era su mente la que le estaba jugando malas pasadas. La voz de él se había metido también en su cerebro y la demanda era fuerte y caliente, pues aquella voz estaba cargada de erotismo y masculinidad…lloró mas amargamente, sepultándose de nuevo entre la almohada y dando la espalda al hombre que se hallaba a los pies de su lecho.

Edward había observado todos sus movimientos , con una dura lucha mental, ya que en un primer momento, al verla pasear con aquel camisón mojado revelando todo su cuerpo a la perfección, la anatomía de él, se había revelado mucho mas dolorosamente de lo que había imaginado…su deseo habría sido lanzarse encima de ella y penetrarla de una sola estocada para que al fin, se calmara aquel dolor incesante que lo embargaba. Podía sentir el fuerte olor de su deseo y aquello le hacía rechinar los dientes; al margen de tenerlo duro como una piedra y anhelante de aquella carne de hembra que solo le pertenecía a él.

Y allí, a sus pies podía ver como su hermosa hembra, sufría por aquel maldito dolor de hambre que poseía, hambre de él, de su carne dura, de su lengua …

-Ahavá…

La vió paralizarse y volver su cuerpo inmediatamente para mirarlo…¡Y por todos los Demonios, como lo estaba mirando! Se estaba dando un banquete con todo su cuerpo muy lentamente. Oyó su propia respiración agitarse ante tal escrutinio y esperó pacientemente a que los ojos de ella se encontraran con los suyos.

-Edward.- aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre, casi lo hace perder el control sobre sus piernas y caerse al suelo…sus piernas estaban flácidas por la ardiente necesidad y su piel anhelaba el contacto de ella, tanto que dolía tan solo el pesarlo.

Con dudas, hincó una de sus rodillas en el mullido colchón a los pies de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, como si fuera un depredador intentando engatusar a una futura presa, aturdiéndola, hipnotizándola…se arrastró poco a poco hacia sus pies y con un leve trazo tocó con las yemas de los dedos la fina piel de sus tobillos, ella dio un respingo y cerró los ojos extasiada.

La verga de Edward estaba tan tirante y dura que su miedo a rozarse con la piel de ella y llegar a el orgasmo, era su principal preocupación en esos momentos. Él sabía lo que ambos necesitaban y era un sexo salvaje y duradero, no podía dejarse ir, a las primeras de cambio…pero ella, ella lo ponía como una animal salvaje, porque todo lo que la envolvía era puro erotismo.

Edward se inclinó , llevando su boca a la suave rodilla de ella y la besó fugazmente, notando inmediatamente su estremecimiento, la piel de ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre y se asustó, elevándose y arrastrándose hacia su lado .

-¿Bella? ¡Por todos los Demonios! Estas ardiendo…

La acogió entre sus brazos y la hizo descansar sobre su pecho, meciéndola; realmente asustado.

-¿Eres tú? .- preguntó ella, con la voz rota.- Tú..

La cabeza de ella lo miró y él se ahogó en aquellos pozos chocolates embarrados de deseo.

-Sí…me necesitas Bella…sólo yo puedo calmar este dolor que te atenaza, sólo yo puedo curar y lamer tu piel para poder liberarte….no me importa lo más mínimo que me utilices, que de nuevo no tengas tu mente lúcida para saber si realmente te ofreces a mí, por que lo deseas o porque tu cuerpo me reclama.- suspiró derrotado por aquel amor que lo desbordaba.- porque te amo , estaré gustoso de hacerlo…lo haría siempre; toda mi existencia… si me dieras la oportunidad.

Ella vibró dentro de sus brazos y con la velocidad que los caracterizaba a ambos, se abrió de piernas a horcajadas encima de la cadera de él. Lo miró unos segundos antes de lanzarse en picado contra la lanza dura de su carne y ambos gritaron de puro alivio cerrando los ojos…extasiados al propiciarse la penetración.

Bella sonrió aliviada, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás, meciéndose encima de aquel cuerpo duro que la embestía con un ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Mírame…Bella..maldita seas…mírame…- la voz ronca y jadeante de él la hipnotizó y se encontró con aquellos pozos tan extraños pero tan terriblemente familiares que la aturdían, se mordió el labio presa de un bestial orgasmo en puertas.-Sí…así, preciosa…- jadeó él, preso de la lujuria que lo contenía.

La dulce presión se convirtió en un remolino que la alcanzó de repente, haciendo que la velocidad de su macho aumentara escuchando sus propios gritos como quejidos de otro tiempo, de otro lugar. Volando a otro mundo, a un mundo donde la liberación de su cuerpo era tan sano como respirar…a liberación en los brazos de aquel hombre que la arrastraba con su cuerpo hacia u abismo de un placer sin límites.

Aturdida y sofocada sintió como los brazos de él la cambiaban de posición y la tendían en lecho, abierta…totalmente expuesta a él….

-¿Dónde te duele, Bella….?

Ella no lo dudó un instante y abrió las piernas. Sus miradas se encontraron y él sonrió como tantas veces lo había hecho en aquella vida pasada que ahora parecía tan lejana. Pagado de sí mismo y engreído…

Lamiendo sus muslos Edward saboreó los pliegues de ella como si fuese una deidad, pero al llegar al profundo y chorreante emisor de aquel néctar que corria por sus muslos rugió con reclamo y ferocidad, sorbiendo como si fuera un dulce gajo de fruta madura, haciendo que ella abriera mucho mas las piernas y sus manos se enroscaran en lo desordenado de su cabello.

-Hueles bien; pero sin duda sabes mucho mejor.- soplando aquella llaga ardiente, admiró el capullo hinchado y con la punta de la lengua comenzó a trazar círculos y lametazos a lo largo de todo el sexo de ella ; cremoso como nunca creyó haberlo estado. Edward notó por sus espasmos cuando el orgasmo de ella la atravesaba y clavó con urgencia dos de sus dedos su estrecha cavidad, sin dar tregua con la boca sobre su clítoris….ella lloriqueó, estiró de sus cabellos hasta casi arrancarlos y gritó su nombre, llenando a Edward de fascinación.

Cerró los ojos, tragando en seco…estaba a punto de estallar, de hacerse pedazos, miró su falo y apretando los dientes sintió como la firme semilla de sus bolas subía para colmar su punta roma con una gota….estaba a punto de la combustión espontanea..

-Necesito mas….por favor…Ed…ward….- El demonio cerró los con fuerza y subió para buscar sus labios con su boca, enroscando su lengua con la de ella, de una manera lasciva.- Con fuerza…por favor…

Él separó un momento la boca de sus labios y rió bajo y ronco…

-¿Sucio y violento, Bella? .- dijo en un jadeo, posicionándose para entrar en ella.

-Si…por favor..

Continuará….


	44. Chapter 44

**La historia aquí contada es fruto de mi imaginación turbia y algo desquiciada.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**DEMON PRINCE.**

**Cerró los ojos, tragando en seco…estaba a punto de estallar, de hacerse pedazos, miró su falo y apretando los dientes sintió como la firme semilla de sus bolas subía para colmar su punta roma con una gota….estaba a punto de la combustión espontanea..**

**-Necesito mas….por favor…Ed…ward….- El demonio cerró los con fuerza y subió para buscar sus labios con su boca, enroscando su lengua con la de ella, de una manera lasciva.- Con fuerza…por favor…**

**Él separó un momento la boca de sus labios y rió bajo y ronco…**

**-¿Sucio y violento, Bella? .- dijo en un jadeo, posicionándose para entrar en ella.**

**-Si…por favor..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 42.**

Baal caminaba sobre los grandes pasillos de piedra caliza, por los que una vez fué arrastrado y vejado hasta la saciedad. Fuerte, musculoso y con un fuerte armazón de hierro se abrió paso sin tan si quiera llamar, a la habitación donde estaba enclaustrados su otra hija: Rosalie y su esposo, el descerebrado de Emmet.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en un gran camastro, se abrazaban y se podía oír claramente los susurros entrecortados de Rosalie, sobre el hombro de su marido.

Al notar la presencia extraña, Emmet se separó de su esposa y caminó hacia ahora, el nuevo Rey de Los Demonios, con claras intenciones de amedrentarlo. Baal se carcajeó antes de que el puño de Emmet pudiera estrellarse contra su rostro, esquivándolo como un autentico púgil.

-No se me van las ganas de partirte la cara.- siseó Emmet, con la ira brillando en sus intensos ojos carmín.- Da gracias que eres el padre de mi amada Rosalie, que si no…

-¡Cállate, haz el favor! Da gracias tú, que eres el demonio que ha elegido mi hija, si no estarías haciéndole compañía a tu familia…!...pero no es contigo con quien he venido a conversar.- Baal, apartó los ojos de Emmet y los dispuso encima de su otra hija, que lloraba, mientras jugueteaba con mechones de su cabello perfecto.- Rosalie.

Rosalie giró el rostro y miró a Baal , ausente.

-Todo lo que tengas que decirme ya lo sé y aunque te entiendo, no te comprendo. – Rosalie desvió la mirada hacia su esposo que se encontraba de nuevo junto a ella.- Emmet es mi confidente, padre. Todo lo que hayas de decirme tendrás que hacerlo delante de él.

Baal bramó levemente y caminó hacia la pareja, para enfrentarse con ambos cara a cara.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también sabe lo de Bella?.- preguntó terriblemente serio y mirando a su hija sin pestañear si quiera.

-Emmet….no, pero antes de que tú aparecieras por esa puerta yo iba a contárselo….debe de saberlo, Edward debe de saberlo…

Emmet se apartó de su esposa y caminó hacia atrás, algo horrorizado.

-¿Qué me has escondido, Rose?

Rose elevó los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y sollozó mientras se acomodaba encima de aquel lecho con sábanas blancas.

-Emmet, tu hermana lo sabe, pero le hice jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie. Cuando Bella despareció yo supe en todo momento donde se encontraba y con quién…pero no podía defraudar a mi sangre de nuevo…aunque no estuviese en lo correcto….

-¡Pero viste como mi hermano sufría! ¡Viste como se iba degradando poco a poco! No puedo creer que tú lo supieses y no contaras nada…al menos a mi hermano…sabes de sobra de la manera que Edward ama a tu hermana. ¡Lo sabes, maldita sea!

Rosalie, se limpió las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas y continuó, con una mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro.

-Déjame terminar, Emmet….yo, sabia en qué situación se encontraba Bella, pero no podía "venderla", era su decisión, ella ha sido la manipulada durante toda su vida…yo supe desde el primer momento quien eras tú, crecí de la mano de tu madre, sabiendo en mi fuero interno que ella no era de este mundo, ni yo tampoco. Mis visiones… tú aparecías en ellas mucho antes de conocerte.- Rosalie negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con los labios temblorosos.- Yo sabía que Bella tenía que nacer de nuevo, igual que pronto lo haré yo, pero en su estado todo se aceleró un poco.

Emmet parpadeó sorprendido y miró a Baal, quien no quitaba la vista de encima de su hija.

-¿Qué estado? No comprendo nada, Rosalie.- protestó Emmet, acalorado.

-¡Oh, Emmet!.- susurró Rosalie con la voz entre cortada.- lo tuyo mi amor no es pensar mucho, lo sé…- Rosalie, tragó el pesado nudo que se balanceaba en su garganta y por fin se decidió.- Emmet, Bella ha parido un hijo de Edward.

Emmet abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lo hizo. Miró a Baal, que en ese momento se hallaba de brazos cruzados contemplándolo.

-Se ha quedado sin palabras….-espetó Baal, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.- Menudo marido que te has buscado, querida.

Emmet, se paseó una mano por el cabello negro y cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando valorar la situación: Un engaño , una burla…si Rosalie hubiera hablado cuando hubo de hacerlo nada de esto estaría pasando…¡Edward había sido padre y ni tan si quiera lo sabia!

Volvió el rostro hacia su esposa e hizo una mueca asqueado.

-¿Sabes que todo esto se podía haber evitado, verdad?.- preguntó Emmet, duramente.

Rosalie asintió , sin mirarlo. No quería sentir el rechazo de sus ojos, de su amor.

-Debo de hablar con Edward…él debe saberlo, tiene todo el derecho de saber que tiene un hijo…

Baal , agarró a Emmet de los hombros y lo elevó varios centímetros del suelo con una sonrisa cruel dibujada en su rostro.

-Tú no le dirás nada a tu hermanito, yerno. Te quedaras aquí con tu esposa, hasta que a mí me dé la gana. Tu hermano está encarcelado con sales; ósea que dudo mucho que pueda sortear ese pequeño elemento. Si por alguna razón, escapas de aquí y llega a oídos de Edward que él es el padre de mi nieta…te juro que te mato. Mi mano no dudará . Mi ego magnánimo se estrellaría contra tus tripas, hasta retorcerlas. ¿Entiendes?

Emmet no dijo nada, pero volvió a sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies.

-Rosalie, ven conmigo ya es hora que conozcas a tu madre.

Rosalie se levantó y siguió a su padre sin mirar a Emmet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tiemblas….pequeña…¿estás temblando?.- el suave susurro de Edward, hizo que Bella asombrada se perdiera por todos los lugares de su rostro. Adorándolo, mamando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían.

-Quiero que entres en mí…no estoy temblando…- sonaba como desesperada, pero eso era lo último que le importaba en aquellos momentos.- Quiero que hagas una lenta y honda cabalgada dentro de mí, Edward.

Lo vió ensanchar las aletas de la nariz y sisear como animal. Su cuerpo se mantenía inquieto debajo del de él, pero aún y así con las yemas de los dedos lo conmovía y lo arrastraba junto a ella, hacia aquella locura que no entendía…solo sabía que lo necesitaba a él, con urgencia. Por encima de todo lo que había ocurrido, por encima de todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Su pecho se hinchó al oírlo por milésima vez repetir que la amaba. Sonaba incluso más desesperado que ella, por ser follada, cuando emitía aquellas palabras. En verdad, parecía amarla y eso a ella la confundía, porque con aquel nuevo cuerpo ella también se sentía unida a él con un vínculo mucho más intenso que el odio…

-Ni si quiera, tengo que ayudarme con la mano. Joder...- Bella sintió la punta del falo de Edward en su entrada y se tensó débilmente de emoción. Miró hacia allá abajo , extasiada y morbosamente alucinada por aquel marco de película X que estaban propiciando ambos. La dura lanza de Edward, se movía poco a poco adentrándose en ella, haciéndolo transformar su hermoso rostro en una máscara de placer y lujuria…era tan maravilloso. Ver como él entraba dentro de su cuerpo y salía lentamente, la volvía loca.- Eres tan malditamente estrecha…me matas, Bella. Me matas.- Volvió a sentir su boca en los labios y la abrió completamente; como estaba abierta toda. Para él. Elevó las piernas hacia la cintura de Edward apretó más duramente para que la embistiera más fuerte.

-Dijiste fuerte, duro…- suplicó, ella, enredando entre sus dedos los suaves mechones de aquel cabello extraño.

Edward levantó ligeramente el rostro sin dejar de embestirla y sonrió de manera bestialmente sexy, aquello desarmó a Bella y sintió como un nuevo orgasmo se formaba en su bajo vientre.

-Lo que desee mi Reina.

Se despegó de ella lentamente y esperó a mecerse en aquellas largas pestañas y en sus ojos, bebiendo de aquel rostro que lo tenía al borde de la locura. Estrellando sus bolas fuertemente contra su entrada y emergiendo su verga hinchada y dura por todo aquel canal de terciopelo.

-Júrame que me dejarás seco, Bella.- Le preguntó rozando sus labios. Manteniéndose allí dentro de ella, meciendo sus caderas, girándolas para que encontrara el punto G de ella y hacerla estallar en mil pedazos.- ¡Oh, nena! Como me ordeñas….eres…eres…

-Edward.- habló ella, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la cordura que pudo encontrar.- Haz que me olvide de mi nombre.

Él la besó y a continuación su boca se meció hacia su oído.

-Y que nunca olvides el mío.

Edward agarró las rodillas de Bella y las separó, elevó su trasero en forma de corazón ayudándose con las manos y en aquel lugar alojó un cojín mullido , haciendo que la manera en que su miembro entrara y saliese de ella, fuese muchísimo más placentero. Sin tregua, comenzó a embestir sin miedo a dañarla. Hasta la empuñadura; casi hasta sus bolas, que empequeñecidas casi se metían por dentro del conducto tibio de ella.

El sonido de la enfurecida lucha era tan morboso, como sexual, La correosa polla de él, salía del centro de ella, cada vez más brillante y lubricada, haciendo las empaladas mucho más eróticas, ya que Edward lograba sacar casi todo su miembro para volver a meterlo con fuerza y restregarse dentro de ella, hondamente y haciendo círculos con sus caderas .

-Esto, es….es…to…es.- jadeó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, brillantes por la lujuria y la excitación.

Edward lamió uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con sus dientes y haciendo que ella se arquearse.

-Lo sé mi amor. ¡Argf!….si..es… increíble….- Salió de ella un momento con su verga brillante y la miró comiéndose con los ojos los pechos inflamados de ella y las crestas ardientes, que sollozaban de punta por algo de atención. Arrastrándose hacia ella, ocupó el lado contrario de la cama y le aporreó la boca suavemente con su verga que tironeó de él, como si tuviese vida propia.

Bella alzó la cabeza unos centímetros y sacó la lengua lentamente, paseándola por sus labios hinchados. Miró a los ojos a Edward y en su boca se formó una sonrisa malvada que hizo que a el demonio se le pusieran los vellos de las bolas de punta.

-Te voy a comer entero…..tengo muchas ganas de probarla…es tan dura y a la vez tan tierna….mmmmm.- Ella alzó la mano, y tocó con sutileza la punta roma con el dedo índice. Paseando la semilla de él por la cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior completamente hambrienta por llevársela a la boca. Un gemido salió de sus entrañas y lo arrastró más cerca de ella, para devorar con ansias aquella polla inflamada que vibraba por ella, machacándola con su lengua. Enroscándola, dando firmes toques alrededor de la cabeza y alzando la mirada para jactarse con el rostro encendido de él, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no correrse dentro de la boca de ella. Pero Bella no le daba tregua. Acariciando por los laterales las caderas de él, presionó fuertemente el trasero por ambos cachetes y engulló todo lo largo de su falo, dentro de su boca, haciendo que él mascullara entre dientes y le sujetara el cabello de la coronilla, volviéndose loco y embistiendo dentro de su boca, follándosela como un poseso, adentrándose tanto que creyó estar levitando de puro placer.

-¡Noooo!.- La empujó con fuerza. No quería correrse, dentro de su boca. Deseaba volver a estar dentro de su coño estrecho y palpitante, sentirlo contraerse, ordeñándolo, secándolo….era la puta gloria y él estaba allí para eso.

La tiró al colchón, enderezando su culo en el centro de sus firmes caderas y entró dentro de ella, obligándola a tocar con su torso la cama, bombeando sin descanso y retorciendo su clítoris con los dedos, sin darle tregua.

-Si, así….mi gata….mi gata en celo….Ummmhhh.- La notó tensarse bajo sus pelotas de nuevo y se sintió el demonio con más suerte del Universo. El Hex de una hembra era el periodo de celo más intenso. Este aparecía inmediatamente después al el cambio y se sucedía durante cinco o seis días al mes. Ese era el tiempo en que las hembras podían ser fecundadas.

Aunque nunca se producía este misterio durante el primer celo.

-¡Ed….ward…..!.- gritó ella, muriéndose de nuevo de puro placer.- ¡Mas…mas…quiero mas…joder…¡Cuando va a parar esto!

El demonio se separó de ella y con una velocidad demoniaca, la aplastó contra su torso. La espalda de ella tocando el fuerte y duro tronco de él.

-Esto no va a parar …aún, no Bella. ¿No gozas? ¿No hago que tu cuerpo se cure de esa quemazón, orgasmo a orgasmo?

-Si.- jadeó ella, con los ojos cerrados, víctima del sensual y erógeno contacto de él.

- Mira…- él le sumergió la punta de la polla , haciéndola sufrir sin remedio.- ¿Has visto lo dura que está? Esta así para empalarte las veces que tú quieras. Porque tú eres eres su dueña, mi dueña. Mi señora. Mi Reina…¿Quieres que te empale profundamente? ¿Qué estocada a estocada, sientas como te pierdas en oleadas de placer, perdiendo el sentido?

Bella giró levemente el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Sumergiéndose en él y sintiendo todo aquello que él le había dicho con una fuerza sin límites.

-¿Cómo sabes todo lo que siento, Edward?.- preguntó mirándolo con el hambre reflejada en sus pupilas.

-Todo eso mi vida…es lo que yo siento…- Y sin previo aviso la empaló profundamente como le había prometido. Manteniéndola erguida, toqueteando sus pechos y alzando sus caderas, presionándolas contra el firme trasero de ella. Gimiendo y jugueteando con sus pezones erguidos como crestas.

Bella alzó los brazos e intentó tocarle el rosto. Edward le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y ella pudo acariciar aquel rostro de Ángel malvado, con la puntas de los dedos, sintiendo como él los lamía y besaba como si fueran la fruta más exquisita del mundo.

-No puedo más.- siseó él, tocando con sus labios su oído derecho.- Maldición mi vida, no puedo más…

Un sonido celestial se abrió paso a través de los labios de Bella y rió de una manera que él nunca la oyó. Acariciándolo todo y explotando en su interior como un eterno adolescente.

Furioso con él mismo, la embistió de manera cruenta, haciéndola llegar a ella también de una manera exquisita y bestial.

Jadeantes, sudorosos y sin perder contacto el uno con el otro, esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, antes de abalanzarse de nuevo el uno en los brazos del otro y volver a devorarse con ansias renovadas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sulpícia, cerraba la tienda. Había sido un día duro, últimamente notaba demasiado la falta de Rosalie, su ayuda encomiable y sus atenciones que nunca había tomado demasiado en cuenta.

Aquella muchacha había podido ser como una hija para ella, pero no lo era.

A su auténtica hija la había abandonado. Igual que a Edward y a Emmet….por eso se había negado a ella misma , amar a aquella muchacha que estaba llena de tanta bondad.

Sin duda , parte del alma de su madre estaba con ella, aquello era innegable.

Le retorcía las entrañas no saber nada del submundo ni de los infiernos, no sabía nada de lo que podía estar pasando y aunque había intentado mantener contacto con Himrum, éste no se había presentado, como solía hacerlo cuando ella lo reclamaba.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y un fuerte olor a azufre inundó la estancia.

Andaba prendiendo velas en la habitación de las ofrendas y se quedó paralizada ante aquella presencia extraña.

Caminó temerosa y descubrió la cortinilla que daba paso a la pequeña tienda de videncia que la había hecho famosa.

Era aquel muchacho….aquel muchacho …..

"_Tu existencia no es estar aquí, joven Jasper. Reniega de tu Dios y serás feliz. ¿Oyes como ahí fuera claman tu nombre? Yo sé que eres inocente; pero ninguno lo creerá. Da la espalda a tu Dios que nada hará por ti. En cambio el nuestro te entregará algún dia su tesoro mas preciado…."_

"Su tesoro mas preciado"

"Su tesoro mas preciado"

Sulpícia sabía que aquel muchacho estaba condenado a los infiernos, pese a que aquellos crímenes no los había perpetuado con plena conciencia. Lo mecía una especie de sueño etílico de subconciencia y se convertía en el más cruel de los asesinos de jovencitas….

….algo en él le llamó la atención. Quizás sus ojos, su cabello parecido al de un ángel…o aquel sentimiento profundo de la familiaridad.

Una visión explotó en su cabeza y lo vió claro.

Una dulce súcubo perdida en los brazos de aquel muchacho….

Y aquella dulce súcubo, era su hija Alice.

Los ojos de Jasper impactaron con los de Sulpícia y comprendiendo todo, después de tantas décadas…después de tantos años. Le hizo un firme reverencia a la señora de su Rey.

-Mi señora, el rey me ha mandado para que cuide de usted.

Jasper vió como ella le sonreía y caminaba un paso hacia él.

-Permite que te bese hijo. Ahora formas parte de mi familia….de mi tesoro mas preciado…

Jasper sintió los labios de la mujer en su mejilla y notó su propio rubor, si aquello era posible.

-Mi señora, mi señor me ha encomiado un recado muy importante….

-Dime hijo.- apresuró Sulpícia, muerta de la curiosidad.

-Las palabras textuales de mi señor son . "_ Mi Reina, todo va según lo planeado"_

Continuará….

Imagino vuestras caras….jajajjajajjajajajajajjajaj!

Bueno, no tengo que deciros que el fic esta en puertas de terminarse. Le quedan alrededor de unos cinco o seis capítulos. No más.

Espero me digáis que os pareció, importante para mi, ya lo sabeis. Muy importante.

Besos mis chicas/os lindas/os…y sobre todo por vuestro apoyo….


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y solo mia, ajjajajajjajajjajajajajaj!**

**CAPITULO 43**

Esme se retorcía las manos, nerviosa, mientras observaba el dulce rostro de su vulnerable nieta.

La pequeña dormía y densas manchas color cereza inundaban sus mejillas casi albinas.

No podía negar la semejanza con su padre. Edward era un demonio increíblemente atractivo y viril. Suspiró fuertemente y dio un respingo al notar la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

Baal había llegado y no se hallaba solo. Una bella muchacha lo acompañaba, Esme sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón y dio dos pasos hacia la muchacha rubia, mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho.

—No puedo creer que seas tú… —gimió Esme con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. — Al fin sé quiénes son mis hijas, al fin sé de ti, Rosalie…

Rosalie avanzó con lentitud y evaluó con meticulosidad los rasgos de su madre.

Si alguna vez albergó dudas o alguna clase de odio a la mujer que la trajo al mundo, abandonándola frente a la puerta del negocio de Sulpícia, fueron disipadas casi inmediatamente al mirarla. Se fundió con ella… en su dolor.

Le habían robado lo más preciado para ella, llevándola casi hasta la locura por encontrarlas. De nada le sirvió tener influencias en las altas esferas o haber copulado con el mismo Baal. Las pequeñas mellizas fueron robadas para ser entregadas a los padres de los mayores enemigos de Baal: La estirpe Vulturi, aquellos que los relegaron de todo su poder en el pasado. Ambas habían nacido con las marcas de las elegidas, siendo ya por eso, especiales hasta en el mínimo detalle.

Rosalie tenía trazada en su cabeza la runa de la precognición y se decidió entregarla a Sulpícia aunque ella ya no formara parte del mundo demoniaco. La mujer de Aro la instruiría hábilmente y una vez formada sería la mejor Wicca del mundo espiritual y demoniaco.

En la cabeza de Isabella en cambio, había una runa extraña que habían tratado de descifrar estudiando el libro del Gran Grimonio, decidiendo finalmente entregársela a Aro para que la criara dentro de su misma familia y su primogénito sintiera su esencia desde el primer momento.

Edward debía de haber cuidado de Bella desde su infancia haciéndose así el vínculo de ambos más fuerte y que el amor resurgiera más pronto que tarde. Pero Aro decidió no criarla y la historia no se creó como se hubo contado en tiempos pasados.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos mientras admiraba el iris de su madre, veía claramente aquellas palabras extrañas entrelazadas las unas con las otras. Respiró profundamente e invocó a algún espíritu que le diera la suficiente clarividencia para entender.

La verdad explotó en sus ojos y comprendió el poder que ejercía Bella… un poder que no se asemejaba a nada, en todo el caminar de los tiempos.

—Madre —Rosalie tragó la bola formada en su garganta, perdiéndose de nuevo en el suave iris de la bella y angelical Esme —necesito hablar con Bella. Necesito hablar con mi hermana…

Su voz sonaba desesperada y Baal la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rosalie? —Preguntó su padre, buscando algo en los ojos de Esme — ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

Rosalie agitó la cabeza y giró el rostro hacia su padre que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—La marca de Bella… —susurró Rosalie.

Baal dio un respingo y giró a su hija hacia sí, agarrándola por los hombros.

—No me gustan las sorpresas Rosalie, te lo advierto. Dime ¿Qué ocurre con la marca de Bella? —Baal escudriñaba a su hija con la mirada, manteniendo el cuerpo tenso y apretando los hombros de ella con fuerza — ¿Sabes el significado? ¿Has encontrado el significado, Rosalie?

Rosalie cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar en su mente aquella línea elegante entrelazada.

—Equilibrio —Rosalie abrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente la falta de comprensión en el rostro de su padre.

Esme se interpuso entre ambos y comenzó a elevar su voz en un cántico antiguo sobre la leyenda de los Ángeles. Baal y Rosalie la miraron ceñudos y ella con la mirada perdida, como el que ha perdido la noción de la realidad, susurró cariñosamente.

—Equilibrio… la balanza entre el bien y el mal por fin será estabilizada…

.

.

.

—Te busqué como un loco cuando desapareciste —Edward había enredado entre sus dedos un mechón de aquel cabello semi ondulado y lo acariciaba mirándolo fijamente, pensativo. Se hallaban recostados en la gran cama de Bella. Ella sobre el cuerpo de él, metida entre sus piernas y mirándolo sin si quiera pestañear. Embobada por aquella cercanía, por el dulce contacto de piel contra piel. Elevó uno de sus brazos y con la mano jugó ella también con un mechón del cobrizo cabello de él. Espeso, vigoroso y brillante.

—No quiero juramentos eternos, Edward —ella buscó su mirada, tan ardiente como la de él —Sabes perfectamente porque estás aquí —en el rostro de Bella se dibujó una risa amarga que no le llegó a los ojos —Quiero lo que únicamente tú puedes darme… y te odio por eso —fue un siseo casi inaudible, pero Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo para atacar sus labios con voracidad.

— ¿Y si me negara? —le susurró entre besos y lamidas —Si me negara a darte aquello que tanto necesitas. Si esto… —le volvió a susurrar él, ensalzando su verga entre los labios hinchados de su vulva —se negara a entrar de nuevo en ti ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer, Bella?

Bella lo miró terriblemente seria e intentó organizar sus ideas, sus prioridades. Pero era inútil, deseaba a Edward, lo deseaba tanto que su cuerpo picaba por aquellas áreas que no mantenía contacto con las de él.

—Te necesito de nuevo —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos —Necesito que te entierres en mi, Edward. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Él dejó su miembro erguido hacia un lado y le acarició el rostro a ella en un gesto sumamente tierno.

—Deseo que me escuches, quiero explicarte todo… quiero que entiendas todo lo que hice y porque lo hice. Debes comprender que te amo Bella y estoy destinado a amar solamente una vez. Y la hembra eres tú, eres mía así como yo también soy tuyo. ¿No lo sientes?

Bella no quiso contestar a aquella pregunta porque muy dentro de ella sabía que aquello que había dicho Edward era una realidad aplastante. Los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían cuando lo tenía cerca y las manos le temblaban al tocarlo. Lo deseaba constantemente y su subconsciente le decía que no era solo por culpa del Hex.

—Estoy en mi Hex, Edward. Contigo tengo la mala costumbre de no estar nunca en mis cabales cuando me abordas. Porque ¿Tengo que recordarte que me has manipulado en todo momento, Edward? —le censuró ella haciendo un mohín.

Él sonrió y le besó la clavícula haciendo que cerrara los ojos en un acto reflejo. Tener los labios de Edward en contacto con su cuerpo era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. Nada se le asemejaba.

—Es difícil para un demonio como yo, acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que le ha venido en gana y no se ha justificado con nada ni nadie, manipular a quien yo creí fuera simplemente una humana, traerla a mi territorio y seducirla… —volvió a besar su piel, recorriendo con su boca el canal de sus pechos, preparándose entre sus piernas para volver a penetrarla —Pero estaba tan desquiciado con toda tú… Bella —alzó la mirada para perderse en sus malditos ojos. Tan bellos y sensuales —Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera…

Edward se posicionó en la entrada de su centro y rozó con su capullo inflamado los sensibles labios de Bella. Ella jadeó y volvió los ojos hacia atrás.

— ¿Cualquier cosa, dices? —preguntó ella entre cortadamente.

—Ahá… —susurró él. Perdido en la vorágine de estar en contacto con el área más placentera y ardiente de su cuerpo —Lo que quieras mi amor.

Bella alzó los brazos y se ayudó con las manos para aprisionar el rostro de Edward y estrellarlo contra el suyo, saboreando su piel salada. Recorriendo los labios con su lengua, dejando escapar un suspiro de agonía.

—Sabes lo que deseo… lo sabes demasiado bien —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Sí —gruñó él, totalmente ofuscado por sus besos y el contacto — ¡Esto! ¡Quieres esto, maldita provocadora!

A medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras se coló con fuerza en la vaina de Bella haciéndola jadear e impulsar sus caderas hacia arriba, recibiéndolo de nuevo, agradecida y con la piel deseosa de que su contacto fuese todavía más letal.

—Dime —embestida —que —embestida —me amas, Bella —Edward se dejó caer lentamente dentro del fuego de ella mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Bella sintió que volaba, mientras que aquella verga perfecta colisionaba con ella, haciéndola estrecha, marcando el paso. Paralizándole el corazón — ¡Dilo, Bella! Dime que me amas —Se alzó colosal, como él era de entre sus piernas y sacó toda aquella magnifica vara que la estaba matando de placer. Ella se revolvió en contra de él y quiso arañarle el rostro.

— ¿Qué parte de la palabra "Te odio" no entiendes? —le gritó ella, hecha un basilisco.

Él rió, como si le hubieran contado un chiste privado y se bajó de la cama, dando un breve paseo hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—No creo que me odies —Le dijo sin mirarla.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces aturdida por la visión de la fuerte espalda de Edward, sus glúteos y aquellas piernas atléticas. Se le hizo la boca agua inmediatamente y saltó del catre para ir a su encuentro, enrollando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él, acariciando su arma colosalmente dura, pero a la misma vez tierna y blanda que se alzaba casi a la altura del ombligo.

—No te odio —le susurró —Aunque he querido hacerlo.

Bella sonrió al ver que él le tomaba las dos manos y se movía para mirarla frente a frente. Ella encandilada, volvió a perderse en el matiz de aquellos cabellos cobrizos y en la belleza de aquel rostro de Adonis perfecto.

Edward sonrió al sentir como ella lo miraba. Había abierto la boca lentamente y había apretado aquel labio suyo tan tentador con sus dientes… cuando ella hacia aquello lo volvía loco… y ya no podía estarlo más.

—Con eso me conformo, por ahora… —La alzó con fuerza y la estrelló a la pared con fuerza. Ella se rió de una manera tan sexy que a Edward se le vinieron abajo las pocas defensas que tenia… la cordura… todo, absolutamente todo.

Con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, Bella sintió como su potente masculinidad la llenaba de golpe y la devoraba con fuertes embestidas. Profundas, gloriosas, llenando hasta su alma de aquel placer sin descripción.

El sonido de sus cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección la puso aún mas frenética, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hinchaba de un cúmulo de perfectos hilos de sensaciones, ovillándose y expandiéndose por todos los rincones de su blanca anatomía aplastándola devorándola en un preludio sin límites.

—Voy a explotar, Edward —jadeó enronquecida y apresando los cabellos broncíneos de él junto a sus labios —Córrete conmigo Edward. Dame la mano.

Edward esclavizado por el cuerpo, los eróticos y lastimeros gemidos de ella separó con hastío las manos de sus pechos y las elevó poco a poco mientras que la embestía con una furia de amor desmedida llegando hasta las manos frágiles de ella, retorciendo su cabello, estirándolo y encogiéndolo, jodiéndolo de una manera tan malditamente perfecta que iba a reventar de puro éxtasis.

—Te voy a bombear más fuerte y más rápido Bella… lo voy a hacer y me correré —Edward arrancó las manos de su cabeza y las posicionó a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Gruñó y comenzó a planear dentro de ella de una manera perversamente arrolladora. Las embestidas rozando la bestialidad eran suaves caricias rápidas. La montaba como un salvaje, una fiera…un loco de amor.

Reconoció la luz en los ojos de ella, estaba al borde, a punto caer al vacío.

—Iremos juntos, los dos… —susurró él acariciando el oído de ella con la lengua.

La explosión fue brutal. Ambos comenzaron a gemir convulsionándose uno dentro del otro, dejándose engullir por una espiral de gozo tan abrumadora que se perdieron en aquel mar de sensaciones.

Edward la miró intensamente mientras se corría, fue consciente como poco a poco se le iba emborronando la vista, como se perdía en el orgasmo más perfecto y duradero de toda su jodida vida de adulto.

—Be…lla… —farfulló con la garganta seca y los ojos perdidos en el rostro de ella —Te voy a robar del hijo de puta de tu padre —carraspeaba, mientras observaba como ella volvía a la cordura tal como lo había hecho él —Y te voy follar hasta que un hijo mío llene tu vientre —Jadeó—Eres mía… ¡Joder…no sé que he hecho toda mi apestosa vida sin ti, como pude confundir a la arpía de Josephine con mi elegida…! Perdóname Bella… perdóname mi amor.

Bella, jadeante intentaba recuperar el aliento de aquel tremendo viaje de placer hacia el precipicio de ella misma. De su alma.

¿Desde cuándo sentía aquello por Edward? ¿Desde cuándo le agradaba que le hablara de amor y la mimara entre sus brazos?

Pero ahora, la cordura había vuelto a ella en simples segundos, visualizando en su cerebro los preciosos ojos de su hija y la espesa mata de cabello cobriza tan parecida a la de él.

—Vete —susurró ella mirando el mentón fuerte de él. No se sentía con fuerzas de mirarlo a los ojos —Por hoy no te necesito mas. Vete.

Edward caminó hacia atrás forzadamente, desvinculando su cuerpo al de ella, aterrorizado con aquella reacción.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para que…? ¿Qué he dicho o he hecho de malo, Bella?

Ella vomitó una risa amarga que erizó los vellos a Edward. La vio caminar serenamente hacia el lecho donde habían gemido de desesperación al amarse. Se sentó y tapó su desnudez con la sabana. Edward maldijo el tejido y sintió profundos celos hacia él.

— ¿No te has preguntado nunca porqué cambié? ¿Por qué ya no soy una débil mortal? tal y como tú nos denominabas —Lo miró sin pestañear, con la imagen de su hija clavada en su mente.

El dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero ella negó y alzó la mano para que se quedara donde estaba.

Edward frunció el ceño y buscó en aquel cuarto algo con lo que tapar sus vergüenzas antes de contestar a su pregunta. Hallando sus pantalones y embutiéndose en ellos sin si quiera abrochárselos. Se quedó en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

—Sí, pero sé que fue cuando Josephine murió.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y desvió la mirada para que Edward no pudiese verla llorar. Se apiadaba de su alma corrompida, de los deseos que la habían llevado hasta la muerte. Sabía que el culpable había sido Edward. Su destrucción había sido el ser que la había llenado con su carne.

—No entiendo…

—Tú y ella, estaban unidas. Aro encontró a Reneé en la sala de la Morgue de un hospital llorando por su hija muerta —Edward caminó despacio hasta llegar a ella y se arrodilló ante ella, acariciando sus rodillas con su pecho —Te llevaba a ti en brazos y decidió que te dejaría con aquella mujer humana, para pasar completamente desapercibida… a cambio de eso a Josephine le devolvió la vida, pero no fue su verdadera alma la que llegó a ella. Una descendiente de la bruja Morgana se metió dentro de ella y la hizo tal y como tú la conociste.

—Malvada… —sentenció Bella sin emoción en los ojos —Digna para entrar en nuestras filas…— la sonrisa amarga de ella no pasó a Edward desapercibida.

—Somos el mal personificado Bella y tenemos que admitirnos tal y como somos… aunque encuentro, sinceramente que tú no eres así… hay algo en ti, algo celestial…

Bella lo descuartizó con la mirada y alzó el mentón con petulancia.

—Mi madre fue un ángel.

Edward contuvo una carcajada. Lo había dicho como una niña pequeña que intenta quedar por encima de otra, con orgullo y una pizca de pedantería.

—Lo sé —susurró él, con la voz ronca.

—No me importa que haya muerto, eran dañina para todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor… ni te imaginas como utilizó a Carlisle, como lo envolvió en su tela de araña hasta atraparlo…

Edward se alzó y la miró desde arriba con ira en los ojos. Otra vez aquel humano en medio de ellos. Lo odiaba y cuando su nombre se verbalizaba en los labios de Bella le agarraban ganas de marcharse al plano mortal y arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿Lo amaste? —preguntó él con un gesto de clara repugnancia.

—Sí.

Edward comenzó a pasear desquiciado alrededor de la cama, gruñendo y farfullando palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Lo amas? —Paró bruscamente delante de ella despidiendo brasas por sus ojos — ¿Lo amas todavía, Bella?

Bella lo miró un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba celoso, el maldito demonio estaba enfermo de celos hacia Carlisle, se tuvo que tapar la boca para que él no viese el dibujo de una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de ella y entonces contestó.

—No, no lo amo. Hay una persona que se lleva todo el amor que yo pueda ofrecer.

Edward se abalanzó hacia ella y le sujetó los hombros con fuerza, comenzando a cambiar, el profundo enfado que lo estaba poseyendo. Sus falanges se estaban convirtiendo en feroces garras que no podían hacer nada a la fuerte piel de ella.

— ¡Disfrutas castigándome! ¡Maldita! ¡Te digo cuarenta millones de veces que te amo como un imbécil y tú me sales con que hay una persona que se lleva todo el amor que tú puedas ofrecer! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un pelele? Bella, he matado a legiones de demonios muchos más fuertes que tú y no he sido magnánimo ni he tenido piedad… ¡Demonios! Hacía siglos que no cambiaba en estado de furia.

— ¿Te conviertes en macho cabrío? —preguntó ella divertida, viendo como de la cabeza de Edward comenzaba a crecer unas astas.

Él no contestó y la soltó sin ganas, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse.

—Tenemos una hija —sentenció Bella como quien habla del tiempo —Baal me clavó la daga inmortal y por eso me convertí en lo que soy ahora… morí como humana, pero renací como demonio —explicó con una diversión perversa en sus ojos, pues veía como los rasgos de Edward poco a poco iban cambiando y su aspecto cada vez se asemejaba mas a un macho cabrío.

— ¡No es cierto! —rugió él, haciendo temblar las paredes del recinto — ¡Dime que estas poniéndome a prueba, Bella! ¡Dilo! —Edward temblaba, mientras sus piernas se convertían en feas patas peludas con pezuñas en los pies — ¿Me estás diciendo que has parido una hija mía? Jodida hija del Demonio… —La agarró fuertemente y la sacudió, escupiéndole en el rostro — ¿Esa es tu venganza por amarte como lo hago? Dime ¿Es esa?

—Fui la sustituta de mi hermana siempre… os burlasteis de mí, tanto Carlisle como tú… creaste un_ glamour_ para poder follarme ¡No hagas que enumere todo lo que me has hecho jodido cabrón de mierda! Os escuchaba follar todas las noches desde mi cuarto… como ella gemía, como tú lo hacías…

—Te olía —bufó Edward —Podía oler como rezumabas excitación, me deseabas, deseabas estar en el puesto de tu hermana.

— ¡No! ¡Maldito demonio orgulloso! ¡Deseaba a Carlisle!

— ¡Mentira! — me deseabas a mí, siempre lo has hecho… no te has dado cuenta, porque tu parte humana estaba ahí, pero en cambio tu parte demoniaca dormida, ¡sólo se retorcía por mi jodida polla! ¡Maldita embustera del demonio! ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde?

Edward había perdido completamente el control y estaba casi convertido en macho cabrío… sus temblores habían desaparecido y miraba con un impacto criminal a Bella.

Ella muy al contrario de él comenzó a sentir como le picaba la espalda y enfurruñada, se rascó mientras sostenía la mirada a su demonio, preguntando por la niña.

Un dolor descomunal se cernió sobre sus omoplatos y pudo ver en los ojos de Edward la incredulidad al ver como ella se retorcía de dolor. Desnuda, jadeante y con la fuerte quemazón que algo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, se llevó las manos a la espalda intrigada y aterrorizada.

Tocó algo tan suave como divino y cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor de la última sacudida.

—Bella —Edward volvía ser él, del macho cabrío no quedaba nada y su enfado parecía ser que mucho menos —Nena… —rió de manera juvenil —Tienes alas… unas perfectas alas gris plateado…

**Continuará…**

**Chicas…que os pareció?**

**Este capi esta asi de hermoso gracias a Ginette, mi beta en esta historia.**

**Gracias linda!**

**A vosostras….infinidad de besos, abrazos, arrullos y sonrisas agradecidas; os amoooooooo!**


	46. Chapter 46

**La historia aquí contada me pertenece y los personajes son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo beteado por Ginette, Betas FFAD.

**DEMON PRINCE**

**Capitulo 44**

Baal observó a Esme con los ojos entrecerrados y dio dos pasos hacia ella. Su gesto era serio, en sus musculosos antebrazos se podía ver la tensión enterrada en ellos.

— ¿Equilibrio? ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso? —Su mirada penetrante fulminó a Esme y ella se giró en redondo buscando la intervención de Rosalie.

Rosalie alzó la voz al enunciar el libro sagrado que tantas veces le había hecho leer Sulpícia en noches de total negrura.

—_Satanás o Luzbel "luz Bella" o "portador de la luz". Era el más bello, sabio y poderoso de los ángeles. Se dice que cuando Dios le revelo a los ángeles que uno de ellos se haría hombre, tendrían que adorarle y que además se encarnaría en una mujer y que seria su Reina, aventajando en gloria a todas las criaturas humanas y angélicas sobre la faz de la tierra; los ángeles buenos aceptaron y alabaron a Dios, y Luzbel se volvió en su contra cuando él no fue elegido. La profecía escrita afirma que volverá hecha mujer y con la marca del equilibrio en su cabeza... Su llegada con ambas manos llenas._

_En la derecha la guía de Dios y en la otra el corazón del Príncipe de Los Demonios._

Baal se quedó mudo unos segundos y breves instantes después, agarró a Esme por los hombros sacudiéndola.

— ¿Quién eres, maldita?

Esme inspiró profundamente y encaró al padre de sus hijas con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? —Preguntó con entereza, pese a que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de abalanzarse sobre ella.

— No me gustan los acertijos, mujer. ¡Y lo sabes! —La escudriñó nuevamente con la mirada y se apartó de ella girando el rostro hacia su hija Rosalie. — ¿Tú sabes qué es tu hermana? Porque me parece estar metido en un juego donde me siento un precario peón de anticipo —Rosalie inspiró y comenzó a relatar.

— "_Y de la luz y de la oscuridad nacerá una simiente nueva que desencadenará el Juicio Final y la masacre de los hijos del hombre"._

—Esto nos concierne a todos, Baal —La voz sacudió al demonio de casi dos metros y se giró en redondo asombrado.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has salido de la cárcel de sales? —Preguntó a la figura que se mantenía camuflada entre las sombras.

Aro dio dos pasos y salió de la penumbra que lo cobijaba.

—La pobrecia de Henoc, Baal. Deberías tenerla grabada a fuego en tu alma inmortal.

Baal arrugó el ceño y miró hacia el suelo, dando varios pasos y apoyando su ancha espalda en una de las columnas de piedras que destacaban en el lugar.

Creyó recordar algo, pero fue la voz de Aro la que lo hizo envolverse en la historia.

—El fuego de Dios, Baal. ¿Te recuerda eso algo? —Baal enredó los cabellos entre sus manos y asintió pesadamente, urgiendo a Aro a seguir—. Uno de los Arcángeles desconocidos en el reino de Dios es Uriel, denominado el fuego de Dios, de la retribución o del arrepentimiento. En los evangelios apócrifos de la Biblia, Uriel ayuda a Juan el Bautista a sobrevivir la masacre ordenada por Herodes. Lo lleva junto con su madre a Egipto, y los reúne con la Sagrada Familia. En el Apocalipsis de Pedro es el Ángel del Arrepentimiento. En la tradición apocalíptica, Uriel tiene la llave del Infierno, que abrirá al Final de los Tiempos. El arcángel Uriel aparece nombrado en el Libro de Henoc. Uriel intercede ante Dios por la humanidad, en relación a los ángeles caídos y sus hijos… —Un silencio sepulcral reinaba el lugar, esta vez fue Esme quien le insto a Aro continuara.

—Pero fue apartado de todo en un momento de transición… con las llaves del infierno en sus manos se hizo carne y vagó en forma de mujer por el inframundo, conociendo así a un gran demonio mayor y cayendo en la tentación de la carne. La iglesia de los hombres, no sabe el porqué de su aislamiento alrededor de Dios, sólo se sabe que desapareció teniendo breves apariciones en el libro de Henoc y en los evangelios apócrifos. De su carne de mujer desaparecieron sus dos hermosas alas para albergar en su vientre dos semillas del mal que serian los desencadenantes del juicio final de los hombres, no sin antes olvidar que estas dos vidas tienen el don de ser la redención de ambos mundos, sobre todo en la mayor de las simientes, la que de su cabeza nazca el símbolo antiguo del Equilibrio.

La cabeza de Baal se fue irguiendo de manera lenta, sincronizada con su cuerpo fuerte y duro. Su mirada algo líquida la enfocó en la madre de sus hijas y casi estalló en furia cuando alzó el dedo índice para apuntarla.

—Dime… dime ahora mismo si eso es cierto, Esme… dime que esa historia no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Esme suspiró con algo de decadencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento antes de hablar, cuando los abrió de nuevo, sintió la dura mirada de Baal clavada en su cuerpo.

—Sí, soy yo. Yo soy Uriel, uno de los Arcángeles que fue destituido del reino celestial, la iglesia no me reconoce como tal ya desde varios siglos, aparcada al submundo como una sombra y con una fecha limite para desaparecer, para limpiar mi pecado—. La mujer respiró y alzó levemente las comisuras de la boca —Pero el grito desgarrado de uno de mis hermanos mayores me hizo aparecer a lado de mi hija mayor. Baal—. Esme caminó hacia el demonio que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados —Se acerca el juicio Final. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Baal la apartó de un empellón y se alzó contra Aro con el puño en alto.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Tú sabías que esto ocurriría al unir a tu hijo con mi hija?

—Todo había de ser de otra manera… yo nunca debí perder a Bella. Nunca debí ponerla en mano de un mortal, ella debió crecer al lado de Edward… de mi familia.

— ¡Noooooooo! —Baal se llevó las manos al rostro desesperado—. ¡Una de mis hijas, noooooooooo!

.

.

.

Edward había dados dos pasos hacia atrás y mantenía la mirada fija en las dos inmensas alas plateadas que, elegantes sobresalían de la espalda de Bella. Aquello además de confundirlo hizo que olvidara momentáneamente la discusión en la que había derivado aquella sorpresa y con la voz mas calmada ahora y seria preguntó a Bella.

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

Bella miró a Edward, intentando que el miedo que sentía no pudiese verse reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Y por qué le habían salido alas de ángel en la espalda? Si bien su madre había sido un ángel, ella había despertado en su nueva vida siendo un demonio. ¿Qué había desencadenado aquello? Caminó, pasando de largo a Edward, deseaba buscar algo con que tapar su desnudez… algo que fuese lo suficientemente holgado para meterlo dentro de su cabeza y sacar aquellas alas preciosas que apenas pesaban, pero que ahora formaban parte de ella.

Agarró un ancho vestido de muselina blanca y lo metió por su cabeza quedando las alas escondidas y plegadas dentro de éste.

Edward carraspeó y esperó su respuesta con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ya que los últimos acontecimientos vividos emborronaban de alguna manera todo el éxtasis y el placer que habían vivido momentos atrás.

—Esta con mi madre—. Bella no lo miró cuando decidió hablar.

— ¿Cuándo tenias pensando decirme que habías parido una hija mía, Bella? ¿Y quien más lo sabe?

—No… no lo sé, Edward —Ella inspiró profundamente— ¿Por qué lo hiciste todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en un primer momento quien eras y lo que deseabas de mí? Me siento que he vivido una historia a tu antojo, manipulándome a tu voluntad.

—Estoy hasta las narices que me eches en cara siempre lo mismo. ¿Qué crees que a mi me agradaba crearte glamours casi imposibles dentro de esa cabecita tuya imperturbable? No, por supuesto que no. Quería que fueses consciente en todo momento que eras mía y que era a mí a quien necesitabas —Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una venganza? ¿Utilizas a mi hija para manipularme?

—No. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano negando y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. —En principio lo pensé así, pero hay una fuerza que me impulsa a no herirte. No lo comprendo, pero… no puedo herirte a ti ni a ningún miembro de tu familia, siento que si lo hago es como si me hiciera daño a mi misma, es… un dolor horrible que me inunda el pecho y el alma.

Edward sonrió interiormente y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Nada importaba si ella se redimía de aquel acto. Él mismo tenía que expiar sus culpas de alguna manera con ella. No era justo que la tratara con desprecio por no hacerle partícipe de aquella noticia… en todo caso, ella se había sentido un instrumento en las manos de él y el único culpable era el destino y él mismo.

—Estoy tan arrepentido mi amor, de ser tan ciego… si tuviera la oportunidad de correr el tiempo hacia atrás, estoy seguro que nunca confundiría tu dulce esencia con la de Josephine… tu olor me embriaga de tal manera que siento que voy a enloquecer—. Se había pegado de nuevo a ella y Bella no lo rechazaba, se mantenía inmóvil, dejando que las suaves manos de él la recorrieran y se filtraran dentro de aquella prenda que los separaba —Hace unos momentos —Susurró, él con la voz entrecortada— Mientras hacíamos el amor te pedí que me dijeras que me amas… presiento que esas dos alas que hay en ti, no te permitirán que me mientas mi amor, Ahavá…. Bella—. Los ojos de Edward hicieron añicos la poca cordura que le quedaba a Bella y antes de lanzarse a sus labios, le susurró con pasión.

—Sí, si… Edward, Príncipe de los Demonios, maldito hasta la eternidad. Te amo… te amo, creo que te he amado… siempre.

A Edward no le hizo falta nada mas, para arrastrarla de nuevo hacia la cama y rasgar aquel vestido con ansiedad… la amaría como nunca la había amado….

.

.

.

Sulpícia sonrió enigmáticamente al oír las palabras de Jasper y lo urgió a tomar asiento junto a ella dentro de la pequeña salita.

—Ahora entiendo porque no me he podido poner en contacto con ningún demonio mayor… Himrum lleva desaparecido un tiempo y creo que sospecho el porqué. ¿Cuándo ha tomado Baal el control de la corona?

Jasper tragó duramente y se revolvió inquieto en aquella silla algo vieja y destartalada.

—Hace breves días, señora.

—Bien—. Asintió ahora más nerviosa y levantándose. — ¿Supongo que Bella habrá hecho ya el cambio y habrá parido a mi nieta? —Sulpícia soltó una carcajada al observar el semblante de Jasper totalmente asombrado —Querido hijo, sí. La hija de Baal ha parido una niña preciosa que es la viva imagen de mi hermoso Edward —Sulpícia sonrió llena de dicha— Creo que ya es hora que vuelva con mi esposo y mi familia… los días aquí en la tierra pronto terminaran y los hijos de los hombres dejaran de existir hasta que un nuevo ángel caiga… con la vuelta de Luzbel y Uriel todo lo una vez fue paz y tranquilidad volverá a fraguarse. El mal no existirá porque la balanza se estabilizará y el Todo Poderoso exterminará a todo hijo de hombre ya que los creó en un acto de lo mas mortal… por simple despecho ya que su ángel mas querido se reveló contra él… pero hay algo que me revuelve las entrañas y hace que sospeche que la espada de Miguel no va a mantenerse clavada en la piedra del perdón… Miguel camina con los hombres desde hace siglos y debe de haber estado cerca de Luzbel desde hace mucho tiempo —Sulpícia tomó una capa negra y se envolvió dentro de ella, ajustándola bien a su rostro —Destruye y purifica con las llamas este lugar, querido. Es hora que nos marchemos ya de aquí. ¿Cómo has llegado?

Jasper se levantó.

—Una puerta tridimensional, mi Reina. Todavía está abierta. Sígame.

—Debes de destruir este lugar, Jasper… todos mis instrumentos, los libros que aquí yacen, casi en su totalidad son prohibidos, no deben llegar a manos de los mortales. Seria fatídico para nosotros.

—Entiendo señora.

Caminaron hacia la salida. Sulpícia se giró en redondo para ver como con un leve gesto con los dedos de Jasper, aquella tienducha era convertida en pasto de las llamas, quedando su mirada fija en aquel lugar que había sido su escondite. Era hora de volver…

—La puerta está allí señora. ¿La ve?

Sulpícia miró a Jasper y sonrió siguiendo su mirada.

Pocos metros delante de ellos se abría un orificio acuoso en el pavimento de alquitrán de la carretera.

—Yo primero señora. Si no le importa—. Jasper la miró con un ruego reflejado en los ojos y ella accedió con una sonrisa. El macho saltó a través de aquel agujero y ella lo siguió segundos después.

La puerta tridimensional se cerró y alguien se movió a escasos metros del lugar donde había imperado aquel acontecimiento.

.

.

.

—Todo lo que he fraguado durante siglos, no ha servido de nada… de nada—. Baal, estaba hecho trizas, destrozado y tirado como un muñeco. Apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la gran sala del Rey, con la vista pérdida y una sonrisa de sorna en su rostro—. Por supuesto que he sabido del libro de Henoc, pero nunca imaginé que esa profecía me tocara de alguna manera —Echó la vista hacia su hija Rosalie, que se mantenía rígida, con la compañía ahora de su fiel esposo Emmett, abrazándola, delicado—. ¿Y ahora que ocurrirá? ¿Qué será de ellos? —La pregunta lanzada al aire hizo que se miraran los unos a los otros.

—El séptimo sello se ha abierto, Baal y con él los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis… no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo, tan sólo Dios y no creo que tenga voluntad para hacerlo, debe estar cansado…

Esme elevó una mano y caminó de frente a los dos demonios, ahora jefes de un mismo plan.

—Su ángel adorado ha vuelto… aunque Bella no recuerde nada, él sabrá quién es y puede que le dé una nueva oportunidad al mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Con cielo e infierno, con el bien y el mal. No creo en un mundo perfecto, porque desde el principio de los tiempos, El Todo Poderoso ha querido llevarnos a yugo de sus decisiones, siguiéndolo en todo momento sin tan siquiera alzar la voz en contra de su voluntad… —Esme frunció el entrecejo un momento y buscó la mirada de Aro— Expiando sus culpas en la carne de su hijo Jesucristo, el cordero de Dios que nunca ajustició a nadie y perdonó a quienes lo alzaron en la cruz…

—Edward habló con él durante sus ayunos de cuarenta días en el desierto —Explicó Aro— Aún puedo recordar gran parte de la conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? Si lo haces, quizás sepamos como finalizará esto o como podemos pararlo… —Baal se había levantado y urgía a Aro con una mano en el hombro, apoyándose en él.

Los ojos de los dos Reyes se observaron y con un duro nudo en la garganta asintieron a la misma vez.

**FLASHBACK**

—Recuerdo la vuelta de Edward del desierto, hicimos una gran fiesta… una bacanal en toda regla. Lo había tentado y lo había llevado hacia las cuerdas, siendo participes del tipo de final que tendría el hijo de Dios… Edward acababa de volver del Jardín del Edén, y estaba mofándose y riéndose de Jesús mientras veía como el ayuno lo consumía ya en su último día. Jesús le preguntó que le ocurría y el porqué de aquella sonrisa instalada en su rostro:

— "_Si Señor. Acabo de apoderarme del mundo lleno de gente de allá abajo. Les tendí una trampa, usé cebo que sabía que no podrían resistir. ¡Cayeron todos!_"

— "¿_Qué vas a hacer con ellos_?" —preguntó Jesús.

— "¡_Ah_!, _me voy a divertir con ellos_ —respondió Edward. _—Les enseñaré como casarse y divorciarse, cómo odiar y abusar uno del otro, como traicionar a los amigos, cómo aprovecharse de ellos, a usar brujerías para alcanzar lo que desean, a destruir familias, hacerles sentir mucho dolor para que ya no crean en nada, a beber mucho alcohol y fumar y ¡Ah!, por supuesto, les enseñaré a inventar armas y bombas para que se destruyan entre sí. Realmente me voy a divertir"_ —finalizó con una terrible y burlona voz.

— "¿_Y qué harás cuando te canses de ellos_?" – le preguntó Jesús.

— "¡_Ah!, los mataré_" – replicó Edward como si nada, con la mirada llena de odio y orgullo.

— "¿_Cuánto quieres por ellos_?" —preguntó Jesús.

— "¡_Ah, tú no quieres a esa gente_! _Ellos no son buenos_. ¿_Por qué los querrías tomar_? _Tú los tomas y ellos te odian. Escupirán a tu rostro, te maldecirán y te matarán. Tú no quieres a esa gente, te lo aseguro_"

— "¿_Cuánto_?" —preguntó nuevamente Jesús.

Edward miró a Jesús y sarcásticamente respondió: — "_Toda tu sangre, tus lágrimas, y tú vida_"

A lo que Jesús respondió: — "¡_HECHO_!"

Cuando volvió a verlo de nuevo, estaba clavado en la cruz. Había expirado momentos antes.

Nunca comprendió como su padre lo abandonó y dejó que pagara por sus pecados. Se supone que es un padre el que se pone al pie de los caballos por su hijo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que Dios no amara a su hijo!, es por eso que lo hizo… sacrificó lo que más amaba por los hijos del hombre, por un cambio. Por el equilibrio.

Esme se llevó la mano a la boca y gritó horrorizada. — ¡Nooooo, la niña, nooooo!

—Ha jugado con nosotros. Es nuestro Reino el que está destinado a desaparecer, no el de los hijos del Hombre. —La voz entre cortada de Emmett que no había emitido palabra, se alzó entre las demás. —Tan sólo se nos dará una nueva oportunidad si Edward sacrifica lo que más ama—. Finalizó ahogando un gemido lastimero.

Continuará…

Chicas, mi agradecimiento inestimable a mi beta en esta historia. Ginette que tan amable se prestó a ayudarme a corregir los errores de ortografía y puntuación...y que es un solete.

Como se os quedó el cuerpo?

Espero que hayais marcado los dedos en el celular, en la table o en el pc…de pura ansiedad… Decidme, si?

Un beso muy, muy fuerte y ahora solo quedan dos capis y el epilogo…


	47. Chapter 47

**DEMON PRINCE**

**Capitulo 45**

—Me encantan esas alas tuyas, princesa—. Edward tenía todo el cuerpo recargado sobre el de ella y apoyaba su frente contra la de Bella.

— ¿Princesa…? ¿Desde cuando soy princesa para ti? —. Bella sonrió pícaramente mientras intentaba escapar de la íntima cárcel de sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Él rió y besó su frente con ardor, apartándose hacia un lado, recostando su espalda en el mullido colchón. Se giró levemente y la observó sin pestañear, atontando.

—Desde siempre… pero ahora lo eres de verdad. Eres la hija del nuevo Rey y eso me recuerda que yo no debería permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de la cárcel de sales, me extraña que aún no hayan venido a buscarme.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y tomó la misma postura que él, rozándole los pezones ligeramente en el vello suave de su torso.

—Cierto, no lo había pensado si quiera… —contesto en tono melancólico.

Edward sonrió lentamente hasta enseñar todos los dientes y rozó sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

—Tu Hex querida, te impide medir el tiempo mientras tu cuerpo ansia del mío… sé que aún lo haces, que no estas completamente saciada de mi fuerte e intenso empuje, ¿verdad que no, mi amor?

Ella jadeó al sentir como el dedo se colaba por su boca y buscaba la humedad de su lengua. Se acercó a él aplastando su pecho contra el de Edward y subió una pierna a su cadera, exponiéndose claramente ante él.

Edward bajó la mirada y se mojó los labios con la lengua al contemplar aquel coño abierto y extremadamente mojado de sus exquisitos jugos, inmediatamente buscó los ojos de ella, ciego nuevamente por la pasión y la besó engulléndola hambriento.

—Me encantas Bella —Le decía mientras bajaba por su cuello, hacia su clavícula— me vuelves loco —susurraba al tiempo que continuaba con húmedos besos— Y me gusta mucho tu coño brillante que no hace otra cosa que llamarme para que lo devore.

—Mmmmm… —era lo único que salía de la boca de Bella.

Edward llegó hasta su mayor punto nervioso ardiente e hinchado y la tomó con delicadeza entre los dientes, tirando de ella con rapidez.

Bella alzó las caderas, perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba la boca de Edward sobre su muy hinchado clítoris. Él lo manejaba bien, chupando, devorando y lamiendo intermitentemente mientras que ella lo sujetaba del cabello y aplastaba la nariz hacia el triangulo de sus rizos castaños.

—Sí, Edward, así, así… fuerte… ¡Oh sí, sí…!— él arremetía con su lengua ahora dentro su llameante centro, mientras que ella elevaba las caderas para sentirlo con mayor plenitud.

— ¿Te vas a correr? —Gimoteó él con la boca pegada a su deliciosa ostra.

— ¡Sí! ¡Edward…!

—Oh, si…nena —Él sacó la punta de la lengua y toqueteó con ligereza los vértices de la almendrita hinchada, haciendo que ella explotara en un orgasmo apabullante; mientras que ella se corría, Edward atrapó todo el clítoris con sus labios y lo absorbió en movimientos sincronizados que hicieron que a ella se le revolviera la sangre del cerebro.

—Eres el mejor —Sollozó ella, agarrando aquel cabello cobrizo y empujando hacia arriba para poder besar sus labios.

Él rió, mientras se lamia los labios, goloso.

—No lo sabes Bella, no has follado con otro para saber —Gruñó antes de tomarle la boca y entrar en ella como un animal sediento.

— ¡Bella!... ¡Hija!

Ambos se giraron y clavaron la mirada en la puerta de la habitación de ella. Era la voz de Esme que urgía demandante.

—Ahora, mamá… espera…— Gritó la castaña despegándose a regañadientes del calor de su macho.

Bella saltó de la cama, completamente desnuda, buscando algo con lo que cubrirse. Edward se tendió sobre el colchón de nuevo con las manos debajo de su nuca, admirando el lindo cuerpo de ella, corretear de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Tu madre sabe que estoy aquí, fue ella la que me ha sacado de la cárcel de sales, Bella—. Dijo él en un tono indiferente—. A efectos prácticos soy tu esposo y bueno… tu madre sabe a lo que he venido aquí, princesa—. La boca de él se ensanchó en una sonrisa diabólica mientras ella lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

Bella había agarrado un bonito batín color crudo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¿Pero qué demonios? Ella estaba en su Hex y Edward la estaba calmando… y además ahora existían aquellas dos alas suaves que colgaban en su espalda dándole un aire de santidad.

No debía de preocuparse por la presencia de su madre.

Al agarrar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, Esme entró casi sin mirar a su hija saciada.

—Lo siento Bella—. Esme, algo avergonzada miró hacia el lecho y Edward tuvo la suficiente decencia de taparse un poco mas arriba de sus caderas— Edward —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dirigió la vista de nuevo a su hija —Debemos dejar a la niña con los mortales, Bella.

Edward se irguió y dejó escapar una maldición antes de apartar las sabanas y caminar hacia su suegra completamente desnudo.

—Ni pensarlo —Siseó, enfrentándose a ella todo lo largo y majestuoso que era.

Esme elevó la mirada a su yerno y le sostuvo la mirada intimidante.

—No tienes ni idea… —se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hija —Bella cariño, tú… hemos comprendido que en ti se ha cumplido una profecía…

Bella negó con la cabeza y desató lentamente el nudo de su batín para darle la espalda completamente a su madre, dejó que aquella prenda de ropa descansara completamente en el suelo y Esme dio un paso hacia atrás asombrada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—Alas….

— ¿Me puedes explicar que significan estas alas, madre? —Preguntó Bella dirigiéndole una mirada a Edward para que se cubriera, el muy descarado iba completamente desnudo.

—Bella, hija hazme caso por favor. Tenemos que mandar a la niña con alguna familia humana que la crie como su hija, se va a desencadenar una guerra…

Edward que se estaba subiendo la bragueta de sus pantalones, caminó hacia su suegra y su esposa descalzo, con el torso desnudo y despidiendo una aroma a sexo que se metía por todos los poros de su piel.

—No voy a permitir que ocurra con mi hija lo que paso con Bella. Y ahora con todos mis respetos Esme, cuéntame eso de que se va a desencadenar una guerra.

Esme valoró a Edward, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como las alas de Bella se expandían, ocupando casi dos metros a lo ancho, se le erizaron los vellos al recordar que sensación tan agradable era aquellas dos inmensas alas cernidas en su espalda.

— ¿Conoces la profecía de Henoc? —Preguntó a Edward.

Él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella es Luzbell —dijo dirigiendo su vista a su hija.

— ¿Qué? —Edward abrió los ojos asombrado.

—Bella es la reencarnación de Luzbell, Edward. ¿Conoces la profecía?

Él miró a Bella que se había quedado inmóvil y tiró de su cabello caminando hacia su esposa, recogiendo su cintura bajo sus manos y agarrando todo aquel cuerpecito que ahora parecía temblar.

— ¿Y qué motivos tenemos para preocuparnos? La niña estará con nosotros. Con Bella, si Baal no deja que me acerque a ambas, no voy a permitir que… —negó un par de veces con la cabeza y prosiguió —es el reino de los hombres el que caerá, no el nuestro.

—Te equivocas… —farfulló Esme— ¿Conoces a Uriel, Edward?

Edward frunció el ceño y sonrió amargamente, sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

—Sí. El fuego de Dios.

—Heme delante de ti, Edward I, príncipe de los Demonios. Yo tengo en mi poder las llaves del infierno y solo las entregaré a Dios para que lo destruya si tú respondes de la misma manera que él hizo con su hijo.

—Se oyen pasos… —La voz de Bella, débil llegó a los oídos de Edward, llevándola de nuevo hacia el lecho y tumbándola mientras que parecía perder el sentido.

—Jesús murió por los hombres. No sé que quieres decir. ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Enséñame a mi hija o apártate de en medio… yo mismo iré en su busca!

La voz de Baal, ronca y gutural subió de volumen al ver con sorpresa a Edward en la habitación de Bella. El demonio mayor aceleró su paso, para propinarle un fuerte golpe a Edward en el rostro, pero el brazo de Aro lo redujo antes de que el puño apenas lo rozara.

—Esta no es tu guerra ahora, Baal. Lo chicos están destinados a estar juntos, tienen una hija y se adoran. No me hace mucha gracia que maltrates a mi hijo por tu obstinación ante la realidad. Además —Continuó Aro— Edward no es un mal chico. ¿Quién mejor que él?

— ¡Nadie! —bramó encolerizado mientras que sus ojos llameaban en dirección a su yerno.

—Padre —La mirada de Edward se posó en su padre, aquello no andaba bien, Aro le evitaba la mirada y parecía nervioso. Focalizo su atención en Baal e intentó tirarle de la lengua, tal y como él mismo le había enseñado mediante tretas y mentiras.

"_Una mentira saca una verdad, Edward_" le había dicho siempre.

—La chica está en su Hex, Baal. No hagamos que se sienta más incómoda de lo que lo que ya lo está —Aro, miró hacia el lecho y vio a Bella observando la escena con la mirada perdida —Edward hijo, no es el mundo de los mortales lo que Él vendrá a destruir… es a nosotros, si tu no sacrificas lo que mas amas en esta vida…

Edward miró a su padre sin pestañear y segundos después giró la cabeza en busca de su esposa. Ella mantenía la mirada al frente, como si estuviese perdida en algún tipo de shock.

— ¿Esto es una broma? —Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Bella agarrándola por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho —Nadie osará a darme a elegir. ¡Nadie!

—Él puede, Edward —la voz de Bella sonó clara a oídos de todos —Estamos aquí porque él lo desea… él es el que todo lo ve quien maneja el mundo… es el Dios padre de los mortales y de todos nosotros, si decide destruirnos está en su derecho. Tiene el poder.

—Exacto —Esme alzó la voz y focalizó sus ojos en Edward —Sólo podrás redimirte de tus actos pasados si sacrificas lo que mas amas por el bien de todos, Edward.

El demonio buscó en su memoria y recordó aquellos días en el desierto. El hijo de Dios se veía deseoso de su castigo, un mártir de la salvación del que él mismo se había burlado sin llegar a comprender qué clase de sentimiento podría forzarlo a morir por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Miró a Bella y la estrechó aun mas entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo al ser Todopoderoso que por primera vez en su larga vida lo ponía contra las cuerdas.

—No elegiré a Bella…

— ¡Si, debes elegirla a ella cabrón ignorante! —gritó de nuevo Baal rojo por la ira.

— ¡No!, ella es lo que más amo —besó la frente de Bella, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a llorar en silencio —Por ella lo daría todo, hasta mi vida misma. No puedo vivir si ella no está en este mundo. La amo, joder… ¡La amo!

—Eso te honra, Príncipe —Susurró Esme— Pero no es ella el cordero —Esme se limpió una lágrima con las manos temblorosas e hizo una señal para que Rosalie y Emmett entraran con la niña entre sus brazos.

Bella se tensó bajo el firme abrazo de Edward y quiso desprenderse de ellos para correr en busca de aquel pedacito dulce que había surgido de su cuerpo de la manera más dolorosa.

Edward deshizo el agarre en torno a Bella y como ensimismado caminó en dirección a la hermana de Bella, que flaqueada por Emmett y Baal no despegaban los ojos del pequeño bulto en movimiento que sostenía Rosalie. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar aquellos brazos regordetes, Edward ajustó su visión al pequeño rostro que lo miraba con una curiosidad inteligente.

—Ella es la carne de tu carne, hermano. Sangre de tu sangre. No tiene nombre, está esperando que la nombres desde el mismo día que nació. Nuestro padre lo hizo con nosotros y ahora tu lo harás con tus hijos, ésta hembra es la primera de muchos de ellos, hermano. Nómbrala.

Una vez Emmett terminó de enunciar aquellas palabras, Rosalie extendió los brazos y ofreció la niña a Edward para que la sostuviera, él lo hizo y sonrió anonadado ante aquel rostro pequeño donde se fundían los rasgos de la mujer que amaba con los de él mismo.

La niña extendió el bracito y rozó su mentón ligeramente, haciendo que el demonio cerrara lo ojos comprendiendo todo, desde ese momento él ya no tenia corazón, no tenia nada que le correspondiera a él mismo. Ya que todo estaba entregado y si debía de perder alguna de aquellas dos partes, él moriría con ambas.

.

.

.

—Te lo agradezco Reneé. Donde voy, los chicos no pueden estar conmigo.

Carlisle yacía sentado en el desvencijado sillón de una plaza, roído por los años, mientras que Reneé lo miraba con los ojos perdidos en el tiempo.

—Sabes que me encantará tenerlos conmigo, será como si la misma Jo no hubiera desaparecido nunca.

El hombre asintió y juntó las manos, retorciéndolas entre si, visiblemente, con una calma pasmosa.

—Sé que has dejado la bebida y por eso los dejo a tu cuidado —Carlisle respiró hondo y se levantó con pesar del sillón —Despídeme de ellos, no me gustaría verlos llorar.

Reneé lo siguió hacia la puerta y antes de que él traspasara el umbral de ésta, la pregunta escapó de sus labios en un tono triste.

— ¿Dónde vas Carlisle, que dejas a mi cuidado tus hijos?

Él la miró con intensidad y pudo ver algo de la belleza que aquella mujer perdió en el tiempo, sonrió con tristeza y elevó los hombros un par de veces antes de marcharse sin mirarla.

Reneé bajó los dos escalones que iban en dirección al jardín y recargó su espalda en la piedra de la fachada.

La brisa comenzaba a despeinarle los cabellos y sonrió al escuchar las voces de los niños en los cuartos de arriba, ambos habían pedido dormir en la habitación abandonada de aquella muchacha que maltrató por años y que crió en la sombra como a su hija: _Bella_.

Y entonces comprendió donde iba dirigida la búsqueda de aquel hombre que siempre visitó su hogar desde que llegaron a Forks.

Primero como el novio de Josephine y después como el de Bella… poco después el destino y las argucias de Josephine hicieron que éste sucumbiera y la pequeña castaña perdiera la batalla ante la malas artes de su propia hija…

… pero al volver ÉL, se lo llevó todo, sí, aquel hombre con ojos de demonio que sonreía con maldad cuando la miraba. Reneé sintió como el cuerpo se le enfriaba… aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa eran demasiado parecidas a las de aquel ser que le entregó a Bella… para devolverle la vida al cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña Josephine.

Sin comprenderlo, corrió hasta llegar al auto de Carlisle y golpeó los cristales del vehículo para que le abriera la ventanilla, estaba sofocada y las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

El hombre la miró con aquellos ojos color miel que lo caracterizaban y Reneé pensó en ese instante que estaba vislumbrando un ángel vengador.

—Vas en busca de Bella —Sentenció ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Él desvió la mirada y observó el horizonte, el sol se escondía dándole un suave color anaranjado al cielo de aquel lugar húmedo y verde.

Ajustó la llave para arrancar el coche y Reneé se sostuvo con fuerza en la obertura de la ventana.

—Si la encuentras algún día, dile que me perdone… por favor.

Carlisle la miró con pesar un momento, pero poco después una sonrisa radiante eclipsó su rostro tremendamente hermoso.

—Sin duda ya estas perdonada, mujer.

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y vio como el coche se marchaba… desapareciendo en el horizonte. La voz de uno de los niños llamándola, la hizo entrar a la casa y una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave.

Asombrada, sintió como las palabras del hombre se habían engarzado en su espíritu débil y lo habían hecho reforzarse, sintiendo el valor suficiente para retomar una nueva vida. Sonrió con una paz interior que hacia décadas que no sentía y fue en busca de sus nietos para atenderlos como se debía.

.

.

.

— ¡Esta espada que empuño, romperá como papel las puertas del infierno! —La voz resurgió como un trueno en todos los confines del infierno haciendo que todos los demonios saliesen de sus mazmorras o lugares de caza.

Sulpícia salió de la gran Mansión Denalí.

Eleazar se había mostrado amable y les habían dado unas habitaciones hasta que un emisario de la casa de Baal, ahora Rey, diera su permiso para ir en busca de sus hijos.

Jasper por su parte, que la asistía en todo momento no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado, como a su vez decenas de demonios menores, susurrando atemorizados a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi señora? ¿Y que es aquella Aura gigantesca que se ve en la lejanía?

Sulpícia sintió como si se le retorcieran las tripas y perjuró antes de entrar de nuevo a la Mansión de clan Denalí caminando hacia los aposentos de su dueño.

Jasper la seguía como una sombra y cuando la voz grave y firme del patriarca les dio paso para entrar, él lo hizo con ella.

Eleazar estaba sentado en una silla y una linda joven completamente desnuda cimbreaba la cabeza, engullendo su verga con glotonería dentro de la boca.

Sulpícia alzó el mentón, regia y Eleazar susurró algo en el oído de la muchacha. Ésta se levantó y caminó hacia una esquina, manteniéndose en la sombra.

—Necesito que alguien me lleve al Reino —Ordenó ella, sin mirar como el hombre se escondía el falo duro dentro de sus pantalones.

—Querida Sulpícia, eso es técnicamente imposible. Baal es el Rey ahora y no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos….

— ¡Maldito demonio fornicador! ¡Sal fuera y dime lo que ves! ¡Comprenderás la dimensión del problema que se nos echa encima! ¡Necesito estar con mi familia!

Eleazar la observó serio y caminó hacia fuera de la estancia.

Jasper se mantuvo al lado de su Reina mientras que Eleazar Denalí, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza atemorizado por lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡Es Miguel! ¡Miguel y su Legión de Ángeles Vengadores! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas, horrorizado.

Continuará…

Ya estamos en la culminación de esta historia que habéis seguido tantas con tanta fidelidad.

Gracias.

Gracias a Ginette, mi beta, que tiene el cielo ganado conmigo.

Besos nenas… a todas


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autor****í****a****.**

**Este es el final. El último cap****í****tulo de esta historia que se termina.**

**Gracias a todas las que me habéis acompañado por esta larga travesía y a las que una vez terminado el fic ****comiencen**** a leerlo.**

**Gracias, gracias infinitas.**

**DEMON PRINCE**

**Capitulo 46**

Eleazar Denalí sabia de la Profecía, pero siempre pensó que sucedería en un tiempo lejano y que serían sus herederos los que algún día vieran como el Reino Celestial era comandado por el mismo Arcángel Miguel y como éste con su espada deshacían los infiernos para siempre.

—Llevad a su Majestad a la Mina de Almas—. El Demonio ordenó a Jasper y éste asintió—. Guarda a esta mujer con tu vida chico... porque si Miguel no nos mata, lo hará Aro.

Jasper sonrió ladeadamente y antes de tomar a su reina por el codo y arrastrarla en dirección al primer Éxodo de personas que huían del lugar, miró sin ningún temor aquel resplandeciente velo que poco a poco inundaba la totalidad de la arena encarnada de los Infiernos, a cada paso de aquella Legión quedaba la nada tras ellos.

—Rápido mi Reina, pediremos ayuda a Himrum. No nos la negará—. Sulpícia parpadeó un par de veces antes de echar a correr junto a Jasper.

—Ese hijo de la gran puta, me debe una muy grande y es hora de hacérsela pagar—. Un gran estruendo los derrumbó a ambos al suelo, pero con rapidez demoniaca, Jasper agarró a su Reina del suelo y la cargó en sus brazos mientras corría hacia las Minas, dejando tras de sí, los cadáveres de algunos de los demonios, que como ellos habían tratado de huir de la ira celestial.

.

.

.

Tenebrosos y quejumbrosos gemidos lastimeros inundaban las paredes resquebradas de las Minas donde yacía el rio de las almas perdidas. Éstas vagaban transparentes y correosas enredándose entre sí como una masa ectoplasmatica de babas. Sulpícia tragó en seco y caminó junto a Jasper recorriendo el laberinto de las brujas. Seguramente ellas ya sabían todo lo que iba a acontecer y habían huido antes de que aquella pesadilla las desmembrara para siempre.

—El altar está a pocos metros mi señora. Ya queda poco—. Jasper interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras ella que se agarraba un camafeo antiguo el cual estrujaba entre sus manos. Era lo único que se había llevado de Aro desde los infiernos, aparte de aquel amor condenable y amargo.

Caminaron los metros que restaban y dieron de bruces con lo que en su día había sido un altar donde se sacrificaban las almas de puras e indefensas jóvenes para el regocijo del Demonio mayor Himrun.

La mujer suspiró fuertemente y pasó delante de Jasper para posicionarse delante de la destruida estatua del demonio en cuestión.

Alzó los brazos y comenzó a susurrar palabras en un idioma antiguo que ni si quiera Jasper entendió.

.

.

.

—Soy incapaz de dar la vida de mi hija para que esto se detenga—. Susurró el demonio acariciando el dulce rostro de la niña—. ¡Lucharemos!

— ¿Luchar? —La voz de Esme estaba teñida de sarcasmo— ¿Contra una Legión de Ángeles, Edward? Eso es imposible, estamos condenados a muerte sin poder redimirnos.

Bella se mantenía callada en un rincón. Sus alas plegadas le concedían un halo de santidad que a su padre le causaban escalofríos. Baal caminó hacia su hija y le agarró los hombros en claro signo de protección.

—Bella... no temas. Algo habrá que podamos hacer...

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos los que se agrupaban en aquel lugar se miraran los unos a los otros horrorizados. La voz de Alice como las campanillas, les hizo respirar de alivio durante un corto espacio más de tiempo.

— ¡Abrid! ¡Abrid!

Baal giró la manilla de la puerta y cuando vio a Sulpícia franqueada por Jasper caminó unos pasos hacia atrás asombrado.

Aro susurró el nombre de su esposa con idolatría y cerró los ojos uniendo las manos entre sí, como si diera las gracias por algo íntimo. El matrimonio se miró unos segundos y se sonrieron tímidamente.

— ¡Sulpícia! —La voz de Rosalie rompió el silencio corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola como si fuera su verdadera madre — ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Himrum—. Dijo ella secamente, acariciando el cabello de la muchacha, mientras que recorría con la mirada a sus hijos Emmett y Edward —Miguel ha entrado en los Infiernos, él con una Legión de Ángeles está dejando el Infierno vacío. Vengo de las Tierras Denalí, allí ha arrasado con todo... debemos de parar esto... —La mujer se despegó con lentitud de la rubia y sonrió con ternura a la muchacha que estaba llorando.

La apartó y caminó hacia su marido, tomando sus manos con veneración, besándolo casi inmediatamente.

—Esposa mía...

—Aro, esto ha ido demasiado lejos... demasiado... debemos hablar con Edward—. Esto último fue dicho en un sublime susurro que solo escuchó el antiguo Rey.

Sulpícia miró a su hijo y éste frunció el ceño angustiado.

Demasiado tiempo aceptando la ausencia de su madre.

Edward sabia de la historia de Sulpícia y de los engaños de Aro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Saber que había condenado su vida a un demonio había sido demasiado para ella y acabó huyendo... abandonando a sus hijos en el proceso, dejándolos con su padre. Unos hijos que llevaban la mitad de su sangre de un autentico demonio y la otra mitad de una de las elegidas.

—Edward, hijo debemos hablar—. Sulpícia dirigió su vista hacia Baal y Esme, mientras que se estrujaba las manos entre sí, víctima del nerviosismo —Tanto tu padre como yo omitimos una información que es vital para este momento. Creo que es la llave de todo, incluso más poderosa que la que contiene Esme/Uriel en su cuerpo.

Edward negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al cabello, en un claro signo de impotencia.

—Lo que tengáis que decirme decidlo delante de mi esposa y de la familia de ella. Tienen todo el derecho a saber... todos estamos en el mismo barco ahora.

— ¡No! —Sulpícia negó categóricamente mientras se dirigía a su hijo con la mirada clavada en sus ardientes ojos color carmín—. Ven con tu padre y conmigo hijo. Por favor.

Edward miró a Bella que observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Preocupada por la información velada que iban a transmitirle a Edward detrás de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Asintió, dándole la confirmación a su esposo y él caminó con la niña en brazos hacia Baal y recargándola en los brazos del demonio que sonrió al ver el dulce rostro de su nietecita.

Edward no dijo nada, tan solo siguió a sus padres fuera de aquella habitación, mientras que todos se condenaban en un traumado silencio.

.

.

.

Bella se mordía las uñas nerviosa, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba sobrepasado física y mentalmente.

Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que pese a todo aquella era la única familia que realmente la había valorado y la había querido como tal. No era justo que todo aquello se acabara de un momento a otro sólo porque ella fuese la reencarnación de la tal Luz Bell y debiese volver junto al Dios Padre. ¡Ella ya tenía su familia, su propia familia!

La niña que había dado a luz y que amaba con todo su ser, al igual que el padre de la misma que la hacía agonizar de amor cada vez que la tocaba.

Cuanto amaba a Edward... lo había comprendido demasiado tarde quizás… Pero aquel amor bien podía merecer cierto sacrificio si le daban la oportunidad de merecerlo.

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida inmortal clamó al cielo interiormente, rezando por el perdón y porque la vida de su pequeña hija no se truncara cuando apenas estaba iniciando.

Pensó en sus padres, en Aro, Sulpícia, Rosalie, Emmett y por supuesto en Alice y Jasper que no hacían otra cosa que mirarse en la otra punta de la habitación.

La tensión era latente.

¿Qué información secreta podían encomendarle Aro y Sulpícia a su hijo Edward? Príncipe de los Demonios…

Se acercó a su padre y tomó a su hija en brazo, para abrazarla muy fuertemente.

Breves segundos después aparecieron Aro y su esposa junto con Edward. Sus caras apesadumbradas lo decían todo, quizás todo era mucho peor de lo que Bella había pensado en un primer momento... todo estaba perdido...

Sintió la caricia de una mano en uno de sus espesos mechones de cabello y sonrió. Su madre la miraba con el brillo en los ojos de la persona que ha llorado.

.

.

.

—Debemos prepararnos para el Final—. Susurró Esme con los ojos empañados de lágrimas —Huelo a Miguel, debe estar muy cerca. Bella—. Los ojos de Esme viajaron hasta su hija y luego tras unos instantes se enfocó en Edward —Muchacho, debes elegir y elegir bien. De ti depende el futuro de los seres más allegados a ti.

— ¡No puedes condenarlo de esa manera, eso no fue escrito así! —La voz enloquecida de Sulpícia encerrada entre los brazos de Aro era desgarradora—. ¡No puedes hacerlo decidir! ¡Esperemos a Miguel! Él... él tiene sentimientos hacia ella, hacia Bella.

Baal elevó su enorme mano en señal de atención y miró a la esposa de Aro con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Miguel conoce a mi hija?

Sulpícia asintió nerviosa y volvió a retorcerse de entre los brazos de su marido.

—Él ha estado siempre tras ella, observándola... queriéndola llevar de nuevo hacia Dios—. Sulpícia gorgoreó y escupió en el suelo al enunciar el nombre del Todopoderoso—. Él... es al que llamaban Carlisle…

Los dientes de Edward rechinaron y corrió hacia las puertas de palacio enloquecido... aquel humano que había querido despedazar cien millones de veces, no era tal... ¿como no lo había descubierto? Detrás de todo aquel halo de perfecta educación y bondad.

Abrió las puertas y respiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos hacia la nueva verdad.

Decenas de Ángeles los esperaban en los jardines y justo en medio con una espada colgando del un grueso cinturón de gemas y rubíes estaba el hijo de puta que le iba a desgraciar todo lo bueno que había hecho en toda su larga vida.

— ¡Tú!-. Gritó el demonio lanzándose hacia él y propinándole un puñetazo que no hizo nada en el rostro del Arcángel —No te vas a llevar nada de lo que es mío, ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada!, maldito ángel toca cojones.

El Ángel no lo miró siquiera. Sus ojos estaban perdidos detrás del Demonio que lo bendecía con la peor sarta de insultos que se pudiera imaginar, pero él no escuchaba, se había quedado petrificado con la imagen de aquella Bella completamente nueva. Más madura y con aquel halo angelical y demoniaco que desprendía. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y apartando a Edward de un manotazo que lo arrastró varios metros, caminó hacia ella y la familia que la había condenado.

—Bella —La voz de Miguel ronca y varonil se filtró a través de los tímpanos de Bella, haciéndola estremecer. Algo en aquel deje la unía a los cielos, quizás era su ascendencia materna que la confundía tanto como pudo hacerlo en un principio la paterna. Cerró los ojos y antes de hablar notó el brazo fuerte y abrasador de Baal sujetándola.

—No te acerques a él, Bella. Él viene a matar a la niña...

La cara de horror de Bella hizo que Miguel se acercara mas a ella y con una ternura infinita alzó el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano para acariciar la blanca piel de la muchacha.

—No debes temer lo que está escrito, Bella. Ella es un cordero como una vez lo fue el hijo de nuestro Padre Celestial y tú debes volver con Él, eres su ángel más querido: Luz Bell... esto —Carlisle/Miguel elevó la mirada a todo lo que lo rodeaba con cara asqueada—. Debe desaparecer. La tentación es dolor y el dolor castiga sin hacer fuerte a los hombres. Guerras donde hermano contra hermano levantan sus manos teñidas de sangre, elevando voces y suplicando... rogando, preguntándose ¿Por qué no los ampara nuestro Señor? ¿Es que no saben que todo esto viene concedido por el mal que los ha transformado en una raza envidiosa que desea lo que ha ganado su vecino sin el menor de los esfuerzos?... Nuestro Padre ama a los humanos y no desea que sigan siendo tentados por los Ángeles del Infierno. Bella— Miguel amplió algo más su sonrisa —El padre de tu hija ahora estará en la misma encrucijada en la que un día el Padre puso al Hijo y deberá decidir.

— ¡No lo voy a permitir!... —La voz de Edward surgió como un rugido a las espaldas de Miguel y el Arcángel desenvainó su espada y apuntó el cuello del demonio antes de que éste se le tirara encima.

Emmett, Aro, Rosalie, Sulpícia, Jasper, Alice y la misma Esme retenían el aliento, dado que un solo movimiento podía hacer derramar la sangre de Edward y aquella espada lo haría mortal con una sola punzada.

— ¿Quieres morir por ella? —Preguntó Miguel en un tono deliberante —Di demonio cruel ¿Quieres morir por tu hija a la que apenas conoces?

—Quiero tenerlas a ambas, son mías y tú no vas a despojarme de ese derecho, maldito parásito con alas... —La voz de Edward entrecortada surgía valiente y fuerte, pese a tener apuntado su gaznate la espada reluciente del Arcángel San Miguel.

—Aglomeras los peores defectos, Ángel de los Infiernos. Engreído, cruel y temerario...

— ¡Miguel! Todo puede cambiar, Él puede perdonar, redimirlos. A fin de cuentas una vez también fueron Ángeles...

—No pienso escucharte Uriel, por culpa de tus bajas pasiones la profecía de Henoc se puso en marcha y con ella, el sufrimiento de seres inocentes como tu propia hija Bella... todo hubiese sido mas fácil si el mismo Aro la hubiera dejado consigo, apartándola del camino de los hombres y haciéndola un completo súcubo, pero no... Aro prefirió no hacerse cargo de ella y dejarla en manos de una mujer que la odiaba y una hermana que no era otra que el espíritu de una de las hijas de Morgana... ahora pagareis vuestros errores, ya que ella ha vuelto a los Infiernos y despertó como Ángel, fíjense en sus alas grises. Debo llevarla conmigo al lado del Padre...

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró acercándose al rostro de Carlisle.

—Si me llevas, para siempre... nunca, jamás estaré con ellos. Me separaras de todo lo que es realmente mío Carlisle, de lo que me pertenece... tú espada cortara en dos el cuello de mi hija, creada por el fruto del amor—. Bella giró la cabeza y miró a Edward, sonriéndole levemente con pesar —Y destruirás el único hogar que es realmente mío, mi verdadera familia... ¿Crees que tienes derecho a eso? ¿No crees que eso sea verdaderamente cruel? ¡No puede haber un Todo Poderoso que permita que se me despoje de lo único verdadero que me ha dado mi nueva vida!...

—Pero Bella, tú eres Luz Bell el ángel preferido de Nuestro Señor, tu misión es estar a su lado y Reinar con él por los siglos de los Siglos. Ellos son seres corruptos, demonios nacidos del pecado de la transición. Son la escoria, Bella. Tú no puedes pensar ni tan si quiera perecer con ellos... no.

Bella elevó el mentón y sus dos enormes alas grises se desplegaron totalmente haciendo jadear a Carlisle. Intimidado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y tragó en seco.

—Es la ira de Dios, Bella. Contra eso nada hay que hacer. Si deseas revelarte contra él es tú decisión, pero debemos aniquilarlos. ¡A todos!

Miguel, elevó la espada y con ella toda la Legión de Ángeles comenzaron a correr hacia la partida de demonios que franqueaban la entrada del Palacio de los Reyes.

Aro tomó la mano de su esposa y ambos sonrieron.

Jasper y Alice se observaron y con aquella mirada comprendieron que su historia, aunque inacabada podría haber tenido un bonito final, lleno de pequeños hijos que los llenarían de felicidad... aunque aquello nunca ocurriría. Era el final…

Rosalie y Emmett se abrazaron y completaron aquel gesto con un beso apasionado que finalizaría con la muerte.

Baal y Esme avanzaron hacia su hija y agarraron sus dos manos en un gesto de protección.

Edward, había tomado a la niña en brazos y caminaba hacia Bella. Una vez en su espalda y con su pequeña hija en brazos, susurro a su esposa.

—Su nombre es Cruz María... Yo bautizo a mi hija con su nombre en mi voz.

Bella sonrió antes de girarse a mirar a su esposo y su hijo que elevaba sus bracitos para agarrar el mentón de su padre.

—Gracias amor... me hubiera gustado que todo hubiese sido diferente…

El primer golpe de espada no castigó a Bella, Baal se interpuso entre ella y el demonio cayó como un árbol pesado a los pies de su hija. Ella horrorizada sintió como también la mano de su madre poco a poco se iba deshaciendo de su agarre y miró hacia su lado, pero ya era tarde.

Esme yacía a un lado con el tronco partido en dos mientras que se oía los gritos de los Ángeles atacando a la familia sin piedad alguna.

Se abrazó a Edward con fuerza y cerró los ojos para omitir el final ante sus ojos, mientras los gorgoritos de la pequeña Cruz María los hacía sonreír a ambos.

Una voz se elevó entre los cielos antes de no sentir nada, de que todo se volviese, negro de que la oscuridad se zampara su espíritu como si no hubiese existido nunca.

—REDIMIRSE Y PERDON...

FIN.

Chicas, el epílogo estará muy pronto no desespereís, sobretodo porque mi cabeza rodará muy pronto si no es así.

Un beso muy grande a mi beta bella Ginette Bri Drb, que como ya he dicho alguna que otra vez tiene el cielo ganado conmigo.

Hasta la proxima, chicas!


	49. Chapter 49

**Después de tanto tiempo****…**** más de un año chicas...se acaba "Demon Prince"**

**Ha sido un camino largo y lleno de aprendizajes para mí. He conocido a millones de amigas con las que comparto más que una amistad y una pasión que desearía que nunca acabase por esta saga.**

**Dicen que cuando se estrene la última película de "Twilight" el fandom se vendrá abajo y ya no se escribirán tantas historias de estos personajes. Tenemos que luchar para que eso no suceda, pues esta pareja y todo lo que la rodea forma parte de nosotras y de una manera u otra nos ha ayudado en nuestros peores momentos. ¿Me equivoco?**

**Y ahora sin más que decir porque a veces las palabras no sirven de nada cuando uno esta deseando leer, voy a dar paso a este ansiado epílogo.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en este recorrido, nunca os agradeceré bastante todo vuestro apoyo.**

**Sistercullen.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia.**

**DEMON PRINCE**

_**Epílogo**_

_¿Quieres morir por ella?_

_._

_._

_._

El equilibrio entre el bien y el mal ha sido recuperado.

Los años han sido embutidos en un bucle que se ha retraído en el tiempo...

...todo como debió de ocurrir, sin ningún error.

_Redimirse y perdón._

Todo ha sido tan fácil, como hincarse de rodillas frente a El Creador. Y ellos lo hicieron antes de caer, tal y como lo habían planeado.

Aro y Sulpícia sabían que nada estaría perdido para su Reino si llegaban a un acuerdo con El Creador, pero para eso tendrían que aceptar todo aquello que él les enviara. Y así fue, pero con la particularidad que tanto Baal como Esme (Uriel) supieran y accediesen gustosos a que sus hijas mellizas fueran entregadas al Rey de Los Demonios, para que un día fuesen ellas las que compartieran el trono con los dos varones de la familia Vulturi.

La profecía había sido desechada porque la balanza había sido equilibrada por parte de ambas fuerzas, tanto Angelicales como Demoniacas.

.

.

.

—Tío Aro... ¿Por qué Edward no me deja en paz? Me persigue, decide quien debe ser mi amiga y mira con gesto horrible a los chicos que deciden acompañarme a casa.

Aro miró a su esposa, que se hallaba en el Altar de Ofrendas, organizando un Ritual de protección, para la ya no tan pequeña Isabella.

Ella se giró al terminar de escuchar a la muchacha y sofocó una risa, tapándose la boca. Caminó hacia ella y le sonrió antes de agarrarla de las manos con ternura.

—Edward es protector contigo, pequeña. No quiere que te ocurra nada... —Sulpícia miró a su esposo con los ojos entornados y ladeó la boca en un gesto pícaro—. Aunque no entiendo muy bien eso de organizarte tanto la vida. Tienes 15 años, puedes hacer lo que desees, aunque como bien te hemos dicho tu destino no es ningún demonio vulgar con los que sueles ir a pasear. — finalizó viendo como Bella agriaba el gesto y hacia un mohín con la boca.

— ¿Y por qué Alice puede andar con Jasper como si nada? Él es un demonio común.

Aro se paso la mano por la frondosa mata de cabello moreno y suspiró fuertemente.

—Ellos son el uno para el otro princesa. No hay nada que discutir en referencia a eso... y con respecto a Edward, no podemos hacer nada... salvo hablar con él.

Bella pataleó como una niña en el duro suelo de mármol blanco.

— ¡Pero no es justo! Él anda con esas chicas de un lado a otro y yo...

Aro miró rápidamente a Sulpicía y agarró a Bella de los hombros.

— ¿Y tú qué, princesa?

—Yo no puedo andar con quien quiera...

—Eso no es cierto, yo no ando con nadie—. La voz de Edward colapsó en los oídos de Isabella haciéndola ruborizar. Apretando la mandíbula y reteniendo la respiración para no inhalar aquella fragancia suya que la narcotizaba.

Ella sabía que entre sus semejantes, un macho y una hembra se reconocían sexualmente por el olor, la esencia predominante, vasta y afrodisiaca era un frenesí sin parangón, pero ella tenia la firme convicción que sus instintos estaban equivocados. Edward no era para ella, ni lo seria nunca. Él era el príncipe y además era inalcanzable para un ser tan común y ordinario como ella...

Edward caminó hacia ellos y se paró delante de la muchacha que le daba la espalda y se veía increíblemente rígida.

—En cambio tú si lo haces—. Edward respiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos conteniéndose.

La esencia de Bella lo estaba matando. Llevaba años en aquella situación que ya le resultaba insostenible, sin poder acercarse a ella como lo deseaba... solo debía esperar a que ella tuviese la edad adecuada, pero aquella espera, estaba siendo una cruz demasiado pesada para él.

Y eso sin hablar de todos aquellos muchachitos que babeaban por ella, sin que la muy tonta se diese cuenta de ello. Con el paso de los años la Bella niña, la Bella que Aro recogió, se había ido convirtiendo en aquella Bella que él conoció, que amó y que amaba hasta el tuétano.

Aquello se estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba para él, pues en su mente aún yacían los recuerdos del pasado. La Bella que lo tomaba, mientras que él fue victima de el ataque de celo... o a la inversa cuando ella lo buscó con su cuerpo ardiente y listo para el poderoso falo de él.

Con estos recuerdos en su mente, abrió de nuevo los ojos y observó detenidamente a la Bella adolescente, que sonrojada lo miraba intimidada.

—No has de temerme Isabella. A mí, menos que a nadie.

Ella miró hacia un lado, buscando la ayuda de alguno de los dos Reyes y se apresó el labio inferior en un gesto que a Edward lo volvía loco desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—No haces otra cosa que vigilarme. ¿No te cansas de hacerme la vida tan insoportable? A veces me pregunto por qué Rosalie no es el blanco de tus pesquisas y no precisamente yo... Emmet la ha hace reír y la consiente, mientras que tú no haces otra cosa que joderme la vida.

— ¡Isabella! —. Edward gruñó, adelantándose a ella y mirando a sus padres para que abandonaran la sala.

Sulpicía y Aro le concedieron el momento que su hijo les estaba rogando y se marcharon con la cabeza baja y de la mano como auténticos amantes.

Edward caminó hacia la gran puerta del material de Oscilla, un metal muy preciado en las minas de Almas y la cerró con infinita fuerza que albergaba, pese a su cuerpo algo atlético.

—Bella... —La voz de Edward sonó suave y dulce para los oídos de Bella, relajándose automáticamente y girando su cabeza para mirarlo—. Yo.. .me siento terriblemente protector contigo...

—Ya no soy una niña pequeña, Edward... además ya tengo a los demás hermanos para protegerme... tu manera de protegerme es como un poco... psicótica.

Edward lanzó una breve carcajada, llevándose una mano al cabello y revolviéndolo.

— ¿Psicótica? —. Él elevó una ceja y ladeó la boca al preguntar, haciendo que el corazón de Bella latiera desbocado. Él era tan guapo, tan irreal... demasiado bello para sus ojos, demasiado hipnótico para que sus sentidos pudiesen soportarlo y aquella esencia que él emanaba, la excitaba en aquel cuerpo nuevo de mujer que se estaba completando de formar.

—S...si.

Él acercándose como un depredador hacia ella, se relamió gustoso al verla temblar... ¿seria de miedo, quizás? ¿O comenzaba a sentir como lo reconocía como macho?

Aquello lo hizo ensanchar las aletas de la nariz e inhalar de nuevo aquel calor demencial que ella emanaba para él, sólo y exclusivamente para él.

—Algún día —Susurró muy cerca de su rostro— Sabrás porque soy así contigo... porque soy así de psicotico… —continuó diciendo haciendo mueca de una sonrisa ladina— y por todos los Demonios que estoy tentado a gritártelo desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no puedo... no puedo... cuando pasen un par de años Isabella, solo eso... sabrás lo que todo este tiempo he estado callando.

El hálito de Edward la hizo hiperventilar y se tambaleó débilmente ante su cercanía.

Él emitió una débil carcajada y se marchó dejándola allí parada.

.

.

.

_Dos años después_...

_**Fire and Ice.**_

—Yo sé lo que ocurrirá esta noche, Bella—. Rosalie, había saltado hacia la cama, sobre su estomago. Estaba pulcramente peinada, como su hermana, pero en ropa interior.

Isabella la miraba desde la silla del tocador, mientras reposaba el grueso collar de piedras preciosas que le había regalado su padre el antiguo Rey Baal, sobre su cuello, haciendo un gesto de asombro.

— ¿Y que ocurrirá? —Preguntó cerrando y abriendo los ojos un par de veces anonadada por el brillo de las piedras—. Nunca me dices nada sobre tus videncias con respecto a mi futuro, si no hablas de Emmet hablas de ti y si no de Emmet y así infinitamente…

Ambas hermanas estallaron en carcajadas y Rosalie suspiró.

—Emmet me ama. Yo lo amo. ¿Puede haber algo mejor? Siempre he sabido que él seria para mí y yo seria para él...

—Esta bien Rosalie. Si no me cuentas nada nuevo. No quiero escuchar.

La hermana rubia se levantó y caminó hacia el vestido que pendía de una percha colgada tras la puerta, lo tocó con ternura y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Me encanta el vestido que me ha regalado papá. ¿Pero no te preguntas por qué a mi me ha regalado un simple vestido y a ti un collar de perlas?

Bella se giró para buscar la mirada de su hermana y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Hoy sabrás quien es él.

Bella se elevó de la silla y corrió hacia su hermana, con un ruego claro en los ojos.

— ¿Tú sabes quien es? ¿Lo conozco, me agradará? Tú conoces a Emmet desde pequeña, pero yo...

—Lo conoces y serás feliz con él. —Terminó Rosalie acariciándole la nariz con la punta de sus dedos—. No temas.

Bella se giró lentamente y volvió al tocador para mirarse en el espejo.

Aquel era el día más horrible de toda su existencia.

Salvo por el hecho que era su cumpleaños, claro está.

Su madre y su padre habían ido a visitarlos al castillo y en esos momentos charlaban con Aro y Sulpícia.

Emmet se había comprometido con Rosalie hacia un par de días.

Y Alice y Jasper habían sido padres de tres súcubos preciosas.

Pero ella...

...quería salir de allí y olvidarse de aquella noche y de lo que precedería.

Porque ella había comprendido hacia ya algún tiempo que su corazón era del malhumorado de Edward. Siempre había pertenecido a él... y él no se encontraba en el castillo por mas de un año y medio ya, huyendo como un ladrón sin despedirse de ella.

¿Dónde quedaba aquella protección que juraba albergarle?

Suspiró emocionada mientras acariciaba un bucle de su suave cabello color caoba y carraspeó al mirar de nuevo a su hermana.

—Vístete —enunció de manera lacónica—. Tú al menos tienes la suerte de encontrarte allá abajo con la persona que amas.

La risa musical de Rosalie la puso algo irascible e hizo un mohín de disgusto. Parecía burlarse de ella.

.

.

.

Aquella noche se había engalanado toda la sala de los Reyes. Isabella no comprendía la verdadera razón para ello. Era su cumpleaños, si. Pero ella, al fin y al cabo no pertenecía a la familia real de los Reyes. Aquel pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño y caminó con paso lento hacia sus padres y tíos que la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella imitó el gesto y los saludó como una verdadera anfitriona.

—Felicidades mi bella hija —Se jactó Baal—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Isabella... al fin este día ha llegado —La mirada de Baal se cruzó con la de Aro y ambos sonrieron y brindaron como auténticos camaradas.

—Sí —Esme, agarró a su hija por el cuello y la llevó hacia su pecho—. Por fin...

Isabella sonrió a duras penas y logró articular un "¿_Por qué?"_, algo sordo, pero la voz de Alice la sorprendió. No hubiera imaginado que ella podría estar allí dado el poco tiempo que hacia de haber parido a sus trillizas. La acompañaba Jasper, sonriente, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Felicidades, hermanita. —susurró la duende con un guiño, acercando su cabeza a la de ella—. Cruza los dedos, esta noche no la olvidaras.

—Alice...

La voz de Jasper fue como una advertencia que Bella asimiló inmediatamente, girando alrededor de ella misma y observando toda aquella concurrencia que nunca había sido invitada. Sin duda aquel día, no era solamente el día de su cumpleaños, si no el día que conocería al ser con el que compartiría su larga existencia como demonio…

...y al yacer con él, surgirían de su espalda, aquellas alas grises de las que su tío Aro había hablado hasta la saciedad...

Pero no podía reír, ni tan siquiera sonreír. Estaba triste. Edward no estaba allí. Su amor no estaba allí y ella no quería otro que no fuera él aunque le costara el repudio de por vida, fuera del infierno.

— ¿Que ocurre Bella? Pareces... triste. —La voz de Alice, tenue y clara la hizo sorber y ser consciente que estaba llorando. Levantó la mirada y los ojos de Alice se abrieron inmensamente por la sorpresa—. ¿Lloras? ¿No estás feliz?

—No —gimió ella, caminando rápidamente hacia un rincón y escondiéndose de todo el mundo.

No oyó los gritos tras de ella ni tampoco el ruego de sus padres, tan solo quería huir de aquella situación que ella no admitía.

Sin darse si quiera cuenta llegó a la habitación oscura de Edward e intentó girar la manilla para entrar dentro de ella. Asombrada, ésta cedió y se coló en la oscuridad, estallando en lágrimas al sentir la esencia poderosa de él todavía allí.

Tanteó a ciegas, buscando el dorsal de la cama y se sentó a un lado, girándose para estampar la nariz en la almohada y engullir aquella esencia que la poseía y la devoraba de manera ardiente.

—Isabella...

Debía de estar perdiendo el juicio. Seguro, porque aquella voz era la de Edward. Su matiz, su cadencia, sin lugar a dudas era la de él. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se irguió lentamente quedando sentada en la cama y miró en la oscuridad asustada por su propia demencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora no había dudas.

Era él…

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el interruptor para prenderlo. Cuando la luz hubo cargado el ambiente, lo vio, allí parado, junto a su escritorio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con un suéter negro de pico y aquel cabello revuelto que la extasiaba.

Su boca se ensanchó en una poderosa sonrisa y corrió a lanzarse entre sus brazos atléticos.

—Edward...

La suave risa de él rebotó en su cabello y su rostro inmediatamente se puso del color del carmín al notar sus firmes músculos pectorales en su cara.

—Vaya... veo que me has echado de menos. No las tenía todas conmigo...

Ella gimió, en su pecho y lo besó dejándolo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de debilidad en su rostro.

—Ni lo imaginas...

—Apuesto a que si —contentó con voz ronca, poseída por aquel deseo contenido—. Además, tenia que venir a felicitar a mi peor dolor de cabeza. ¿No?

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró sus labios, perdiéndose en aquella ardiente necesidad que le gritaba que los mojara con su lengua. Suspiró fuertemente antes de contestar.

—Gracias... pero no estoy feliz.

— ¿Por qué pequeña? Yo estoy más que feliz que haya llegado este día...

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se separó de él abruptamente. Castigándolo con una mirada abrasadora.

—No quiero conocerlo. Sé que no voy a amarlo. ¡No quiero!

Edward tragó en seco y un sudor perlado comenzó a brotar casi invisible por su frente.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que será esta noche?

—Sí —Reconoció ella—. Rosalie me lo dijo.

Edward carraspeó y miró la puerta, caminando hacia ella. La cerró con el cerrojo y ante una muy asombrada Isabella, se quitó el suéter dejando su bello torso al descubierto, paseó una de sus manos por su hermoso cabello y la miró elevando una ceja tentativo; demasiado.

—Me gusta ese collar. Te lo ha regalado tu padre. ¿No es así? —preguntó sin parpadear, si quiera, sondeándola.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Vosotras, las dos. Rosalie y tú estabais predestinadas para los hombres de la casa Vulturi, Isabella. Emmet para ella y tú...

Bella tragó en seco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenia ni una sola neurona que le funcionara dignamente, aquello era demasiado para ser real...

— ¿Y tú, qué, Edward?

—Y tú has estado destinada para mí —Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella y reconoció como su esencia comenzaba a fluir de ella como leche caliente—. En el fondo tu también lo sabes, siempre lo supiste.

—Pensaba que tenia que ser algo que estaba mal conmigo... no era posible que un ser como tú se fijara en uno como yo...

Edward acabó con la distancia que los separaba y elevó sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

— ¿En uno como tú? Eres lo mas perfecto que he visto en toda mi jodida existencia Isabella... te he amado mucho antes de lo que recuerdas y te amaré siempre. Formas parte de mi vida, de mis recuerdos y de mi negro corazón.

Bella hiperventilaba y él se acercó a ella para acallar aquella presión que la embargaba, posando sus labios en los de ella.

No pudo ser mejor.

No pudo ser más perfecto.

Desplegando en él aquellas alas negras que lo exponían vulnerable delante de ella.

—Tus alas...

—Y ahora, me voy a encargar de que salgan las tuyas, princesa... Eres mía y he esperado tanto para esto que no se si seré capaz de tratarte con delicadeza, mi princesa.

—Tú… ¿me amas? —Vocalizó ella a duras penas mientras que notaba como él comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su vestido color carmín.

—Me voy a encargar de demostrarte ahora mismo... lo que te amo y lo que te deseo.

Ella no estaba preparada para aquel beso ni para la reacción de su cuerpo cuando la lengua de él tomó posesión de la suya, convirtiéndola en algo parecido a una hembra salvaje en celo.

Apretándose contra él en una necesidad que aunque desconocida, presentía y necesitaba. Por instinto sabía donde debía tocar, reconocía aquel cuerpo como si antes hubiera sido suyo... no, mas bien como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

— ¿Me harás daño? —susurró ella desnuda y debajo de él.

—Nunca.

Al hundirse en ella, los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas al reconocerla. Aquel era su hogar, aquel que había estado prohibido para él durante 17 años. Privado del reconocimiento de una hija que había desaparecido, pero que tenia la certeza que después de aquella noche, volvería a formarse dentro del vientre de su mujer, porque El Creador había sido benevolente con él, no él así con su hijo... Jesús.

Redimirse y perdón...

Fuego y Hielo…

Cielo e infierno…

Todo debe de existir para un completo equilibrio.

El bien y el mal.

El blanco y el negro.

Nunca jamás se involucraría en la vida de los hombres, no los corrompería ni él ni lo suyos. Tan solo habría un castigador a las malas andanzas de los hombres de barro... ellos mismos.

Pero aquello no era problema de él, ahora estaba allí, llenando a su esposa. A su Reina, y pronto, muy pronto volvería a ver a Cruz María.

FIN.

Gracias infinitas chicas.

A Ginette, mi Beta.

Y a todas vosotras que me habeis dejado entrar en vuestros sueños sin conocerme.

Siempre os recordaré.


End file.
